Dragon Ball Redemption
by Pivotts
Summary: Una historia creada y basada en el mundo de Dragon Ball Z cuyo protagonista es un saiyan completamente original, encadenado a sufrir una vida que nadie elegiría y atado a un destino que tarde o temprano enlazará con el de Son Goku y La Tierra.
1. Capítulo 1 - Fruto de Guerra

_"Disclaimer: el mundo de Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, entre otros."_

**Capítulo 1 – Fruto de Guerra**

Alrededor del año 700 el planeta conocido por sus habitantes como Plant fue lugar de un genocidio de nivel global. La raza saiyana aprovechó unos días de luna llena para exterminar en un par de semanas toda una gran especie (los Tsufurs) que competía por sobrevivir en aquel inhóspito astro que, desde aquella masacre, fue conocido como Planeta Vegeta en honor al comandante que todo el ejército saiyan condecoró como primer rey del nuevo mundo.

La tecnología no era el punto fuerte de los Saiyans, de hecho, aquella era una etnicidad guerrera, cuyos méritos más cuantiosos eran el Ki medio de cada individuo, el cual superaba con creces al Ki medio de los habitantes de La Tierra, a pesar de su parecido aspecto. Con todo, la tecnología era, en aquellos tiempos, un lujo que debían procurarse.

Aprendieron de los Tsufurs antes del Gran Genocidio muchas y variadas informaciones que ayudaron en gran medida a expandir el escaso conocimiento que los habitantes más fuertes poseían. Analizaron los mínimos estudios necesarios para realizar una producción alimentaria a largo plazo, métodos de control de la natalidad seguros, recetas medicinales imprescindibles y una gran amplitud de leyes matemáticas aplicadas en ciertas materias, esencialmente en la tecnología armamentística (la cual no agradaba demasiado a los saiyans, ya que era una especie portadora de grandes habilidades físicas que superaban en gran medida a cualquier artefacto creado para atacar) y tecnología espacial (uno de los últimos y mayor logro de los Tsufurs, que no desarrollaron aún en demasía).

Todo estaba calculado, el futuro Rey Vegeta concluyó siendo un gran estratega. Además, tenía claro que, tras una posible victoria, él ocuparía un puesto principal en la segura jerarquía que se establecería.

Por supuesto, siempre hay excepciones más o menos considerables en cuanto a la real naturaleza de una especie. Y entre las rarezas más llamativas de la raza saiyana, Vegeta tuvo a su disposición un par de saiyans con mayor interés por este tipo de estudios más contemporáneos que por el arte de la lucha. Sus nombres eran Klarvanot y Jazzia. Gracias a ellos y a un reducido grupo de colaboradores secundarios, el líder Vegeta pudo asegurar la primacía de su raza incluso después del exterminio que acontecería. Ellos fueron, y no Vegeta (un saiyan de pura naturaleza común) los que aseguraron realmente la supervivencia de aquella raza. Aunque ha de ser sabido que sin la organización preestablecida por el futuro primer monarca, jamás hubiera sido posible tal terrible acontecimiento.

Vegeta, aunque no fuera precisamente un gran visionario a nivel general, destacó gracias a sus estrategias militares, basadas en ataques concentrados y en el uso de los rayos Blutz que la luna llena otorgaba a los Saiyans. Los resultados fueron sencillamente geniales. Aun sin mucha complejidad esquemática, la fuerza bruta de los Ozarus solía ser suficiente para garantizar un gran número de éxitos en las misiones de control o destrucción de puntos estratégicos importantes.

Lo más relevante en esa historia fue la idea que primó en las orgullosas mentes de Klarvanot y Jazzia – Debemos dejar vivos unos pocos Tsufurs – replicaban al líder Vegeta, antes y mientras se llevaba a cabo el exterminio – Nos serán de gran ayuda en caso de cualquier obstáculo en nuestros cálculos. Además, no podemos permitirnos ningún error de gran inmensidad.

Así procuraron la supervivencia a varias familias de Doctores (denominación que se usó para tachar a cualquier tipo de científico) que reconocieron como más importantes de entre aquella especie inferior. Probablemente acertaron y escogieron a tres de los científicos con más ingenio de la raza Tsufur, quizás no por sus hasta entonces logros, sino por los futuros. Sus nombres fueron Nasera, Glasqui y Lachi. Y, tras varios meses de cautiverio, fueron los únicos que aceptaron la idea de sobrevivir al servicio de la raza que asesinó a la suya propia. Posiblemente sus respuestas hubieran sido diferentes si no tuvieran una familia que proteger, y precisamente que la tuvieran era un rasgo primordial entre los planes de Klarvanot y Jazzia – Requeriremos una continuidad básica y mínima de su especie. Será lo más seguro para futuros problemas y serán un grupo de doctores esclavizados a nuestros intereses – contemplaban con la maliciosa ambición propia de los Saiyans.

De esta forma, la raza Tsufur no fue destruida por completo en aquella catástrofe planetaria. Durante meses, los Saiyans usaron la tecnología tsufur para reconstruir los centros neurálgicos y críticos donde antaño se hallaban los de los anteriores habitantes. En esas primeras semanas la caótica vida saiyana comenzó a estructurarse mínima y progresivamente. La jerarquía era la única salida política-mandataria conocida hasta entonces, y así continuó siendo: el líder conocido como Vegeta fue nombrado primer Monarca del planeta gracias a su destacado poder y sobre todo a su merecido estatus social y a su carisma orgulloso, total representante de la naturaleza saiyana.

Siendo Vegeta el mismo Rey, Klarvanot y Jazzia, como relevantes leales a su causa, fueron testigos del poder del mismo: cualesquiera que fueran sus necesidades científicas eran saciadas. Y sus experimentos y órdenes fueron aceptados de buen o mal grado por todos los que les rodeaban. Al Rey tampoco le hacía gracia dejar vivos unos pocos Tsufurs inferiores, pero confiaba plenamente en la causa de sus dos doctores de mayor brillantez y astucia.

Nasera, Glasqui y Lachi fueron destinados, junto a sus familias, a unos centros científicos, dedicados a paliar las emergentes dudas de los doctores saiyans y a desarrollar maquinaria que permitiera una más amplia carrera espacial.

Nasera era una brillante Tsufur especializada en todo tipo de tecnología (más que especialización, Nasera estudió todo tipo de ámbito electrónico, pudiendo ser considerada una superdotada entre los suyos); Glasqui era especialista en nanotecnología y tecnología espacial y Lachi era un genio del desarrollo orgánico y bio-tecnológico.

A los pocos años de aquella masacre, Nasera y Lachi fueron enviados junto con respectivas familias a un planeta enano al que llamaban Rom, en una estación construida y adaptada a una atmósfera que les permitiera vivir, relativamente cercano al Planeta Vegeta.

Allí fueron obligados a realizar todo tipo de experimentos y allí fabricaron todo tipo de armamento tecnológico (inservibles aún para los saiyans) durante años. Lustrosas mentes en compañía fue más que suficiente para iluminar el comienzo de proyectos no legales sin que la seguridad saiyana se percatara de ello. En efecto, ni Klarvanot ni Jazzia conocieron nunca dicha realidad.

Esto dio lugar a varios planes dedicados a la venganza de su raza y de su honor – Pagarán lo que nos han hecho… en esta vida o en la siguiente – comentaban los tsufurs entre dientes.

Glasqui estuvo al tanto de las operaciones desde el planeta Vegeta (allí avanzaba en construcción y desarrollo espacial), sin muchas esperanzas.

Nasera y Lachi descartaron cientos de planes que se vieron frustrados por la complejidad de los mismos. Sin embargo, había varios que seguían adelante, he de decir que no con demasiadas expectativas.

Uno de ellos (en el que se fueron concentrando en mayor medida paulatinamente) consistía en vengarse a través de una o dos personas de la propia raza saiyana. Los Tsufurs ya habían estudiado anteriormente a sus captores; conocían su punto débil y su punto fuerte (sus colas) que provocaban las metamorfosis en simios gigantes, sus espectaculares poderes, conocían sus dones físicos, el típico orgullo natural de aquella especie, sus brutos comportamientos, sus grandes apetitos y algunos de sus aleatorios instintos intermitentes.

Todo ello lo tenían bien analizado para mal de los saiyans. Sin embargo, algo que les costó más estudiar fue el gran salto de incremento del poder que sobrellevaban todos los saiyans al padecer sufrimientos hasta encontrarse cercano a la muerte y salvarse de tal oscuro destino. _Zenkai_ era la denominación de tal suceso.

Nasera dedicó gran parte de sus estudios a la construcción de una máquina que otorgase un poder especial a un simple saiyan. Lachi consagró su estudio al mismo enfoque y a los cálculos necesarios para poder llevar adelante el plan.

Si no podían superar el poder de aquella raza en base a su tecnología, crearían un arma a partir de aquella misma raza que se vea beneficiada por su tecnología.

Llevó 30 años perfeccionar su obra maestra. Pero sabían que necesitaban un elemento que no podían construir ni si quiera con los casi ilimitados materiales que les otorgaban: un saiyan de raza pura.

En este punto de la historia daremos paso a la vida de aquel saiyan al que intencionalmente seleccionaron de forma aleatoria como experimento. Su nombre era Glovak, nació el día anterior a la destrucción del planeta Vegeta. Era varón, su pelo era oscuro, propio de la raza saiyana, le llegaba por el cuello y tenía unos pocos mechones de cabello en forma picuda y arremolinada hacia varios lados de su cabeza, siguiendo un surco curvo hacia abajo a medida que llegaba hasta la zona de la nuca. Además, poseía una cola castaña unos centímetros más larga de lo que solían tenerla la media de los saiyans al nacer. No había muchos más rasgos físicos que pudieran destacarse entre saiyans recién nacidos.

Y fue a él y no a otro al que el doctor Glasqui escogió de entre los que podría haber elegido el día del exterminio de aquella raza.

En el año 734, Freezer, el emperador del universo, al que incluso el poderoso monarca saiyano temía, atravesó con su nave el territorio espacial del planeta Vegeta. El Rey, indignado por ese trato hacia él y hacia su pueblo, se apeó en la propia nave del tirano espacial nada más y nada menos que para pedir explicaciones de tal atrevimiento: traspasar las fronteras del planeta saiyano sin permiso, aviso o miramientos. Aunque sea el ser para quien servían los saiyans, su orgullo era conocido por todos.

Inteligentemente incorporado por los Tsufurs supervivientes, el scouter último modelo del Rey llevaba un transmisor de audio con el que mantenían en conocimiento pleno las intenciones de Vegeta para con ellos. Nasera y Lachi poseían, al igual que Glasqui, los mínimos aparatos de frecuencia suficientes como para detectar que el famoso Freezer, esclavista de esclavistas, se encontraba en sus fronteras; y gracias al transmisor del Rey, supieron que se había presentado sin ningún tipo de aviso. Esto ya era demasiado extraño, pero en principio simplemente les hacía gracia cómo Vegeta era ninguneado por cualquier otra entidad – Maldito Freezer ¿Cómo osa venir a nuestro hogar actuando como si fuéramos sus monos de feria? No pienso dejar que esta vez se salga con la suya. Le pediré explicaciones en persona – reñía el rey en voz alta.

Cuando los tres doctores Tsufurs se dieron cuenta de que la situación era más seria, agravaron sus rostros.

– Freezer ¿Qué hace una armada de guerra aquí? ¿Qué demonios haces? Sabes perfectamente que tu trato es indignante, te estás riendo de nuestra raza sin pudor alguno, y eso no lo permitiré – oyeron a Vegeta replicar al emperador.

– Qué grosero. Eres un mono demasiado estúpido para comprender cuándo tienes que soltar tu lengua – se burlaba Freezer – De hecho, eres el rey de los primates y debes saber que tanto tú como los demás simios de tu calaña sois igual de irritantes.

– ¡El orgullo saiy… - _¡Flash! – _Se oyó tronar, seguido de unos chasquidos eléctricos y un golpe seco.

– Ju, ju… no sabes cómo dejarte educar – aquella voz era terriblemente maligna – Vamos, quiero hacerles un regalo de despedida.

Nasera, Glasqui y Lachi dedujeron entonces lo que se proponía a hacer. Freezer destruiría el planeta Vegeta o, al menos, le haría un gran daño irreparable. Así, contactaron rápidamente con Glasqui desde Rom para que actuara de inmediato, sea cual fuese el destino de la raza saiyana, ellos necesitarán el elemento esencial para su plan de venganza. ¿De venganza contra una raza exterminada? No había tiempo para pensar en los posibles supervivientes. Pensaron en la simple finalización del proyecto planificado durante años y años.

Así, Glasqui penetró en la base de lanzamientos de recién nacidos gracias a un permiso que le daba facultad de acceder a casi toda la estación espacial como doctor especializado que era. Allí tenía unos cuantos especímenes saiyanos listos para ser enviados a planetas diferentes para la conquista galáctica en nombre de Freezer, algunos con salidas próximas y otros sin un trayecto aún concretado.

Debía escoger rápido, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía… minutos, segundos… su intención fue buscar a recién nacidos provenientes de familias de élite, sin embargo, en aquella sala no había ninguno. Fijó su atención en uno de ellos, su nombre resaltaba en el mostrador digital: _Kakarotto. _Pasó por otro vicheando rápidamente sus complexiones: _Broly. _Escrutó la mirada en el siguiente saiyan: _Glovak._

– ¡Joder! ¡Todos me parecen iguales! – suspiraba el científico, angustiado cuando comenzó a escribir las coordenadas del planeta al que aterrizaría – Esto es una locura. Si Freezer no destruye el planeta, acabarán por descubrirnos y será nuestro final y, si destruye el planeta antes de que pueda evitarte, todo nuestro esfuerzo y sacrificio habrá sido en vano – le hablaba al bebé dentro de la cápsula, como si le entendiera, mientras seguía pulsando botones a conciencia – En cualquier caso… estoy muerto – concluyó pulsando un botón rojo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

– _Bip Bip Bip_ – en ese momento salió disparada la cápsula con el bebé llamado Glovak y un segundo más tarde, para sorpresa de Glasqui, la de aquel recién nacido llamado Kakarotto.

Glasqui se fue de aquella sala a paso ligero y conectó a través de su propia radio portátil con el planeta Rom – Paquete enviado – podían escuchar Nasera y Lachi atentamente – Repito, paquete… "_ggggg" … - _las interferenciasno duraron apenas unos segundos. Al poco tiempo no podían escuchar nada. No había conexión alguna. El planeta Vegeta había sido destruido junto con Glasqui y la raza Saiyan, pero el proyecto de aquellos tres Tsufurs no había hecho más que comenzar.

**_Nota del autor:_**

**_Espero que el primer capítulo haya atraído a vuestras mentes hacia el segundo que, semanalmente, actualizaré con su continuación._**

**_Aprovecho este inciso para recomendaros mi blog (lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil), donde subiré los capítulos unos días antes que aquí y podréis contemplar algunos dibujos propios que ambientarán con fidelidad cómo imagino los personajes y las escenas que yo mismo describo._**

**_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Un abrazo._**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Otsufur

**Capítulo 2 – Otsufur**

La nave probablemente llegaría en dos días. Tiempo suficiente para que Nasera y Lachi prepararan la máquina que habían construido con gran esmero. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos tsufurs pondrían la mano en el fuego afirmando que el proyecto funcionaría. Tenía demasiadas complicaciones, dudas y carencia de información como para que absolutamente todo lo planeado saliera a la perfección.

Lachi activó una serie de motores que pusieron en funcionamiento una especie de cápsula. Parecía un ataúd de gran tamaño, de acero, con muchos cables conectados en su interior y tubos más gruesos en el exterior. Se hallaba en una sala donde guardaban muchas herramientas ultra-avanzadas, escondida de los sensores que los saiyans habían instalado en todo el recinto gracias a una serie de inhibidores de gran precisión y eficacia creados posteriormente por los brillantes científicos.

Aquella máquina se encontraba de pie; pareciera que un titán de tres metros de largo y dos de ancho saldría de ella pronto, pero lo único que podía atisbar el doctor era el sonido de un raro líquido llenar el ataúd. Podía notar a los dos minutos de su encendido cómo esa extraña composición líquida de color rojiza llegaba a la cima de la cápsula gracias a una ventana cuadrangular que permitía ver su interior. Cuando se llenó por completo, el sonido paró y unas luces interiores iluminaron la oscuridad que aguardaba dentro.

Nasera y Lachi la habían bautizado con el nombre de Otsufur, y tenía una misión muy clara: aquella terrible máquina estaba diseñada para ocasionar grandes males a aquel que permaneciera en su interior.

En efecto, el plan de los tres doctores consistía en tomar ventaja de la cualidad de los saiyans que les permitía sobrepasar sus límites cuando se restauran de estar al borde de la muerte. La cápsula fue construida para castigar el cuerpo sedado de un saiyan y obligar a sus células saiyanas a obtener un aprendizaje natural que incrementara considerablemente su resistencia al abastecerle una curación mediata tras dicho proceso. En otras palabras, dejaría a un saiyan al borde de la muerte una y otra vez, curándolo por completo en cada una de aquellas ocasiones.

Se trataba de un proyecto que requeriría un final plausible a largo plazo, pero ellos tenían mucho tiempo por delante.

Se trataba de un proyecto que pondría en duda cualquier atisbo de moralidad presente en ellos, pero la venganza fue el sentimiento clave de este.

Se trataba de un proyecto que irradiaba muchas dudas acerca de la complexión, resistencia y respuesta del cuerpo y de las células saiyanas, pero no tenían más remedio que comenzar sin más demora.

La nave de Glovak llegó varias horas antes de lo esperado. Nasera fue quien cogió al bebé en brazos cuando este aún dormía mientras se agarraba la cola con las manos – Glovak, qué nombre tan saiyano. No me gusta – dijo para sí en cuanto analizó los datos que la nave no ocultaba en sus escáneres – Ya te lo cambiaré - parecía un bebé bastante grande, pero su estatura no era mayor que la media. Los Tsufurs eran una especie de menor tamaño que los saiyans.

Lo llevaron al laboratorio, le incorporaron varios puntos electromagnéticos que asegurarían la supervivencia del saiyan si la máquina se excedía y conectaron varias vías intravenosas que le aportarían la nutrición necesaria, como si de un feto se tratase.

Todo lo previsto fue llevado a la práctica con éxito paso a paso. La enorme cápsula poseía una serie de aplicaciones instaladas similares a las usadas en las naves de los bebés saiyanos cuando partían a un planeta con finalidad de desabastecerlo de vida, pero mucho más avanzadas. La mente del crío se desarrollaría como si funcionara continuamente en recuerdos creados mecánicamente, instalando en su memoria falsas realidades: en resumidas cuentas, los tsufurs son sus protectores, sus maestros y su familia. De esta forma pretendían asegurar un control psicológico absoluto del saiyan a la hora de su despertar.

– Debemos meterle cuanto antes – aconsejó Lachi – Parece algo desnutrido.

– Está claro que debemos hacerlo ahora. Abre la compuerta y sellaremos sus conexiones a Otsufur – accedió Nasera.

Cuando introdujeron al bebé, comprobaron cómo la expresión del rostro del bebé cambiaba para mal, como si se esperara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pulsaron el botón azul que puso en funcionamiento a Otsufur y justo en ese instante, Glovak pareció preocupado, tanto como podía parecerlo un recién nacido.

– _Biiip – _empezaba a notar los efectos corrosivos de aquel líquido fatal. Fue entonces cuando los doctores supieron que estaba funcionando correctamente.

La impotencia de aquel saiyan era abismal. Sus impulsos fisiológicos le hacían intentar gemir dentro de la máscara de oxígeno. Su dolor era todo. Segundos antes de que la mente de Glovak se metiera de lleno entre los recuerdos que la máquina le impondría, su instinto animal le hizo quejarse, gritando silenciosamente.

Lachi y Nasera contemplaban su creación con pasmoso asombro. Cuando notaron la concentración del bebé en sentir las proyecciones mentales para huir del dolor físico, los dos últimos doctores supervivientes de la raza Tsufur dejaron escapar una sonrisa de sus labios. El proyecto había sido iniciado.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en dejarlo orgánicamente en un paso entre la vida y la muerte? – preguntó Nasera mientras comprobaba en el ordenador las constantes del sujeto experimental.

– No lo sé con seguridad – respondió seriamente – Probablemente alrededor de una hora debido a su bajo nivel de poder. Sus células saiyanas desprenden ahora mismo un Ki que no aguantará mucho más de lo estimado.

– Los recuerdos están siendo instalados en su mente, a medida que crezca, aprenderá las nociones básicas y difíciles de la vida – aportó Nasera – Su nivel actual es de 15 unidades. Para convencerme que nuestro plan tiene futuro, tras la primera curación deberá incrementar su poder.

Cerca del año 720, el imperio de Freezer llegó por primera vez al Planeta Vegeta con una pequeña armada de alienígenas de variada tipología, pero con armaduras y estandartes idénticos, representantes del imperio expansionista del Emperador del frío. Los asaltantes tenían el objetivo de destruir a la mayoría de la población. Como siempre se hacía en este tipo de circunstancias, una empresa dedicada a estudiar futuros panetas de interés había escaneado desde satélites preparados el potencial de aquellos habitantes. Sin embargo, el planeta Vegeta reaccionó a la ofensiva demasiado bien. La ventaja de los rayos Blutz creados artificialmente por algunos saiyans fue algo definitivo para la defensa saiyana (obviamente, los escáneres de los satélites no contaban con ello). Miles de Ozarus desintegraron a los intrusos en poco tiempo.

Como respuesta a este ataque, el Rey Vegeta se puso en contacto con el imperio de Freezer para aclarar tal osadía, dispuestos a hacer estallar una guerra interplanetaria si era necesario. Freezer, interesado por las defensas de aquella raza y maravillado por la utilización tecnológica de escáner de poder mediante dispositivos portátiles, hizo una demostración de su superioridad en el mismo planeta Vegeta ante el Rey.

Freezer dejó que los scouters de aquellos alienígenas con cola escanearan su poder. Y los saiyans no tuvieron más remedio que arrodillarse ante un todopoderoso emperador galáctico.

En aquella ocasión, Glasqui comprobó el poder de aquel ser púrpura de cuernos lisos y, por supuesto, informó a Nasera y a Lachi del más del medio millón de unidades que poseía ese monstruo. Una cifra que superaba ampliamente el potencial del Ozaru más poderoso escaneado. De hecho, pensaron, si Freezer hubiera atacado solo el planeta, probablemente hubiera aniquilado a todos los habitantes poco a poco.

– ¿Crees que nuestro proyecto podría superar a ese demonio del frío, a Freezer? – preguntó Nasera serenamente a Lachi, unos meses después del sometimiento saiyano.

– No tengo ni idea, lo dudo mucho. Creo que tendríamos que dejarlo toda su vida en la máquina y después hacer que se enfrente transformado en Ozaru si quisiera tener una oportunidad de ganar a esa bestia – respondió él, sin mucha atención.

– Hablo en serio – criticó Nasera – ¿Cómo sabes que no será tan fuerte…

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le interrumpió el doctor – Nuestro proyecto tiene como finalidad la destrucción de los saiyans. No nos importa ese tal Freezer. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, podríamos incluso trabajar para él en un futuro, si nos dejara repoblar otro planeta para nuestra especie.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – contestó Nasera sin enterarse mucho de la lógica que estaba usando su compañero – ¿No piensas que defendería un planeta que se encuentra bajo sus dominios?

– Nosotros no queremos arrebatarle el planeta, le arrebataríamos la vida que hay en él – sonreía el doctor mientras se imaginaba aquella situación - ¿Qué mejor que ofrecerle un soldado cien veces mejor que cualquier otro saiyan?

– Pues millones de saiyans – se burló Nasera, de forma obvia.

– Lo dudo – afirmó tajantemente Lachi mientras revisaba uno de los planos de la máquina que pensaban construir – él ya tiene trillones de soldados y posiblemente valore más la mente brillante de los Tsufurs que un planeta más, lleno de primates brutos.

– Bueno, visto así… - concluyó la doctora, pensativa - …ojalá tengas razón.

Pasaron cuatro horas y la máquina dio un pitido largo para avisar a sus creadores de que la provocación de casi la muerte en el saiyan y su curación total ya había terminado, por primera vez.

Los científicos se acercaron al ordenador y activaron el escáner del artefacto. El saiyan tenía un Ki equivalente a 32 unidades.

– ¡Ha funcionado! ¡Su energía duplica a la que tenía hace cuatro horas! Este crío es más fuerte que nosotros dos, Lachi – dijo Nasera esperanzada y bromista – Pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que no tenemos quien nos proporcione víveres del exterior? Este planeta es un llano desértico y estéril.

– Lo sé, pero aquí tenemos una abundante cantidad de comida en las reservas que los saiyans nos dejaron, por lo menos podemos sobrevivir con nuestras familias un año entero, si no más – la tranquilizó Lachi – Además, hay una nave en el puerto espacial. Aunque no quepamos todos, podemos programar un par de viajes. Lo único que debemos hacer es localizar un planeta pacífico donde establecernos – aclaró mientras activaba la máquina de nuevo y la programaba para un proceso de tiempo indefinido – No será fácil, pero en un año de búsqueda seguramente lo encontraremos.

– _Biiip_ – sonó al pulsar en el botón azul por segunda vez en su vida – Hecho. La máquina no parará hasta que se quede sin nutrientes o suero. Nuestra mejor opción ahora es relajarnos ahora que los saiyans no nos incordiarán y centrarnos en el futuro de nuestra especie y de nuestro soldado.

– Tienes razón – respondió Nasera – A propósito: voto por cambiar su nombre.

– ¿Qué? – contestó Lachi, algo confuso.

– Glovak no me gusta, suena muy saiyano.

– Déjate de tonterías – A Lachi no le importaban aquel tipo de nimiedades.

– Venga... ¡Glova! – alzó la voz la doctora – Llamémoslo Glova. No parece un nombre saiyano y no es un cambio brusco… ¡Vamos! – suplicaba.

– Eres muy pesada con estas cosas tan tontas – dijo Lachi – Pero está bien. A mí también me gusta más – dejó salir una sonrisa de sus labios – Ocupémonos de Glova.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Aquí tenemos el nombre de nuestro protagonista: Glova.**_

_**\- ¡No es exactamente su nombre verdadero! ¡Es un cliché de Dragon Ball!**_  
_**\- Puede. :)**_

_**Gracias a los primeros en seguir la historia. ¡Espero no defraudar!**_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Inmortal

**Capítulo 3 – Inmortal**

Pasaban los días y las familias tsufurs supervivientes vivían con total normalidad, exceptuando el lugar donde habitaban: un puerto espacial saiyano con un par de viviendas dentro y un centro tecnológico adaptado para la construcción y experimentación de armas y aparatos de variada tipología tecnológica.

Tras siete meses de búsqueda desde el radar espacial de la central a través de la única nave que poseían, descubrieron un planeta habitado por una raza no muy avanzada de alienígenas que no se encontraba entre las coordenadas de los saiyans y que, por ende, debería no estar entre los planetas descubiertos o, más probablemente, no estar en el punto de mira de los intereses de Freezer. Aunque fuese un planeta más o menos habitable, poseía una pequeña proporción de agua y un biotopo vegetal escaso, por no hablar de unos habitantes no mucho más altos que los Tsufurs y, sobre todo, menos inteligentes que simios no evolucionados.

Aquel planeta era más pequeño que el Planeta Vegeta y tenía una masa y gravedad bastante similares, por lo que parecía que aquel astro había sido creado para ellos.

– Mi plan es este – comentó Nasera a Lachi, mientras creaban unos scouters portátiles que vieron imprescindibles para adentrarse en un nuevo mundo – Hacemos el viaje tú y yo para pisar el terreno de este planeta al que llamaremos Glasq – decidía Nasera mientras observaba la aprobación de Lachi, recordando a su compañero muerto – Y transportamos un par de cosas aparte del saiyan. A continuación, creamos una pequeña y simple base con los materiales que llevemos, y después uno de los dos recoge a nuestras familias, más algunos otros objetos necesarios.

– Está bien, pero creo que no deberíamos despreciar en espacio – apuntó su compañero – Deberíamos llevar en cada viaje un equipaje lleno de las reservas que se puedan consumir con mayor plazo.

– Sí, ya lo había pensado – respondió Nasera – Mientras tanto, aquí nuestras familias tendrán alimentos de sobra. Somos fuertes, después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Al mes siguiente todo estaba listo. Preparados para cargar la nave, los doctores comenzaron a meter el ordenador de Otsufur en el trasbordador de la misma mientras charlaban – ¿Cuál es el nivel de nuestro soldadito ya?

– No lo sé, Nasera. La última vez que lo vi tenía 308 unidades – dijo orgulloso Lachi – Creo que es el bebé saiyan más fuerte de todos los tiempos.

– Me parece que los Saiyans ya les daban palizas a sus hijos para que adquirieran incrementos de poder – comentó la doctora tras una pequeña carcajada – pero nosotros somos mejores.

– En efecto – concluyó el doctor, mientas enganchaba la computadora con un cinturón de seguridad – Pero… hay algo que me tiene intrigado. Cada vez a Otsufur le lleva más tiempo dejar a Glova en estado moribundo. Ahora mismo es algo sin importancia, pero está claro que sus células saiyanas cada vez reaccionan con mayor cantidad de Ki para adaptar una mejor resistencia.

– ¿Y qué? Tarde o temprano sabías que tenías que mejorar ese líquido para que actuara con más eficacia.

– No es solo eso – el rostro de Lachi se tornó más serio – Cuanto más fuerte es o… cuanto más crece… parece que su incremento de poder disminuye, aunque quizás es una variable más aleatoria de lo que pensamos.

– Vaya. Puede ser un problema – respondió tajante la compañera mientras movía a Otsufur a una máquina para poder transportarla – Pero eso ya es asunto tuyo. Yo estoy demasiado ocupada construyendo los recuerdos de toda una vida. Tengo un año más para terminarlos en su mayoría antes de que acabe el aprendizaje motor e intelectual del infante.

– Ya ¿Quién lo va a hacer si no? – miró divertido a Nasera - ¿Tú?

– ¡Ja! – rio ella – Si me propusiera estudiar tu aburrida especialización, te daría diez vueltas.

– Entonces sigue creando esos maravillosos recuerdos - Lachi parecía divertirse, pero estaba nervioso, no le gustaban los viajes espaciales – Jejeje…

– Ponte ya el acoplo de seguridad para despegar de una vez – dijo Nasera – Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes volveremos a por nuestras familias.

El viaje duró cuatro días y las coordenadas de aterrizaje no fallaron. Se apearon en suelo firme, en una de las escasas zonas boscosas y fértiles, relativamente cercanas a un manantial de agua dulce.

– ¡Por fin! – murmuró Lachi.

– Está todo en orden, montemos el campamento y la antena para ponernos en contacto con nuestras familias – Nasera sacaba las armas de alta tecnología – No quiero encontrarme a ningún mono estúpido que tenga ganas de agredirnos con palos.

Casi medio día llevó montar el sitio donde se iban a instalar junto con sus pertenencias, ordenadores y Otsufur. La antena acababa de ponerse en funcionamiento y conectaron con la frecuencia de las coordenadas de la base de Rom, pero no contestó ninguno de los familiares.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntaron por sus familias – Contesten en cuanto reciban la señal. Repito…

– Vaya, vaya. Si hay más polizones en este planeta inservible – se oyó una voz grave desde el altavoz – ¿Dónde estáis? No hemos localizado otro centro como este en todo el planeta.

Las caras de los dos doctores se tornaron más blancas y empezaron a notar cómo un escalofrío les recorría la espalda. Les habían pillado.

– ¿Qui… quiénes sois? – alzó la voz Nasera, intentando no aparentar su nerviosismo y su miedo.

– Pelotón de exterminio del Emperador Freezer – dijo la voz, orgullosa – Lo siento por vuestros amigos, están todos muertos. Nos ahorraríais el trabajo de buscaros para eliminar todo rastro de la central saiyana. Así que, si nos lo decís, prometemos daros una muerte rápida.

Los rostros de los científicos tenían una expresión enfermiza, llena de impotencia y de rabia.

– ¡Hijos de puta! – gritó Nasera – ¡Os mataremos a todos! – explotó tras un corto llanto.

Lachi lloraba en silencio, en estado de shock, con las manos en la cabeza.

– Eh, tranquila, mujer – saltó una voz masculina distinta – Vigila bien tus palabras. Vas a hacer que te demos una muerte dolorosa cuando te encontremos.

– Matarnos, dice… - se burlaba otra voz diferente y con un tono demasiado vibrante como para pertenecer a unas cuerdas vocales normales – Pues como lo intentes con las mismas armas que los de esta central, lo lleváis crudo. Creíamos que nos divertiríamos con unos pocos simios gigantes. Qué decepción.

– ¡No somos saiyans, imbéciles! – gritó la doctora mientras apretaba sus manos a la radio – ¡Éramos sus esclavos y vosotros habéis asesinado a una familia inocente!

– Pare el carro, señora – le interrumpió la primera voz – Nos da igual si sois o no saiyans. Si formáis o habéis sido parte de su mundo y de sus ambiciones, os destruiremos como misión que estamos dispuestos a cumplir. El señor Freezer ha hablado.

– Dadme vuestros nombres, carroña bastarda, y os aseguro que moriréis lentamente – Nasera lloraba sin para ahora, pero su voz era firme y se alzaba sin vacilación – Os prometo que os encontraré y os aniquilaré con sufrimiento.

– ¡Jajajaja! - se oían carcajadas varias y diferentes de, por lo menos, cuatro personas.

– Te daré un solo nombre, el de nuestro escuadrón: Comando de élite Palter – su burla era obvia – Por si os suena. Al fin y al cabo, somos famosos en muchos sistemas – el grupo de soldados reía.

– De acuerdo – sentenció Nasera, con la voz serena y la cara descompuesta – Tenéis aproximadamente veinte años de vida desde este momento – las risas no paraban. La científica cortó la transmisión.

El llanto de aquellos últimos especímenes de la raza Tsufur era estremecedor.

Lachi parecía estar descentrado de todo lo que le rodeaba – Nuestros hijos… nuestras parejas… - decía dolido mientras apretaba su puño en el pecho, como si una lanza hubiera atravesado su corazón.

– La venganza será nuestra – aseguró Nasera – Se acabaron todos estos Reyes y Emperadores destroza mundos – el odio se apoderó de ella como si de un sentimiento anormal se tratase – Prometo exterminar a la raza de los demonios del frío justo después de encargarme de este escuadrón.

– Esto… - murmuró Lachi en voz baja – Esto se nos está yendo de las manos… lo que estás diciendo es demasiado.

– ¡No! – chilló la doctora, insaciable – Me esforzaré al máximo para crear al ser más poderoso de todos. Y estará bajo nuestro control – las lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia en sus rostros – Cuando todo haya pasado…. las vidas de los nuestros serán justiciadas.

Lachi aún temblaba, con las palmas de las manos protegiendo su cabeza y su pelo blanquecino.

– Ese Freezer es como todos. Me niego a trabajar para él – Nasera desataba su furia en base a caras de desprecio y muecas de sufrimiento – Cuando tengamos oportunidad, haremos que Glova le mate. A los monstruos hay que eliminarlos con otros monstruos.

– Estás delirando… - Lachi parecía desalmado, sus sentimientos se habían volatilizado y las pocas arrugas que tenía se le notaban ahora más que nunca – No podemos derruir un imperio con un único soldado. Este es nuestro fin…

\- _¡Plaf!_ – Nasera abofeteó a su compañero en la mejilla - ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! Solo acabamos de empezar – su mirada parecía inyectada en sangre – En cuanto nos instalemos en este sitio tú y yo vamos a averiguar los errores de cálculo que mencionaste y yo modificaré en gran medida los recuerdos que he estado programando para el saiyan.

– Ya no sé qué pensar – Lachi no se había inmutado por el golpe. De hecho, hablaba sin ira y con desgana – Todo esto es mucho pedir para un saiyan corriente. Es mucho para nosotros.

– Confía en tu cabeza, Lachi. No en el monstruo que hay dentro de la máquina – Nasera estaba convencida de que su plan terminaría bien, la incontinencia afectiva de su odio la manipulaba.

El último de los soles en el cielo de aquel planeta se desvanecía ya por el horizonte.

Al cabo de las semanas, Lachi fue recuperando la seriedad en el programa y cada día Nasera iba transmitiéndole más aquel sentimiento de rencor y resarcimiento. El dolor de la pérdida de sus familias era mayor si cabía que el producido por la masacre de su especie. Pero un dolor de tal magnitud a menudo es transformado en odio; en sed de venganza.

Aplicándose al máximo en los estudios de la máquina Otsufur, los doctores descubrieron mucha información desconocida hasta entonces.

La resistencia producida por las células saiyanas permitía cada vez menos que el líquido rojo actuara hasta el borde de muerte anteriormente logrado. Como consecuencia, el poder que adquiría el saiyan al estar al límite de una muerte mínimamente menos segura, era progresivamente inferior.

De esta manera, Lachi simplemente tuvo que potenciar el corrosivo para que el poder adquirido siguiera siendo alto.

Nasera, a su vez, programó una serie de recuerdos basados en una vida con ellos para asegurar un cariño y respeto por parte de Glova con el fin de conseguir su servidumbre. La programación del aprendizaje motor e intelectual del primer año de vida del saiyan estaba a punto de finalizar y la científica debía darse prisa para incorporar los recuerdos artificiales y otros aprendizajes propios de una edad más avanzada, hasta los 5 años.

– Dentro de poco Glova alcanzará las 600 unidades y comenzará su infancia virtual – dijo impaciente Nasera.

– Estupendo – Lachi parecía algo animado – Yo, por mi parte, tengo buenas noticias… creo.

– Cuenta, cuenta – Nasera sonreía,

– Estoy diseñando un nuevo tipo de corrosivo que sería inyectado en Glova para causar heridas internas y otro tipo de sustancia capaz de suprimir el suero anterior – explicaba mientras leía una serie de fórmulas químicas complejas entre los papeles que tenía en la mesa – Su eficacia podría ser muy alta, pero hay un leve peligro de muerte.

– Podemos probarlo una vez si no lo ves tan arriesgado – propuso Nasera – Y si saliera mal, creo que tendremos los medios necesarios para que siga viviendo, ¿no?

– Eso quería oír – respondió Lachi – Necesito tu ayuda por si acaso algo se tuerce, utilizar los medios médicos de Otsufur. Quedarán unos diez minutos para que termine la curación completa. Esperemos pacientemente.

– _¡Clock Clock!_ – sonó en el fino tejado que habían construido los doctores los primeros días tras la llegada al planeta Glasq.

– ¿Qué mierd…? – se le escapó a Lachi – ¿Es otro mono jugando con el panel solar?

– Déjalo. Que se electrocute – respondió Nasera. A continuación, se escuchó el sonido de un chispazo y un golpe seco justo encima de ellos.

– Ese lo limpias tú – habló Lachi con su habitual voz tranquila.

Los animales de aquel lugar eran comida para los tsufurs, al igual que los frutos de la vegetación que había en esa parte del planeta donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, les hubiera gustado no tener bestias como los simios en aquellos lares. La curiosidad de estos provocó en más de una ocasión algunos disparos por parte de los nuevos habitantes. Sin embargo, jamás habían sido atacados directamente y deducían que, por lo general, no les darían problemas.

Los diez minutos pasaron rápidos para los doctores. Cuando Otsufur señaló que otro ciclo curativo había terminado, Lachi no tardó en parar el funcionamiento de la máquina, preparar la actuación médica de la misma e inyectar el primer suero por vía intravenosa. Otsufur advirtió un segundo después que el sujeto moría. Sus contantes se normalizaron de nuevo. Sin embargo, Glova comenzó a convulsionar dentro del ataúd de acero y Lachi tuvo que intervenir con los desfibriladores incorporados. Glova no reaccionaba.

– Mierda, lo perdemos – alzó la voz el doctor alertado - ¿Por qué demonios tuve que hacerme caso?

Glova murió alrededor de tres segundos antes de que Lachi y Nasera pudieran revivirlo gracias a los complejos médicos de Otsufur. Entonces activaron la función curativa de la máquina, por si acaso, y dejaron descansar al saiyan, por primera vez desde que lo insertaron en aquel ataúd.

– La próxima vez calcula mejor sus consecuencias – advirtió Nasera a Lachi mientras secaba el sudor de su frente y se iba, molesta por el plan del doctor.

Aquel día registraron que el poder de Glova había aumentado un 26%. Unos resultados nunca vistos desde que dejó de ser prácticamente un recién nacido, cuando duplicaba su fuerza las primeras veces que sufrió los primeros ciclos en Otsufur.

Sin embargo, aquel era un método demasiado arriesgado y Lachi lo descartó completamente. Por ende, el saiyan siguió aumentando su poder sin mover un dedo, literalmente hablando.

Tras cumplir un año desde que Glova llegó a manos de los doctores, Nasera instaló en Otsufur el segundo programa de aprendizaje y lo inició. Dentro de 4 años, el saiyan sería despertado para asegurar el experimento. Era necesario.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Segundo nacimiento

**Capítulo 4 – Segundo nacimiento**

Glova cumplió 5 años en la primavera de aquel planeta. Su cuerpo había crecido, pero parecía muy flacucho y desnutrido al no usar sus músculos para absolutamente nada. Otsufur actuaba en ellos a través de electroshocks para mantenerlos vivos y no atrofiados y, para evitar problemas de riego sanguíneo, Otsufur se encargaba de masajear el cuerpo de manera constante mediante chorros líquidos programados.

– Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro soldado – dijo Nasera por la mañana al ver a Lachi desayunando.

La estancia que habitaban había cambiado mucho en cuatro años. Todo había sido adaptado a sus necesidades tanto como los materiales que podían conseguir hacían que fuera posible un desarrollo tecnológico en variados aspectos del hogar.

– Lo sé, lo mencionaste ayer mismo – contestó Lachi, calmadamente – Hoy le sacaremos para que vea el mundo tal y como es aquí.

– Recuerda decirle que estamos aquí de viaje, que este es un sitio nuevo donde poder aprender cosas nuevas, etcétera – Nasera lo tenía todo planeado. Los recuerdos artificiales programados hasta estos momentos le harían pensar que vivía en una pequeña casa con las dos familias completas de ambos doctores, y que había estado enfermo las últimas semanas, algo que justificaría su estado físico actual.

– Lo sé, tendremos que ponerle ejercicios físicos, que corra y juguetee por ahí para que coja forma – replicó Lachi – Joder, que parece de otra raza de lo delgado que está.

Nasera finalizó y apagó el programa de memoria artificial instalado en la máquina y dejó paso a su compañero para que desconectara del todo a Glova.

El científico vertió el dañino líquido rojo a un contenedor preparado para tal fin y abrió la tapa del ataúd que tenía grabado en una esquina la palabra "Otsufur". A continuación, se dedicó a quitarle los cables y las vías a Glova. La piel del niño era tersa y suave, pero sus huesos resaltaban más que cualquier otra cosa. Recogió al chiquillo y entre los dos lo secaron y lo vistieron, lo tumbaron y lo arroparon, lo contemplaron y lo odiaron.

Sus cabellos habían crecido hasta llegarle a la altura de su nuca y se habían estabilizado en aquel punto. Como cualquier saiyan, su peinado no cambiaría más y permanecería así. Su cola seguía siendo unos centímetros más larga de lo que solía ser normal a su edad y su cuerpo tenía una tez blanquecina, más clara que cuando llegó a Rom.

– Dejemos que se recupere un poco y mañana le despertaremos para ver cómo reacciona – propuso Lachi.

– Está bien – aceptó Nasera – Aunque no creo que sea necesario.

– Deja al chaval tranquilo hasta que se despierte – Lachi parecía serio, pero igual de calmado que siempre – Aún requiere algo de delicadeza.

Por la noche Nasera no pudo dormir. Fue a la habitación preparada para despertar a Glova cuando de repente oyó gritar una voz aguda.

– ¿Glova? – la doctora entró en la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

– ¿Ah… Nass… Nasser…ra? – balbuceó Glova despierto, sentado en la cama, tiritando.

– Glova, Ya estás bien – le dijo ella – No tienes que preocuparte – susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado – Es normal que no puedas hablar sin dificultades.

– ¿Doon…don…dónde ztamo? – la confusión de Glova era obvia.

– Estamos en un sitio donde vas a ponerte mejor. Un nuevo planeta perteneciente al imperio – mintió Nasera sin pudor – Los saiyans nos dieron unos días libres y hemos pensado que sería lo más beneficioso para todos.

Glova se sentó mejor al recordar la educación que le habían enseñado – Cuzdi… y D…Dion también… ztán aquí? – preguntó el crío, pensando en sus amigos.

– No – responde Nasera – Cushdi y Dion no han podido venir esta vez. Ya los veremos cuando volvamos.

Cushdi y Dion eran los hijos que habían tenido Lachi y Nasera con sus respectivas parejas y que la doctora no había dudado en introducirlos en los recuerdos de Glova.

– Me duel…le todo el… el cuerpo – susurró Glova secándose una lágrima del ojo sin que Nasera lo pudiera ver.

– No pasa nada, son los medicamentos, mañana te pondremos en forma. Ahora intenta descansar.

Glova hizo caso. Se acostó de nuevo y cerró sus doloridos ojos en la oscuridad más profunda en la que había dormido hasta ahora.

Al día siguiente, Lachi y Nasera esperaron a Glova para desayunar – Necesitarás nutrientes, Glova – le dijo Lachi mientras el crío daba traspiés hasta llegar a la mesa, moviéndose como un pato.

– Tranquilo. Y come el desayuno sin rechistar – aquellos primeros tratos no eran los primeros para la mente de Glova, pero sí para los doctores. Le estaban probando. A él y a la eficacia del programa.

Glova empezó a comer un puré extraño que había en su plato – Hasta que te recuperes, no podrás comer comida normal – le dijo Nasera.

– Sí – respondió Glova – Gracias.

Cuando terminaron, dieron un paseo por la zona para que el saiyan se acostumbrara al cuerpo que nunca había usado.

– ¡Eso es, Glova! ¡Corre, muévete!

Pasaron un par de días y el saiyan comía cada vez más. Su cuerpo empezaba a coger forma. Una forma poco natural para su edad, bastante definida.

Era un chaval reacio para entablar una conversación con sus tutores, a los que consideraba sus maestros y sus profesores. Pero era obediente y le gustaba entrenar, como su naturaleza saiyana le exigía.

– Joder, no sabía que fuese tan fuerte – decía Nasera.

– Su nivel ya supera las 13 mil unidades – contestó Lachi – Es normal.

Nasera estaba pensativa viendo a Glova desde lejos meditar tal como le habían enseñado a través de los recuerdos artificiales – A este paso… podría superar a…

– No digas tonterías – le cortó su compañero – Según mis cálculos, su límite llegará en algún punto de su adolescencia. Estos incrementos de nivel no son infinitos.

– No creo que tengas pruebas suficientes.

En general, Nasera era más optimista que Lachi en lo que respectaba al plan de venganza que trazaron.

– Sus incrementos de poder no son tan grandes como antes y, según tengo entendido, su cercanía a la muerte la tengo bien estabilizada – argumentó Lachi – Algún día se acabará el chollo y tendremos que conformarnos con lo que tengamos.

Al quinto día de su despertar, Glova se había recuperado tan rápidamente que Lachi y Nasera optaron por comenzar con el entrenamiento más duro en vez de aplazarlo. Entre otras cosas, porque el saiyan había dominado el vuelo prácticamente sin entrenamiento alguno y en un principio creyeron que tendrían que enseñárselo con mayor dificultad.

En base a los entrenamientos que realizaban los saiyans jóvenes en el planeta Vegeta, Lachi y Nasera construyeron unos cuantos robots de armamento para que Glova tuviera un desafío adecuado. Fueron a una zona desértica, donde no causaran destrozos en áreas selváticas y se prepararon para el ejercicio.

– Glova, intenta esquivar o parar los disparos láseres de los robots que hemos fabricado – alzaba la voz Lachi – Si te parece demasiado fácil o difícil, comunícanoslo.

Glova asintió desde el aire, preparado.

– ¡Ya! – gritó el doctor.

Los seis robots empezaron a disparar ataques láser a una velocidad sorprendente. Glova empezó a moverse con tal soltura que Nasera y Lachi solo pudieron detectarle con los scouters, intentando seguir una velocidad demasiado alta para su vista.

Glova se sentía muy bien. El reto que le ponían sus maestros era muy fácil para él, y se sentía capaz de enorgullecerlos verdaderamente – Aunque – pensó – Quizás me están probando por si he empeorado por mi enfermedad. Debo decirlo.

Mientras seguían intentando detectar los movimientos de Glova en sus localizadores, oyeron su voz – ¡Es demasiado fácil! – tuvo que gritar el pequeño para que le oyeran por encima del ruido que provocaban los robots al disparar.

Lachi cesó el ataque – ¿Demasiado fácil? No esperaba menos. Voy a subir la dificultad.

Los robots abrieron otras dos compuertas cada uno, preparadas para disparar. Lachi puso al máximo la potencia del disparo para que tuviera que recurrir a mucha más velocidad.

– ¡Ya! – gritó por segunda vez el científico.

Los robots comenzaron a disparar siguiendo los movimientos de Glova. Emitían los láseres tan rápidamente que los doctores solo veían un hilo láser (en vez de un gran número de luces) parpadeando en cada uno de los cañones.

Glova comenzó a esquivarlos con algo más de duda en sus movimientos. Los robots no disparaban únicamente en el lugar donde él se encontraba, sino en los posibles lugares de escape que podía usar el saiyan para evitar ser dañado.

– Esto solo será un calentamiento – pensó Glova – Es demasiado… fácil.

– ¡Demasiado fácil, maestro Lachi! – oyeron gritar al saiyan.

– Vaya – soltó el doctor mientras pulsaba otros botones.

Los robots abrieron otra compuerta con otro par de cañones cada uno y comenzaron a disparar.

Glova notó el cambio, pero aún estaba lejos aquella prueba de la verdadera velocidad que podía alcanzar.

– ¡Avísame si es aún poco! – gritó Lachi.

Glova se paró en seco y abrió sus brazos. Los disparos empezaron a colisionar en su cuerpo, por todos lados.

Lachi y Nasera se asustaron por aquellas explosiones. El científico paró el ataque. El humo provocado por las explosiones láseres se disipó rápidamente y vieron al crío con la ropa algo chamuscada, mirándolos.

– Lo ziento – dijo Glova – Era demasiado poc…poco. Quiero demostraros que sigo siendo el mismo. Tengo la misma fuerza que antes, os lo demostraré si me lo pedís.

Los doctores se miraron mutuamente – Está bien, Glova. Demuéstranoslo.

Glova aterrizó y empezó a concentrar su poder. Una energía azul blanquecina cubría su cuerpo y los doctores sintieron la tierra temblar bajo sus pies. En un principio sabían lo que estaba haciendo: estaba acumulando energía de forma controlada para hacerles ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Activaron entonces sus scouters, pero el nivel que estos marcaban era más del doble del que observaron la última vez en Otsufur – Imposible… - susurró Lachi. El temblor del suelo se hizo más intenso. Aquel poder se acercaba al poder de saiyans jóvenes en estado de Ozaru.

Nasera empezó a tiritar. Esas vibraciones le recordaron a la destrucción de la ciudad natal. Los Ozarus tuvieron que concentrar un gran poder para atravesar los escudos magnéticos que usaban los Tsufurs. En aquellos momentos, la superficie temblaba de la misma forma, provocando una tensión parecida.

Entonces ella se agachó y cerró los ojos, dejando el scouter a su lado.

Glova paró – ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – ¿Le hice daño? Creía que contro…controlaba las ondas hacia vuestra dirección para no haceros nada…

Lachi se postró para comprobar qué le pasaba a su compañera.

– Estoy bien – dijo ella – Seguid sin mí – entonces se levantó y se fue caminando a paso ligero.

– No le has hecho nada, Glova. Ahora vuelvo, descansa un momento – Lachi intentaba calmar la tensión del ambiente – Ahora seguimos.

El científico siguió a Nasera hasta dentro de aquello que ellos llamaban casa.

– No puedo hacerlo – dijo la doctora – Le odio con todo mi ser.

– Lo que te pasa es que no estás del todo bien – le respondió su compañero – Te has visto afectada cuando ha acumulado tanto poder. Deberías estar orgullosa, este niño podría matar al Rey Vegeta sin problemas.

– ¿No entiendes que me dan ganas de meterlo en Otsufur sin sedarlo? – decía Nasera con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿No entiendes que quiera que sufra lo que nosotros? Me recuerda a ellos porque es uno de ellos, era obvio que me costaría cuidarle de cualquier forma.

– Nasera – habló calmadamente Lachi – Él es nuestra llave a la libertad y a la venganza que deseamos. Haremos justicia a través de su mano. Ahora vete a descansar o algo. Yo seguiré entrenándole, si puedo.

Lachi volvió al campo de entrenamiento, pero Glova no estaba allí. Miró de un lado a otro y paseó preocupadamente buscando por el árido paisaje. De repente, lo vio al lado de uno de los grandes árboles secos que crecían en aquella zona desértica. Estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas. Lachi se sentó a su lado y pudo observar que estaba llorando.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó con su relajada voz.

– ¿Le… le hice daño? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

En ese momento pilló a Lachi desprevenido. No se esperaba aquella reacción – Se preocupa por Nasera… - pensó el doctor para sí.

– Tranquilo, no ha sido por tu culpa. Tiene otros problemas.

Glova no dijo nada.

– Al fin y al cabo, es normal – se decía a sí mismo – Para él, somos sus tutores, lo más parecido a una familia que posee.

– Se podrá bien, ¿no? – preguntó Glova mirando al suelo.

– Claro que sí. No es nada – le tranquilizó Lachi, mientras posaba una mano en la espalda del chico – Venga, sigamos con la instrucción.

Cuando volvieron al campo de entrenamiento, Lachi puso en funcionamiento los dos últimos robots que poseían para complicar más el esquive del saiyan. Aunque finalmente solo consiguió entretenerle un poco. Glova era más rápido y poderoso de lo que pensaron sus tutores a priori.

– Bueno – soltó Lachi tras una hora intentando complicar el ejercicio de Glova – Ya veo que sigues igual de poderoso, y eso nos alegra. Pero no es suficiente. Quiero que entrenes todos estos días por tu cuenta, ya que aquí no tenemos los medios suficientes como para entrenarte.

Glova se consideró entonces importante. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos. Nunca había sentido tanto poder como tenía en esos momentos y se estaba divirtiendo con Lachi. Nunca se había sentido realmente especial cuando entrenaba en su planeta natal, porque entre los demás saiyans de su escuela no destacaba realmente. De hecho, Glova ni se imaginaba lo peculiar que llegaría a ser.


	5. Capítulo 5 - El bien recibido

**Capítulo 5 – El bien recibido**

– ¡Ánimo! – dijo el doctor – ¡Resiste! Ya queda menos.

– Eso espero – susurraba Glova a su scouter – Uf…uf… porque me estoy agotando ya…

Los entrenamientos que los científicos prepararon para su soldado no estaban a la altura de sus habilidades, por lo que Lachi tuvo que improvisar maneras de ejercitar la resistencia aparte de la meditación y de las prácticas de lucha solitaria – Quiero que des tantas vueltas al planeta como sea posible a la máxima velocidad que alcances – ordenó Lachi – Eso te hará resistente al usar tu Ki – afirmaba el doctor, por supuesto, sin saber realmente si eran ciertas o no sus deducciones.

Glova jamás había hecho tal locura, pero se impresionaba de la velocidad tan alta que alcanzaba y le motivó ver todo el planeta en varias ocasiones.

Sin embargo, no todo era como se lo había imaginado. A medida que se alejaba de su área de residencia, el paisaje iba tornándose progresivamente más desértico y vacío. Más caluroso y agobiante.

Ya no sabía cuántas vueltas había dado (debido a que cambiaba la dirección del vuelo de vez en cuando), pero tenía en cuenta sus instrucciones – Llevarás el scouter contigo y te comunicarás con el mío para informarme si hay problemas de cualquier tipo – le explicó Lachi – Cuando vayas sintiéndote cansado, le das a estos botones y te indicará dónde está mi scouter para volverte.

– De acuerdo – dijo Glova, sin rechistar.

Pero la percepción de energía en el cuerpo castigado de un niño de cinco años no presume de control, precisamente.

Cuando sintió que estaba ya demasiado cansado, era tarde para llegar hasta el lugar de vuelta donde su scouter le indicaba. La distancia que le separaba de su tutor era demasiada para él sin antes descansar.

– No te pares – oyó la voz del científico en su cabeza, recordando su entrenamiento – No te pares y conseguirás mejores resultados.

Entonces Glova siguió adelante sin descanso y a la máxima velocidad que le permitía el cuerpo. Su vista fue difuminándose poco a poco, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó parecía de noche, porque estaba todo muy oscuro.

– ¿Dónde eztoy? – susurró Glova en voz baja.

Parecía que estaba dentro de una cueva subterránea. Vio el cielo desde un boquete que había en el techo de la caverna que probablemente hubiera creado él al caer.

– Me estrellé y acabé aquí dentro… - se dijo a sí mismo – Espera… ¿Y mi scouter? – se preguntó mientras palpaba su rostro y el suelo.

Rápidamente, Glova creó una bola de energía para iluminar la estancia. Parecía un túnel profundo. Su scouter no estaba por ninguna parte.

– ¿Qué hago ahora? – susurró con un nudo en la garganta – No puedo regresar a casa sin mi scouter.

Glova siguió el túnel recto para inspeccionar el terreno. Quizás el aparato se hubiera caído tras el golpe y en esos momentos lo tenía más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Buscó por todos sus alrededores, e incluso salió de la cueva para mirar en el exterior. Pero nada: no consiguió encontrar más que polvo y arena.

Entonces decidió seguir la hondura de la cueva. A medida que iba adentrándose en ella, la tierra se volvía más húmeda, mientras el suelo se inclinaba. Parecía la excavación hecha por un gusano gigante.

No sabía cuántos minutos o cuántas horas llevaba andando, pero él quiso seguir. Cuando de repente vio una luz más allá en la oscuridad del fondo del camino, dejó de generar luz con su energía y siguió andando silenciosamente.

Contempló entonces, a unos veinte metros de distancia, que era una luz parpadeante reflejada en una pared, proveniente de una bifurcación contigua.

Se asomó y, con asombro, miró a un ser que le estaba mirando a él, con ojos grandes y penetrantes.

– Por fin llegaste – dijo aquella criatura con voz grave y nasal.

Glova se escondió tras la pared. Sentía miedo de ese ser y, a la vez, se sentía animado a hablar con él. Así pues, escondido, él habló.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

– No te conoce, pequeño – habló el extraño ser – Y tú tampoco le conoces a él. Te aconsejo que te comuniques con el adecuado deber.

– … No comprendo, señor… - Glova no pretendía ofender a nadie, y menos a una criatura que le ponía tan nervioso.

– ¿Otro que no comprende? – el extraño ser habló con un tono algo cansado – Como aquel último, quien no entiende, jamás abrirá su mente.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Glova salió a la luz para que pudiera verlo. No recordaba que su mirada fuera tan intimidante – Solamente busco un aparato que llevaba puesto en la cabeza ¿Lo has visto?

El ser de ojos grandes suspiró. Medía alrededor de dos metros y estaba sentado encorvado en un trono grabado en la piedra de la cueva, ataviado con una túnica marrón que le cubría el cuerpo hasta los tobillos. Sus pies eran gruesos, parecían endurecidos y estaban descalzos. La luz que tintineaba procedía de una lámpara de aceite que colgaba de la pared a la diestra del alienígena – Si estás aquí delante de él, es porque existe un destino que es elegido y otro que es traicionado.

Glova calló sin entender nada de lo que decía.

– Estás aquí ante él porque puedes cambiar el curso de millones de seres nimios, poseyendo un tamaño similar al de ellos, cuando olvides el cuerpo del presente niño – la criatura tenía una piel rugosa y visualmente dura, de un color parecido a la arena seca – Jo, jo… Tu vida no llega a serlo y tu mente es una mentira, valora lo sabio de esto y observa lo que conspiran.

– O me hablas claro, o me iré – dijo Glova seriamente – Quiero volver a casa y no sé el camino.

– Ve si piensas que ese es tu sino – reía por dentro, o… quizás tosía, el crío no estaba acostumbrado a esa rara voz – Antes de cumplir años volverás algún que otro día a verle. Pero entender al sabio del pensamiento no es fácil, como creía aquel gran demonio del frío. Antes de volver al consuelo de tu raza, vendrás para asegurarte de que sus mentiras son verdades y no falsas.

– ¿Qué? – ahora Glova sí que estaba confuso – ¿Los demonios del frío? ¿Qué sabes tú de ellos? No tienes tecnología alguna.

– El sabio conoce – decía aquel ser riendo – Mientras, el simio prueba, experimenta y aprende de lo que duela.

– Dime ¿Quién eres en verdad?

– Ya he hablado de él – contestó el gigante – El Sabio del pensamiento le llamaron una vez, cuando tuviera más de un amigo. Lamentablemente, el mayor defecto de todos es el olvido.

– ¿Vives solo aquí? – le preguntó el saiyan, fijándose mejor en la cueva seca.

– Aquí vive y perece, desde aquí convoca y de pocas criaturas su compañía agradece.

– ¿Yo soy bien recibido? – sus nervios se estaban disipando, pero la mirada de aquel ser no dejaba de intimidarle. Aún no había parpadeado si quiera – Quiero de…decir ¿Puedo quedarme? Hasta que salga el primer sol, al menos.

– Puedes hacer lo que dudas. Pero antes de que acabe el día, responderás una de mis preguntas.

– Me parece bien – Glova se sentó en el suelo. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de sangre seca en la cabeza, probablemente del golpe al caer – ¿Por qué sabes de la existencia de los demonios del frío? Mis maestros dicen que aquí no habitan seres con tecnología.

– ¿Maestros? – se rio con voz grave – Conocedores de mucho y maestros de nada, son tus protectores, los que hablan de tu manada.

– ¿Y…? – esperaba una respuesta.

– Hace siglos que se presentó Glacier aquí – su expresión se tornó más seria que nunca – Su destino a él le impuso. Pero al no entenderle osó posar sus manos en él, y él acortó su furia con la del tiempo. Inmortal se volvió hasta que vuelva, si no muere de rencor.

Glova no sabía quién era ese tal Glacier, pero parecía que aquel tío la había fastidiado con el ser que tenía ahora mismo delante.

– Espera… - cayó Glova en la cuenta – ¿Glacier era un demonio del frío?

– Así lo fue y así lo es.

– ¿Te estás inventando todo esto? – preguntó el joven. Estaba siendo muy difícil de creer. Que él supiera, tan solo existían el emperador Freezer y su padre.

– No.

Glova paró un momento. El ser había respondido claro, y había sido una respuesta normal por primera vez desde que hablaba con él.

– ¿Cómo le conociste?

– Glacier vino hasta él – respondió – Y se comparó con su poder. Entre aires de grandeza, ahora únicamente perduran sus malas hierbas: una familia que heredó sus tierras. Esas tierras a las que llamáis planetas.

– ¿Se enfrentó a ti?

– Al principio me creyó, pero su destino estuvo marcado por la ambición – rio de forma más seria – Jo, jo… a los años volvió a por pertenencias que codiciaba, pero no hay poder aquí mientras posea congelado el corazón.

Un silencio incómodo, al menos para el saiyan.

– ¿Dónde reside el poder de tu clase? – preguntó directamente la criatura.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿El poder de mi clase? – Glova no sabía de qué clase era o a qué clase se refería - ¿El poder de mi especie?

Aquel ser se encogió de hombros y asintió un segundo después.

– Hm… en nuestras colas, supongo.

– Ya veo – su mirada fijó algo en el techo – Igual de mal que el último.

– ¿Por qué está mal? – le empezaba a desesperar la carencia de datos que le daba continuamente la gran criatura.

– No dijo que estuviera mal.

– Entiendo… Hm… bueno. Mañana me iré y necesitaré energías para volver, así que me voy a dormir. Prometo volver para hablar más contigo y que me expliques cómo entenderte.

El saiyan no estaba tan cansado en ese momento, pero era mucha información que asimilar en unas circunstancias muy extrañas. Prefería volver algún otro día con luz solar y charlar con aquel único habitante inteligente que conocía en el planeta Glasq.

Se tumbó y no durmió hasta al cabo de unas pocas horas. No se fiaba de aquel ser que le miraba tan fijamente y, hasta entonces, estuvo alerta.

Al día siguiente se despertó por un ruido proveniente de la superficie que había llegado gracias a la sonorización del túnel. No había rastro del individuo que se hacía llamar El Sabio del pensamiento – Mejor – pensó el crío – Así no tengo que despedirme. No sabría cómo hacerlo ante un ser tan raro.

Cuando salió por el agujero mismo por donde había entrado, vio la nave de Lachi aterrizada a unos metros más lejos y, a no más de veinte pies de distancia, estaba el doctor, recogiendo el scouter de Glova de la arena, con el suyo puesto.

– ¡Maestro! – gritó Glova – Eztoy aquí.

– ¡Glova! – respondió alzando la voz – Debes ser más prudente la próxima vez. Nasera y yo nos hemos preocupado por ti.

El comentario impactó al chaval. Nunca le habían dicho algo como eso hasta entonces, o no lo recordaba.

– Lo siento – afirmó susurrando – N…no actuaré con la misma cautela la próxima vez.

Subieron a la nave y Glova intentó quedarse con el camino y la dirección de vuelta. Aquel ser le había llamado verdaderamente la atención.

– Volveremos a nuestro planeta dentro de una semana – le comentó Lachi.

– Me alegro – mintió Glova.

El comportamiento del doctor nunca había sido tan apegado en el Planeta Vegeta como lo estaba siendo allí. Prefería aquello a seguir viviendo y entrenando con su raza, la cual le odiaba por ser hijo de un proscrito y adoptado por una familia de tsufurs maltratados.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Memoria

**Capítulo 6 – Memoria**

Pasaron tres días en los que el entrenamiento enfocado en la velocidad fue mucho más reducido y diverso, con otros tipos de ejercicios de agilidad más variados. Por lo que no tuvo ocasión de volver a ver a su vecino de nuevo hasta el cuarto día, cuando Lachi ordenó a Glova el mismo ejercicio con el que perdió el conocimiento por no parar a descansar.

En esta ocasión, Glova fingió olvidarse su scouter y lo dejó a propósito en el campamento, junto al de Lachi. De esta manera, el doctor no podría localizarle si se paraba en pleno ejercicio. Como sabía que no iba a durar mucho el entrenamiento de esa jornada, decidió intentar superar la velocidad que utilizaba siempre para llegar cuanto antes al lugar donde encontró al ser de hacía cuatro días.

A las horas, Glova descubrió el lugar con el agujero y fue directo al túnel hasta llegar a la habitación donde conoció a ese tal Sabio del pensamiento, pero allí no había nadie.

– ¿Hola? – preguntó Glova en voz alta, mientras jadeaba recuperándose del sprint - ¿Hay alguien?

– Sigue tu instinto – se escuchó una voz proveniente del eco.

Glova se adentró más en aquella sala y descubrió que en una esquina había una puerta escondida en una bifurcación de la pared. Empujó y la abrió sin problemas. Entró en una enorme sala iluminada por una docena de antorchas y al final de la misma se encontraba su conocido, sentado en un gran trono – Qué perspicaz – le habló sarcásticamente.

– No te burles – contestó el saiyan, intentando aparentar confianza consigo mismo – El otro día no me presenté debidamente. Me llamo Glova y vengo del Planeta Vegeta. Yo ya sé quién eres tú, pero no sé cómo te llamas.

– ¡Glova! – exclamó la criatura – Un ligero traspié tiene tu nombre y uno más grande el planeta nombrado como aquel pequeño hombre.

– No me has respondido – insistió Glova, ignorando lo que deducía que no podría entender.

– No tiene nombre real, y si tuviera, no te lo va a dar – las rimas forzadas ponían de los nervios al joven, pero también le hacían gracia – Pero le puedes llamar Khän – dijo pronunciando la vocal de forma alargada.

– De acuerdo, Ka…Khän – continuó el chaval – Cuéntame, ¿por qué dijiste que soy especial?

– No dijo eso.

– Dijo… dijiste que convocabas a gente ¿Por qué a mí? Dijiste que pocas compañías eran de tu agrado ¿Por qué yo?

– Te lo dijo la última vez (y sus repeticiones jamás llegan al número tres) que estás aquí porque existe un destino que es elegido y otro que es traicionado. Porque, como Glacier en su época, puedes tomar la mano redentora o la zarpa de la insaciable vida de la multitud.

– Me has dejado igual – Glova no entendía ni papa de lo que Khän explicaba – Puedo elegir entre un destino u otro, ¿no? Eso quieres decir.

– Así es – bromeó Khän – Astuto.

– ¿Cómo ves tú el futuro? ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti? – Glova testaba a su nuevo conocido. Le costaba creer aún que aquel ser no fuera un mentiroso.

– Él no lo ve, lo siente en ti – contestó Khän, calmado y con los ojos muy abiertos, como siempre – No puedes confiar. Él no confía, él sabe y no erraría.

– Me cuesta entender lo que dices – el saiyan pretendía sacarle información de algo que le interesara de verdad – Háblame sobre ese demonio del frío ¿Cómo era?

– Blanco y violáceo, así de alto – dijo señalando con la mano una estatura algo más alta que la suya – de complexión robusta y de ojos rojos como la miel bañada por el atardecer.

– ¿Murió? – preguntó el crío, curioso.

– No está entre vosotros, pero no fue asesinado – Khän hablaba mientras sacaba de su túnica una esfera de cristal de color azulada – Atacó a un ser superior y este le venció.

Glova se interesó por la bola que acababa de sacar de una manga donde era imposible que cupiera – ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó mientras se acercaba.

– Su nombre es Blantir y sus funciones son complejas. Tiene tantas como abejas una colmena.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

– Preguntarte a ti y a las estrellas – contestó Khän echando un vistazo al interior del cristal – Pero parece que hoy no podrán hacerte mella.

– ¿Perdón? – la cara de Glova se tornó desesperada, le costaba entender a su vecino.

– No contestarás.

– ¿Por qué? – no tenía demasiados secretos que guardar, pensaba el muchacho.

– No conoces la respuesta – Khän escrutaba a la esfera que parecía contener nubes en su interior – ¿Por qué destacas entre los tuyos?

– No destaco entre los míos – contestó Glova, extrañado – Soy un saiyan más. Pero pretendo ser de los más fuertes de mi raza para proteger a mi familia.

– ¿Un saiyan más? – preguntó Khän, sarcásticamente – Qué difícil. Tú no perteneces a esa familia, pero los amas de verdad – decía el alienígena mientras miraba con ojos más abiertos aún aquella bola grande – Eres más raro que él.

– Son mi familia porque mis padres biológicos fueron unos traidores – dijo el muchacho con un tono algo más serio – Y sin tener por qué hacerlo, dos familias de Tsufurs me acogieron, y lo agradeceré durante toda mi vida.

– Quizás tu vida te pese más que las de ellos juntos – dijo Khän.

– ¿Qué insinúas?

– Únicamente lo que debe insinuar – rio Khän.

– No te tengo derecho a ser egoísta con ellos. Viven como pueden y me dan lo que necesito, dentro de lo que les ha tocado vivir.

– Cuéntale, Glova – Khän dirigió su mirada penetrante hacia el saiyan – ¿Qué les ha tocado vivir?

– Pues… tras la conquista saiyana, las pocas familias de tsufurs que viven pagan unos impuestos muy altos y se encuentran bajo un trabajo explotador para beneficio del reino saiyano – dijo Glova con semblante serio – Además, son ignorados por todos solo por ser de una raza diferente.

– Ajá – respondió Khän - ¿Odias a tu propia especie?

– Bueno, tanto como odiar… digamos que sí. Los detesto porque son crueles, racistas y esclavistas – respondió Glova, mirando al suelo – A veces me gustaría sacar a mi familia de aquel planeta, pero supongo que algún día me convertirán en soldado, y entonces podré protegerlos mejor.

– Ahora lo entiende – Khän dirigió su mirada hacia la esfera y susurraba para sí, como si el pequeño ya no estuviera delante – Los odiará a muerte… ¿Cómo lo están logrando?

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

– No… nada – Khän volvió a mirar al chico - ¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste a este planeta?

– No, yo eztaba enfermo, débil e inconsciente.

– Sí… te dolieron los ojos.

– Sí – concluyó el saiyan – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Nunca los usaste – respondió Khän, volviendo los ojos a la esfera.

– ¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza? – le dijo Glova, como si hablara con un loco. Entonces rio – Pareces un tipo raro, pero me caes bien en el fondo. Siento que sea la última vez que nos veamos… creo – su rostro se entristeció – La semana que viene vuelvo a mi planeta natal.

– Obvio – dijo Khän, sosteniendo mejor lo que tenía en su regazo – Toma entonces esta piedra.

_– ¡Crack!_ – de repente, Khän golpeó con su mano en forma de garra la esfera de cristal y partió un pequeño trozo de ella, que se tornó rojo cual rubí y se lo dio a Glova. El niño lo tomó. Era del tamaño de un anillo y pesaba como una piedra de su tamaño.

– Un día antes de partir, ponte esta piedra bajo la lengua, y no te la quites jamás – Khän hablaba con voz nasal, pero grave – Si quieres contactar allá consigo, la piedra habrás de usar.

– ¡Vaya! – se animó él – ¡Gracias! Ahora que me has dado esto, puedo irme sin más demora, mi maestro confía en que estoy entrenando.

– Ve – le dijo Khän – Pero no confíes; siente.

– Vale, Khän – alzó la voz el saiyan mientras se alejaba corriendo por donde había venido – ¡Usaré la piedra!

– Que así sea – susurró Khän, sentado en su trono mientras su mirada se perdía en aquella esfera resquebrajada.

Glova voló lo más rápidamente posible hasta el campamento. Cuando llegó, Lachi le estaba esperando con su scouter puesto.

– ¿Cómo se te olvida el scouter, Glova? – dijo seriamente.

– Lo siento – se disculpó – Salí a toda velocidad y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba bien lejos. De todas formas, me aprendí el camino y no me he desperdiciado el tiempo.

– Bueno, de los errores se aprende – concluyó Lachi – Que no se repita.

Glova asintió y miró sonriendo a su tutor.

– Venga, vamos a cenar. Nasera habrá terminado su trabajo diario y hoy nos toca preparar el puchero.

Al día siguiente, Glova estaba menos animado que de costumbre. Faltaba un día para su regreso al Planeta Vegeta y no quería volver.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Nasera en la hora del desayuno – Pareces raro, más taciturno que de costumbre.

– ¿Eh? – balbuceó el crío. No creía que se le notase – Nada. Es que… no he dormido muy bien.

– Bueno, mañana regresamos y podrás dormir en la cama de siempre – le dijo Lachi.

– ¡Es cierto! – dijo Glova, recordando a sus mejores amigos – Echo de menos a Cushdi y Dion. Espero que estén bien.

De hecho, aunque no los había olvidado, no los había echado de menos en todo aquel tiempo en Glasq. Acordarse de ellos animó a Glova. Allí le esperaban sus amigos.

Nasera apartó la mirada de Glova – Sí. Esperemos que estén bien.

Lachi, quien no estaba informado acerca de la relación artificial y ficticia que tenía Glova con ambos hijos, miró a Nasera descaradamente y siguió comiendo, como si no hubiese oído nada.

– ¿Por qué esta mujer no me cuenta detalles tan importantes? – pensó el doctor mientras mordía una extraña fruta – Hablaré con ella.

Glova, tras su entrenamiento diario, fue a sentarse en uno de los árboles gigantes del desierto para poder ver desde mayor altura todo el paisaje vegetal que rodeaba la zona del campamento base. Le gustaba estar allí tranquilo, mientras el viento cálido mecía sus negros cabellos.

– Glova – escuchó el muchacho, proveniente de más abajo. Se asomó y vio a Lachi contemplándole desde el suelo.

Glova bajó de un salto y se plantó delante del doctor – Dígame, maestro.

– Cuando era pequeño… - comenzó mientras iniciaba un paseo y animaba al saiyan a que le acompañase – …mi padre me decía que, para aprender en la vida, primero tenemos que reconocer nuestros errores y enriquecernos con la experiencia obtenida.

Glova le miraba a la vez que andaba en paralelo a su tutor.

– Una vez perdí a mis padres en la conquista de los saiyanos. No se aprenden muchas cosas buenas de aquel tipo de situaciones y no pienso perder a nadie más – fijó su mirada en los ojos castaños del saiyan – Protege a mi hijo Dion mientras vivamos en estas circunstancias.

– Sí – contestó el niño, cabizbajo.

Nunca le habían pedido eso, aunque solía defender a sus amigos igualmente. Sin embargo, notaba que algo más serio impregnaba las palabras de Lachi.

– Ahora vámonos a dormir, mañana volvemos – sentenció el científico – Será un viaje largo.

Entonces Glova se animó, notaba que estas pequeñas vacaciones (al menos, así las consideraba él) le habían motivado mucho. Se sentía en plena forma y más vivo que nunca.

Así, cogió la piedra roja de aquel bolsillo y, sin que su tutor pudiera verlo, se la puso bajo la lengua, reconociendo cómo sola se adaptaba al paladar.

– Le protegeré sin temer a nada ni a nadie – dijo Glova, devolviendo la mirada a la del científico.

– Así me gusta – dijo Lachi – Y recuerda, a lo único que debes temer es a lo que puedes perder.

En verdad, el miedo que sentía Lachi en esos momentos era casi nulo. Cierta e irónicamente, estaba convencido de que ya no tenía nada más que perder.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Ida

** Capítulo 7 – Ida **

Glova regresó al Planeta Vegeta con sus tutores. Su llegada fue alegremente recibida por Cushdi y Dion, sus mejores amigos, por no decir los únicos que tenía. Sin embargo, a los vecinos saiyanos de la localidad donde residían no les hacía mucha gracia la vuelta de los tsufurs y de su hijo adoptivo, descendiente de traidores.

Uno de los temas fundamentales que Glova no olvidará de su vida es la historia de sus padres: saiyans que estuvieron en contra del reinado de Vegeta, que fueron aniquilados poco después del nacimiento de Glova. Así, antes que matar al bebé, dos familias tsufurs propusieron adoptarlo y suplicaron al rey por ello.

De esta manera, el destino de aquel niño cambió sin ser consciente de ello. Su infancia se caracterizó por un trato de odio por parte de los demás saiyans de su edad debido a su condición indignante. Por ello, no hizo muchos amigos, pero a cambio, su relación con el hijo de Nasera y la hija de Lachi, cuyas edades eran parecidas, era muy amistosa y fraternal.

– Aquí llega el enfermo – gritó uno de los de la clase de Glova. Una risa estridente comenzó a vibrar en el aula, seguida de otras que la secundaban.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a los insultos por parte de sus compañeros. Pero al contrario que la mayoría, él no reaccionaba de forma agresiva a no ser que llegaran a las manos, lo cual ocurría alguna que otra vez.

La vida de Glova siguió su curso habitual y, al cumplir los siete años, el emperador Freezer visitó el planeta Vegeta con alguna finalidad política desconocida, imaginaba Glova. Una aglomeración de saiyans se extendía por las calles por donde Freezer pasaría hasta llegar al Palacio Real.

Glova, como muchos de los saiyans de menor estatura, intentaba buscar un hueco para poder ver al emperador. El interés de la gran mayoría no era ni por veneración, ni por idolatría; la curiosidad era lo que los movía a su contemplación. El ser más poderoso del universo estaba allí, como pasó una única vez en la historia del Planeta Vegeta el día del sometimiento saiyano al Imperio del Frío o, como lo llamaron los Saiyans: La Gran Unión.

Se les estaba totalmente prohibido volar a los civiles en los centros de las ciudades, ya que había que dejar el cielo despejado para los soldados, únicas personas con permiso de vuelo en pleno núcleo metropolitano. Sin embargo, a menudo los niños volaban a ras del suelo y no se les decía nada. Glova levitó hasta la altura de las cabezas de los más adultos para poder ver al famoso Freezer, al que solo había visto en imágenes y fotografías. Iba en su trono ovalado, acompañado de dos soldados que parecían formar parte de la élite por sus uniformes.

Era tal como se imaginaba. Había mucha incredulidad popular del poder del demonio del frío debido a su tamaño, parecido al de un saiyan joven, lo cual era motivo de risa al compararlo con los grandes y grandiosos Ozarus. Aun así, su mera presencia era suficiente para acallar las críticas de los presentes hacia su estatura. Su energía se sentía a leguas, y mientras más se acercaba, más la notaban todos, interiorizada como miedo. Obviamente, se trataba de un Ki de gran potencial. Aquel ser emanaba una intensidad y una magnitud de poder desbordante. Además, se rumoreaba que la forma que ostentaba el emperador no era la real, que su figura original era monstruosa y tan excelsa que toda materia caía bajo sus pies; que ocultaba su verdadero aspecto porque era demasiado complicado dominarlo. Pero eran habladurías a las que no se le prestaba demasiada confianza.

Glova no sintió miedo por él, pero sí un profundo respeto. Sabía que en algunos planetas se le consideraba una deidad, un dios personificado; tanto a Freezer como a su padre, a quien solo conocían de oídas. Tras el ascenso del emperador por la calle principal, la gente empezó a dispersarse y, entre ellos, Glova.

Nuestro saiyan fue haciéndose mayor y alcanzando a los alumnos de la academia que provenían de familias de élite. De esta manera, fue aún más odiado entre sus compañeros, ya que ningún otro avanzaba tanto ni tan rápido, y ver a un hijastro de tsufurs con tal habilidad creaba repelencia. Todo aquel ultra-desarrollo fue gracias al adiestramiento que sus tutores le imponían. Crearon una sala de ejercicio con regulador de gravedad y con varios ciborgs de entrenamiento.

– Seguro que hace trampas – le criticaban algunos.

– Sí, sus padres le dan píldoras para ser más rápido y fuerte – decían otros – Pero se quedará enano y se le caerá la cola.

– No hago trampas – replicaba Glova – Me entreno mucho para ser el más fuerte de todos los saiyans.

Trego, el alumno con mayores calificaciones en el arte de la lucha, se levantó de su pupitre y se dirigió a Glova – ¿El mejor de todos dices? – se acercó aún más a él – Pues para llegar a serlo tienes que pasar por encima de mí, proscrito de tsufur - la misma palabra _tsufur _era, en sí misma, un insulto utilizado y popularizado – Te espero fuera en el patio a la hora del descanso. Si no estás allí te tragarás tus palabras y me limpiarás las botas cada día.

Glova dudó. No se le pasaba por la cabeza enfrentarse a Trego, pero ahora la suerte estaba echada. Si se negaba, quedaría como un cobarde delante de todos – Si limpio tus botas será con tu lengua, germen fútil.

Todo el mundo calló.

– Te dolerá hasta la ropa – le contestó Trego mientras pasaba por su lado con aires de superioridad.

Trego era un saiyan proveniente de una familia de élite y, por ende, solía ser más poderoso que los demás y más habilidoso incluso entre los otros compañeros descendientes del mismo rango. Generalmente no daba muchos problemas a Glova, pero en aquella ocasión reaccionó ante un comentario que su orgullo debía acallar. Era el más fuerte de su clase; y si tenía oportunidad de demostrarlo, lo hacía.

A la hora del descanso, Glova se dirigió al patio para encararse con su rival. Allí estaba él, sin su camiseta puesta para que no se hiciera trizas en la pelea. Glova le imitó. Una acumulación de chavales de su misma clase y de otras los rodearon para no perderse detalle.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y Trego fue el primero en atacar. Saltó y dio una patada por la derecha dirigida a la cara de Glova, pero este la paró y asestó una zancadilla cuando su contrincante iba a tocar el suelo con el pie izquierdo. En vez de caerse, levitó por un momento, dando una vuelta en el aire y pegando en el pómulo de Glova con el reverso del puño diestro. El golpe le tambaleó un poco, pero supo reaccionar bien: inmediatamente tras recibir el impacto, Glova se puso en posición defensiva, con la pierna trasera algo más flexionada que la delantera.

Trego, por su parte, pasó al ataque. Comenzó a lanzar numerosos golpes directos que su rival intentaba esquivar y parar. La intención de Glova era cansar al oponente antes de que él mismo agotara sus energías, pero le costaba no recibir algunos puñetazos debido a la velocidad que Trego alcanzaba. No obstante, aprovechaba algunos descuidos que tenía el agresor para enchanchar puñetazos tan rápidos como los del mismo. En un despiste de su oponente, Glova acertó un gancho inesperado y tan veloz que pocos de los que estaban allí lo vieron.

El saiyan de sangre de élite tuvo que parar su arremetida porque su mentón había vibrado por el golpe y ahora se masajeaba con la mano izquierda mientras miraba con desprecio a su contrincante. En ese momento todos los que observaban la pelea callaron para oír lo que iba a decir – Ahora sí que vas a morder el polvo, pequeñajo.

Realmente, Glova no era bajito para su edad. Su altura era mayor al de la media de la clase, pero aquel hijo de élite era muy alto y se jactaba al usar esa ofensa a menudo.

Trego empezó a hacer ágiles cambios de posición de piernas mientras atacaba para confundir a su adversario, y el método le funcionó. Glova no podía tocarle ahora que había dejado de estar tan cerca. Así que se sentía obligado a reaccionar y lanzar ataques a media distancia para no recibir golpes inesperados. Y esto era lo que Trego quería. Aprovechando su mayor alcance, cada movimiento que Glova hacía era interceptado por su rival al llegar antes a su destino. Glova recibió unos cuantos impactos en la cara y en el costado derecho, así que dio un salto hacia atrás y mantuvo las distancias para coger aire.

Los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir. Apoyaban claramente a Trego o, en cualquier caso, odiaban al hijo de tsufurs – ¿Qué pasa? – se burlaba el matón – No creerás que la distancia te va a salvar – en ese momento alzó la mano abierta y creó una onda de energía luminosa y de color amarillenta. La lanzó rápidamente hacia Glova y este último la esquivó haciendo una finta. De repente, una ráfaga cerúlea apareció delante de los ojos de Trego y le explosionó en el rostro al chocar.

Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba tirado en el suelo y tenía la cara magullada, con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su frente. Glova había reaccionado instantáneamente, creando su propio ataque de energía cuando caía al suelo evitando el ataque de su oponente. De esta manera, a ras del suelo, disparó dirigiendo su recorrido hasta la faz de su oponente.

– Imbécil… - alzó la voz el herido – Haré que te tragues tu propia lengua.

De repente, salió disparado desde el suelo hacia Glova. Fue un ataque inesperado y arrolló a su objetivo, haciéndolo caer a la tierra del patio donde luchaban.

Glova tenía a Trego encima y este aprovechó la situación y comenzó a pegar a su adversario en la cara.

Tras recibir no pocas heridas en los pómulos y el labio, Glova pudo reaccionar pegando un rodillazo en la espalda de su agresor, impulsándolo hacia delante y liberándose de la postura que le mantenía en desventaja.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y subieron la guardia. Entonces comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a toda velocidad. Glova se sentía más lento que cuando entrenó en Glasq; quizás fuera la gravedad. Él no le daba explicación.

Ambos luchadores estaban cansándose, y Glova parecía perder terreno, sobre todo por las numerosas patadas que recibía. Como último plan, pensó en atraerle para que se confiara; y pareció dar resultado: Trego se adelantó pensando que su rival ya estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas, así que aumentó la intensidad de sus ataques y gastó más energía de lo que debía en los que creía que serían los últimos embates que necesitaría. En medio de la acometida, Glova apuntó al suelo y creó una explosión que le impulsó hacia atrás esquivando a su vez otra patada y levantando una cortina de humo.

Cuando el luchador más alto avanzó para salir de la nube de polvo, paró de inmediato al ver a su oponente. Glova cargaba una onda de energía azulada en su puno derecho, cerrado fuertemente. El ataque fue relampagueante, demasiado rápido como para poder evitarlo en aquellas circunstancias.

Cuando disparó, Glova sonreía. El ataque dio de lleno en el pecho desnudo de Trego y lo mandó lejos mientras explosionaba causando graves heridas de quemaduras.

– Uf… - susurró Glova – Espero que no se levante.

– Bas…tardo… - oyó decir a Trego mientras Glova se le acercaba lentamente.

– La próxima vez que me quieras usar como muñeco de entrenamiento, recuerda que soy un saiyan, y que seré el número uno de mi raza.

– Tú no eres uno de nosotros – le contestó el contrincante caído con una voz templada por el cansancio – Tú no eres de nuestra raza, tsufur.

Entonces Glova se acercó más y le apuntó con el puño, cerrado de nuevo. Un par de saiyans, compañeros de clase, apartaron su brazo de un empujón y ayudaron a levantar a Trego – Déjalo ya, tsufur bastardo. Ya acabó el combate.

Glova no tenía energías para combatir de nuevo, aunque sea con chavales poco habilidosos de su mismo curso. Sus magulladuras eran numerosas y su energía estaba a punto de agotarse. La mejor opción era llegar a casa y descansar.

Había logrado ganar al mejor de la clase en una pelea justa. Se sentía orgulloso aquel día.

Cuando llegó a casa, fueron Cushdi y Dion quienes le preguntaron por su aspecto – ¿Qué te ha pasado, Glova?

– Me quisieron pegar – contestó el saiyan – Y me defendí.

– ¿Les diste su merecido? – preguntaron mientras se sentaban todos para cenar.

– Sí – respondió sin mirar a sus tutores en la mesa – No… tenía otra alternativa – mintió.

– Hay veces en las que la única alternativa se basa en imponer orden a la fuerza – susurró Nasera – Ya que algunas razas se rigen por una cultura subdesarrollada.

Aquel comentario animó a Glova. Nunca sus tutores opinaron sobre las peleas en las que a veces se metía, ya fuese en aras de su dignidad y orgullo o por la mera defensa personal.

Cuando empezaron a comer, Glova sintió rara su boca, su paladar… No, era su lengua. Recordó entonces el pedazo de Blantir que Khän le regaló – ¡Qué bien! – pensó – No me acordaba. Hoy intentaré contactar con él antes de dormir - pero pasaron los días y, sin saber por qué, no lograba acordarse y, aunque rememoraba su estancia allí, jamás intentó contactar de ninguna manera.

A pesar de que su mente se disponía a ello, nunca lo haría, porque no estaba programado en sus artificiales y quiméricos recuerdos.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Una única arma

**Capítulo 8 – Una única arma**

Nasera activó el tanque de Otsufur para reiniciar el programa.

Glova, sedado durante la noche debido a una pastilla que sus doctores le hicieron tomar por su seguridad en el supuesto viaje espacial del día siguiente. Fue conectado a aquella máquina metálica, no sin antes desnudarlo y preparar los líquidos y los compuestos.

– Ya está – concluyó Lachi – De nuevo al lío. ¿Cómo van esos recuerdos?

– Bueno, me parece que tengo que modificar ciertos aspectos – aclaró la doctora mientras recogía su cabello moreno en un moño simple – Porque no he tenido en cuenta su elevado poder; y creo que debería motivarle un poco, hacer que se sienta capaz de superar a los demás.

– Sí. Que sepa que alcanza el nivel de sus mayores rápidamente o algo así.

– ¿Qué? – Nasera lanzó a su compañero una expresión de reproche – No te pases. Ya sé que seguramente será el saiyan más poderoso que hemos conocido, pero no quiero que su personalidad se pueda ver afectada por aires de grandeza.

– ¿Ahora eres su madre? ¿Qué más da eso? Creo que es mejor que sepa desde un principio dónde están sus límites para que no tema a los futuros enemigos que le aguardan.

– No es así – argumentaba Nasera – No podemos darle un poder sin ponerle un límite moral, de respeto y precaución.

– Creí que eso lo tenías controlado gracias a la educación que recibirá a través de los recuerdos artificiales – respondió el doctor mirando el tanque que contenía al saiyan.

– Verás – comenzó a explicar su compañera mientras se ponía cómoda para dar una de sus típicas charlas – Los recuerdos artificiales funcionan en conexión a una mente. Van reproduciéndose a medida que el sujeto que los procesa se compenetra con los mismos.

– Ya veo.

– Entonces – continuó la doctora, gesticulando con las manos para poner énfasis en sus explicaciones – Dicha conexión se establece con una particularidad: la personalidad del sujeto amolda ciertos puntos que el recuerdo programado deja a su criterio individual, por así decirlo. Es decir, aparte de los detalles que los recuerdos no abarcan y que son complementados por la información de la mente que los proyecta, pueden ser mínimamente perfeccionados a su voluntad en un exiguo intervalo probabilístico.

– En resumen: no podemos controlar en un 100% la personalidad de Glova… – simplificaba Lachi, calmado - …porque influye poco, pero en numerosas ocasiones en los recuerdos artificiales.

– Lo captas – sonrió por fin ella.

– Bueno, tiene sentido – Lachi acercó los dedos de su mano derecha a su afeitado mentón y lo abarcó con ellos, como si le ayudara a pensar – Si es así, quiero que me facilites la programación de los datos que va proyectando Glova. No es bueno que seas la única de los dos que sepa sobre su vida.

Nasera rio – Adelante. Sólo tienes que pulsar las teclas adecuadas en el programa de traducción del ordenador para poder ver por escrito todos los recuerdos proyectados y por proyectar – alzó la mano en ademán desinteresado – Que te cunda la lectura, te vas a cansar.

Lachi, tal y como Nasera le enseño más tarde, exportó los recuerdos a archivos legibles y comenzó a leer toda la historia de Glova a una velocidad anormalmente rápida. La verdad era que le serviría para captar mejor la personalidad que el saiyan iba adquiriendo. Sin embargo, más que como un informe aburrido, a Lachi le empezó a parecer como una novela narrada de forma técnica y minuciosa – Es cierto que Nasera se ha esforzado – pensaba él cuando se dio cuenta de todo el trabajo que requería aquella creación.

A medida que iba avanzando en la lectura, Lachi se percataba sin mucho esfuerzo de que la vida artificial de Glova era bastante penosa. Prácticamente era un apestado entre su raza, y sus tutores daban cariño a sus hijos, tratando al saiyan como a un sobrino lejano. El único apoyo que recibía emocionalmente era el de Cushdi y Dion, quienes, sabía Lachi, morirían más tarde a manos de unos u otros según el plan de Nasera, por motivos obvios.

Se dio cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de información referente a toda la cultura saiyana. Era prácticamente uno de ellos, que enriquecía sus conocimientos a través de la escuela irreal sobe toda la historia saiyana hasta el momento de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta.

El doctor, de esta manera, aprendió también gran parte de las costumbres saiyanas: en las periferias de las ciudades existían lugares de apuestas a los que llamaban Arena Roja donde cualquiera podía participar. Se trataba de un pequeño local usado para luchar. Los ganadores adquirían ciertos ingresos de las apuestas a su favor y los perdedores a veces encontraba una muerte legalizada – Son unos salvajes – decía el doctor para sí– Menos mal que Glova no tendrá una mentalidad así gracias a nosotros.

Pasaron casi dos años y los tsufurs del astro que ellos mismos apodaron Glasq sintieron que su tranquilidad no sería invadida hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, pero no podían estar más equivocados.

– _Gggg…._ – Nasera reaccionó con asombro mientras trabaja en su ordenador con la programación de los recuerdos artificiales. Aquel panel de comunicación estaba haciendo sonidos raros. Estaba conectándose a una frecuencia automáticamente.

De repente, la frecuencia mejoró y la doctora pudo reconocer voces que hablaban. Aún no tenía una conexión suficientemente buena para comprender nada de lo que decían debido a las interferencias, que convertían las voces en gruñidos eléctricos.

– ¡Lachi! – la doctora tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Les habrían pillado? – ¡Date prisa! – su voz irradiaba la preocupación que en ese instante la acongojaba.

Lachi, extrañado, llegó a paso ligero hasta el despacho (o más bien habitáculo) donde Nasera trabajaba.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurre? – preguntó su compañero empuñando una barra de hierro.

– Escucha la radio – ordenó ella mientras señalaba aquella máquina plana conectada a una gran antena acoplada en el exterior.

– Gggg… calvgggata… ggg… - se escuchaba claramente la voz de alguien intentando conectar con la frecuencia del panel de comunicación que usaban.

– Esto solo puede significar una cosa… - Lachi aclaró su garganta seca para continuar – Están buscando a alguien a decenas de años luz, o… deducen que existe una transmisión cerca de este sistema solar.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Nasera estaba muy nerviosa. Empezaba a sudar por la frente.

– Tranquilízate – respondió Lachi con su tranquila voz – Tenemos desactivado el conector de frecuencias de la antena – le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla – Recibimos frecuencias, pero sin desvelar nuestra posición.

– Está bien – la voz de Lachi siempre había calmado los nervios de la científica, sobre todo cuando sus explicaciones parecían tan seguras.

Retiró la cálida mano del hombro de su compañera mientras le sonreía para animarla – Eso espero – dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A los tres días de aquella transmisión, otra llegó a su panel de radio para poner a sus receptores más nerviosos.

– Gggg… - empezaron a oír los dos tsufurs, que estaban trabajando juntos en aquel momento – ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – se escuchó una voz grave a través del altavoz – No sé si nos estaréis escuchando, pero hemos localizado vuestra frecuencia e iremos a por vosotros.

– Mierda – Lachi no pudo evitar maldecir – ¿Cómo demonios…?

– No pensaríais que nos olvidamos de vosotros, ¿verdad, mequetrefes? – aquella voz le sonaba a Nasera. Rápidamente cayó en la cuenta y miró a Lachi, descubriendo que él también le miraba con preocupación.

Era uno de los de aquel grupo de asesinos que no dudaron en destruir a sus familias en la base de Rom.

– Mierda, mierda – Lachi se levantó de su asiento para teclear varios botones táctiles en el panel de radiofrecuencia.

– ¿Qu… qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Nasera, alterada.

– Estoy comprobando una cosa… - la voz del doctor tenía un tono algo menos llano y hablaba de forma más acelerada – No entiendo cómo saben que somos los mismos con los que hablaron hace años.

– Bueno, amiga – ahora habló una voz extraña – Tenemos ganas de conocerte, así que en una docena de _cirtles_ te visitamos para zanjar lo que nos dijiste hace años, eso de que nos matarías. Espero que tengas preparado un buen desafío.

El rostro de Lachi expresaba confusión y tristeza. Sus pocas arrugas se acentuaron y sus ojos denotaron estrés. No se esperaba que pudieran rastrear un tipo de radiofrecuencia receptora creada por ellos mismos que precisamente evitaba ser detectada. Al igual que no se esperaba la intervención de Nasera.

– ¡Así es, cabrones! – Lachi casi se desmayó al oírla – ¡Venid si vuestra vida quiere renunciar a su mísera existencia!

Lachi apartó la mano de Nasera del botón comunicador.

– ¿Qué diantres haces? – dijo el doctor una vez atento de que los de la otra frecuencia no podían escucharlos.

– ¡Ohhhh! – sonó desde la radio, como si un coro hubiera ensayado la expresión de asombro.

– ¡Si es ella! – dijo la voz grave.

– Espero que no nos decepciones, maja – se oía otra voz vibrante a la vez que la de otro de ellos – Si no me das un buen desafío, jugaré con tu cabeza – otras risas de fondo.

– Intento hacerles comprender que morirán cuando lleguen – Nasera hablaba rápido y decisiva.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – Lachi se echó las manos a la cabeza – ¡Glova no va a estar preparado hasta dentro de unas semanas!

– ¿Qué hacéis? Seréis idiotas… - oyeron otra voz grave, pero calmada. Parecía ser dominante frente a las demás – Perdone si mis compañeros le han incomodado con su brutalidad y su escasa educación – Los doctores se miraron entre ellos, extrañados. Era la primera voz que oyeron cuando se les comunicó la muerte de sus familias – Les habla el Capitán Palter. He de informarle que sabemos dónde se halla y que exterminaremos rápidamente toda vida racional en el planeta para su precedida venta en nombre del Emperador Freezer. Si es cierto que nos ofrecerá resistencia, estaremos orgullosos de afrontar el reto.

– Yo le informo… – Nasera no rebajó su tono de voz – …de que pagarán sus actos con la muerte.

Lachi se tapó la cara con las manos.

– Hasta dentro de doce _cirtles_ – sentenció el capitán – Corto.

– Estás chiflada… - Lachi no podía creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo – ¿Qué demonios son doce _cirtles_?

– Dos días, aproximadamente. Saquemos a Glova de Otsufur – la científica, al contrario que su compañero, estaba convencida de que Glova sería capaz de derrotarles. Aunque ella no se percataba de que se estaba dejando llevar por la locura más que por la razón en aquellos momentos, Lachi lo veía claramente.

– No dará tiempo a que se recupere… - dijo él mientras seguía a Nasera hasta Otsufur.

– ¿Quieres mover el culo de una vez y ayudarme? – la desesperación de Nasera era palpable. Se notaba en el ambiente, en su voz y en sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

Glova abrió los ojos. ¿Era un dèja vu? Se encontraba en la misma cama que cuando despertó tras sus días de enfermedad hacía un par de años. Y era de noche, como la última vez. Pero sabía que no hacía mucho tiempo que había estado en el Planeta Vegeta. De hecho, lo último que recordaba era que estaba volviendo a casa tras otro día más de escuela – Qué extraño – Se dijo en voz baja – Me encuentro débil… de nuevo.

Nasera apareció en la entrada de su habitación y, como la última vez, se sentó a su lado, calmándolo.

– ¿Estás mejor? Tu enfermedad volvió de repente – mintió ella – Aún no saben de qué se trata, pero como la última vez dio resultado, hemos vuelto a Glasq.

Glova se quedó en shock. No sabía qué significaba todo eso. ¿Estaría en peligro de morir por una enfermedad rara y desconocida?

– Además, tengo que decirte que un escuadrón del emperador Freezer piensa aniquilar a la población de este planeta… con nosotros incluidos – Nasera parecía realmente preocupada. Probablemente lo estaba – Les da igual que estemos nosotros entre ellos ahora mismo. Quiere el planeta deshabitado.

Lachi, escondido en un habitáculo paralelo, se tapó la cara con la mano – ¿Y se lo dice así? Maldita sea…

– Joder, joder… - pensó Glova – todo eso era mucha información compleja de asimilar, y él no estaba en su mejor momento – Y… y…. ¿por qué no nos vamos?

– Tienen que venir para recogernos desde el Planeta Vegeta, pero sabemos que tardarán más que el escuadrón del emperador – la científica planeó bien la mentira. Debía ser creíble para un niño de siete años.

– Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer? – Glova sintió que todo era su culpa. Su enfermedad les hacía estar en aquel maldito planeta y sus tutores podrían morir con él.

– Solo nos queda confiar en ti – dejó caer el peso de la responsabilidad en aquel joven.

– ¿En mí?

– Exacto – Nasera parecía convencida – Tú puedes con cualquier soldado de pacotilla del imperio. El escuadrón no tendrá mucha experiencia.

– ¿Yo?

– Así es – concluyó ella, dándole un beso en la frente – Eres nuestra única esperanza, nuestra única arma.


	9. Capítulo 9 - ¡Khum!

**Capítulo** **9** – **¡Khum!**

De madrugada, Glova se puso en marcha. Comenzó a caminar y pasear por el terreno para ir adquiriendo la adaptación de la musculatura de la que escaseaba en esos momentos.

Empezó a correr el mismo día y consiguió controlar su energía mucho más rápido que la última vez – Algo es algo – se motivaba.

– No será suficiente – opinaba Lachi, pesimista; o más bien, realista, como él decía – Mañana estará cansado y sin fuerzas ni energía suficientes como para luchar contra todo un escuadrón de élite.

Nasera dirigió una mirada asesina a Lachi para que se callara y seguido continuó con el entrenamiento del crío – ¡Eso es! ¡Avanzas muy rápido, Glova!

– No lo suficiente… - susurraba el científico.

Al día siguiente, Glova estaba contusionado. Todo su cuerpo sentía el mismo dolor intenso que notó los primeros días de recuperación, la primera vez que despertó en Glasq. Su ánimo estaba por los suelos, y dentro de poco tendría que proteger a sus tutores a muerte. Lo haría por ellos, por sus amigos allí en el Planeta Vegeta y también por llegar vivo a su hogar con una historia que contar a su clase, con un título o calificativo honorable que usar allí si todo saliera bien. "Derroté yo solo a un escuadrón del emperador." – ¿Un escuadrón del emperador? – pensó de repente – ¿Qué pasará si mato a un escuadrón del emperador? ¿Me buscará la Guardia Interplanetaria para sentenciarme, mandarme a prisión en otro planeta o, peor aún si cabe, condenarme a muerte?

Justo cuando pensaba en ello, sintió algo raro dentro de su boca. Lo rozó con la lengua y se despegó de ella. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y sacó aquello. Era la porción del raro cristal que le dio aquella criatura que se hacía llamar K… – ¿Cómo era?... ¡Khän! – en menos de un segundo, se acordó de todo, y se sintió mal por haberle recordado todo este tiempo sin hacer el intento de contactar con él. Daba igual en aquellos momentos; sentía miedo a la muerte. Quizás, la tropa fuera demasiado poderosa.

Se había pasado la mañana corriendo y agilizando su cuerpo por la zona selvática y ahora descansaba en su cama, muy poco sofisticada para su gusto, pero jamás criticaría para mal la construcción de aquella vivienda. Sus tutores lo hacían por él.

Ya se hacía tarde cuando comenzó a notar algo extraño en el ambiente.

– Glova – se dirigió el doctor Lachi hacia su cuarto – Están cerca – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lachi intentaba parecer confiado, para que Glova se sintiera seguro de sí mismo.

– Si ellos piensan que puedo hacerlo con tanta claridad, probablemente no se equivoquen – pensó el saiyan.

– Ven. Voy a prepararte.

– Sí – Glova se levantó y le siguió con paso dolorido, pero firme.

Llegaron a una habitación donde Glova no había entrado nunca. Estaba llena de aparatos raros; tecnología que nunca sabría cómo funcionaba.

El científico abrió un armario del que se dispuso a sacar algo. Glova no podía evitar fijarse en todos los cachivaches que adornaban aquella sala. Su mirada se paró en seco en un armatoste de acero del que sobresalían decenas de cables gruesos y finos. Estaba en la esquina de la habitación, ocupando mucho espacio. Se sintió mal por algún motivo desconocido. Leyó entonces aquel nombre en su chapa metálica: Otsufur.

– Aquí tienes – la voz de Lachi le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sostenía una armadura del tamaño de Glova – La creé para ti, y ahora la necesitarás – mentía.

– ¿La has hecho tú? – Glova estaba alucinando – Es igual que la de los soldados saiyanos – devolvió una mirada a Lachi – Les daré una lección – dijo el joven, sin apartar los ojos de los de su tutor.

– Eso es.

Cuando se cambió, fue hasta la salida de la vivienda y se encontró con Nasera. Ella sujetaba algo en la mano; era su scouter – Aquí tienes.

Glova lo cogió y se lo colocó.

Entonces Lachi se puso a su lado. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, Glova. Podrás con ellos. Entonces el científico abarcó con la palma de su mano la cabeza de Glova y la acercó hasta sí, como pretendiera abrazar cordial, pero sinceramente – Haz que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti.

En un instante, los ojos de Glova se humedecieron y un nudo en la garganta empezó a agobiarle.

Nasera puso una mano sobre su hombro, se agachó para estar a su altura y besó su frente – No dejes a ninguno con vida – los ojos del crío estaban a punto de vencer su resistencia al llanto – Ahora ve, guerrero – sentenció la doctora justo antes de apretar el botón del scouter que Glova llevaba.

Glova oyó cómo se encendía con su pitio característico y seguido otros correspondientes a la detección de varios niveles de poder – ¡Sí! – exclamó el pequeño cuando comenzó a correr en dirección a los puntos marcados en la pantalla que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Cinco naves esféricas cayeron del cielo en puntos cercanos entre sí, en medo de una zona desértica.

– _Tsss…._ – las cápsulas espaciales se abrieron dejando sonar un agradable sonido de llegada para sus tripulantes.

El primero en salir fue un alienígena homínido de piel azulada y de ojos amarillos y mentón prominente. Alto para un saiyan, su cuerpo era esbelto y esculpía trabajados músculos. No tenía cabello, pero sí una cola larga y fina que parecía moverse de forma independiente. Su rostro era serio y poseía facciones duras – Por fin – exclamó mientras se sacudía la armadura, idéntica a la de sus compañeros. En el lado izquierdo de la misma había un símbolo redondo con dos líneas en su interior, propio del logo del Escuadrón de élite Palter – Aquí Capitán Palter – comunicó por su scouter con voz grave.

El segundo en salir de las naves fue un alienígena de cabellos rubios y de piel plateada, casi blanca. De su cápsula espacial sacó tras de sí un gran escudo de forma triangulada, cuyos bordes eran ovalado. Su mirada era fría, sus ojos negros carecían de pupila y su constitución era más fina y menuda que la del capitán, pero mantenía sin problemas el escudo, que le llegaba a la altura del cuello – Aquí Zord – comunicó él.

El tercer tripulante salió de su nave algo más incómodo. Medía poco más de dos metros, su cabello moreno estaba recogido en una gran y complicada trenza que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus músculos superaban en tamaño a los de Palter y su mirada castaña dejaba atisbar su seriedad. Su piel color negruzca dejaba ver a la luz del sol su relieve lineal por todo el cuerpo – Aquí Luppa – comunicó con un gran torrente propio de un barítono mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

El cuarto salió de un salto. Su piel verde crema combinada con un par de iris verdes intensos. Su estatura se hallaba entre la de Palter y la de Zord; y su constitución era muy delgada, aunque fibrosa.

No tenía pelo. En cambio, un casco ceñido a la cabeza cubría su calvicie natural. Su boca era más larga de lo usual, y sus pómulos tenían varias líneas que recordaban a las branquias de un tiburón – Aquí Freeves – comunicó con una voz vibrante y aguda cuando se ajustaba los guantes blancos del uniforme.

El quinto y último salió de su nave lentamente, con calma; su pelo rojo y alborotado caía hasta su cuello. Sus pequeños ojos castaños parecían mirarlo todo. Su constitución era parecida a la del capitán, pero no igualaba su altura. Además, de su frente y codos sobresalían algo parecido a unos cuernos pequeños, que estaban a cubierto por la piel cerúlea del alienígena. Aún no se había colocado el scouter – Aquí Fiutzer – comunicó con voz grave cuando se lo ajustó.

Salieron volando de los cráteres que habían dejado sus naves para reunirse en un área llana.

– Todo esto es un desierto – comentó Freeves.

– Ya habéis visto la zona selvática – le interrumpió Palter – La aniquilación de vida de este planeta no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

– Bueno, a lo mejor conocemos a nuestra amiga enfadada – recalcó Fiutzer cruzado de brazos.

– Seguiremos las normas y nos ceñiremos al plan – dijo el capitán – A no ser que nos veamos en la necesidad de actuar si hay algún tipo de inconveniente.

– ¿Crees que será una saiyan? – preguntó Luppa – Estaría bien que uno de nosotros se divirtiera con uno de esos simios gigantes.

– No seas bruto – le dijo Fiutzer – si es una saiyan no podrá transformarse, porque no hay luna llena.

– Ah, ¿sí? – Luppa frunció el ceño – Qué decepción.

– Equipo, centraos e la misión – Palter puso orden – Cada uno se ocupará de las zonas distribuidas. Esto lo terminamos en dos días – todos asintieron – El emperador ha hablado.

– ¡Khum! – gritaron al unísono.

Entonces activaron sus scouters y todos a la vez localizaron un nivel de poder inusualmente alto que se les aproximaba. Contemplaron el horizonte en su dirección e intercambiaron miradas de asombro. No tenían que buscar al sujeto, él les habría encontrado.

Glova estaba cerca y comenzó a volar para llegar antes. En cuanto fijó su vista en los objetivos, ralentizó el vuelo – Aquí en el desierto no hay riesgo de que destrocen la zona selvática – pensó.

Pisó suelo firme y miró a los cinco soldados que le observaran, incrédulos – ¡No es una mujer, es un niño! – exclamó Luppa – Tiene un scouter y una armadura. Está dispuesto a luchar. ¡Vaya con el crío!

– He venido a detener vuestra masacre – dijo Glova, convencido.

– De acuerdo, pequeño – entró Palter en la conversación – ¿Esto es totalmente en serio?

– Ajá – asintió el joven.

– Entonces no nos dejarás otro remedio que matarte.

– Podréis intentarlo.

– Pido permiso para encargarme de él, capitán – dijo Fiutzer.

– Concedido, Fiutzer – dio permiso Palter – No seas cruel con el chaval. Dale una muerte rápida.

– ¡Sí, señor! – sonrió el alienígena de cabellos rojos.

– ¡Eh! – reaccionó Luppa – ¡Es un saiyan! – exclamó señalando a Glova, específicamente su cola.

– Exacto – respondió Fiutzer – La próxima vez comprobad mejor lo que tenéis delante y os aseguraríais un divertido entretenimiento.

– ¿Cómo lo saben? – pregunta Zord.

– La cola peluda de los saiyans lo delata – aclaró el capitán.

Fiutzer dio unos pocos pasos adelante y miró a su contrincante. Era la mitad que él y parecía escuálido, escuchimizado, casi enfermizo.

– ¿Estás seguro de querer luchar contra mí? – apretó el botón de su scouter y escaneó a Glova en un segundo – ¡Wow! ¡Chicos, aquí tenemos a un superdotado!

– ¿Por? – se extrañó el capitán.

– El chaval tiene nada menos que 9.300 unidades.

Glova abrió los ojos – ¿Qué están diciendo? – pensó – 9.300 unidades es una barbaridad. Su scouter da error, o usan otro tipo de numeración.

– Es verdad, capitán – afirmó Zord al comprobarlo con su scouter.

Aquello era imposible, no pudo evitar pensar Glova – Ese nivel de pelea sólo lo tienen los saiyans de élite más poderosos.

Palter escaneó a Glova – ¿Qué edad tienes, muchacho?

Glova seguía con una cara seria a pesar de su incredulidad y confusión – Seis años. Dentro de poco cumpliré siete.

– Podrías llegar a ser un gran soldado de élite si sirvieras bien a Lord Freezer. Te ofrezco una oportunidad. Quizás llegues a formar parte de mi escuadrón algún día.

Glova estaba pasmado – No están hablando en serio… - pensó.

– ¿Qué me dices, pequeño? – insistió Palter – Tengo la autoridad para dejarte con vida si vienes con la condición de entrenarte y llegar a ser a los pocos años un soldado de élite al servicio del Emperador.

En un momento, Glova pensó en las posibilidades que se le abrían si se iba con ellos. Tendría todo resuelto, a priori. Entrenamiento y libertad para hacer cosas que, en su planeta natal, como renegado que era allí, no podía plantearse – Pero no puede ser – susurró el saiyan – Están mintiendo. Y… tampoco dejaría a mis tutores morir en manos de esta gente.

– No – dijo en voz alta, al fin.

– De acuerdo, chico. El desierto será tu tumba entonces – Palter hizo una señal con la mano para que Fiutzer hiciera su trabajo.

Glova apretó los puños y se puso en guardia. Y, aunque seguía confuso por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya no temblaba.

– ¡Khum! – gritó el escuadrón al mismo tiempo.


	10. Capítulo 10 - De élite

**Capítulo 10 – De élite**

Nasera y Lachi estaban escuchando toda la conversación entre Glova y el Escuadrón Palter. El scouter del saiyan tenía incorporado un micro, tal como hacía tantos años el del Rey Vegeta.

– Serán cabrones… - dijo Nasera – Menos mal que le hemos educado bien.

– No nos traicionaría – afirmó Lachi – Aunque por culpa de esta gentuza le debemos una explicación por su nivel de poder.

– Ya se me ocurrirá algo – La doctora se rascó la cabeza con el lápiz táctil del ordenador en señal de concentración. Una manía que perduraba a lo largo de los años y que hacía cada vez que estaba estresada.

Lachi miró a su compañera – Quizás deberíamos…

– _¡Shht! _– chistó ella – Parece que van a pelear.

Fiutzer saltó hacia Glova y le asestó una patada en la cara, mandándolo decenas de metros hacia su derecha.

Glova lo había visto venir. Pero no pudo reaccionar como hubiera querido. Su cuerpo era ahora un saco de huesos y músculos doloridos. Sintió más la caída que el golpe recibido.

Al levantarse rápido, encontró a su oponente enfrente – No sabes dónde te has metido.

– _¡Blam!_ – la patada fue directa al pecho del muchacho. Aquello causó mayor sufrimiento que el golpe anterior. Lo que más le dolían eran los músculos cuando, al recibir los porrazos, reaccionaban instantáneamente provocando mayor ardor.

Cayó de espaldas, pero aprovechó la inercia para levantarse dando una voltereta. Se impulsó hacia delante para golpear con su diestra el estómago del contrincante, pero este le paró con la palma de la mano – _¡Plaf!_

– ¡Wow! Qué fuerza tienes, chaval – dijo Fiutzer, dando un salto hacia atrás para mantener la distancia. Aquel puñetazo le había dolido – De hecho, creo que casi me partes la muñeca… – pensó para sí, extrañado – Debo tener más cuidado.

Los ánimos de Glova estaban disminuyendo. Estaba luchando contra un solo miembro del escuadrón y parecía que tenía problemas. ¿Cómo haría para derrotarlos a todos?

Fiutzer atacó de nuevo, pero el saiyan paró su patada con el brazo izquierdo, agarrándola y lanzando a su enemigo al aire a pesar de la diferencia de altura.

– Venga – se dijo Glova a sí mismo – Mientras más me mueva, antes me adaptaré.

El soldado cayó con suavidad en el suelo, pero miró extrañado al crío – Esto es muy raro.

Fue Glova el siguiente en atacar. Sus golpes eran rápidos y potentes. Fiutzer le seguía el juego, parando la acometida del pequeño con dolor e intentando asestar algunos golpes a corta distancia. El pequeño recibía impactos mientras pretendía, sin muchos resultados, dar en un punto desprotegido de su rival. De repente, Fiutzer creó una onda energética para empujar a Glova hacia atrás y recobrar aliento – ¿Estáis seguros de que tiene 9.300? – preguntó a su grupo por el scouter.

Palter escaneó al joven de nuevo, extrañado por la pregunta de su compañero – Ahora tiene 9.900. Qué extraño.

– ¿No tiene más que eso? – Fiutzer miraba a su capitán, algo nervioso.

– No, Fiutzer. No tiene más. Compruébalo tú mismo – Palter parecía algo impaciente – ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

– Nada, capitán – respondió Fiutzer mientras miraba sus brazos. Estaban amoratados. Numerosos cardenales y equimosis señalaban puntualmente los lugares con los que había ido parando los puñetazos del joven saiyan.

Entonces Fiutzer miró al niño y, furioso, se posicionó con las piernas algo flexionadas y con los puños cerrados fuertemente. Su energía comenzó a fluir y a crear un aura blanca a su alrededor.

Luppa y Palter se miraron extrañados, buscando en las caras de sus compañeros algo que tuviera sentido o que explicara lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces Luppa escaneó a Fiutzer - ¡Treinta y tres mil! – dijo con un tono de asombro – ¿Por qué va al máximo?

Freeves, que hasta aquel momento había estado callado, emitió un _"¿Eh?"_ de incredulidad y miró a su capitán.

– Ese saiyan debe ser más fuerte de lo que parece – dijo Palter, cruzado de brazos – Terminará con él rápidamente, como le he encomendado.

Glova, viendo lo que se disponía a hacer su adversario, cargó energía como él y cuando Fiutzer atacó, Glova le esperaba.

– ¡Lo siento, colega! – gritó Fiutzer al abalanzar su puño directo a la cara del joven a una velocidad impactante.

La velocidad del soldado provocó un levantamiento de arena y polvareda. Lo siguiente que pudo ver el escuadrón Palter fue a Glova intacto, con la cabeza ladeada, que había esquivado el golpe del rival, y con su propia diestra clavada en la armadura del soldado. Este último tenía la boca abierta por el impacto inesperado; algo de saliva caía de su barbilla y sus ojos duplicaban el tamaño que tenían antes.

Glova pegó un gancho de izquierda impulsado por un salto directo al mentón de Fiutzer, rematándole con gran fuerza. Un surco de sangre salió despedido siguiendo el recorrido de la boca del alienígena azul, quien cayó en el suelo a varios metros de Glova.

Por suerte, el saiyan no se había enterado de los comentarios del escuadrón. Treinta y tres mil unidades era algo que temería de no saber que superaba esa cantidad extraordinariamente.

Fiutzer se encogió en el suelo con las manos en el vientre, haciendo unos gemidos raros más propios de un animal salvaje que de una persona.

Glova bajó la guardia y miró a los oponentes restantes, que contemplaban a su compañero derribado. Estaban hablando entre ellos.

– ¿Qué diantres le pasa? – soltó Luppa sin entender nada.

Palter volvió a escanear a Glova - ¡Veintidós mil! – el capitán encontraba toda aquella situación extremadamente confusa – Pero ¿qué? Escanead al chaval.

– Veintidós mil – dijeron cada uno a destiempo.

– No es un fallo de mi scouter entonces. El saiyan tiene algún método para esconder su poder real… o de incrementarlo como sea – afirmó Palter, cruzado de brazos.

Glova pensó en Nasera, en lo que le dijo antes de llegar: "No dejes ni uno con vida". Alzó el puño, apuntando a Fiutzer y creó una acumulación de energía de un vehemente azul eléctrico que rodeó toda su mano – _¡Flash! –_ Disparó.

Desde su perspectiva, Glova contempló un resplandor cegador que produjo un sonido parecido a un metal en intensa vibración. La luz se disipó y pudo divisar de dónde procedía aquel extraño ruido. Se trataba del escudo de Zord que, como si nada, había soportado la ráfaga de energía de Glova.

– Eh, tú. Mequetrefe. Ahora eres mi contrincante – levantó la voz Luppa.

Glova miró a Zord, que sostenía aún el escudo – ¿Vais a intervenir en este combate también?

– Solo intervendremos en caso de que haya peligro de muerte – le contestó Palter – Somos un escuadrón, y no consentiremos sufrir una sola baja.

– Está bien – dijo Glova – No va a ser fácil – pensó – Si van a intentar interponerse, tendré que ser más rápido que su intrusión.

Luppa comenzó a proyectar una gran cantidad de energía. Un flujo de aura roja era desprendido por todo su cuerpo mientras se concentraba.

Glova se puso en guardia y su rival pegó un salto adelante, directo a la posición del saiyan. Medía más de cuatro veces lo que Glova, y eso le imponía demasiado. El soldado era enorme; un brazo suyo bastaba para superar la musculatura del pequeño.

Un golpe de martillo con ambas manos cayó desde arriba justo hacia la cabeza del joven. Este, asustado por lo que se le venía literalmente encima, dio un salto hacia atrás y dejó que el suelo recibiera el impacto.

Cuando Luppa quebró la tierra que había golpeado, desapareció a los ojos de Glova.

– _¡Pam! – _notó su espalda encajar el primer golpe del nuevo adversario. Una patada había llegado por su derecha pillándole por detrás, desprevenido.

Aquel golpe dolió mucho más que los que había recibido de Fiutzer. Sabía que Luppa estaba a otro nivel. Cuando cayó de boca al suelo, puso sus manos delante, impidiendo el arrastre contra la tierra.

Se puso en pie; no pudo evitar posar su mano en la espalda para intentar aliviar algo el contundente resquemor. Le costaba creer que no se hubiera roto algún hueso. Su armadura estaba algo magullada.

– La ultra velocidad es muy útil cuando puedes hacer golpes tan potentes – pensó el joven, dolorido – Quizás el scouter me ayude a saber qué tipo de enemigo es este.

Activó el botón y escaneó a Luppa – _54.000 unidades_ – a Glova se le descompuso la cara.

– ¿Cómo? – no sabía qué más decir.

– Veo que has usado tu scouter. Te ha sorprendido mi nivel ¿verdad? – se irguió y mostró su gran tamaño – ¡Jajajaja!

A Glova se le pasaron cientos de cosas por la cabeza – ¿Cómo voy a conseguirlo? Todo esto es sorprendente, mi nivel no puede llegar a los nueve mil y el suyo no puede llegar a los cincuenta mil. Sería un miembro de la élite…

– Tengo que serenarme – vio que el tipo oscuro se preparaba para otro asalto y subió la guardia – Un momento – pensó el saiyan – Si todo esto es cierto, ¿cómo he podido resistir un solo golpe de un titán como él?

Luppa apareció a un palmo de Glova y dirigió un puñetazo circular hacia su posición. Glova se cubrió con ambos brazos y recibió el golpe protegido. Aun así, salió despedido hacia un lado cayendo al suelo lateralmente.

Cuando se levantó, tenía a su contrincante de nuevo encima. Esta vez atacaba con una sola mano, imitando un golpe de martillo. Entonces el joven saiyan puso sus dos manos juntas y en posición, listas para recibir el ataque. El choque fue duro para Glova, pero a Luppa se le borró aquella sonrisa confiada, porque su fuerza había sido parada por un niño de seis años.

Enfadado, el gran alienígena negruzco amagó para patear al pequeñajo, pero Glova ya había reaccionado pegando un salto para llegar a la altura del rostro de Luppa y pegó una patada en la boca del gigante. Cuando el enorme rival sintió el dolor en el mentón, Glova apuntó directamente al centro de su enorme tronco con ambos puños. La misma ráfaga que usó para acabar con Fiutzer, ahora doble, salió disparada y colisionó con el pecho del corpulento luchador.

– _¡Blam!_ – la explosión no dejó que se escuchara el corto quejido de su víctima.

Glova pisó el suelo, confiado. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, su oponente ya había atravesado el humo provocado por la explosión y antes de que Glova pudiera acomodarse en tierra ya había sido golpeado como si fuera una pelota de fútbol. Entonces salió despedido por la potencia de la patada.

Una vez acertado el golpe, Luppa bajó la guardia y contactó a través del scouter con sus compañeros a una veintena de metros de distancia mientras miraba su pecho herido y sangrante.

– Mi escáner vuelve a medir un incremento de poder – miró de nuevo a su contrincante – Tiene treinta mil. Confirmación.

– Afirmativo – contestó Palter.

– Mierda – comentó Luppa – Tendré que acabar con él de un solo ataque antes de que se haga más fuerte. Esto es una locura… ¿Cómo sigue vivo?

En el fondo, Glova sabía que todos estos errores que cometía en el combate eran debido a su mala condición física. Su pésima musculatura impedía realizar acometidas suficientemente potentes y su energía fluía con dificultades entre tan poca masa corporal, por no hablar de su dolor de cabeza: parecía que una prensa apretaba su cerebro y lo mantenía bajo una tensión innatural.

Afortunadamente para el saiyan, pensar en ello despertaba confianza consigo mismo. Aunque le costaba avanzar en aquella lucha, sabía que no había alcanzado su límite y que podía dar mucho más de lo que hasta ahora había demostrado.

Luppa cargó energía y, desprendiendo su aura roja, alzó su mano abierta al cielo – ¡Ahhh! – la energía se acumuló en su puño cuando lo cerró. Un Ki rojizo centelleaba en él con un aspecto similar al fuego y al humo a su vez. Saltó a por su contrincante, quien ahora miraba aquella técnica curioso y sorprendido - _¡Flamel Punch!_ – gritó mientras dirigía su ataque a toda velocidad.

Glova sabía que aquella concentración de poder tenía que ser peligrosa, así que se dispuso a esquivar aquel puño irradiante.

Luppa era rápido, pero Glova era pequeño y ágil debido a su poco peso. El saiyan esquivaba todos los directos de su rival, pero la llama energética del puño consiguió rozarle el pecho, arañando su armadura y haciendo verdaderas quemaduras en la piel.

Glova se percató de ello y, furioso, consiguió colarse con una finta entre las piernas del gran alienígena y, desde atrás, acometió con toda su rabia y adrenalina la espalda de su oponente.

El soldado del escuadrón de élite recibió incontables golpes en los lumbares y los dorsales, sintiendo cómo un último embate le empujaba hacia delante. No le costó mucho parar la inercia volando, pero había notado notablemente la contundencia de aquel frenesí.

Se dio la vuelta y miró al enano con odio. Alzó su mano como la primera vez y gritó de nuevo - ¡Ahh! – la energía acumulada se transformó, dándole forma de esfera con la misma estética irradiante.

Glova vaciló un instante antes de saber qué se proponía. Entonces respondió con aquel ataque que pocas veces le había fallado: alzó los puños y resplandecieron azules; pequeños rayos eléctricos ondeaban su carga.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los dos luchadores lanzaron sus técnicas y en menos de un segundo ambas chocaron, originando un espectáculo de luces rojas y azules en sintonía. El ruido que provocó pareció el estallido de una bomba, pero estaba muy lejos de ser una simple explosión.

Así empezó la resistencia de aquella colisión. La ráfaga continua de Glova empujaba a la esfera rojiza de Luppa, la cual era impulsada mediante la invisible energía céntrica de su creador.

Glova rugió entre dientes por la lucha. Pero el esfuerzo de Luppa por mantener en combate su técnica también era innegable.

Parecía que la potencia de los ataques haría estallar todo en cualquier momento. Las piedras y el polvo del terreno desértico se dispersaban del camino que formaba la colisión. La confrontación de energías estuvo unos segundos sin movimiento, pero cuando Glova desprendió más energía de sus puños la extraña bola del alienígena negro empezó a ceder.

– Zord – llamó Palter a su soldado – Luppa perderá. Prepárate para intervenir.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Zord miró a su capitán sosteniendo el escudo, impresionado – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– El ataque de nuestro compañero es una gran concentración de energía bruta. No creo que pueda aumentar mucho más su potencia. He ahí el punto a tener en cuenta de esa técnica.

– Joder… ¿Y por qué carajos ha hecho eso?

– Pues porque es normal que no lo haya tenido en cuenta – respondió Freeves mirando de soslayo a Zord.

– ¿Qué? – el pálido miembro del escuadrón no lo había entendido del todo.

– Nuestro grandullón no podía imaginar que una técnica tan potente pudiera ser detenida por un enano de treinta mil unidades – Palter seguía mirando cómo poco a poco, la bola roja cedía espacio a la onda azul que la empujaba. La cara de Luppa expresaba verdadero esfuerzo y desesperación.

Zord, impresionado por el nivel del crío que ya superaba el suyo, escaneó de nuevo al saiyan. El número del escáner no paraba de crecer y decrecer en la pantalla azul de su scouter: treinta mil… veinte mil, sesent… - _¡Pum!_ – su detector explotó - ¡Joder!

Glova, atento a lo que hacían los demás componentes del grupo, estaba esperando un momento como aquel. En cuanto vio el pequeño incidente de Zord, desplegó todo el poder que estaba conteniendo en aquel instante.

– ¡Yiaahhh! – la ráfaga azul se hizo más intensa en milisegundos y la esfera energética de Luppa no tuvo más remedio que caer frente a la superioridad.

El enorme titán negruzco sintió cómo su propia esfera le presionaba el pecho, impulsándolo hacia atrás y siendo arrastrado por ella. La explosión de su propia técnica fue precedida por la del ataque de Glova - _¡Boom!_

Todo fue rápido, para que no interviniera nadie. Luppa cayó decenas de metros atrás, envuelto en humo y chamuscado.

Palter, asustado por la situación, llegó en un instante hasta su compañero caído. Su scouter confirmaba que estaba vivo, pero probablemente al borde de la muerte, logró deducir. El pecho de su fornido soldado encharcaba la tierra con su sangre de un rojo oscuro llamativo. Estaba lleno de magulladuras, heridas y quemaduras de gravedad.

– Casi le mata – dijo Zord, que se había situado con su escudo en posición protectora, cubriendo a su líder – ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros contra él si casi mata a Luppa?

– Lo haremos entre todos los que quedamos. Esto es serio – contestó Palter, con una mirada desafiante a Glova – ¡Escuadrón Palter! – gritó – ¡Formación Lente!


	11. Capítulo 11 - Formación lente

**Capítulo 11 – Formación lente**

El sol del atardecer ya empezaba a caer, dejando en la tierra del desierto de aquel planeta un cierto tinte anaranjado.

– Mierda – susurró Glova – No puede ser, uf… - suspiraba – Esa mole parece que sigue viva – había controlado muy bien la colisión de energía, pero mantenerla hasta que llegara el momento propicio fue agotador.

– ¡Formación Lente! – repitió Palter, ahora por su scouter.

– ¡Khum! – gritaron los miembros del escuadrón que aún seguían en pie.

Freeves apareció en un instante detrás de Zord, a quien dio su scouter, aún funcional. Zord se lo colocó – ¡Listo! – gritó él.

Entonces el alienígena verduzco empezó a levitar y cruzó sus piernas en posición de loto. Sus verdes ojos se tornaron púrpuras y de detrás de su espalda salieron dos gruesas agujas volando, de unos treinta centímetros de longitud.

Glova miraba impresionado el cambio de color de ojos de Freeves y aquellos extraños pinchos. Palter, mientras tanto, trasladaba el cuerpo de Luppa con rapidez hacia una zona más alejada, junto a Fiutzer, quien estaba casi inconsciente todavía. Tras ello, el capitán apareció en un segundo delante de Zord, apuntando a Glova con su índice – Nos sentimos orgullosos por haber combatido contigo, joven saiyan, pero ahora caerás ante el Escuadrón Palter, en nombre del Emperador – bajó el brazo – ¡Freeves! – dijo sin apartar la mirada del saiyan – ¡Ahora!

Glova subió la guardia. No sabía qué se proponían. Zord parecía tener la función de proteger a Freeves y probablemente las dos agujas que controlaba aquel alienígena verduzco serían un modo de ataque. Aun prediciendo todo aquello, a Glova le ponía nervioso el capitán del escuadrón, que todavía no había actuado.

Las saetas de metal volaron hacia él y no pudo hacer otra cosa que comenzar a esquivar. Eran muy rápidas, incluso para Glova, era costoso mantener tal velocidad durante un tiempo indefinido.

De repente, entre un esquive donde el metal le rozó la cabeza, vio de soslayo una luz amarilla que impactó contra el pecho del muchacho.

La explosión tiró a Glova al suelo. El dolor recorría todos sus músculos. Súbitamente, atisbó sendas agujas dirigidas hacia su rostro y, con furia, agarró las dos con una sola mano, como si hubiera atrapado a un par de insectos en el aire. Aún tirado en el suelo, las apretaba con toda su fuerza, pero parecía que se le resistían.

Sin aminorar la presión que sometía a las agujas, Glova consiguió levantarse y agarró los palillos por sus extremos, dispuesto a partirlos en cuatro. Sin embargo, la resistencia de aquel metal sobrepasaba la fuerza del pequeño.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Palter se disponía a lanzar otro ataque a distancia, pero paró al ver a Glova intentar lo imposible – ¿Es que no reconoces el color de ese metal?

Glova miró lo que aprisionaba entre las manos. Su color era negro, brillante; y el tacto era liso, suave, frío como la escarcha.

– Eso que tienes ahí es Katchin. Irrompible. Su kilo es casi tan caro como cualquier sistema planetario de por aquí – la cola del capitán se deslizaba por la arena a sus pies.

Glova desconocía la existencia de un metal irrompible. Sus ojos se posaban en aquel duro material creado a partir de alguna costosa aleación o sacado de las profundidades de algún planeta único.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente hasta la comisura derecha. Levantó el puño que sostenía las agujas y en un instante, Glova hizo explosionar una onda de energía de su mano, impulsando las agujas hacia el lado opuesto, hacia el capitán.

Las estacas de Katchin fueron disparadas, pero pararon antes de llegar al suelo; como por arte de magia.

El aura púrpura de Palter comenzó a fluir de manera estrepitosa. Fue entonces a por el saiyan, dejando un surco de energía flameante a su paso.

Cuando llegó a la altura de Glova, este ya había preparado su guardia. Los golpes secos que Palter daba eran más fluidos que los de Luppa, pero el saiyan notaba que, por si fuera poco, tenían una potencia similar.

Al pequeño le costaba habituarse a los ataques bien definidos del capitán. Y Palter estaba cada vez más convencido de su victoria al ganarle terreno. Glova, sin embargo, tenía un miedo superficial; un miedo extraño de explicar. Temía a su enemigo, pero no temía que pudiera causarle la muerte. Temía a sus ataques curtidos por la experiencia guerrera. No, no del todo; temía a su propio cuerpo, porque en el fondo conocía su verdadero límite. Sabía que aquella no era su mejor defensa.

– _¡Yiahh!_ – Glova explosionó su aura, obligando a Palter a retroceder – _¡Pam! – _el capitán recibió una patada lateral en pleno estómago.

– _¡Uf!_ – dejó escapar su voz sin involuntariamente.

El codazo del saiyan llegó a la cabeza de Palter más pronto de lo que se esperaba – _¡Crack!_

De repente, algo agarró a Glova por el tobillo y paró su ataque frenético.

– ¿Eh? – fue todo lo que pudo decir después de ver la cola del capitán presionando su pie, limitando su movimiento.

Los golpes empezaron a caer sobre Glova como arietes. Los puñetazos eran certeros y la larga cola mantenía pasiva a su víctima. Una técnica habitual entre los seres con colas macizas y con forma de látigo.

Gova, en un intento de zafarse, lanzó una bola de energía rápida y sin demasiada potencia al rostro de Palter. Cuando le estalló en la cara, voló hacia arriba de forma brusca, pensando que al tirar del látigo que le agarraba, lo soltaría. El capitán ya había previsto su marcha y apretó el nudo que atenazaba al saiyan, de modo que Glova sufrió un tirón que paró su vuelo de forma inmediata y seguido le lanzó al suelo como si fuera de trapo.

Cuando quiso levantarse, Glova sintió una punzada de dolor en su muslo. Una de las estacas de Katchin había atravesado su pierna limpiamente mientras era arrojado a tierra.

Veía su sangre manchar el pantalón azul ajustado que llevaba puesto – _Argh__…_ – aquel escozor era intenso.

Miro hacia arriba y vio el puño de Palter acercársele al rostro. Alzó la mano con confianza y paró su ataque. Sujetó el puño y, con su diestra, hirió el rostro de su oponente. Palter salió lanzado por el puñetazo docenas de metros atrás. Entonces Glova miró a Zord y a Freeves – Me van a seguir molestando. Si no puedo romper sus agujas, destruiré a su títere.

Sus manos se iluminaron de energía azul mientras apuntaba a ambos. Zord puso su escudo delante – ¡Para esto, si puedes! – apretó su puño - _¡Blaam!_ – su disparo fue abrumador; la ráfaga iba a toda velocidad y con una potencia mayor a la de la última vez que la usó.

– _¡Briimm!_ – de nuevo, aquel sonido vibrante y metálico acosó los oídos de Glova. Lo único que vio en su objetivo fue cómo su ráfaga se dispersaba en el escudo, dividiéndose en energía volátil hacia todos lados, bordeando a Zord y formando una estrella desde su visión.

– ¿Qué?

– Chico, tienes mucho que aprender – era la voz de Palter, que se alzaba desde lejos – Si esas agujas están formadas de un metal extraño, aquel escudo es único – Glova no sabía qué decir. El sudor no paraba de recorrer su cuerpo mientras su pierna seguía sangrando – Ya te acostumbrarás a él si sobrevives algún minuto más.

El saiyan vio aparecer las dos agujas delante de él y empezó a esquivarlas de nuevo, pero a ellas se les unió Palter en una acometida de golpes – ¿Estás seguro de no querer formar parte de la élite del emperador, chico?

– ¡Que… - pronunciaba mientras evitaba de un rodillazo - …te… - esquivó un latigazo de la cola y la dirección de las agujas - …den!

\- _¡Pum!_ – Palter recibió una patada giratoria que vino desde la espalda de Glova.

El capitán mordió de nuevo el polvo del desierto mientras se ponía una mano en la cara en señal de dolor. Mientras tanto, el joven saiyan ya había expulsado otra vez de su radio de acción las agujas con su energía.

– Parece que ese escudo soporta todas mis ondas de Ki. No sé cómo lo hace, pero debo atacar físicamente al tipo verde para eliminar esas estacas del combate – se puso una mano en la herida – Son peligrosas.

Glova, usando la ultra velocidad, se colocó enfrente de Zord – _¡Zip!_ – Salió precipitado hacia Freeves por la derecha del protector con su puño izquierdo hacia atrás con intención de golpear.

– _¡Plank! – _su mano chocó contra el escudo, pero este no se había movido. Notó en aquel golpe una extraña sensación: su mano vacía de vida. Algún hueso de la mano se había fracturado, seguro, pero era el dolor lo que le aseguraba que seguía teniendo mano.

– _¡Argh! - _ se apartó del blasón y seguido recibió una patada giratoria de Zord, quien, usando su escudo como sujeción, pudo dar una vuelta en el aire para acertar el golpe.

Cuando Glova cayó, notó un dolor punzante en el hombro derecho. Una de las agujas había aprovechado el desliz para volver a herirlo.

Debía pensar con rapidez para librarse cuanto antes de ellas, pero eran muy agobiantes y su brazo derecho había quedado prácticamente inutilizado debido a su mano fracturada y a su nueva herida en el hombro. Para colmo, el capitán acaba de levantarse, dispuesto a combatir – Joder, me has roto la nariz, chaval – miró al muchacho. Un hilo de sangre caía de sus fosas nasales – Eres fuerte.

Glova tenía que acabar rápido con Freeves, pero Zord y su escudo eran inquebrantables. Lanzó una onda de energía hacia arriba, a varios metros sobrepasando al escudero y la manipuló para que cayera en dirección del alienígena verde al que protegía.

Zord lo tuvo fácil para volar y poner el escudo en su trayectoria, disipando el ataque cuando chocaba con el mismo.

Entonces, el saiyan aprovechó ese momento. El protector había se había movido. Tenía a Freeves delante, levitando con los ojos brillantes. Lanzó un relámpago de energía que, cuando estaba a no menos de veinte centímetros de su objetivo, otra onda de choque la desvió duramente.

– Mierda… – Glova miró a Palter.

– No vas a ganar tan fácilmente, chaval – el capitán sonrió y mostró unos dientes blancos manchados de rojo por la sangre brotada de su boca – Tres contra uno no suele ser nuestro modo de combatir, pero eres el cuarto oponente con el que nos hemos visto obligados a pelear de esta manera. Aunque pareces ser más peligroso que el anterior, confío en que acabarás igual que él – sus ojos amarillos escrutaban desafiantes los castaños del joven saiyan.

– ¡Cobardes! – Glova se sentía impotente. Todos los pensamientos motivacionales que había estado pensando antes de la batalla ahora eran polvo – Su naturaleza saiyana aceptaba aquel reto, pero el miedo por su familia era como taladrarle la cabeza.

Palter atacó de nuevo, golpeando sucesivamente a Glova. Con un brazo menos, el saiyan no podía dominar al rival. Un puñetazo en el hombro herido arrebató una gran cantidad de energía al saiyan. Comenzó a recibir todos los porrazos limpiamente.

El líder del escuadrón acabó tirándolo al suelo, pateándolo para levantarlo y seguir golpeando. El retroceso de Glova les llevó a una zona rocosa. Palter, confiado, agarró el cuello del saiyan que, ahora de rodillas, intentaba levantarse de nuevo. Aprisionó su garganta contra una roca enorme que hundía su base en la tierra y comenzó a apretar – Has sido un digno adversario, pero esto se acaba aquí – entonces alzó su mano en forma de garra.

– _¡Pam!_ – el pequeño Glova consiguió acertar una patada en la cabeza de su oponente. El capitán se había puesto demasiado cerca para hablarle, seguro de su victoria.

Cuando el joven quiso saber lo que había pasado, tanto él como su oponente ya estaban desplomados en el suelo. Una de las estacas, dirigidas a la frente del saiyan, había atravesado la cabeza de Palter accidentalmente, en cuyo centro resaltaba un agujero sangrante.

Freeves no pudo imaginar que su capitán situaría su cráneo entre la aguja y su objetivo. Fue la patada de Glova la que hizo tambalear al alienígena azulado, provocando el incidente y la muerte instantánea de su rival.

Glova, algo confuso, se dio cuenta del imprevisto que jugó a su favor y miró la estaca que había matado a su contrincante. Estaba clavada en la roca en la que ahora se apoyaba, a cuatro palmos por encima de su cabeza. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y la adrenalina surcaba su cuerpo, bombeándolo.

– Quedan todavía dos – dijo jadeando. Fue corriendo hacia Zord y Freeves. Cando llegó hasta sus posiciones, aún discutían.

– ¡Todo esto es culpa suya! ¿Quién le manda a combatir tan alejado de aquí? – Freeves estaba histérico casi parecía enloquecido – Él se ha saltado la formación, maldita sea. ¡Sabía perfectamente que mi percepción merma con la distancia!

– ¡Cállate ya, joder! Está aquí delante. Vuelve a la misma táctica – Le ordenó Zord.

Glova pasó a la ofensiva. Lanzó una ráfaga de energía azulada desde su puño cerrado. Rayos de electricidad energética cubrían su técnica.

– _Pff_… - fue todo lo que Zord dijo mientras ponía el escudo en posición.

El ataque fue directo al escudo, pero antes de llegar al mismo, Glova abrió el puño con el que lanzaba la ráfaga y esta se dividió en cinco, bordeando a Zord y su protección.

El soldado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Pegó una patada a una de aquellas divisiones de energía, pero las cuatro restantes dieron en el blanco.

Freeves estaba ya muy lejos del nivel de poder de Glova y las ráfagas le dieron de lleno. Una en el pecho, dos en la cara y otra en el brazo izquierdo. Cayó al suelo inmediatamente con un gemido vibrante – _Argh__… _¿Cómo puede este niñato… – con una fuerte expresión de dolor, miró a Glova a una docena de metros – ¡Lo pagarás caro!

Glova sintió cómo una de las agujas atravesó su lumbar, creándole otra herida interna – _¡Ugh! - _ notó su dolor aún más acrecentado, cuando creía que no podía aumentar.

Freeves reposó su cabeza en la arena, exhausto y moribundo. En ese instante, dos sonidos amortiguados alrededor de Glova le hicieron saber que las agujas estaban fuera de combate.

– Quedamos tú y yo – le dijo Glova a Zord, respirando de forma acelerada.

– No es verdad – escuchó una voz a su espalda.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Seis muertes

**Capítulo 12 – Seis muertes**

En el hogar de los doctores, la tensión era máxima – Maldita sea ¿Cuánto van a durar esos cabrones? – Nasera parecía salida de un manicomio. Su pelo, ahora alborotado, brillaba algo cano con la luz artificial de la humilde casa que construyeron con tanto esfuerzo haría ya más de media década.

– Me parece que Glova no resistirá – dijo Lachi acariciándose la frente con los dedos.

– Tú tan idiota como siempre – en ese tipo de momentos, Nasera prefería un atisbo de optimismo antes que cualquier lloriqueo. Lachi generalmente huía de la esperanza; y ese era un rasgo odiado por su compañera.

– El sol de la tarde se pone – sentenció el doctor, mirando al despejado cielo con pequeños destellos de estrellas cercanas que hacían del panorama una verdadera contemplación artística.

Para Glova, escuchar aquella voz fue como cargar el desierto que pisaba a sus espaldas – Otro enemigo no… - pensó el saiyan.

Fiutzer estaba detrás del muchacho, a unos metros de distancia.

– Ya veo que lo que me hiciste no fue un golpe de suerte – evidenció al ver a su equipo en tan mal estado – Pero ahora estás hecho polvo y yo estoy en plena capacidad física – posó su mano en el estómago, justo en la rotura de su armadura – Bueno, creo que me hiciste un gran moratón, pero ahora me vengaré.

Glova estaba harto. Todo el escuadrón era un verdadero incordio. Su cuerpo se había convertido en un cadáver andante. Mantenía su fortaleza con mayor costo energético debido a sus heridas, se estaba desangrando progresivamente y, por si fuera poco, aún quedaban dos soldados en pie, dispuestos a luchar. Aquellas personas le molestaban, pero ya no sentía miedo hacia ellas; sentía rabia e impotencia, porque era cierto: podría haberlos matado rápidamente si estuviera en las condiciones física adecuadas, lo sabía.

– Te espero con ansias – dijo el joven sin apartar la mirada de Fiutzer.

– ¡Ahh! – el alienígena de pequeños cuernos comenzó a acumular energía, preparándose para un segundo asalto.

– _¡Bip, Bip!_ – sonó el scouter de Glova - ¡Vaya! ¡Treinta y tres mil unidades! Menuda basura rio entre dientes el saiyan, escondiendo la confusión de la situación y todo el intenso dolor que padecía.

Fiutzer atacó y el joven empezó a esquivar sus puñetazos y codazos. Estaba claro que no tenía comparación con Luppa o con Palter. Aun así, Glova se sentía muy cansado y en aquellos instantes pensaba en dejarse ganar para que el sufrimiento cesara. Pero algo palió su cobardía. Algo la hundió en el suelo y la restregó en el fango de la estupidez. Era su orgullo, que empezaba a aflorar en su pequeño corazón.

– Para vengarte de mí, primero deberías tener alguna oportunidad.

– ¡Ahora verás! – continuó él con la acometida.

– _¡Blam!_ – algo golpeó al muchacho por detrás. Era Zord, que sabía que Fiutzer tarde o temprano tendría problemas.

El crío cayó de bruces al suelo y notó algo frío con lo que su palma chocó. Al saber de qué se trataba, lo agarró con fuerza y al levantarse placó a Fiutzer con la estaca de Katchin en mano.

Le pegó dos patadas que hicieron retroceder al soldado y ya a dos metros de distancia, Glova lanzó el metal, hundiéndolo en el cuello de su oponente.

Zord, viendo ahí una posibilidad que no podía dejar escapar. Pegó un impulso furioso y desesperado acertando al saiyan con un codazo en la espalda y seguidamente un golpe de escudo dirigido a la cabeza.

Glova fue derribado de nuevo. Su cuerpo ya no podía aguantar golpes por sorpresa tan bien como quisiera.

El brusco deslizamiento en el suelo era lo peor. Consiguió erguirse como buenamente pudo y vio cargar de nuevo a Zord – Este tipo es más fuerte de lo que parece – pensó el chico.

Zord corría veloz con el escudo por delante. Glova puso la mano izquierda en frente con el objetivo de para su ataque, pero notó al intentar resistir el placaje que la vida de su mano desaparecía al tocar el duro metal del escudo. Sentía que su brazo no le fallaba, pero que, en cambio, los huesos de la muñeca se partirían en cualquier momento. Así que voló hacia atrás, relajando la mano izquierda y moviéndola para asegurarse de que seguía sus órdenes – Joder, ¿qué diantres tiene ese escudo? – preguntó, intentando ganar tiempo.

– ¡Tiene la facultad de detener a cualquiera que ose enfrentarlo! – Zord atacó de nuevo tras una risa burlona.

Cuando Glova evitó su carga de un salto, una ráfaga de energía colisionó contra él, ocasionándole una caída giratoria hasta estamparse en el polvoriento suelo.

Fue Fiutzer que, aun con un sangrante agujero en la garganta, seguía en pie como si no pasara nada.

– Qué pesadez… - masculló el muchacho, sacudiendo la arena de su boca.

Cuando volvió su mirada hacia Fiutzer, vio detrás de él a Zord, escudo en mano.

– Ésta es la mía – pensó.

El saiyan salió disparado con toda la potencia que podía adquirir en su patético estado. Fiutzer no se esperaba tal velocidad. Simplemente no era capaz de verla. El puño de Glova encajó en el vientre del objetivo, atravesándolo esta vez.

Glova no tenía intención de parar la potencia de su placaje y con la mano dentro de Fiutzer, empujó su cuerpo usándolo de escudo contra el blasón de Zord.

El escudero fue empujado junto con su escudo hasta que no tuvo más remedio que caer de espaldas debajo del mismo, con el cuerpo de su compañero encima.

Zord retiró el lastre hacia un lado. El golpe seco sin reacción alguna le hizo deducir que Fiutzer estaba muerto. Cuando le dio la vuelta, vio la herida provocada por el chaval y confirmó el fin de su compañero con el scouter. Devolvió la mirada a Glova; una mirada amarilla que dejaba entrever el mismísimo terror a la muerte.

– Por… por favor… - comenzó a balbucear Zord – Soy un Gin, una persona con muchos contactos, puedo… puedo hacer mucho por ti si me dejas vivir.

– No sé qué es eso, pero no quiero nada de ti – apuntó con el puño la cara de su contrincante – Me das asco.

Entonces Zord puso el escudo en medio cubriéndole, esperando un ataque que nunca llegaba - _¡Bip Bip! - _ resonó el localizador del escudero.

El atardecer estaba dando paso a una noche oscura. Las figuras de los luchadores apenas se reconocían y las estrellas sin luna que las acompañase parecían bailar solas para alumbrar como podían la batalla de aquel planeta.

Glova se encontró de repente en el suelo. Tenía a Zord a dos metros en frente de él. Lo único que oía era un pitido irritante, como si el planeta vibrara en su tímpano. Miró hacia el lado por donde había recibido el ataque y su visión abarcó a Luppa, andando como un zombi hacia él.

Lo primero que hizo el joven fue quitarse el scouter de la oreja. Estaba destruido, y notó que el lado derecho de su rostro estaba magullado y sangrando.

– Malditas sanguijuelas… - susurró Glova con esfuerzo mientras se levantaba tambaleándose.

– Puto enano… - exclamó el gigante negruzco – ¿Cómo es posible… – sus jadeos interrumpían sus palabras – …que nos haya hecho esto?

El rostro grave de Glova posó su mirada en sus contrincantes de hito en hito – ¡Vosotros me habéis obligado a mataros! – la exclamación del saiyan llegó a los oídos de sus oponentes, pero no al suyo propio. El pitido seguía siendo abyecto e irritante.

En un segundo, Luppa cayó al suelo, derrotado e inconsciente. Zord, aunque dudaba si la extraña intervención que había acontecido sirvió para algo, vio a Glova demasiado cansado. Fue por eso por lo que decidió pasar a la ofensiva – Yo no tengo ningún rasguño, debo aprovecharme de la ventaja – pensó.

Glova seguía mirando incrédulo a Luppa en el suelo. La escena que acababa de contemplar era una fusión amarga y cómica; pero no duraría mucho. El saiyan esquivó un puñetazo que vio venir desde su izquierda en el último momento. Así continuó mientras el soldado, ahora sin escudo, atacaba a toda velocidad.

Glova no podía más, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas y sus músculos a punto de estallar. Aun así, Zord no conseguía dar un solo golpe y el pequeño quería terminar cuanto antes.

– Lo estoy dando todo y el muchacho me evade sin muchos problemas – recapacitaba el soldado de élite – Si quiero ganar, tengo que usar otros métodos.

Se separó de Glova de un salto y alzó la mano, creando un disco de energía.

El muchacho ya había visto ese tipo de ataques antes y, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo crearlos, conocía su capacidad destructiva.

Zord lanzó su ataque desde el aire – ¡Para esto!

El pequeño, usando la ultra velocidad, se posicionó en un instante debajo de su oponente tras esquivar el disco y alzó los puños hacia el cielo.

– _¡Boom! - _ la explosión fue terrible. Pedazos del antiguo cuerpo de Zord salieron dispersados en todas direcciones. Ningún grito había precedido aquella muerte.

Glova se derrumbó de rodillas al suelo apoyando las manos en la tierra. Veía cómo el suelo se llenaba de gotas de sudor y sangre que caían de su rostro. Pensaba en todo lo que había hecho en un solo día. Quería que todo aquel sufrimiento acabase ya. Prefería haber muerto antes que seguir sintiendo aquel dolor. Pero su conciencia estaba tranquila – No. He hecho lo que debía. He protegido a mi familia, como ellos hicieron conmigo – mientras tanto, cientos de recuerdos surcaban su memoria. La cabeza le iba a estallar; tenía que cerrar los ojos porque le dolían como si se le fueran a salir de las cuencas oculares. Un hilo de sangre caía de su nariz y un golpe sordo sentenció su desmayo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Nasera – La frecuencia está bien, pero no se escuchaba nada.

– Le han roto el scouter – respondió su compañero - ¿Y si lo han matado?

– ¿Qué dices? – la doctora miró a Lachi con rabia – Deja de decir tonterías, nuestro soldado es cien veces más fuerte que esa pandilla de mentecatos.

– Quizás… - le cuestionó él - …si estuviera en plenas condiciones físicas. Pero está en las peores para pelear a un nivel como ese.

– Mira – Nasera elevó una mano como si fuese a parar algo – Mejor, cállate.

– Algo tendremos que hacer, ¿no? – Lachi se puso una mano en la sien, apoyando la cabeza – Glova puede que necesitar atención médica o… ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor podemos ayudar con nuestras armas.

– No digas tonterías – rio Nasera – Son soldados de élite. Los saiyans que conocimos no son nada en comparación – se rascó la cabeza para pensar – Esperaremos aquí una hora y saldremos en su busca.

Cuando Glova despertó, lo hizo bruscamente. Dio una pequeña convulsión cuando abrió los ojos, incorporándose en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor. Era consciente de que no habían pasado más que unos minutos desde su desmayo o, al menos, eso le parecía. El horizonte aún dejaba escapar una agotada ristra de rayos solares que desaparecían y difuminaban las estrellas que se podían ya contemplar en el firmamento.

– ¡Aún viven! – se percató el saiyan en un instante.

Se levantó tambaleándose. Las heridas provocadas por las agujas de metal no dejaban de sangrar. Se dirigió como pudo hacia el cuerpo de Luppa, pasando a un lado del cadáver de Fiutzer.

Le quitó el scouter al gigante y se lo puso. Ninguno de los dos localizadores de sus maestros le quedaban demasiado bien; ambos eran de talla adulta y su colocación era algo holgada para él. El scouter de Luppa, sin embargo, era demasiado grande para una persona del tamaño de un saiyan adulto, y a Glova le ocupaba media cara. Aun así, se manejaba igual y pudo presenciar vida en el cuerpo de aquel titán negro – Qué incordio… eres demasiado resistente – dijo para sí en voz baja.

Alzó el puño y disparó una bola de energía a la cabeza, haciéndola estallar.

Seguidamente fue hasta el cuerpo de Freeves, el soldado con poderes telequinéticos. El scouter indicaba que aún vivía, así que Glova le pegó una patada a la cabeza del alienígena, partiéndole el cuello de inmediato.

Quedaba comprobar el cuerpo del capitán. Debía asegurarse.

Cada paso dado hacía más duro el camino. Apenas era consciente de que seguía caminando, pero sabía que debía continuar. Ya solo las estrellas iluminaban escasamente la noche, las lunas de Glasq no se asomaron aquella jornada.

El cuerpo de Palter estaba alejado de todos los demás, y el joven saiyan sabía que sería duro llegar hasta él, pero una vez logrado, solamente tenía que echarse a descansar o a morir. Todo estaría solucionado.

Se desplomó a unos seis metros de distancia del capitán y desde allí activó el localizador. Palter estaba muerto, confirmó. Ahora le tocaba a él dejarse llevar.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Fuego interno

**Capítulo 13 – Fuego interno**

Glova estaba en su habitación cuando de repente una piedra atravesó el cristal de su ventana y cayó al suelo. Estaba envuelta en un papel escrito – Otro mensaje de los mojigatos de clase – pensó él.

Cuando miró por la ventana levemente no vio a nadie en la calle. Entonces se dispuso a leer la nota:

_He matado a millones. Pero, a pesar de la repugnancia que te produce saberlo, me parece que a ti tampoco se te daría tan mal. Permíteme decirte que de alguna manera estamos conectados. Tu alma y la mía. Yo estoy listo para que vengas a visitarme._

_Cuando quieras buscar tu lugar en el mundo, elige bien el camino a tomar, pues llevas el destino del enfrentamiento en la sangre._

_Debes saber que yo no te temo y que, a su vez, tampoco deberías temerme, aunque de los errores se aprende._

_Gracias por tu atención y no olvides dejarte llevar por el instinto, porque somos un fin en sí mismo, no somos puentes que abren brechas en el destino._

– ¿Qué demonios...? – Glova miró por la ventana una segunda vez por si veía al responsable de tal broma estúpida, pero allí no había nadie.

Despertó bruscamente. Estaba descansando en su cama, en aquel planeta, Glasq. La luna en cuarto menguante esclarecía de escasa luz el lugar. Sus heridas estaban curadas. Cuando se levantó, fue a buscar a alguno de sus tutores, pero no encontró a nadie en el hogar.

Salió de allí y les llamó – ¡Lachi! ¡Nasera! – gritaba – ¿Dónde estáis?

Buscó por el bosque, por los alrededores desérticos, pero no encontró a nadie. Entonces se acordó de una habitación que había pasado por alto en la casa: la sala de trabajo de los doctores, donde debía pedir permiso antes de entrar siquiera.

Volvió rápidamente y se adentró en el único pasillo que comunicaba con aquella habitación. Entró y encendió una lámpara portátil que había en una esquina. La penumbra seguía prevaleciendo en el aula y la luz no alcanzaba tanta potencia como hubiese querido el joven.

Allí no había nadie, solo las máquinas extrañas de los científicos. No pudo evitar fijarse en aquel armatoste que vio cuando Lachi le regaló la armadura con la que luchó – ¿Los habrán matado? – pensó horrorizado – ¿Habrán sido descubiertos por otros soldados mientras me recuperaba?

Justo cuando se emparanoiaba en aquellas terribles dudas, miró al tanque de acero una vez más. La luz llegaba escasa hasta la esquina donde se hallaba, pero fue suficiente para distinguir unas pintadas rojas en el metal de aquel armario metálico – ¿Será sangre? - temblaba Glova.

Comenzó a leer cuando se acercó a la enorme máquina cableada:

_"Abandonado a tu suerte, he aquí tu hogar"._

Sin saber por qué, creyó con total seguridad que lo habían escrito ellos, sus tutores.

Entonces empezó a llorar, desconociendo concretamente el motivo por el que lo hacía. En un instante se derrumbó en el suelo.

Abrió sus párpados lentamente, porque le dolían. Intentó erguirse en el acolchado donde se encontraba – _Argh… - _fue lo único que pudo gruñir cuando notó las punzadas de dolor de su costado y su hombro derecho. La pierna herida por la aguja de Katchin también se resentía al moverla, pero finalmente se pudo levantar.

Se encontraba en una habitación de pared y techo rocosos. Una vela medio consumida la iluminaba con dificultades. Ya en pie, fue andando con una leve cojera hasta una puerta rústica de madera. Agarró el tosco pomo y sintió un picotazo en el estómago. Apartó su cabeza hacia un lado de la puerta y vomitó en el suelo. El picor en la garganta le hizo escupir un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta con decisión.

Entró en una sala grande, donde el suelo seguía siendo tierra sin adoquinar, iluminada por una gran fuente en el centro del aula que despedía una rara sustancia brillante.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – susurró Glova cuando estaba a cinco pasos de la fuente. Lo que escupía no podía ser lava. Era fuego literalmente líquido. Tenía un aspecto fluido, igual de espeso que el agua, pero con magníficas flamas que emitían luz y decoraban la constancia de aquella sustancia.

Fue a mojar un dedo en el fuego, pero a medida que acercaba la mano notaba más el calor que desprendía – Mejor… no.

– Claro que no – retumbó una voz grave en la sala.

Glova pegó un pequeño brinco y miró a su espalda. Era Khän, tan alto que apenas le reconocía. Nunca le había visto en pie. Sus grandes ojos miraban la fuente, iluminados por la mágica luz anaranjada que ésta emitía.

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Glova, olvidando por un momento las preguntas más importantes que quería haber hecho en un principio.

– El zumo de los dioses, cree él.

Glova se paró un momento, algo confuso. Pero al segundo recordó que aquel gigante se reconocía a sí mismo en tercera persona.

– ¿Zumo? – cuestionó Glova mirando de vuelta al líquido.

– Se dice que, con él, los dioses son capaces de crear objetos divinos, capaces de renacer la esperanza a razas enteras, padres e hijos.

– Dioses… - Glova miraba la fuente fijamente. El brillo anaranjado del fuego líquido le embobaba.

– Ajá… Lámparas, anillos, diademas… todo en aras del anhelo de vida para una raza de expectativa sana y plena.

De repente, Glova recordó que no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.

– Espera… ¿Por qué eztoy aquí? – volvió la mirada a Khän.

– Te trajo – Khän no apartaba su vista de la fuente – Ahora vives gracias a él.

– ¿Los demás estaban muertos? – preguntó Glova rápidamente.

– Muerte, todo era muerte.

– ¿Mi familia está bien?

– Si llamas familia a los que te mantienen con vida entre hilos de perecimiento… sí, están bien, pero angustiados, porque no te ven.

Glova ya se acostumbró a ignorar las cosas tan extrañas que decía Khän. Las veces que insistía en ellas solo servían para confundirle aún más.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – preguntó mientras se palpaba la cabeza, donde sentía con los dedos rozar una herida seca.

– ¿Por qué no utilizaste el regalo que te hizo? – le cortó Khän haciendo un ademán con la mano.

– Hm… - Glova no sabía realmente qué contestar. Sabía que se refería a la piedra que seguía teniendo en su paladar, pero desconocía la respuesta – Supongo que se me olvidó.

– La perdición es el olvido, tenlo en cuenta, pequeño.

– Ya… La verdad es que a veces tengo la sensación de que se me olvidan cosas.

– Hasta tu nombre.

– No… no tanto – le respondió el saiyan con una mueca risueña.

Khän apartó su mirada de la fuente para posar sus ojos en Glova. Su comisura izquierda transformaba su facción de sorpresa a intimidante, pero el muchacho sabía que aquello era una pequeña sonrisa.

– He tenido una pesadilla ahí dentro – admitió el chiquillo.

– Cuéntale – respondió – Pero, si quieres su consejo, quizás te arrepientas luego.

– ¿Consejo? – le miró con desconfianza – Te lo cuento porque me parece extraño que justo aquí tenga pesadillas que parecen ser demasiado reales.

– Quizás son más ciertas de lo que tú piensas.

– Una piedra atravesaba mi ventana y estaba… estaba envuelta en un papel donde…

– Sí, sí. Lo sabe – le interrumpió Khän – Se ha puesto en contacto contigo. Sus poderes se han incrementado. Debes tener cuidado.

– ¿Quién? – Glova estaba confuso de nuevo, pero intrigado.

– Un equivocado ser, capaz de mucho en vida. Pero tranquilo, no te tocará mientras no reviva.

– No me has dicho quién es – Glova comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo.

– Ni debes saberlo – Khän se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar lentamente.

Glova, enfurruñado, le siguió. Llegaron a una puerta movediza que formaba parte de la pared.

– Nunca hubiera sabido salir de aquí si no fuera destruyéndolo todo – rio Glova.

– Destruir… Las vidas de cinco seres te han condenado, al igual que a este minúsculo planeta – se adentraron en un túnel. Al cerrarse la puerta a su paso y entrar en penumbra, Glova se percató de que su compañero llevaba encendida una lámpara de aceite en la mano.

– Lo sé… – probablemente me buscará el imperio de Lord Freezer – Estoy sentenciado.

– Ya veréis – respondió Khän mientras seguía andando pasivamente.

– Oye, Khän – el pequeño se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba – Tú, que tanto dices entender… ¿sabes si los niveles de poder que empleamos en la pelea de ayer fueron reales?

– No podemos calcular el poder a través de los números, el poder se siente, el poder se conoce cuando uno domina la mente.

– Hm… ya.

– Hace tres días de tu victoria.

– ¿Qué? – Glova abrió los ojos – ¿Llevo aquí tres días?

– Astuto – sonrió el gigante.

Glova miraba al suelo oscuro mientras andaba – Necesito salir para ver si mis maestros están bien.

– Haz lo que necesites – respondió Khän, con sus ojos apuntando al crío – Pero si pretendes contactar conmigo allí en tu mundo, deberás hacerlo primero el día anterior a tu ida, antes de dormirte.

– ¿Por qué el día anterior? – el pequeño saiyan desvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Khän, pero era tan alto que fijar su vista tan arriba le incomodaba el cuello – ¿Sabré contactar?

– Así se encargará de que no se te vuelva a olvidar. Todo el mundo sabe contactar – el ser de piel rugosa abrió una mano y seguido una puerta cedió de la pared – Sigue recto hasta salir y contemplar por ti mismo la luz solar.

– Gracias, Khän – el chaval alargó una mano para estrechar la del enorme ser – Te debo la vida.

Khän observó algo confuso la mano del joven, pero al segundo relajó su rostro y cedió la suya, atrapando la de Glova en su palma – ¿Es un signo de despedida?

– Yo diría de amistad – sentía una dura presión en su puño, pero sabía que no era intencionado – ¿Tú me aceptarías como amigo?

Khän sonrió sin mostrar su dentadura, mientras los ojos penetrantes y abiertos fijaban a Glova desde la altura – Amistad, ¿eh? Supongo que podría ser.

El gesto alegre del saiyan mostró en su rostro los rasgos infantiles que desvelaban su edad. Entonces se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hasta que escapó a la superficie cuesta arriba.

Los rayos de Sol dañaron los ojos de Glova. Cuando resurgió de aquella cueva, la salida se derrumbó entre la arena. Al instante se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. El cuerpo de Palter se encontraba allí, con la piel seca, de un color más blancuzco y cubierto parcialmente de arena. Glova se agachó para recoger el scouter que tenía el cadáver. Estaba manchado de sangre rojiza reseca, pero le dio igual, era de un tamaño adulto normal y coincidía con lo que buscaba.

Entonces empezó a volar en dirección a su casa, donde seguramente le esperaban sus tutores, preocupados por él. El dolor de su cuerpo era abrumador, pero sentía alegría en cierta manera.

Llegó a la puerta y entró sin llamar, como era habitual.

– El experimento probablemente haya muerto en el ataque. No sabemos nada de él tras tres días desaparecido – escuchó la voz de Nasera desde la habitación de trabajo de los doctores.

– ¿Tres días desaparecido? – recapacitó él – Está hablando de mí.

– Fin de la grabación – dijo la doctora antes de apretar un botón. Salió de aquella habitación y pasó por el simple pasillo sin ver a Glova, ya que éste había usado la ultra velocidad para pasar por su lado y entrar en la sala de la que había salido su tutora. Vio entonces a Lachi acurrucado en el suelo.

– _Pst,_ Lachi – susurró Glova usando su mano para amortiguar el sonido.

Lachi abrió los ojos y se quedó paralizado – ¿Glova? ¿Eres tú?

– Sí, maestro. He vuelto – sonrió.

El doctor estaba en shock, no creía lo que veían sus ojos – ¿Estás vivo? – preguntó tocando la cabeza al pequeño, como si no fuera obvio.

– Ajá – dejó el scouter en la mesa.

– Esto es… inesperado… - el doctor estaba despeinado y sus ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado, deducía Glova - ¡Es genial!

– Maestro - Glova se puso serio - Antes de avisar a Nasera de mi llegada, quiero saber unas pocas cosas – su mirada nunca había sido tan desafiante con su tutor, aunque le temblaban las piernas.

– Eh… claro. Dime – susurró extrañado mientras se levantaba las manos en los ojos para vencer su somnolencia – ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Por qué Nasera se grababa a sí misma hablando sobre mí, llamándome "experimento"?

Realmente le ofendía que existiera la posibilidad de que, para ellos, fuera una especia de cobaya y no lo que siempre había creído: un miembro de la familia; de menor importancia, pero de la familia.

Lachi estaba confuso. No se esperaba para nada todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hacía tres días fueron a buscar a Glova con armas láseres. Viajaron en la nave tras una hora desde que la transmisión se cortó. Cuando llegaron, tenían que iluminar el terreno con las luces artificiales que encendía el avanzado motor del vehículo. Inspeccionaron todos los cadáveres que encontraron, pero Glova no se hallaba allí. Lo buscaron durante horas y no hubo rastro de él. Al día siguiente, aprovechando la luz solar, continuaron con la búsqueda por aquella zona y por la periferia de la misma. Todo fue en vano.

Tras un día completo de búsqueda, los doctores desistieron y regresaron a la casa para asimilar sus destinos. El llanto predominó y una deprimida calma se apoderó de ellos.

– Habrá… habrá sido un error – Lachi se rascó la nuca como si un dolor de cuello le agobiara – ¿Estás seguro de que escuchaste eso?

– Sí. Experimento me llamó – los ojos de Glova se humedecieron.

– Glova – escuchó a su espalda. Era la voz de Nasera. El saiyan no se inmutó – Todo tiene una explicación.

– Espera, Nasera – interrumpió el doctor – ¿Qué vas a contarle?

– Déjame hablar, Lachi. Tiene que saberlo – estaba cruzada de brazos y su semblante grave delataba su seriedad.

– ¿Qué dices? – Lachi parecía demasiado nervioso – No se te ocurrirá…

– ¡Que me dejes hablar! – acalló Nasera a su compañero.

Glova, en plena discusión, solo podía mirar a su tutor a la cara, pidiendo con la respiración una explicación de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

– Verás, Glova – comenzó la científica mientras se sentaba en su silla metálica donde solía trabajar, sacada hacía años de la nace en la que llegaron – En realidad allí, en el Planeta Vegeta… te consideran un experimento… para comprobar cómo crece un saiyan educado por tsufurs.

La cara de Lachi relajó su tensión muscular, aunque gotas de sudor ya caían por su sien.

Glova dejó de mirarle para perder su vista en el suelo, mientras se pellizcaba el pantalón con los dedos, angustiado.

– Cada cierto tiempo debemos enviar datos de tu evolución – continuó la doctora – y estos días hemos sufrido acontecimientos de vital importancia – Nasera alzó un poco más la voz, que hasta ese momento era suave y calmada – Te llamé así porque es como debemos llamarte ante ellos, los Saiyans.

Glova cerró sus ojos fuertemente y entre dientes masculló – Te creo.

Entonces Nasera fue hasta él y le arropó con sus brazos. Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del pequeño cuando Lachi puso una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola para tranquilizarle.

Cuando los tres consiguieron calmarse, Glova les contó todo lo sucedido; el escuadrón, sus extrañas formas de luchar, el dolor muscular tan insoportable que padeció y padecía en aquellos instantes… No mencionó a Khän por inseguridad, y se inventó que se refugió en una cueva para sanar sus heridas.

– Eres todo un guerrero – dijo Lachi – Estoy orgulloso de ti.

– Quizás incluso hayas obtenido un Zenkai – aportó Nasera.

Lachi miró de reojo a la científica, algo incómodo.

– ¿Zenkai? – preguntó el joven – ¿Qué es un Zenkai?

– Es la palabra que utilizan los saiyans para referirse al incremento de poder que obtenéis al estar al borde de la muerte y vivir para contarlo.

– Ah… eso – una pequeña sonrisa brotó de una de sus comisuras – Pero… - la sonrisa desapareció – ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Aquellas personas eran soldados de Freezer – y de élite, recordó mientras lo decía – ¿Me van a buscar y condenar?

– No te preocupes por ello – dijo Nasera – Se lo comunicaremos al reino Saiyan y veremos qué hacer.

Un silencio incómodo aisló la habitación.

– A propósito… - añadió el pequeño – ¿Cuál es mi nivel de poder?

Nasera y Lachi ya sabían que iban a tener que explicar aquella incoherencia con sus recuerdos artificiales. Un niño saiyan normal no podía superar a la élite de Freezer, ni si quiera alcanzar en su estado base las unidades de cualquier Ozaru. Con todo, Glova calculaba ya que el poder desplegado en la pelea contra aquellos soldados era superior al desprendido por cualquier saiyan conocido.

– Verás, Glova – improvisó Nasera – Antes de despertarte, te dimos una dosis de un compuesto creado por nosotros, que incrementa tu poder rápidamente. Por eso has podido con soldados tan fuertes – Glova sintió sus latidos a mayor velocidad – Pero, gracias al entrenamiento que te estamos dando, estamos seguros de que, sin aquella sustancia externa, podrás algún día alcanzar aquellos niveles, tarde o temprano.

Glova se desilusionó enormemente. ¿Aquel poder no era suyo? Era injusta su enfermedad y era injusta su limitación. Sintió ganas de dormir y de que todo pasase rápido. Quería sentirse seguro en el Planeta Vegeta.

– Entiendo – concluyó el saiyan.

Tras curar superficialmente sus heridas, Nasera y Lachi le dieron de cenar y le prometieron que mañana volverían al planeta de los Saiyans.

Glova recordó entonces qué debía hacer. Antes de conciliar el sueño (acelerado por el sedante oculto ingerido en la cena), Glova llamó a Khän en su mente tres veces.

Y Khän respondió.


	14. Capítulo 14 - La esencia de lo irreal

**Capítulo 14 – La esencia de lo irreal**

– El orgullo saiyano perdurará mientras exista un último hálito de nuestra raza – repetían una y otra vez allí, como un lema para los críos.

El pequeño saiyan prosiguió viviendo con normalidad en su planeta natal. El reino de Vegeta se encargó de los problemas que suscitaron aquellos asesinatos de los soldados del emperador, aunque con una gran reprimenda económica a los doctores tsufurs.

Así, siguió entrenando como sus maestros le enseñaban. Pero desde la vuelta al planeta saiyan, algo diferente e imperceptible para todos los demás estaba presente manteniendo su influencia: Khän estaba allí junto a él.

– Bueno, realmente está en tu mente – dijo Khän refiriéndose a sí mismo, con toda la razón del mundo – Solo tú le verás y únicamente tú podrás escucharle.

De esa manera, Khän influenciaba a Glova. No intervenía en los recuerdos artificiales que iba proyectando la mente del crío; influía esencialmente en la reacción de Glova hacia los mismos.

De esta manera, el saiyan empezó (sin que los doctores pudieran percatarse) a dirigir la falsa realidad con algo más de voluntad.

– Esto no es real – le decía Khän – Tu entrenamiento solo te aporta conocimiento sin práctica.

– ¿Cómo que sin práctica? – preguntó Glova en voz baja para que los demás saiyans que se ejercitaban en el campus de entrenamiento no se dieran cuenta de que hablaba aparentemente solo.

– Hoy aprendes a hacer un ataque, pero en realidad no lo practicas – Khän se dirigía a Glova ignorando que no comprendiese de qué realidades hablaba.

– No te sigo, Khän – Glova paró de realizar una serie de movimientos de combate contra el muñeco de entrenamiento – ¿Tú sabrías hacerlo mejor?

– No es cuestión de que él lo haga, sino de que tú lo aprendas.

– Bueno – dijo sarcásticamente – Pues enséñame tú si crees que puedes.

– No lo cree. Lo sabe.

Desde ese día, Khän empezó a entrenar a Glova. En pocas ocasiones al principio, ya que el pequeño confiaba más en los entrenamientos de sus tutores. Sin embargo, al cabo del tiempo iba dándose cuenta de que los que Khän eran especiales, casi mágicos. Le hacían sentirse mejor que nunca. De esta manera, el pequeño saiyan terminó valorando más a Khän como entrenador que a sus maestros.

– Cada guerrero personaliza su estilo de lucha a su manera – decía Khän – Destacar como artista marcial es poseer un mayor número de pequeños detalles únicos en tu forma de luchar.

– ¿En serio? Siempre se me ha dado bien crear fintas y combinaciones – Khän miró a Glova y éste se encogió de hombros – Al menos… en mi cabeza.

– Además, las tácticas menos esperadas suelen ser más efectivas cuando la creatividad las ha forjado – Khän empezó a pasear y Glova le seguía – Hace milenios, un gran luchador creó una técnica de energía mortal.

– Hala ¿En serio? – Glova dejó de hablar en voz baja, pero no miraba a Khän – ¿Mortal para todo el mundo?

– Astuto – ironizó el gigante – La llamó _Oreia Kaiol_, un bello rayo blanco con una finalidad terrible.

– Vaya… – el pequeño paró de andar – Yo también uso un rayo, pero es de color azul. No le tengo puesto ningún nombre.

– Los nombres son descubiertos, no impuestos – le contestó Khän.

– Déjate de tonterías – mira esto.

Glova comenzó a cargar su característico ataque de energía en el puño derecho, mientras apuntaba a la nada.

– Interesante.

Glova disparó con un pequeño retroceso. Pero la ráfaga de su puño, a pesar de avanzar por el aire, mantenía el contacto con la mano cerrada que la originaba. El ataque se perdió en el cielo.

– No es algo tan común – admitió Khän – No solo creas el ataque con tu energía interna, sino que usas el Ki externo para darle forma y controlarlo.

– Siempre he querido darle un nombre, y me parece que _Oreia Kaiol _le viene de fábula – miró a Khän – Como hacen los guerreros de élite.

– No tiene la chispa para soportar el título que deseas imponerle.

– Algún día la tendrá – sonrió Glova.

– _Biip – _pitó Otsufur al iniciarse.

En el mundo real, los doctores tenían que lidiar con los inconvenientes que tanto les pesaban.

– ¿Qué haces ahora? – preguntó Lachi a su compañera.

– ¿Con qué?

– Las naves de esos soldados no tardarán en ser rastreadas y buscarán la causa de sus muertes – su voz tembló – Nos buscarán a nosotros.

– Tendremos que encontrar un sitio más escondido para que no nos puedan rastrear – Nasera se rascaba la cabeza.

– Suerte que traje uno de nuestros inhibidores en el primer y único viaje a este estúpido planeta.

– Sí, Lachi. Suerte que seguimos vivos – Nasera empezó a recoger diversos artilugios de aquella habitación donde trabajaban – Si no fuera por Glasqui… a saber dónde estaríamos ahora.

– Ya vas entendiendo cómo debes concentrarte. Así se debe empezar – decía Khän sentado en el suelo.

– Es muy irritante – contestó Glova en postura de meditación – ¿Por qué no puedo hacer una onda explosiva y ya está?

– Un verdadero guerrero debe controlar su energía y no malgastarla en golpes poco certeros como explosiones de energía que simplemente arrojan y malgastan Ki disperso al adversario – Khän apuntó con su índice al pecho de Glova – Un verdadero guerrero debe saber cómo y cuándo proyectar energía desde todas las partes del cuerpo.

– No creo que sea para tanto.

– Y no lo es, por eso debes aprender a lanzar ataques concentrados desde los pies, el pecho o incluso la espalda.

– Nunca he visto a nadie lanzar ataques de energía por la espalda.

– ¿Por qué crees que te lo enseña? – Khän sonrió de forma extraña – Pocos conocían la utilidad del arte marcial de la energía corpórea. Muchos la han olvidado.

– Entonces yo tendré ventaja – sonrió maliciosamente Glova – Si lo domino, ganaré a cualquiera de mi escuela.

– Solo es ventajoso si se usa bien – Khän contemplaba todos aquellos saiyans de la edad de Glova que estaban practicando en aquel gran campo de entrenamiento – Una persona puede manejar sin dificultades su energía externa, pero a la vez usarla mal o con torpeza de forma inadecuada. Todo ese control debe tener una finalidad clara y se debe hacer con esmerada delicadeza.

Glova aprendió a anteponer ciertos valores a sus principios inculcados y comenzó a usar la imaginación en lo que más le gustaba: el combate.

Sus proyecciones artificiales siempre concluirían con los resultados que estaban programados, pero Khän se encargó de que el pequeño saiyan analizara todo lo que le sucedía constantemente. De esta forma, el cerebro de Glova se enriqueció como nunca antes lo hizo. Analizó todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y concluía observando sus decisiones. La opinión forjada del pequeño saiyan acabó primando más en los recuerdos artificiales que los comportamientos que éstos tenían programados para él.

De esta manera, los años pasaron mientras el joven saiyan aprendía los fundamentos básicos del combate y la cultura saiyana y se versaba con los entrenamientos de Khän, provenientes de una etnia milenaria y guerrera ya olvidada.

– Hoy es mi cumpleaños, Khän – dijo Glova, ya con una altura considerable para su edad – ¿No vas a felicitarme?

– ¿Por qué celebras un año de vida? – preguntó el enorme anciano – Los demás años no deseaste felicitación alguna.

– Este año es especial – dijo el saiyan – A partir de hoy soy considerado adulto entre los saiyans – miró al frente con decisión y siguió caminando por el campus de entrenamiento – Y ahora por fin puedo instruirme para llegar a formar parte de la élite saiyan.

Habían transcurrido cerca de seis años terrestres y las calificaciones físicas de Glova eran sobresalientes. Su estado físico era admirado por toda su clase y sus poderes superaban la media con creces.

– Congratulaciones – felicitó Khän con una sonrisa enorme y forzada.

Glova rio. Las expresiones faciales del extraño rostro de Khän no tenían precio.

– Eh, Glova. Deja de charlar con los fantasmas de tus padres – escuchó por detrás, seguido de un par de risitas bufonas.

Ya pocas personas de su mismo rango se atrevían a vacilarle. Pero uno de ellos, conocido como Polka, no tenía reparos en burlarse. Él era de sangre de élite y sus poderes se comparaban claramente a los de Glova.

Sin embargo, después de tantos años recibiendo todo tipo de insultos, el joven aprendiz había dejado de inmutarse ante los anzuelos para peleas sin un motivo de peso.

– ¿Qué hay, Polka? – le respondió Glova – ¿Ya has descubierto quién es tu padre?

Las mismas risas resonaron en el campus y Polka dio un par de pasos con una tensión amenazante en el rostro, pero un grupo de colegas que tenía a sus lados le detuvieron y susurraron algo que probablemente le incitaba a evadir la pelea.

Los combates no legales eran habituales, pero en los campus de entrenamiento siempre causaban demasiados destrozos en el terreno y finalmente las consecuencias eran más negativas que positivas para los combatientes.

– Esta tarde te enseñaré algo nuevo – dijo Khän, ignorando el pequeño conflicto.

– ¿Algo nuevo? – se extrañó Glova, entusiasmado – ¿Qué es? Es debido a mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

– Se trata de la luz artificial que genera esos rayos necesarios para vuestras metamorfosis.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes enseñar eso? – Glova no se lo creía – Pocos consiguen realizar esa técnica.

– Solo es práctica.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo me va a llevar dominarla?

– No lo sé – respondió el gigante – Días, semanas, meses…

– Bueno, si tú dices que puedo conseguirlo, te creo.

Hasta ahora, todas las técnicas que Khän pretendió enseñar a Glova fueron aprendidas con éxito; unas de forma más notable que otras.

– Deja de confiar en los demás y cree en ti mismo – fue la respuesta de su maestro.

Hasta que no pasaron tres meses perfeccionando la luminosa bola de energía, Glova no consiguió crearla decentemente.

– Venga… venga… - murmuraba el saiyan con la mano hacia arriba con forma de garra – ¡Vamos!

En la oscuridad que la envolvía, Otsufur dejó de ser la única fuente de luz en la sala que refulgía a través de diversas bombillitas que adornaban la máquina. De la máscara de oxígeno de Glova fueron desprendidas a presión un cúmulo de burbujas; su corazón ahora latía con mayor frecuencia. Su mano, como si quisiera agarrar algo a la altura de su muslo, tiritaba de forma extraña hasta que de ella brotó una nueva luz blanca.

El campo de entrenamiento empezó a temblar. Khän, sentado a varios metros de Glova, miró hacia el cielo – No… No tiembla el suelo. Tiembla su mente.

– ¡Lo tengo! – dijo el saiyan justo cuando una circunferencia brillante salió disparada de su mano y se estabilizó a un palmo de ella.

– Bien, pequeño – alzó la voz Khän – Ahora lánzala al cielo y hazla estallar.

El cuerpo del saiyan temblaba exageradamente y todo a su alrededor vibraba como si un terremoto asolara el cielo, como si un tornado se formara en el interior de la tierra.

Le pesaban las piernas. Cayó de rodillas, pero sus brazos le respondieron, disparando la técnica hacia arriba – Ahora hazla estallar – se dijo a sí mismo.

Su mano abierta tiritaba apuntando a un nuevo destello en el cielo. Le costaba realizar la última acción que culminaría aquel logro – ¡Mézclate con el oxígeno! – cerró su mano fervientemente y la técnica explotó.

La penumbra que ocultaba el cuerpo de Glova en aquel líquido mortal fue sustituida por una resplandeciente luz. La esfera al explosionar intentaba tragar una cantidad de oxígeno que no tenía, expulsando un remolino de burbujas por la ebullición.

Khän se acercó a Glova mientras este miraba al suelo, como un perro asustado.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ignorando que todo vibraba como si estuviese a punto de estallar.

– No… no sé – contestó el saiyan mientras se le erizaban los vellos de sus extremidades.

– ¿Por qué no miras hacia arriba? – preguntó de nuevo.

– Temo… - suspiró – Temo qué podría pasar.

– ¿No eras adulto? – insistió su maestro – Una vez me dijiste que los saiyans adultos pueden controlar sus estados de simio sin ningún problema.

– Ya lo sé – Glova no miraba aquella luz, pero la simple radiación en el cuerpo estaba haciendo que notase sus pulsaciones en la garganta, la piel de gallina y los pelos de punta – Qué raro.

Cerró sus puños y miró al cielo. Todo temblaba alrededor de la esfera. Sus latidos le asfixiaban y sus pupilas castañas se tintaron de rojo. Su cola se erizó y sus colmillos empezaron a alargarse. Un dolor extraño le recorrió la columna vertebral mientras todos sus músculos aumentaban y el pelo comenzaba a aparecer por toda la piel. El aumento del tamaño de los huesos provocaba un sufrimiento casi insoportable, el incremento de fibras musculares era reconfortante a la vez que doloroso.

El rostro fue lo peor. La cara empezó a alargarse hasta formar un hocico desnudo, sus mandíbulas quebraron para ampliarse y formar una dentaba mayor y su cuello se ensanchó respondiendo a la proporcionalidad de su aumento de tamaño.

Crecía y crecía, hasta que se estabilizó. Un grito desgarrador concluyó su transformación. Sus manos eran más grandes que un saiyan adulto y su mirada era aterradora. El largo de su cola se hacía más pronunciado en ese estado. El mundo comenzó a temblar sin control hasta que explosionó dejando a Khän solo en la oscuridad.

– Interesante.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Rey del despertar

**Capítulo 15 – Rey del despertar**

La alarma sonó en una remota cueva del planeta Glasq. Fue como el graznido de un ave tropical, suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los doctores en plena madrugada.

Una tormenta llena de nubarrones mantenía un aguacero intenso, acompañado de rayos que adornaban los cielos y de truenos que rompían la música del diluvio. Cuando llovía en aquellas zonas desérticas lo hacía intensamente y en grandes cantidades.

Nasera llegó primero hasta la máquina y su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio una luz en el interior del tanque – Lachi ¿Qué es eso?

– Maldita sea, no lo sé – dijo el doctor llegando con prisas hasta el ordenador – Oh, mierda.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – insistió Nasera.

Lachi se puso en pie y puso su silla justo enfrente de Otsufur. Se subió en ella para llegar de puntillas a asomarse por la única ventana que tenía la cápsula – ¡Mierda! – soltó de nuevo al ver en su interior. Entonces saltó al suelo, alterado – ¡Activa el sedante!

– ¿Qué? – Nasera comprobó el ordenador – Ya está activado.

– Pues actívalo de nuevo – contestó abruptamente el doctor – ¡Ponle otra dosis!

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le reprochó irritada Nasera – Le vas a matar.

– ¡Está despierto, Nasera!

La doctora arqueó las cejas y miró la cápsula. Su vista no llegaba a vislumbrar el rostro de Glova, pero se imaginó al saiyan clavando sus peligrosos ojos abiertos a los suyos y su mano tembló al pulsar el botón que iniciaría la siguiente dosis de sedante.

Lachi seguía tecleando en el otro ordenador cuando la alarma de Otsufur dejó de sonar. La luz blanca procedente de dentro de la cápsula se disipó y los doctores aliviaron sus rostros.

– ¿Crees que se acordará? – preguntó Nasera.

– Espero que no – respondió su compañero – Se supone que esto no podía pasar. La dosis con la que le mantenemos es más que suficiente.

– Qué susto…

– Ya ha pasado todo – concluyó Lachi – Vuelve a dormir si puedes mientras compruebo todas sus constantes.

– ¿No sabes qué ha podido causarle todo esto?

– Ni idea – respondió el doctor, preocupado.

Un silencio tenso dominó el lugar hasta que Nasera intervino - Mañana revisaré los escáneres de sus recuerdos artificiales, algo no cuadra.

Aquella cueva era el lugar más idóneo que habían encontrado para vivir.

Lo tuvieron muy claro desde la batalla con aquel escuadrón: debían encontrar un sitio recóndito y escondido ya que, en los próximos meses, tropas de soldados de Freezer llegarían para comprobar lo sucedido y al no encontrar inconvenientes darían paso a la construcción de una ciudad en el nuevo planeta para el emperador.

Así ocurrió. A las semanas, una flota de naves espaciales aterrizó en el planeta y sus tripulantes inspeccionaron durante meses las zonas, allanando el terreno más cercano a los bosques tropicales para la construcción de una polis. Aunque encontraron las naves del escuadrón de Palter, jamás hallaron sus cuerpos. Con todo, los doctores consiguieron burlar los escáneres de rastreo gracias su eficaz inhibidor y así consiguieron sobrevivir sin que ninguna persona civilizada llegara a encontrarlos.

En el transcurso de los años, Lachi se percataba de que uno de los componentes químicos naturales y esenciales que requería el líquido corrosivo de Otsufur empezaba a escasear, y no había encontrado sustituto alguno que valiese para su cometido.

– Puede que tres años más – decía el doctor.

– ¿Y crees que será suficiente? – dudaba Nasera.

– No lo sé con seguridad - Lachi se ponía cómodo en la silla mientras encendía un flexo. El hogar de los doctores era una caverna profunda y oscura que no albergaba más que humedad y roca. Sin embargo, los científicos adaptaron bastante bien el lugar – Ya hace tiempo que los números que nos aportan los escáneres no tienen valor.

– Bueno, tres años es mucho tiempo. Conseguirá un poder suficiente.

– Tú tan optimista como siempre.

– ¿No puedes intentar serlo de vez en cuando?

– Soy realista, me baso en hechos palpables.

– Estamos hartos de intentar comprender hechos que no podemos palpar – sonrió la doctora – Aquí no sirve para nada una opinión basada en algo que no sea la experiencia.

– Tú ganas – dijo Lachi, mostrando sus dientes en una pequeña mueca risueña – Pero vas a tener que resumir sus recuerdos artificiales, porque no sé cuántos años más podremos mantenerle.

– Vaya putada… - Nasera se desplomó en la silla y miró fijamente el desnudo techo de roca que les protegía.

"Probablemente se trataba de una tormenta proveniente del norte, de las montañas cercanas como preludio del invierno" – pensaba Khän, sentado en su trono.

– Ya no hay conexión – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Aun así, él no lo presentía como un preludio negativo. Sus habilidades le aseguraban un pronóstico claro, pero de difícil entendimiento. No tenía descendientes ni familia; no tenía rumbo, sino metas. Y aun así vigilaba, siempre con un ojo puesto en los cielos.

– Venga, vámonos – dijo apresuradamente Lachi – Tenemos solo unos minutos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Glova.

Su altura era ya superior a la de sus tutores. Los Tsufurs eran de por sí una raza de menor estatura media que la de los Saiyans. Con 19 años, Glova ya traía consigo un físico adulto, aunque escuálido en estos momentos. Como por arte de magia, los últimos meses en el planeta Vegeta fueron familiarmente dolorosos para Glova. Su estado físico empezó a empeorar y, aunque no recordaba con claridad las otras veces que le había pasado factura su extraña enfermedad, comprendía que el viaje a Glasq era inevitable. Pero... ¿tan pronto?

– Creía que nos íbamos mañana – dijo levantándose de la cama.

– No hay tiempo – respondió su tutor – Freezer destruirá el planeta.

– ¿Qué? – al oírlo se le descompuso la cara.

– Lo hemos oído gracias al transmisor que acoplamos al Rey Vegeta – agarró a Glova del brazo – No preguntes. No hay tiempo. Vámonos.

– ¿Y Dion y Cushdi? – Glova caminaba con pesadez, pero con brío.

– Están ya montados – mientras Lachi trotaba para llegar hasta la nave que inicialmente había sido preparada para despegar al día siguiente, Glova se dio la vuelta y miró a su casa una vez más, antes de seguir a paso ligero. Entonces se montó en aquella nave, algo que no debería ser nuevo para él, pero que le resultaba extraño, lejano…

Nasera estaba en el asiento del piloto, y Lachi se sentó en el del copiloto. En cuanto Glova miró a sus amigos acomodados en butacas laterales del vehículo, no dudó en ocupar el sitio restante, al lado de Dion, la hija de Lachi. Ésta agarraba la mano de Cushdi a su derecha, a quien ya empezaba a formársele una curiosa barba que rodeaba la sonrisa nerviosa que le dedicaba a Glova - Todo saldrá bien – le dijo a su mejor amigo, un saiyan. Glova le respondió con otra sonrisa. Se abrochó el cinturón y vio a su derecha la mano abierta de Dion. No dudó entonces en apretarla con la suya.

Empezaron a despegar e instantáneamente una voz resonó en los altavoces de la nave – Partida no autorizada. Apaguen el motor o pasaremos al ataque.

Nasera activó el núcleo central para elevar el despegue cuando la misma voz interrumpió de nuevo – Malditos Tsufurs bastardos ¿Qué demonios creéis que estáis haciendo? ¡Os mataremos en un instante como no paréis!

– ¿Has activado los escudos? – preguntó Nasera a Lachi.

– Aún se están cargando.

– Mierda. Impúlsanos ya.

El corazón de Glova iba a mil por hora y la situación no parecía mejorar.

– Voy a salir – dijo él – Yo les entretendré.

– ¡Ni un movimiento, Glova! – le interrumpió Lachi tajantemente – No estás en condiciones de pelear.

Glova tensó la mandíbula e intentó pensar algún plan.

– ¡Impulsores activados! – gritó Nasera, histérica – ¡Salgamos de aquí!

– Cinco segundos para el generador de escudos – dijo Lachi en voz alta mientras tecleaba en un panel a toda velocidad. Glova vio a través de la ventanilla cómo un grupo de soldados los alcanzaban – Tres, dos, uno…

_¡Boom! – _Una explosión tiró el asiento de Glova al suelo de la nave. Cuando el saiyan levantó la cabeza del duro metal, rompió el cinturón que le retenía en la butaca chamuscada y contempló incorporándose lo sucedido. Un boquete en la pared resaltaba ya tapado por unas compuertas de seguridad.

– ¡Mierda! – gruñó Lachi – ¿Estáis todos bien ahí detrás?

Glova estaba mareado y confuso por la explosión. La voz de Nasera fue como clavarle un puñal en los oídos. Era el eco del dolor – ¡Nooo! – Aquel desgarrador grito sacó a Glova de su ensimismamiento y, en shock, miró a sus amigos boca abajo tirados en el suelo con cortes por diversas partes visibles del rostro y amarrados a sus asientos rotos despegados de la pared.  
Nasera se levantó y cayó en frente de Cushdi, de cuya cabeza emanaba un pequeño hilo de sangre. Los gemidos de una madre maldiciendo por la muerte de su hijo se expandían por el corazón de Glova como la electricidad en un cuerpo de cobre.

El joven saiyan fue a gatas hasta Dion y levantó su rostro magullado del suelo. Una luz naranja repasaba girando una y otra vez el interior de la nave, alarmando de los daños producidos en el casco del vehículo.

Glova apartó el pelo rubio blanquecino de la cara de su amiga y contempló unos ojos que fijaban la nada. Una luz de belleza e inocencia se apagaba en ellos y un par de gotas cayeron en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba. Le sostenía la mano como antes, con los dedos entrelazados. Pero ya no sentía presión alguna, ya no sentía su gracia, ya no la sentía a ella – No siento su energía – pronunció, demasiado confundido como para saber si lo habría dicho o no.

Miró a Nasera de nuevo, que abrazaba con fuerza la cabeza de su hijo asesinado.  
Se volvió hacia la ventana. Estaban en el espacio y pudo contemplar una luz intensa proveniente de una cercana explosión planetaria. No notaba nada en absoluto, porque sus exhalaciones le llenaban el torso hasta sus profundidades. Sus sentidos no percibían apenas las extremidades. Notaba el bombeo de su sangre saiyana en el pecho, en los oídos, en las manos... No era sangre, era energía. Su Ki sustituía las pulsaciones. No, no era Ki, se percató de nuevo. Empezaba a comprender: era su conciencia, alguien le llamaba, pero no reconocía la voz - Despierta, Glova. Despierta y ven a mí.

Glova abrió con dolor sus ojos y mantuvo la vista en la ventanilla de aquella cámara de agua. De fondo escuchaba las voces de sus tutores, y eso le tranquilizaba.

Aun con todo, notaba su piel arder en un líquido extraño. Y decidió que no lo soportaba más. Sin ningún esfuerzo, Glova impulsó la superficie que sostenía la única ventanilla de aquel tanque.

Para sorpresa de los doctores, la puerta de Otsufur salió disparada hacia delante, estrellándose con fuerza en la pared rocosa. Todo el líquido se derramó formando un enorme charco en el suelo. Un olor suave similar a la madera quemada impregnó la cueva.

Los científicos saltaron de sus sillas al unísono, mirando con miedo la puerta derribada entre la mojada superficie. Vieron a Glova salir de Otsufur dando un paso tembloroso hacia delante. Tenía la máscara de oxígeno aún colocada, al igual que muchos finos tubos que le atravesaban la piel para nutrirle. Sus piernas heridas flaqueaban, pero al notar que tantos cables le aprisionaban, tiró de ellos, abriendo heridas por todo su cuerpo.

– ¡No, Glova! – gritó Lachi poniéndose en su campo de visión – ¡Estás curándote, tranquilo!

– Lachi… - escucharon su voz enlatada por la propia máscara de oxígeno. Cayó de rodillas y el doctor consiguió sostener su cuerpo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

– ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? – preguntó Nasera.

Lachi se llevó un dedo a los labios y chistó suavemente mirando de soslayo a Glova en sus brazos – Aquí no – cortó el científico – Ayúdame a trasladarlo a la cama y trae el kit médico.

Cuando dejaron listo a Glova en un apañado colchón, los científicos volvieron a la zona donde Otsufur yacía roto.

– ¿Cómo es posible? – volvió a preguntar Nasera mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador y tecleaba.

– Eso querría saber yo – dijo Lachi con las manos en las caderas, mirando la puerta de su valiosa máquina tirada en el suelo húmedo – Tenía sedante suficiente para dormir durante un día entero.

– Los recuerdos artificiales se han interrumpido justo tras la muerte de nuestros hijos – dijo Nasera, leyendo los datos en el ordenador – Según el programa, debería haberse puesto furioso y calmarse hablando con nosotros.

– ¿Crees que eso debió haberle despertado?

– Probablemente -respondió la doctora – Ya pasó algo así hace unos años. Tuvimos que sedarle con una dosis doble.

– Cierto – murmuró Lachi mientras inspeccionaba el estado interno de Otsufur – Quizás mañana se despierte, así que pongamos en orden todo y planifiquemos bien lo que contarle para no contradecir los hechos.

– Es lo mejor.

– Te lo dije – el saiyan escuchó hablar a un ser sin rostro – Falacias, falacias, falacias…

Glova despertó en medio de la oscuridad. Abrió los ojos, pero le escocían. Se incorporó de aquella cama en la que estaba y notó cuánto le dolían los huesos. Su pelo negro mantenía un flequillo dividido en tres mechones principales y otro menor. Su rostro era escuálido y marcaba los pómulos de manera antinatural. Iba vestido una camiseta de mangas largas que le quedaba ancha, conjuntada con unos pantalones que se adaptaban a cualquier medida.

– Ah… - quiso balbucear.

Hacía tiempo que no articulaba palabra alguna, lo notaba. Su enfermedad le martirizaba de nuevo. Entonces se acordó de lo último que había pasado: la muerte de sus mejores amigos cuando mantenían el rumbo hacia Glasq. Por un momento pensó que había sido un sueño, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no podía estar en otro lugar más que en aquel planeta.

– No… – su voz temblaba y volvió a tumbarse. Sus gemidos precedieron al llanto, y el llanto la calma. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero al volver a incorporarse tuvo la sensación de tener cuarenta años más de los que suponía.

Por fin se levantó y creó una esfera de energía que iluminó la sala. Era un sitio cavernoso, con algunos muebles ampliamente posicionados. Escuchaba un ruido de fondo: era la lluvia. Se guio por el sonido y llegó a la salida de la cueva. Pisó el suelo mojado sin techar y sintió cómo el agua pura recorría su cuerpo hasta empaparle para luego volver a entrar y buscar a sus tutores – Lo necesitaba – pensó para él.

– ¡Nasera! – gritó él - ¡Lachi!

– ¿Glova? – apareció el doctor desde la profundidad de la cueva – ¿Ya estás recuperado?

– Dime que fue un sueño, Lachi… – Glova llegó en varias zancadas hasta su tutor y cayó de rodillas ante él.

El doctor se agachó y le acogió en un caluroso abrazo, intentando calmarle a él y a sí mismo. Sabía por quién lloraba el saiyan y le era imposible no identificarse. La muerte de su hija era demasiado, aun habiendo pasado años en la realidad.

Nasera llegó y se adaptó a la situación lo mejor que pudo – Lo más plausible es explicar todo desde el principio – se dijo.

Entonces comenzaron en orden: Glova llevaba unas semanas en Glasq recuperándose de su enfermedad tras la fatídica huida del Planeta Vegeta. El emperador Freezer en persona decidió destruir el planeta para eliminar la raza saiyan.

– Cuando escapamos, los saiyans no dudaron en disparar a matar contra nosotros – recalcó Nasera con un deje de dolor en la voz – Nos odiaron hasta el último segundo. Los escudos de la nave se activaron mientras recibía el disparo que asesinó a Cushdi y a Dion.

– Para colmo – siguió Lachi – cuando llegamos aquí confirmamos que este planeta ya formaba parte del imperio de Freezer. Así que tuvimos que escondernos en este profundo lugar para que no nos encontraran. Pero contigo… – continuó él, apretando el abrazo – …estaremos a salvo.

Glova necesitó procesar todo en poco tiempo, porque a los dos días de su despertar, los doctores no dudaron en volver al entrenamiento de meditación y concentración para, en un futuro no muy lejano, rebelarse en contra del emperador – No debemos llamar la atención – explicó Nasera – Si entrenamos a lo loco, nos descubrirán. Así que no salgas de la cueva hasta que te digamos que estás listo para afrontar riesgos.

– No es ningún inconveniente – pensó Glova – Ya he aprendido mucho sobro los diversos entrenamientos que podía realizar sin armar demasiado escándalo. Khän se lo había ido enseñando.

– Un momento… – concluyó Glova en una explosión de recuerdos – ¡Khän!

Salió de la cueva en pleno atardecer y contempló dónde se situaba la caverna. Se encontraba al pie de una montaña, en plena selva tropical.

Desde el aire, el saiyan supo dónde se hallaba – Estamos en el mismo territorio, pero hacia el oeste del antiguo campamento donde vivíamos – recordaba alegremente – Es la misma selva. Y si es la misma selva… - sonrió – Sé cómo llegar hasta Khän.

Al darse la vuelta se le cortó la respiración por un momento. Podía ver una pequeña ciudad llena de altos y alargados edificios que conectaban con el manantial principal del área boscosa. Donde antes comenzaba el llano desierto al sudoeste de la selva, ahora se erigía una emergente ciudad tecnológica.

– Mejor ir a ras del suelo.

Voló hacia el desierto del este, por donde Khän le había brindado su hogar en variadas ocasiones hacía ya casi una década. Le costó encontrar la entrada al subsuelo en forma de túnel, pero logró avistarla y continuó por el corredor subterráneo para dar con su maestro, con su amigo.

Paró en seco cuando la esfera de energía que iluminaba su camino hizo ver la entrada a la enorme sala del trono, donde Khän solía estar mientras le daba sus explicaciones. Vaciló antes de entrar, pero tras un suspiro de alivio, Glova cruzó la gran puesta de madera.

Y allí estaba el gigante, sentado en su trono, mirando a Glova fijamente, como si pudiera oír los latidos del recién llegado. Su mano izquierda sostenía la esfera a la que llamó Blantir y la derecha apuntaba al saiyan.

– Un saludo al monarca – dijo el anciano.

**_Nota del autor:_**

**_Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Este es el final de la primera temporada, donde he podido dejar claro el origen de nuestro protagonista Glova. El inicio de este segundo arco será un paso más a la unión entre esta historia y la original. _**

**_Espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia y no dudéis en comentar cualquier duda u opinión._**

**_Un saludo y ánimo a todos en esta etapa de pandemia global._**


	16. Capítulo 1 (T2) - Redentor

**Temporada 2**

**Capítulo 1 – Redentor**

– Pero yo soy yo; y no pienso subordinar mis habilidades al juicio de la humanidad – criticaba la persona sin rostro.

– ¿Es esa tu elección?

– Sí – contestó tajantemente – Lo es.

– Ya estás perdido.

Despertó otro día bajo el techo de la cueva a la que ya podía llamar casa. Estaba seguro de que dos semanas más de entrenamiento (después de todo su esfuerzo en aquel planeta) serían suficientes para adaptar su físico de modo natural. Sus hombros y sus pectorales tomaron forma rápidamente en aquel mes consciente. Glova se enorgullecía de su aspecto corporal como nunca lo había hecho. Sus deltoides, dorsales y abdominales crecieron avivadamente cuando empezó a entrenarlos con firmeza. Sus piernas se tonificaron y dejaron de parecer ridículas y su rostro, antes escuálido, engordó haciendo que su mandíbula le diera un aspecto más maduro en vez de enfermizo.

– "Debes entrenar por nuestro bien" – le dijeron sus tutores – "Tú protegerás a esta familia y serás tú quien la vengue".

El odio hacia el pueblo saiyano era muy obvio. Pero todo ello se complicaba con la existencia del imperio del Emperador Freezer. La especie de los Saiyans ya no existía y el rencor hacia todo tipo de nación bélica y expansionista era abrumador. Todo estaba bien inculcado en su educación – "Algún día serás el soldado más poderoso el universo" – aseguraban los científicos que le cuidaban. Creció creyendo aquella afirmación, pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierta. Claro que tenía expectativas sobre un poder elevado, pero era un saiyan, y ningún saiyan ha llegado a levantarle la mano a razas tan poderosas como los famosos Yarsianos, una raza alienígena presuntamente extinta, pero de la que se da a conocer ser de las más poderosas del universo; y menos aún a ningún demonio del frío como Freezer, del cual habían mencionado Lachi y Nasera que algún día caería a los pies de Glova, pagando por todo lo que había hecho.

Con la edad, ya había madurado lo suficiente como para aceptar la imposibilidad de esa utopía, pero obviando lo idílico, sentía que su poder alcanzaba un nivel que no conocía realmente. Y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Entrenaba para matar al emperador del universo. Aquello era algo ridículo, y se sentía obligado a intentar tal locura. Por ello, todos los días se escapaba de la cueva para entrenar junto a Khän.

Antes de llegar al planeta, Glova no recordaba haber tenido contacto con él desde aquel suceso terrible: su primera transformación en Ozaru. Lo recordaba como algo extraño y triste; quizás porque su mentor y amigo desapareció desde entonces. El saiyan no dudó en reprochárselo el día que volvió a verle en persona.

– ¿Que salude al monarca?

– No, él saluda al monarca – contestó Khän con su reconocible tono grave.

– Déjate de pamplinas – Glova se acercaba a él a paso ligero, con un deje de voz alterado – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

El gigante sonrió – Culpa al destino, él no tuvo alternativa.

Entonces Glova se sentó en frente del trono de su maestro, cerró los ojos, cruzó brazos y piernas y se calmó – En realidad me alegro de verte.

– Recuerdas a un roedor asustado, que a conciencia respira y a destiempo su tembleque germina.

– Sí, tengo miedo.

– De un ser terrible.

– Ya lo sabes – Glova mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, avergonzado.

– Puede contar con los miembros de la mano quiénes le han hecho frente – comentó Khän – Actualmente tendría una extremidad menos si de sus dedos dependieran las vidas de aquellos valientes.

– Eso me reconforta – bromeó Glova, sarcástico.

– Un año.

Glova subió la mirada hasta la de Khän – ¿Un año?

– Un año de entrenamiento y estarás más que preparado para ello.

– no hablas en serio – de brazos cruzados, las facciones de Glova marcaban la gravedad del asunto.

– Tus dudas son motivo de ofensa para vuestra cultura. Si fuera un saiyan, su enfado sería real.

– Explícate.

– Como tu maestro, te enseñará la forma de combatir de un verdadero artista marcial. Te mostrará que, aunque seas más poderoso, requerirás mucha más velocidad de lo que parece para atrapar a un mejor luchador, que hará falta mucha más fuerza para tumbarle y que necesitarás mucha más energía para defenderte de sus ataques.

El joven saiyan ciertamente no se lo creía, pero comenzó a fiarse de la palabra de Khän, porque todo lo que había afirmado que Glova podía aprender, fue aprendido. Y todo lo que había afirmado que Glova contradecía, se hizo realidad.

Los primeros tres meses de entrenamiento, Glova aprendió el arte de la percepción energética, cortando los invisibles hilos de acero que aprisionaban sus párpados.

Pasó la prueba a la que Khän le sometió para asegurar su aprendizaje – Cerrarás tus ojos y ciego dirás dónde están las esferas de energía que ha creado. Dirección, distancia e intensidad de las mismas.

Los tres meses siguientes, Glova recordó, o más bien practicó los movimientos y el estilo de combate que Khän ya le había mostrado en sus recuerdos artificiales.

– ¿Cómo voy a practicar aquí sin un campo de entrenamiento adaptado?

Entonces Khän, sentado en su trono, se puso en pie. La cabeza de Glova le llegaba a la altura del pecho del gigante, quien alzó la mano en forma de garra, dirigida al suelo. Del mismo surgió de entre roca y piedra un ser algo más alto que el saiyan, pero de una constitución física parecida.

– Aquí tienes a tu preparador físico – dijo mientras se sentaba. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, como si se hubiera dormido, y el nuevo ser miró a Glova mientras se ponía en guardia – Aquí tienes un campo de entrenamiento – resonó en su cabeza.

Pasaron otros noventa días cuyo entrenamiento consistió en la comprensión y el uso de la energía corpórea – Siempre que pretendas utilizar esta técnica deberás mantener el aura de tu Ki en movimiento, ya que de ella te valdrás. Lo que hace eficaz a esta técnica de combate es su uso repetitivo, pero de baja intensidad. Las ondas explosivas son ataques de alto coste energético, poco preciso, pero demoledor. Es el extremo opuesto a la eficiencia del arte de la energía corpórea.

De esta forma, Glova aprendió como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero el mismo día que Khän anunció a su aprendiz la última fase de entrenamiento, otra noticia le esperaría antes de acabar la noche.

– Es tarde, maestro. Debo regresar a mi hogar – aquellas palabras salían forzadas de la boca del saiyan. Preferiría entrenar durante varios días seguidos a volver a la cueva donde estaba viviendo. Aquel sitio entristecía a Glova, aun pareciéndose a la casa subterránea de Khän. A pesar de todo, amaba a sus tutores, y volvía para estar con ellos, porque agradecía y necesitaba la compañía que le aportaban.

– Ya comprendiste la técnica que quiso enseñarte.

– ¿De veras? – Khän siempre había sido inesperado a la hora de cortar un entrenamiento y empezar otro. Eso le gustaba a Glova; eran como pequeños regalos sorpresa.

– Así es. Y, por ende, mañana comenzaréis con el desarrollo mental y la Técnica del Halio Kian.

– ¡Oh, técnicas nuevas! – los ojos de Glova brillaron de emoción.

– Una técnica mental que sólo podrás aprender si te esfuerzas al máximo.

– Lo haré – dijo mientras corría ya hacia la salida.

Voló de vuelta a su hogar, como siempre, a ras del suelo. Era tarde y la noche ocultaba la selva de forma segura. Podía contemplar mientras viajaba las luces de la ciudad al sudoeste. Aquel paisaje le parecía atractivo, le recordaba a su planeta natal; por ello, apartó la mirada con una mueca molesta y aumentó la velocidad.

Cuando llegó a la cueva, Nasera y Lachi estaban acostumbrados a sus escapadas diarias para entrenar.

– Por fin llegaste, Glova – dijo Nasera.

– Siento la tardanza.

– Glova – siguió hablando Lachi – Hemos esperado bastante tiempo. Te observamos y vemos en ti a un saiyan hecho y derecho.

– Pero no soy uno de ellos – aclaró Glova, acostumbrado a distanciarse de ese calificativo.

– Es por ello por lo que te queremos. Y hemos decidido que lo mejor es que comiences nuestra venganza.

– ¿Ya? – exclamó el saiyan – ¿Tan pronto?

– Eres mayor. Te has hecho adulto y tus poderes son superiores a los de cualquiera. Es ahora o nunca.

– ¿Por qué decís eso?

– Nosotros envejecemos – siguió Nasera – Y vivir en estas condiciones acortará nuestras vidas. Queremos ver nuestra venganza cumplida; eres nuestra única esperanza.

Glova calló. Lachi se acercó más al joven. Su altura ya era menor que la de este último y tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza para mirar fijamente a sus ojos.

– Tenemos que dar ya el primer paso.

Tras unos silenciosos segundos, Glova aceptó – ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– No, Glova. Lo haremos los tres juntos – le sonrió el doctor.

Glova le devolvió la sonrisa y se animó. En el fondo, él también deseaba venganza, y tenía la suerte de que la realizarían sus manos.

Un día cálido iluminaba la pequeña ciudad, llena de robustos edificios. El más llamativo era la sede central militar, situada justo en el centro de la metrópolis.

Los coches pasaban y personas uniformadas acarreaban materiales de construcción. El ensanchamiento de la ciudad era constante. La contaminación acústica aún no era muy fuerte allí; de hecho, ningún sonido en toda la construcción igualó al que tronó con el primer ataque de Glova.

– _¡Boom!_ – la gran cúpula de la sede militar fue quebrada, dejando un boquete en su lateral.

Glova yacía en medio del cielo, como un ángel emanado de la explosión.

En unos segundos, decenas de agentes y soldados salieron de sus puestos para apuntar al intruso desde tierra y aire y, sin dudarlo, disparar.

Cientos de rayos láseres rojos y celestes colisionaron en Glova, pero no había ningún tipo de riesgo en recibirlos. El saiyan observó que los solados militares, con armas de mayor calibre que los agentes de pie, poseían localizadores parecidos al que llevaba él puesto en aquel momento con el objetivo de comunicarse con sus tutores.

Alzó la mano y dio un amplio corte en el aire con el brazo. La ráfaga de viento fue suficiente para derribar a todos los soldados aéreos y tumbar a los de tierra – ¿Dónde está vuestro general? – oyeron gritar a Glova.

En un segundo, el que parecía ser el general del ejército, voló hasta situarse enfrente del saiyan.

– General Bulb al cargo de la defensa de la ciudad – dijo mientras se retocaba el grueso bigote blanco que decoraba sus labios.

– Está usted despedido – dijo Glova serio y tranquilo – Yo supliré sus funciones.

– ¿Qué? – se puso en guardia y su mirada tembló – Fuera de aquí, no queremos intrusos.

– Si no abandona el planeta todo rastro militar del imperio de Freezer, me veré obligado a aniquilarlo – dijo alzando la voz para que le oyeran todos.

– ¿Estás de broma? – soltó el general, con una sonrisa nerviosa – El imperio enviará aquí su potencia militar y te harán pedazos.

– No temo a nadie; solo al emperador mismo, así que ya podéis estar llamándole para que venga él mismo.

– Estás loco… - _¡Flash! – _Una ráfaga de luz atravesó el pecho del general, quien cayó al suelo como una mosca abatida.

Unas exclamaciones de júbilo provenientes de la ciudad llamaron la atención de Glova. Eran los trabajadores uniformados, que habían tirado sus cargas y herramientas al suelo y vitoreaban la muerte del general.

– No sabía que toda la mano de obra fuera esclava – Glova pareció más contento – Esto facilita las cosas.

El ejército comenzó a disparar y antes de dar en el blanco, ya habían muerto. Glova lanzó una ráfaga de energía que impactó contra la gran mayoría de los soldados.

Naves y aviones atacaron al saiyan en pocos minutos tras el asalto, pero fueron igual de eficaces que la guarnición militar y corrieron la misma suerte.

En media hora, el saiyan libró batalla contra todo aquel que le brindaba guerra. En pocos minutos pereció toda resistencia. Decenas de soldados huyeron del planeta en naves espaciales ante la catástrofe que se les venía encima.

Cuando la ciudad quedó en silencio, Glova bajó volando a la plaza central, delante de la sede militar. Allí se habían reunido todos aquellos esclavos que hacían el trabajo físico y pesado. Sus pieles poseían un color similar a las de los Saiyans, pero casi todos poseían una tez más clara.

– ¡Tú nos salvaste! – gritó uno de ellos, un anciano encorvado, calvo y con barba – te damos las gracias, pero el imperio no dejará esto así.

– Ahora este será vuestro nuevo hogar. La ciudad es vuestra – contestó el saiyan – Pero, si queréis sobrevivir, debéis ayudarme a contactar con el imperio con el objetivo de librarnos de él para siempre.

Un barullo resonaba entre aclamaciones, quejas y protestas.

– ¡Nos has condenado! – gritaba alguno.

– ¡Imbécil, ya estábamos condenados! – exclamó otro.

– Lo hecho, hecho está – alzó Glova su voz – Yo os protegeré de cualquier enemigo que ose enfrentar a este nuevo orden.

– ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? – resonó una voz de entre la multitud.

– No podéis – contestó el saiyan – Nadie puede; porque nadie me conoce.

– ¿Y cómo una sola persona derruirá el vasto imperio? – preguntó el viejo, desconfiado.

– Acabando con su emperador.

Aquellas palabras acallaron todo murmullo entre los espectadores. Ni un ruido, todo fue silencio hasta que recibió una respuesta.

– Estáis loco – dijo el anciano, tembloroso.

– Sea como sea, estáis conectados a mi destino, porque soy vuestra única esperanza de vivir como seres libres – empezó a volar para que todos pudieran oírle – Loco o no, prometo ser vuestro protector, si vosotros prometéis ser el puente hacia mi venganza.

Realmente Glova necesitaba ayuda para mantener aquella ciudad viva. Mientras tuvieran tecnología podía avanzar en la búsqueda del demonio del frío.

Los pocos ciudadanos de alta nobleza que ya vivían en aquella ciudad fueron obligados a quedarse en aquel planeta y a aceptar al nuevo pueblo, cuya raza se hacía llamar a sí misma _"Hijos de Ulnaf"_. La realidad es que eran felices de volver de una vida esclava a una vida libre, además con una ciudad recién construida para ellos solos. Pero todos, sin excepción, sabían que aquel soldado salvador moriría cuando la élite imperial llegara al planeta. Y en ese instante, como Glova había afirmado, sus conectados destinos se unirían en la tragedia.

Lachi y Nasera se integraron en aquella sociedad con honores como Los padres del "Redentor", tal y como llamaban a Glova desde que juró ante todos servir como protector del planeta. Junto a los científicos, los aparatos técnicos que usaban en la cueva fueron fácilmente trasladados hasta las nuevas instalaciones.

Todo era felicidad en un principio y pasaron dos meses sin perturbaciones cuando el caos llegó en forma de naves espaciales. Decenas de ellas aterrizaron y cientos de soldados se dirigieron armados hasta la ciudad. Pero, para sorpresa de los Hijos de Unlaf, Glova se hizo cargo de la situación. Antes de que pudieran penetrar en la ciudad, el saiyan destruyó toda máquina de guerra de larga distancia, focalizando el punto de atención del ejército en él.

En menos de una hora, un solo saiyan destruyó una armada imperial.

Glova dejó vivo a todo el que quisiera huir. Sin embargo, antes de permitir la retirada, dejó claro el mensaje hacia el imperio: Si Freezer quiere este plantea, que venga él mismo.

– Nasera y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti – le daban la bienvenida junto a la ciudadanía, que le condecoró con el título "Redentor" que tanto usaban los habitantes popularmente para referirse a él.

– Gracias, mi familia – respondió Glova – Pero así debe ser.

A los dos meses siguientes, una tropa de élite compuesta por tres soldados llegó hasta Glasq, pero fueron detectados por la tecnología de la ciudad y Glova no tardó más de unos segundos en darles muerte.

Debido al logro y la confianza que suscitó esta hazaña, bautizaron la ciudad con el nombre de "Mul Freezer" ("Fin de Freezer" en lenguaje de los Hijos de Ulnaf) mofándose de la actitud del emperador al apodar a las mayores y grandiosas ciudades y planetas del imperio con su nombre.

A las semanas siguientes, otra tropa de élite de mayor rango iba a estrellar sus naves en la ciudad, pero el aterrizaje se planeó en pleno día y Glova, atento a las energías que se aproximaban, las hizo estallar con ataques de Ki una a una antes de que pudieran hacer deterioros en la ciudad protegida.

Tal era su poder que los tripulantes murieron en las explosiones que sus ataques provocaron y de nuevo el saiyan triunfó. Estaba en plena forma física y no había rastro de su supuesta enfermedad. Pero se sentía vacío.

Algo en su interior le llamaba diciéndole que solucionara los problemas que estaba ignorando en aquellos momentos.

– Tengo que ver a Khän – se dijo a sí mismo – Siento que necesito de su consejo.

No tardó en llegar a la cueva subterránea y seguido a la sala del trono de su maestro. Pero allí no había nadie.

– ¿Khän? – llamó Glova – ¿Por qué no vine antes? – murmuró.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había una luz extraña que provenía de un pasadizo abierto en la esquina de la gran sala. Se adentró en él y contempló de nuevo la fuente que Khän le mostró una vez hacía ya años. Seguía escupiendo aquel líquido maravilloso que embobaba la mirada de cualquiera – ¿Estás aquí? – de repente Glova escuchó pasos a su espalda y se giró bruscamente porque presintió que algo horrible pasaba.

Khän estaba allí delante, aproximándose a él con la mano abierta y apuntándole, como si quisiera herirle. La expresión de su rostro era nueva para el saiyan: era odio y peligrosidad – No debiste volver, joven saiyan.

Mientras Khän escupía aquellas palabras con un eco maligno y aterrador, Glova sintió cómo sus piernas se tambaleaban. Cayó de rodillas y alzó su mano para defenderse, pero su energía parecía ceder ante la del gigante, que ya estaba a un palmo de atraparle con aquella enorme garra.

Sus dedos rodearon el cuello de Glova y lo levantaron como si fuera un trapo. Los brazos y las piernas del muchacho colgaban sin fuerzas y su respiración se debilitó.

Los grandes ojos de Khän miraban fijamente los del saiyan. Apretó aún más el agarre y entre dientes silbó de nuevo – No debiste volver.


	17. Capítulo 2 (T2) - un río de nuevas

**Capítulo 2 – Un río de nuevas**

Desplomado en el suelo, el saiyan se despertó. Al levantarse se percató de que estaba en el mismo lugar. Khän no estaba allí por ninguna parte. Se volvió y cruzó el pasadizo que daba a la sala del trono. De espaldas al enorme asiento de piedra, Glova caminó hasta situarse a su izquierda.

Allí sentado estaba su maestro mirándole con aquellos grandes ojos vidriosos. Serio, como siempre estaba cuando no intentaba sonreír.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le dijo al saiyan sin moverse un centímetro.

– ¿Cómo que qué me ha pasado? – le devolvió la pregunta – ¡Me has agarrado del cuello y me has dejado inconsciente!

– No… – respondió el gigante con un tono incrédulo y sarcástico.

– Estás burlándote de mí – Glova se sentó en el suelo justo delante del trono.

– Te hizo daño, eso es cierto – admitió – Pero lo hizo para que aprendieras.

– Ah, bien. Con que ahora me dejas inconsciente para aprender a saborear la derrota.

– No – Khän se puso las manos en el regazo, entrelazadas – No ha sido ningún tipo de ataque físico. Estaba todo en tu cabeza.

– ¿Quieres decir que me has ahogado mentalmente? – preguntó Glova tras un segundo de procesamiento.

– Astuto.

– Vaya… me diste un buen susto – miró a un lado – Siento no haber venido antes. He estado… - – Ocupado – finalizó la frase el anciano - Arrebatando vidas a los demás.

El saiyan miró seriamente a su maestro. No le gustaba cómo había dicho eso.

– Lo hice por…

– Defender al débil, él lo sabe – le cortó Khän. Entonces Glova comprendió que su maestro era el mismo de siempre y la alegría resurgió desde la profundidad hueca de su corazón.

Glova se relajó – Me siento vacío – dijo – No sé qué estoy consiguiendo con todo esto – se cruzó de brazos mientras su cola ondeaba en el aire a su espalda – La estrategia de mis tutores es clara, pero este es un planeta más dentro de todas las galaxias que Freezer domina.

– Ajá.

– El emperador nunca vendrá hasta aquí por el simple hecho de que resista unos años más su conquista.

– Ese plan tiene dos opciones – levantó el gran índice de su mano derecha – Atraerle de forma más eficaz – levantó el índice izquierdo – o plantarte ante él, se encuentre donde se encuentre.

– Hm… – el saiyan se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando – ¿Cuál crees que es la manera más viable?

– ¿Has pescado alguna vez con hilo y sedal?

– No – contestó el joven, ya acostumbrado a las raras comparaciones de su mentor.

– El tiempo es orden en movimiento. La espuma de la mar arrastrada por el viento y la muerte sobrellevada por minúsculas células de sus cuerpos.

– Ya veo… - la expresión del joven saiyan lo decía todo: no se enteraba de nada.

– Las fauces del depredador son más rápidas que la suerte del que pesca por entretenimiento.

– Yo también he pensado que si le busco por mi cuenta le encontraría antes.

El eco producido por la sustancia de la fuente al caer en la cámara contigua conmovía el silencio que se apoderó de la estancia. Era un sonido suave, como si el fuego líquido se vertiera con una calma desmedida.

– ¿Por qué me atacaste mentalmente? – preguntó al fin.

– Para demostrarte que nunca se está preparado para ello – Khän abrió más los ojos – a menos que lo entrenes.

Glova pegó un suspiro hondo y se levantó – Estoy dispuesto, maestro.

Los días venideros serían más inseguros para la población, ya que Glova estaría entrenando lejos de la ciudad. Aun así, siempre llevaba su localizador para que contactaran con él en caso de cualquier alarma.

Pasaron cuatro meses sin que ningún ataque se produjera y el saiyan empezaba a fortalecer su destreza mental.

– La telequinesis y la telepatía es solo el principio, joven Glova.

– Comprendo – se comunicaba el saiyan sin mover los labios.

Pasaron otros dos meses hasta que Khän vio en su alumno un avance suficiente para el siguiente entrenamiento.

– Hoy empezarás el control de una nueva técnica – Khän se levantó de su trono – El antiquísimo _Halio Kian._

Glova no dijo nada, pero presentía que no era una técnica común. Suponía que era una de aquellas ventajas que le haría un guerrero único.

– Debes saber – empezó el gigante – que el sentido de este tipo de técnica psíquica puede llegar a ser crucial para la victoria en circunstancias de riesgo – Khän empezó a pasear, como gustaba hacer mientras daba sus explicaciones – Podéis decir que si dos guerreros se enfrentaran en condiciones medianamente desiguales y el luchador en desventaja comenzara a usar el Halio Kian a la perfección, su victoria estaría asegurada en una alta probabilidad – miró entonces hacia arriba, como si algo en el techo le llamara la atención – De hecho, vienen a su memoria momentos de los que se hiciera canción, hechos históricos en los que el héroe Halio el Grande hiciera de su vida un pequeño altar.

– ¿Halio fue un héroe de tiempos remotos?

– Es una forma de llamarlo. Y así debió ser – contestó Khän – Y supo dejar un legado; una técnica de gran utilidad.

– ¿En qué consiste? – preguntó impaciente Glova.

– ¿Qué harías si reconocieras lo que se propone a hacer tu adversario momentos antes de ejecutar su acción?

– Hm… ¿prepararme para lo que venga?

– Astuto.

Pasaron las semanas y los ataques hacia Glasq parecían haber cesado para siempre. La ciudad se recomponía, los Hijos de Ulnaf organizaban una mayor defensa militar y un buen desarrollo alimentario, mientras Lachi y Nasera realizaban los planos tecnológicamente necesarios para diversas materias ciudadanas.

– Otsufur ya está preparado – dijo Nasera – Glova podría usarlo de vez en cuando para aumentar sus posibilidades contra Freezer.

– Dudo que vuelva ahí dentro, Nasera – respondió Lachi – Parece muy concentrado entrenando por su cuenta. Además ¿Cómo se lo decimos?: "Escucha, Glova" – decía poniendo una voz grave – "En esta máquina te has convertido en el guerrero que eres a través de todo tu sufrimiento".

– Todos los saiyans entrenaron por su cuenta y a ninguno le sirvió de nada cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta.

– Creo que ya ha padecido bastante dentro de Otsufur.

– ¿Nosotros no hemos sufrido? – exclamó tajante la doctora – Si no consigue destruir este imperio con sus manos, será porque hemos sido demasiado clementes con él y con su tiempo de recuperación.

– Debemos confiar en él.

– Te recuerdo, querido Lachi, que él es quien es por nosotros. Así que en cuanto al objetivo que nos interesa: no debemos confiar en él, sino en nosotros mismos. Pero… - cortó a Lachi levantando el dedo antes de que éste iniciara su respuesta – en lo que respecta a lo demás, no sabemos qué está haciendo cuando entrena. Casualmente la frecuencia de su scouter se corta siempre que llega al mismo sito y nos impide saber lo que hace. Desconocemos si se está esforzando tanto como dice.

– Yo confío en él - contestó el doctor mientras se iba de la sala a paso ligero – Haz tú lo mismo. Sé optimista, como te gusta ser. Dale una oportunidad y olvida tus paranoias durante un tiempo.

Nasera desvió su mirada de nuevo a Otsufur, recién reparada – Sí… Él podrá con todo.

– Agh… – suspiró Glova – No puedo con esto.

– No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes como es debido – replicó su maestro.

– Es demasiado difícil. Me paso horas y horas concentrándome, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la meditación.

– Al menos eso lo has entendido.

– Muy gracioso – se burló el joven – ¿Crees que algún día lograré controlarlo?

– Otra vez - le instó Khän a que entrenara, ignorando su pregunta. Quizás una de las pocas para la que no tenía una respuesta.

Pocos ataques sufrió la ciudad bautizada Mul Freezer mientras Glova entrenaba. Todos eran repelidos gracias al armamento de la ciudad o a las intervenciones de Glova, en su gran mayoría.

Con veinticuatro años, el cuerpo del saiyan ya estaba formado. Su mirada había cambiado en aquel tiempo de entrenamiento, ya fuera por su gesto siempre altivo y tranquilo o por la seriedad de la circunstancia en la que vivía.

Un día más partiendo hacia el hogar de Khän, Glova pensó en toda la marea de recuerdos que le asolaba puntualmente. Recordó su primer despertar en el planeta, sus primeros entrenamientos, la primera vez que conoció a su actual maestro, aquella vez que combatió con un comando de élite cuando era un simple niño… El combate fue emocionante. Le pusieron varias veces bajo un riesgo de muerte, pero él siempre se zafó de sus estilos de lucha.

Entonces recordó a aquel soldado de ojos fríos que controlaba aquellas agujas de katchin, el metal más duro que se conocía – Debía ser una raza con una evolucionada mente – pensó el joven – capaz de hacer en pocos días lo que Glova llevaba intentando durante meses enteros.

Recordó también a aquel escudero que tantos problemas le dio. Y a su capit… - ¡El escudo! – farfulló sin darse cuenta y parándose en pleno vuelo – El escudo debe estar aún por ahí.

Con un sonido explosivo, Glova salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia la zona de combate donde murieron todos los miembros del escuadrón llamado Palter. Lo reconoció gracias a unas grandes rocas hundidas en el suelo. Allí no había más que piedras y tierra.

Glova cayó al suelo y concentró su energía. El suelo tembló y cientos de rocas y toneladas de arena fueron desprendidas del mismo. Todo flotaba ante la acumulación de su Ki y su telequinesis.

Muchas piedras de gran peso fueron levantadas, pero no hubo rastro del escudo. Una armadura voló, pero estaba rota por todas partes y su color era oscuro, como la tierra húmeda.

– Fue aquí – se dijo a sí mismo – Pero no está.

Entonces el joven flotó en el aire y empezó a lanzar una onda de energía por el puño, directa al suelo. La tierra quebraba a su paso y todo era destruido. Pasaron cuatro largos minutos mientras el saiyan seguía con aquel continuo ataque que parecía interminable, como un gran árbol de plasma que enraizaba a presión su base al suelo.

Rápidamente, Glova se lanzó a la fisura que hacía medio segundo estaba siendo aún más destruida. La iluminación de una esfera de energía no era muy eficaz debido a la acumulación de arena y polvo en el aire, pero la falta de visión no sería un problema.

Comenzó a acumular Ki a una gran velocidad y todo el cargado ambiente fluyó como el viento, hacia arriba. Toda roca volvía a subir y de entre tanta piedra, el saiyan contempló cómo el escudo sin brillo subía, llegado al punto exacto donde se encontraba su buscador.

Lo cogió con la mano y una lluvia de tierra finalizó la búsqueda. Al ascender al cielo, Glova contempló la faena geográfica que acababa de crear. El suelo era una acumulación de grietas en forma de explosiones. Parecía que una serpiente gigantesca había enterrado allí su cuerpo y se había deslizado una y otra vez, destruyendo todo a su paso.

– Bueno – sentenció el saiyan – No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Voló con apremio hasta la zona selvática del manantial y se bañó tras limpiar aquel gran escudo triangular. Cuando lo sacó del agua pudo contemplar cómo el cegador brillo del mismo irradiaba un color metálico igual al visto por primera vez. De nuevo, emprendió el vuelo hacia el lugar de entrenamiento, donde Khän le estaría esperando.

– Mira lo que traigo – dijo mientras sostenía el escudo enfrente de su maestro.

– Hm… – meditó – déjale verlo.

La verdad es que Glova nunca había visto a Khän tan interesado en un objeto, y eso le ilusionó más.

– ¿Tienes idea de qué es? – preguntó impaciente.

– Es… - sus manos agarraron el pesado blasón por sus laterales – Es un escudo.

– ¡Gracias, Khän! – rio Glova – Ahora eres tú el perspicaz.

– Impresionante – dijo al fin – Es de un material único.

– ¿Qué material es?

– Es único – Khän devolvió una breve mirada a su pupilo antes de seguir analizando el objeto nuevo – No tiene nombre.

– ¿Y cómo conoces el metal?

– Reconoce todos los objetos creados a partir de la magia de los dioses.

– ¿Un dios hizo esto? – preguntó Glova, boquiabierto.

– Astuto.

– ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Khän pasó lentamente la palma de su mano a centímetros del metal – El metal repele la energía vital.

– ¿La energía vital? – la expresión confusa del saiyan pedía a gritos una explicación.

– En resumidas cuentas – suspiró, como si fuera la décima vez que se lo aclaraba – Cuando un guerrero golpea, asume que su poder energético le acompaña siempre y es por eso por lo que es capaz de sobrepasar la energía física. Tu cuerpo, sin el uso de la energía vital, no sería capaz de volar, ni de resistir ataques con materiales más duros que la piel. Si un artista marcial golpea a este escudo con todo su poder, el metal repelerá aquella energía vial que rodea al puño y este embestirá sin poder; únicamente con la fuerza bruta puramente ligada a la masa de su cuerpo.

– Por eso desvía mis ráfagas de Ki – Glova estaba alucinando con la explicación.

– La energía vital abarca tanto el Ki como la energía corpórea que habéis entrenado. Y todo está ligado conjuntamente.

– ¡Entonces este escudo puede darme una gran ventaja en batalla! – la cola de Glova se movía calmada de un lado para otro.

– Así es, pero… - continuó Khän caminando hacia la esquina de la sala del trono – Es demasiado grande.

– Bueno, puedo mandar a que lo fundan.

– Este metal no puede ser fundido con fuego.

– Entonces lo usaré tal cual – respondió el saiyan – No renunciaré a este escudo.

Pasaron a la sala de la fuente. Khän se acercó a ella y Glova le siguió. Entonces el gigante arrancó de un tirón el cuero y la madera que recubría al escudo por la parte trasera por donde se asía.

– ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo? – exclamó Glova, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Khän. Este le miró y bañó parte del escudo en el fuego líquido.

El metal comenzó a descomponerse, aquella sustancia destruía el metal que mojaba y lo convertía en más sustancia.

– Mierda, Khän – maldijo Glova – ¿Qué… - cortó su frase en seco – Ah… Ya entiendo.

Khän daba forma al blasón. Cuando terminó, el gran escudo triangular quedó totalmente redondo y medía algo más de medio metro de diámetro.

– Esto es mucho más viable – dijo Khän.

– Gracias, maestro.

– Ahora a entrenar, joven Glova.

A la semana del hallazgo, el gigante acabó el escudo de Glova. El cuerpo de cuero que recubría la parte posterior era negro, con un asa ancha oscura y un refuerzo radial del mismo material que unía el metal al mismo.

– Me parece que estoy listo, maestro – dijo Glova alegre – Creo que me enfrentaré cara a cara a Freezer.

– Aún no controlas el Halio Kian, pero si esa es tu decisión, no será él quien te la niegue.

Fue a los dos meses de aquella decisión cuando se anunció públicamente en Mul Freezer que Glova el Redentor partiría del planeta en busca del tirano.

– ¡Larga muerte al emperador! – aclamaba la ciudadanía mientras la nave de Glova despegaba.

Ni Lachi ni Nasera estaban especializados en reparar naves espaciales, pero con un poco de maña técnica consiguieron construir una en base a las que ya había en aquel planeta.

– Todas estas naves deben estar registradas en los datos del imperio – dijo Nasera – Pero las naves mercenarias no están registradas en ninguna parte y son bienvenidas en una gran cantidad de planetas del imperio. Así que, hasta que encuentres a Freezer… – señaló a Glova – tú te convertirás en mercenario.

– Entendido – asumió él.

– Tu nombre será Doon G.

– ¿Eso es un nombre?

– Los mercenarios se apodan con números, entre otras variables. Con suerte no estará cogido y registrado.

La nave era espaciosa y más que suficiente para un solo tripulante. Glova buscó por toda la ciudad a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ir con él en caso de emergencia en la navegación, pero la respuesta fue completamente negativa.

– Bueno, allá vamos – dijo mientras activaba los impulsores – Activar ruta automática al destino fijado.

– Ruta automática activada – sonó por toda la nave.

– Bueno, no estoy tan solo…

El viaje se hizo eterno, pero al tiempo, el planeta Gelarpa apareció ante el cristal del puente de mando.

– Hemos llegado al destino fijado – se escuchó la voz metálica de la nave.

– Quince largos días sin ver vida alguna – susurró Glova para sí – Por fin un descanso.

El planeta era azulado, gigantesco y estaba rodeado de cientos de naves que iban y venían.

Glova se vistió con la ropa que le habían preparado sus tutores. Un uniforme parecido al de los soldados del emperador, de tela azul oscura, casi negra y una armadura flexible y resistente para el torso que cubría también sus hombros. Unos guantes y unas botas blancas a juego fueron los siguientes. Su cola de pelaje moreno cubrió su cintura como si fuera un cinturón.

Glova se miró al espejo de la sala de baños – Parezco un saiyan – se dijo algo molesto.

La nave pasó por la línea de entrada poniéndose en cola detrás de otras que llegaban al planeta.

– Acabamos de sobrepasar la atmósfera gelarpiana – le informó la nave.

– Estupendo – sonrió Glova.

– Identificación desconocida admitida – sonó una voz robótica más grave – Porte siempre en este planeta su ficha de identificación.

De una ranura entre los comandos del piloto salió un papel plastificado con un largo número y el nombre que la nave tenía programado: Doon G.

Cuando la nave llegó al puerto espacial fue inspeccionada por unos láseres y dieron permiso para el desembarco de los tripulantes, Glova se echó encima una capa negra que cerraría su cuerpo en gran medida, como hacían muchos mercenarios de ciertas regiones planetarias. Cogió una bolsa con monedas del imperio que nunca se usaron en Mul Freezer y, tras guardarla en un bolsillo interno de la capa, bajó las escaleras de la nave y se apeó en suelo imperial.

– Identifíquese – le ordenó un vigilante que se acercaba.

– Doon G. – contestó el saiyan, sosteniendo su ficha de identidad en la mano.

El guardia disparó de cerca con un láser portátil a su ficha y sonó un pitido agudo.

– Bienvenido a Gelarpa, señor G.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Espero que os guste. **_

_**Podéis comprobar que estos nuevos capítulos son más largos que los de la temporada anterior. Así seguirán siendo hasta el final, más o menos.**_

_**Si tenéis cualquier duda, dejadla en los comentarios ;)**_


	18. Capítulo 3 (T2) - De origen mercenario

**Capítulo 3 – De origen mercenario**

Una espléndida ciudad se abrió ante todos los tripulantes recién llegados. Cruzar la salida del puerto espacial para ver aquello fue una delicia para sus ojos.

Alzó la cabeza para poder contemplar todos aquellos altos edificios que hacían del paisaje un mundo nunca visto. La mandíbula imberbe de Glova se movía hacia un lado y hacia otro según deseaba la mirada del saiyan.

– De acuerdo – pensó – Siguiente paso: llegar hasta la Central Militar Superior.

Aquel planeta no fue elegido aleatoriamente. Gelarpa era el astro más cercano a Glasq que poseía una Sede Militar Superior.

Los movimientos del emperador sólo eran inscritos en este tipo de centrales. Todos sus traslados y viajes son registrados en los centros políticos y militares principales.

Glova anduvo por las calles de la ciudad, preguntando por la localización de aquel edificio de gran renombre. Las capitales como Gelarpa hacía años que dejaron de tener una mayoría racial de población. El flujo demográfico del imperio había producido una gran diversidad: en un solo minuto de paseo Glova ya había avistado más especies de las que había conocido en su vida.

Al seguir las indicaciones de los amables ejecutivos y trabajadores a los que iba preguntando, llegó hasta una gran avenida llena de monumentos y estatuas artísticas en nombre de tal o cual persona. En medio de la calle había unas escaleras blancas que ascendían hasta un edificio que destacaba por su color rojizo y sus pilares blancos – "Central Militar Superior" – pudo leer en los grabados de la sede.

– Por fin – susurró Glova.

Subió todos los peldaños mientras sacaba una pequeña caja roja del bolsillo interno de la capa encapuchada. Cuando llegó arriba, dos soldados le pararon en la puerta – No se le está permitido el acceso a civiles – dijo de los dos el más bajo de estatura.

– Ah, sí – respondió Glova – Disculpen.

El saiyan volvió por donde había venido, pero se sentó en uno de los escalones, esperando. Podía ver cientos de personas cruzar la avenida hacia un lado y hacia otro, al igual que los vehículos en la carretera, dispuestos a seguir sin saber qué se traía entre manos Glova. Él tan solo era un ciudadano más.

– ¿Nadie sube? – se preguntó el saiyan, harto de esperar.

Nada más pensarlo, una persona aparentemente militar de alto cargo empezó a subir las escaleras. Entonces Glova abrió la cajita roja. Esta encerraba una almohadilla con una mosca robot diseñada por Lachi y Nasera. Glova acercó sus labios a ella y murmuró lo previsto en el plan – Caza del dato – Se podía contemplar no sin detenimiento una minúscula luz de color roja en uno de los ojos del insecto.

La mosca comenzó a volar y se quedó a pocos centímetros de la cara del saiyan.

– Sigue a ese que está subiendo y adéntrate en el edificio – le indicó.

En un segundo la mosca se movió en el aire y se perdió de vista.

– Todo va bien – susurró – Plan A iniciado.

Allí sentado estuvo dos o tres horas con aquella caja roja abierta. En un instante, la mosca apareció ante los ojos de Glova y aterrizó de nuevo en la almohadilla de la que salió. La luz que el ojo del nano-robot desprendía era de color azul.

– Trabajo hecho – Glova no se lo podía creer ¿Podía saber ya el paradero del emperador y sus planes futuros? La mosca debía haber entrado junto al militar y, en teoría, habría entrado en los ordenadores principales. Esa era su misión – Si la mosca vuelve azul, significa que ha completado su misión – recordaba las instrucciones de Nasera.

Bajaba alegre las escaperas cuando, antes de poder meter la caja a salvo en su capa, un poder de atracción se la llevó hacia la carretera hasta la mano de un conductor enmascarado. Llevaba un vehículo individual, fino y ágil. Perfecto para escapar.

En menos de un segundo, Glova echó a correr tras aquel ladrón. El vuelo estaba prohibido en las ciudades; en cuanto despegara del suelo los radares de la ciudad darían la alarma y a él no le interesaba llamar la atención – Le alcanzaré corriendo – pensó con nerviosismo.

El vehículo era veloz y tomaba curvas y direcciones complicadas, pero Glova le aventajaba rápidamente en línea recta. En menos de un minuto de acortar distancias, perseguidor y perseguido llegaron a la periferia de la ciudad y se adentraron en callejones menos transitados.

– Me lo está poniendo fácil – dijo Glova, ahora tranquilo y seguro de poder capturar al ladrón.

De repente el perseguido arrojó la caja roja dentro de la puerta abierta de un edificio mientras seguía a toda velocidad.

– Mierda – Glova salió disparado y con ultravelocidad alcanzó en una milésima de segundo al ladrón – Ya me he cansado de jugar – le dijo al conductor mientras le sostenía por el cuello.

El vehículo siguió sin piloto hasta que se estrelló en unos contenedores pulcramente instalados en la calle.

– Bien, amigo mío – le dijo – Quítate esta máscara ¿Eres un mercenario o qué?

– Uh… - balbuceó el – Lo siento, lo siento. Me pagaron – señaló la puerta a unos metros detrás de ellos – Tu caja está allí.

– Ya… - Glova inspeccionó sus bolsillos y le quitó la túnica que llevaba pegada al cuerpo – ¿Cómo sé que no te has guardado su contenido? – le agarró de la nuca y se dirigió hacia el portal donde había sido lanzada la valiosa caja carmesí – Ven conmigo.

Al entrar en él, todo era oscuridad, pero el saiyan creó una esfera luminosa justo encima de su cabeza. La luz de la misma permitió vislumbrar una estancia descuidada y polvorienta. En el suelo se encontraba tirada la caja.

Glova obligó a su rehén a recogerla y abrirla. Allí estaba la mosca con su diminuta luz azul.

– Muy bien, imbécil – le dijo al ladrón – Piérdete – la patada llegó al tronco del enmascarado y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar al imbécil al otro lado de la puerta, a la calle. Vio cómo su cuerpo derrapaba hasta chocar con el edificio de enfrente y se dispuso a salir también, pero la puerta desapareció entre una niebla oscura.

Glova se puso en alerta – ¿Quién anda ahí? – soltó.

– Tranquilo, amigo – sonó una voz con eco.

La esfera seguía iluminando, pero ahora daba luz a un suelo negro. Como si La Nada tomara corporeidad y se materializara en forma de mineral.

– No temas – resurgió de nuevo la voz, ahora más cercana – No tengo motivos para hacerte daño. Además… – brotó de la oscuridad el cuerpo de una persona de piel roja, con una fina armadura de color negra – dudo que pudiera dañarte.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. La luz natural apareció. Pero se encontraba en otro lugar diferente de aquel sucio portal. Se hallaban en un comedor de lujo, con sillas de metal tallado y una mesa de vidrio brillante que soportaba una vasija con flores. Glova contempló todo aquel panorama y fijó su mirada en la del nuevo individuo – ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? Tengo prisa y no me gusta perder el tiempo.

– Se nota que eres mercenario – dijo el hombre caminando hacia la silla cercana – Si le digo que sé que usted tiene más poder que cualquiera en este sistema galáctico y que podría interesarle trabajar para mí… ¿se quedaría a comer? Yo invito.

A Glova no le impresionaba para nada aquella afirmación, pero le hacía gracia cómo hablaba (con cierto acento rudo). Además, antes de perseguir al ladrón, su idea era comer en algún lugar – ¿Por qué no? – se dijo – Si me molesta, será fácil quitarle de en medio.

– Acepto, señor…

– Señor Clivaresfa – se presentó el anfitrión, pronunciando duramente las erres y efes – Pero puedes llamarme Cliv – tomó asiento tras cederle uno a Glova – ¿Y usted es…?

– Doon – respondió tranquilo – Doon G.

– No le he visto nunca, señor G.

– Ni yo a usted.

Un par de robots de servicio colocaron platos y cubiertos en los sitios ocupados por los dialogantes.

– Para ahorrarle preguntar, señor G. – comenzó Cliv remangándose la armadura, cosa que sorprendió a Glova al parecer una armadura aparentemente dura con tal flexibilidad – Le aseguro que toda persona que entra en este planeta es registrada por dos entes: el imperio – levantó su dedo índice – Y yo – levantó el dedo pulgar.

– Vaya al grano – dijo Glova – No me impresiona. Dígame qué es lo que quiere y podré dejarle claro mi negativa, comer tranquilo y abandonar este planeta.

– Vaya. De acuerdo, me ha convencido.

Los mismos robots de servicio trajeron dos platos principales: un gran filetón azul con muy buena pinta. Junto con otros platos secundarios.

– Sé que es usted un poderoso mercenario y que probablemente llegue de un largo viaje desde otros cinturones galácticos. Podría ser un soldado de élite, pero prefiere servir al mejor postor, que en su caso no es el imperio ¿Me equivoco?

Glova ignoró la pregunta y empezó a comer con apetito.

– Es por toda esta información que conozco sobre usted por lo que acudo a su servicio.

– Usted no sabe nada de mí – tragó Glova antes de seguir – Sólo ha acertado en una cosa: podría matar a cualquier guerrero del Imperio.

– Mientras eso sea cierto – continuó Cliv – Su servicio me interesa.

– ¿Y qué podría ofrecerme? – preguntó el saiyan – Dudo mucho que tenga algo en su poder que fuera de mi interés.

– Ponga una cifra.

– No me interesa el dinero.

– ¿No? – se sorprendió – Debe irle mejor de lo que esperaba – aún no había probado bocado alguno – Entonces propongo que usted exprese sus deseos y yo haré de ellos una realidad.

– ¿Por qué necesita mi ayuda?

– Verás. Requerimos que se encargue de un individuo.

– Como siempre.

– Es un tipo difícil de cazar – dijo Cliv, apartando el plato para poner los codos en la mesa y entrelazar sus manos – No es una persona cualquiera. Es un poderoso mago y hasta ahora nuestros intentos de asesinarlo han fracasado completamente.

– Todo muy interesante – dijo Glova pegando otro bocado al filete que parecía no acabarse nunca – Pero ahora mismo mis deseos se concentran en un único objetivo – bebió de su copa – Y tú no puedes ayudarme a conseguirlo.

– Debo insistir, con todos mis respetos – la mirada atenta del contratista se tornó seria – Si yo lo quisiera, usted ya estaría muerto.

Glova le miró en un instante para de nuevo seguir comiendo.

– Espero que la comida sea de su gusto – dijo Cliv con una media sonrisa.

– Si no supiera que usted me necesita desesperadamente - contestó el saiyan – jamás hubiera aceptado su comida.

– No le conviene negarse, señor Doon.

– A usted es al que no le conviene meterse en mis asuntos – le reprochó Glova, señalándole con el índice de la mano que sujetaba su copa – Ni a usted, ni a sus superiores.

Una sonrisa emanó de los labios de Cliv y seguido bajó sus manos a la mesa.

– ¿Quién le ha dicho que no soy yo mismo "el superior"?

– Nadie. Pero antes habló en plural y creo que ningún líder de una entidad tan poderosa como la que me plantea hablaría mezclando su interés con el de sus inferiores.

– Simplemente soy bastante familiar y aprecio a mis allegados, aunque sean mis leales servidores.

– Ningún líder se expondría a una posibilidad de muerte tan fácil como tenerme a mí delate – farfulló Glova como si fuera obvio – Claramente no me conocen.

– Eso me ofende – tomó la copa de vino con su mano – Pero comprendo sus deducciones. De todas formas – dio un sorbo – me gustaría que pensara en ese único objetivo y me lo diera a conocer. Estoy seguro de que podría hacer algo al respecto.

Glova rio por dentro – El cazafortunas este me quiere ayudar a matar a Lord Freezer – pensó – Si le revelara mi objetivo se caería de la silla… el muy patético.

Pero entonces recordó que tenía dos deseos en vez de uno.

– Hm… - Glova apartó los platos vacíos de su lado de la mesa – A lo mejor algo sí que podría hacer por mí.

– Me encanta su cambo de actitud.

– Asumo que existen posibilidades de que yo muera en el intento.

– Muy probablemente.

– El costo será enorme.

– ¿No dijo que no le interesaba el dinero?

– Y así es – se cruzó de brazos sin moverse de la silla – Antes de ir tras el mago, necesito que usted proteja mi posesión más valiosa.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Quiero que envíe refuerzos defensivos a un planeta concreto. Necesito que resista durante mi ausencia la conquista del imperio. Solo serán unos meses. Cuando finalice el trabajo que tengo pendiente, volveré. Entonces cumpliré mi parte del trato.

– ¿Qué? – balbuceó pasmado el contratista.

– ¿De cuántos soldados dispone una entidad como la vuestra? – miró con decisión a Cliv – ¿Un millón? ¿Un millar de millones?

– Me parece que es algo muy arriesgado hasta para mí.

– Entonces matar al mago no será tan relevante y no tenemos nada más que hablar.

– De acuerdo – dejó la copa de vino en la mesa – Pero, a cambio, deberá además realizar para mí la búsqueda de unos prisioneros del susodicho mago, si yo no los he encontrado para entonces.

La protección de la familia era lo que más le importaba al saiyan, por encima de cumplir su venganza – Y ese trabajo no va a ocasionarme ningún inconveniente – pensó para sí.

– Acepto.

– ¡Excelente!

– Pero se lo advierto – el índice de Glova señaló directamente la frente de Cliv – Si intenta jugármela o incumple parte del trato – Cliv no se movió – usted morirá en mis manos.

– Puedo estar seguro de ello, señor G. Y yo le puedo asegurar que soy hombre de palabra.

Sacó de debajo de la mesa una hoja de color hueso y se la dio al robot de servicio que tenía al lado. El servidor y entregó el papel a su destinatario. En él indicaba un plazo de medio año de defensa militar estimado para unas coordenadas espaciales que faltaban por rellenar.

Además, se especificaban los datos de Cliv, junto con un código de contacto.

– Para algunas personas un documento de esta índole no significa nada – dijo Glova mientras detallaba las coordenadas del planeta conocido como Glasq.

– Me gano la vida con esto, señor G. Sería una vergüenza incumplir si quiera un solo trato.

– Eso espero – respondió Glova al firmar.

El robot escaneó el Pacto escrito y le devolvió el documento a Glova. Los negociantes se levantaron y Cliv alzó su mano en señal de finalizar el pacto. Glova se la estrechó y, ajustándose la capa, salió del edificio acompañado de su anfitrión.

– Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor G.

– Igualmente – se despidió el saiyan.

– Buena suerte con su misión – Espero que no le maten en el intento. En tal caso, el planeta que habré protegido será arrasado.

– Sí – pensó Glova para sí – Leí el documento entero, germen chupóptero…

Glova fingió no haberle oído y salió del mismo portal por donde entró. Pero ya no estaba polvoriento; unas lujosas lámparas ovaladas iluminaban el reluciente suelo de piedra que conducía a la puerta de salida. Antes de adentrarse en la calle, Glova usó la capucha de la capa por primera vez – No me interesa que me identifiquen relacionándome con personas de este tipo. Quién sabe qué ojos están siempre observado.

– La próxima vez seré más cauto – pensó algo avergonzado.

Ese tal Cliv tenía razón. Si hubiera querido matar a Glova, habría cumplido su objetivo con esa comida.

– Pensar antes de actuar – se dijo a sí mismo – Simplemente eso.

Notó en su bolsillo la caja, asegurándose de que seguía allí al palparla con la mano. Sus pies le conducían de vuelta al aeropuerto. Cogió la ficha de identificación y leyó los datos posteriores a su código correspondiente: Doon G. – 1º llegada – Nave no registrada – Tiempo estancia límite: 4 rotaciones planetarias.

– Y este es el control del imperio… - murmuró.

Cuando llegó al puerto espacial para volver a su nave tuvo que pasar por varias salas de escáner corporal y, tras ello, un soldado le esperaba para comprobar la ficha de identificación.

– Buen viaje, seños G. – fue lo único que oyó antes de la compuerta de su nave al abrirse.

Ya dentro, sacó la caja roja y reactivó a la mosca:

– Traspasar datos a la nave – habló el saiyan, imperante.

De repente, la mosca empezó a volar y se insertó en una compuerta auxiliar del ordenador central de la nave.

La pantalla se encendió y fue activado de inmediato el panel espacial de localización. Mostraba unas coordenadas a decenas de años luz de allí.

– Lo he conseguido – murmuró – debo llegar allí cuanto antes.

Activó los impulsores y la nave se dirigió automáticamente hacia la compuerta de salida más cercana. Despegó y siguió la fila de naves espaciales que se disponían a salir del planeta.

Cuando se encontró fuera de los límites de la órbita planetaria de Gelarpa, Glova activó su scouter y envió un mensaje de voz al scouter de sus tutores explicándoles lo ocurrido: tenía las coordenadas y había una flota militar en camino para defender Glasq.

Todo había salido a la perfección y, de momento, sus planes seguían el curso adecuado.

– Activar ruta localizada – dijo Glova en voz alta.

– Ruta localizaba activada – le respondió la mecánica voz de la nave – Destino fijado: Namek.


	19. Capítulo 4 (T2) - Con alma de saiyan

**Capítulo 4 – Con alma de saiyan**

– Mis hazañas no serán menos justas porque no sean alabadas – alzaba con torrente de voz aquella persona sin rostro.

– Si crees que tu juicio exime de errores a tus actos, estás muy equivocado – decía otra con tono de réplica.

– ¡Ya basta!

Glova despertó en su mullida cama. Acostumbrado a esos extraños sueños, se destapó calmado dejando el edredón blanco a un lado y fue desnudo hasta la ventana más cercana de su dormitorio. El espacio siempre había sido una visión impactante.

Mientras se rascaba la cabeza, su cola ondeaba de un lado para otro. El saiyan se dirigió a la despensa y desayunó tranquilo. Cuando hubo descansado se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a meditar. Una luz iluminó por dentro el paladar de Glova y en unos segundos tomó contacto con Khän.

– Estoy de camino, maestro.

– Incluso los menos sabios conocen en el fondo que ignoran sus últimas metas.

– Necesito práctica y entrenamiento, pero aquí no puedo realizar ningún tipo de técnica sin destrozarlo todo. Querría haber entrenado el Halio Kian, pero no tuvo en cuenta que se requieren dos mentes para desarrollar la técnica.

– Pues divide la tuya.

– ¿Qué divida mi mente? ¿Es algo nuevo que quieres enseñarme?

– Eso no te lo puede enseñar él. Debes hacerlo tú mismo.

– Menudo consuelo.

– Hay algo que debes saber, joven Glova – habló Khän con claridad – El planeta hacia donde vas es un lugar maravilloso, porque sus habitantes son puros de corazón. Si es ese el objetivo del tirano de Freezer, líbrales del mal que les aguarda, porque allí el emperador tendrá planes de consumar su avaricia y poder.

– ¿Conoces los planes de Freezer?

– No, pero sabe la base de su intención.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– Ya lo dijo – La avaricia y el poder.

– Eso no aclara mucho. De todas formas, no importa. Freezer se enfrentará a mí y uno de los dos caerá ante la muerte.

– No, si logra su deseo.

– ¿Su deseo?

– En Namek se encuentra uno de los objetos divinos capaces de hacer realidad los sueños de las personas.

Glova calló por un momento. Hacer realidad los sueños de Glova con simplemente pedirlo estaría muy bien, o eso pensaba.

– Me da igual. Si su poder crece, entonces puede que ya no haya ninguna salida. Pero la suerte ya está echada. No pienso volver atrás. Tengo la nave espacial más rápida que pudieron crear a partir de los motores de otras naves espaciales de Glasq y voy a la velocidad máxima de los impulsores. Le daré lo que se merece.

– Haz justicia, Glova, no lo olvides.

La meditación era un entrenamiento simple de control mental y energético, pero no potenciaría sus músculos, y eso le agobiaba.

– ¿Cuánto queda para llegar al destino fijado? – preguntó el saiyan en voz alta.

– Tiempo estimado – contestó la nave automáticamente – 704 horas.

– Un mes de espera…

En aquel tiempo, Glova entrenó su forma física mediante la práctica de técnicas que no requerían el uso de la energía que pudiera ocasionar destrozos. Aún así, se sintió impotente. La soledad le amargaba.

Los días pasaron y el guerrero se sentía cada vez más olvidado por el mundo, pero no hubo ni un solo día que no entrenara. La meditación le despejaba la mente y le ayudaba a concentrarse.

A los 27 días, Glova había perdido la noción del tiempo y evitaba situar cuántos días habían pasado con tal de que llegara el momento – Cuando el ordenador me avise de la llegada, daré saltos de alegría – pensó. Pero no fue así.

– Nos hemos adentrado en la órbita de Namek – anunció de repente la voz metálica.

– ¡Oh, bien! – exclamó Glova – ¡Por fin!

– Detecto un error circunstancial – continuó – El planeta no se encuentra en las coordenadas indicadas.

– ¿Qué? – Glova se acomodó en el asiento del piloto – ¿Cómo es posible?

– Las circunstancias indican que el planeta ha sido destruido.

– Maldito Freezer… - el saiyan pegó un puntapié a la silla del copiloto – ¿Qué hago ahora?

Tras unos minutos de reflexión, Glova tomó una decisión.

– Me comunicaré con mis tutores – pero algo le hizo cambiar de idea – Mejor… - murmuró dejando el localizador en la mesa – Mejor llamo a Cliv. Sí, él será de ayuda.

Glova cogió el documento que firmó con su contratante y marcó la clave de llamada para contactar con él desde el comunicador espacial de la nave.

– Al habla Clivaresfa.

– Cliv, soy Doon G.

– Señor G. – repitió él – Qué sorpresa.

– Necesito su ayuda ahora mismo.

– Bueno, siempre y cuando me puedas recompensar…

– Le concierne a usted también. Si no puedo terminar este trabajo, nuestro acuerdo se romperá, porque no tendré tiempo de respetar el plazo.

– No importa, señor G. – respondió el ser rojo – Ya me lo pagará de alguna forma ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

– Usted controla todos los datos que existen en Gelarpa.

– Ajá.

– Necesito que me localice a una persona en concreto.

– Vaya, vaya – rio – Sus medios no son suficientes, ¿eh? ¿De quién se trata? Necesito un nombre.

– Lord Freezer.

Un silencio de varios segundos hizo dudar al saiyan de si la comunicación se había cortado.

– ¿Cliv?

– ¿Está bromeando?

– No, en absoluto.

– ¿No trabaja usted para el imperio, señor G.?

– En la vida – respondió tajante – Esto es serio. Requiero su información.

– Señor G. Cuando usted llegó a Gelarpa solo había rumores.

– ¿Rumores?

– Sí – continuó con un tono de voz más bajo – Se rumoreaba que Lord Freezer había sido asesinado en una batalla.

– ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió Glova.

– Como lo oye. A los dos días de vuestra ida de Gelarpa fue cuando los rumores me fueron detalladamente confirmados.

– ¿Freezer está muerto?

– No. Pero resultó herido de gravedad. Al parecer, un saiyan le hizo frente y le dio tal paliza que el mismo Rey Cold intervino en el rescate de su preciado hijo.

– ¿Un… un saiyan? – tartamudeó él mientras se secaba con la manga el sudor de la frente.

– Sí. Pocos conocen esa raza por estos brazos galácticos, pero dicen que estaba casi extinta. Precisamente tienen un notable parecido a usted.

– Ya… Como otras miles.

– ¿Quiere que averigüe el paradero del emperador en estos momentos?

– ¿Eh? Ah… Sí – Glova había entrado en una especie de shock. Tanta información relacionada con su raza y sus objetivos le impactaron, resultando difícil de digerir.

– No sé si podré sacar esos datos desde aquí, pero lo puedo intentar. No preguntaré para qué querría alguien como usted saber su localización. Conozco vuestras reglas, pero admito que me intrigáis.

– Oye, Cliv ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esa batalla?

– ¿De la derrota del emperador? – dijo susurrando – Pues por aquí estimamos que hace unos dos meses antes de nuestro trato. La información suele extenderse rápidamente, pero un suceso como la derrota del emperador ante uno de esos monos es algo que han intentado ocultar, aunque tan solo ha retrasado la llegada de la noticia, por supuesto.

– ¿Entonces sigue vivo?

– Por suerte o por desgracia, Lord Freezer es un monstruo duro de pelar. Se rumorea que padre e hijo se han unido para buscar al saiyan que le plantó cara.

– Entiendo…

– ¡Hey! – saltó de repente – Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Sé dónde se encuentra.

– ¿Dónde?

– Si no fuera porque sé que sacaré tajada de este favor, me plantearía hacer otro Pacto escrito – rio desde el altavoz.

– Cliv. Te traeré a ese mago atado de pies y manos o ensartado con una lanza, pero dime por favor dónde se encuentra ahora mismo el emperador.

– Me encantan las súplicas. Está bien: el planeta se llama Freezer Nova-11.

– Mándame sus coordenadas.

– Está hecho.

– Gracias, Cliv. No olvidaré el favor.

– Lo sé.

Cliv cortó la comunicación y Glova apretó un par de botones para programar la nave.

– Activar ruta automática al destino fijado – dijo el saiyan en voz alta.

– Ruta automática activada – respondió el comunicador de la nave.

– ¿Tiempo estimado para la llegada?

– 107 horas a máxima propulsión.

– Pues a esperar – suspiró él.

Al cabo de tres días, la nace de Glova recibió una llamada de Cliv.

– ¿Eres Cliv?

– Claro que soy yo. Mi código de radio es único.

– Tenía que preguntar.

– Le llamaba para comunicarle algo que es de su interés.

– Dime.

– Al parecer el emperador tiene planes. Su destino es un planeta fuera del área imperial.

– ¿Se ha ido de Freezer Nova-11?

– Una de tres: o se ha ido ya, o se va hoy, o se va mañana.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Por favor… – dijo Cliv con tono de burla – Usted aún no se ha dado cuenta de con quién está tratando. Así de claras son mis fuentes.

– Está bien – se cansó Glova – ¿Tienes las coordenadas de ese planeta?

– No tiene nombre especificado por el imperio, por lo que no forma parte de él. Sin embargo, se hace llamar La Tierra. Y sí, tengo las coordenadas.

– Las necesito.

– Oiga, señor G. – el tono de voz de Cliv era más serio – No sé si se da cuenta de dónde se está metiendo. Si los rumores son ciertos, Freezer va a ese planeta a aniquilar a su vencedor. Todo cuadra.

– No importa – dijo Glova.

Lo cierto era que el saiyan aún no había caído en esa conclusión.

– ¿Por qué si no iría a un planeta concreto alejado del área espacial imperial? – terminó de explicar Cliv.

– No es de mi incumbencia. Simplemente necesito los datos.

– Está bien – terminó – Ya los tiene.

– Gracias, Cliv. Te debo otra.

– Lo sé.

Lo primero que hizo Glova al colgar fue aplicar el recorrido hacia las coordenadas del nuevo destino. Se sentía nervioso, frustrado y cansado. Se echó en la cama y los sueños le sumieron en otro mundo.

– Tanta prisa tienes por hacer, escribir y dejar oír tu voz en el silencio de la eternidad, que has olvidado lo único importante en la vida – decía una voz que reprochaba.

– Soy lo que soy, y convertirme en lo mejor que puedo aspirar es el único objetivo de la vida – le contestó la voz de la persona sin rostro.

– Deja de actuar como si supieras en qué eres capaz de convertirte. Ni el más sabio conoce todos sus posibles caminos.

Abrió los ojos al incorporarse. La alarma de la nave le había despertado. Rápidamente llegó hasta los mandos del piloto y vio en el radar una enorme nave a unos pocos billones de kilómetros que se acercaba rápidamente.

– Activa inhibidores – alzó la voz el saiyan.

– Inhibidores activados – le respondió la nave – Duración máxima: 18 horas.

– La nave se acerca a una velocidad tremenda – susurró el saiyan, como si alguien pudiera oírle – ¿Podría ser…

– ¿Cuánto queda para llegar al destino? – volvió a levantar la voz.

– Tiempo estimado: 31 minutos y 41 segundos.

– Mierda – masculló el saiyan – ¿Se puede ir más rápido?

– Los impulsores de emergencia están habilitados para su uso, pero su actividad durante media hora consumiría todo el combustible.

– ¿Durante cuánto tiempo puedo utilizarlo para llegar al destino lo antes posible?

– Tiempo estimado: 13 minutos con pequeño margen de error.

– Actívalo durante 12 minutos. Si hubiera algún problema, apágalos.

– Procediendo – tras un par de segundos, Glova sintió una leve sacudida en la nave – Impulsores de emergencia activados.

Glova miró de nuevo el radar – Va demasiado rápido para mi nave. En unos minutos me alcanzará.

Y así fue. Una nave veinte veces más grande que la suya pasó por encima de él, ignorando su presencia. No podía ser más que él: Freezer.

– Espera – se dijo en voz baja – Noto su Ki… No. Noto dos poderosas energías. Las más poderosas que he sentido nunca – sin darse cuenta, sus manos temblaban – Su padre está con él.

Glova comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, pensando con nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué hago ahora? – hablaba en voz alta – No sé si podré con Freezer, para colmo está presente el Rey de los emperadores del frío – su cola no paraba de agitarse hacia debajo de un lado para otro – No creo que pueda con ambos.

Tras unos segundos sin parar de recorrer el mismo suelo, Glova se paró. Había recordado las últimas palabras que su maestro le dijo – Haz justicia, Glova. No lo olvides.

– Ordenador – alzó la voz el saiyan – Cambia de destino: sigue a la nave que nos ha adelantado hace un minuto.

– Nuevo objetivo de ruta asignado – contestó la nave.

– Quiero saber en qué lugar concreto aterriza.

A los tres minutos, La Tierra se veía azul de cerca. Iba a adentrarse en su atmósfera y el saiyan ya se había acomodado en el asiento del piloto con el cinturón de seguridad colocado.

Su nave fue descendiendo rápidamente hasta una zona arenosa que le recordó a los desiertos de Glasq.

– Ahí están – pensó Glova al determinar con la mirada la nave parada de Freezer.

Glova aterrizó a doscientos metros de la gigantesca nave del emperador. Fue suficiente como para captar la atención de éste.

– Creí que le teníamos localizado en el radar, padre.

– ¿Estás seguro de que es él?

– No hasta que le vea con mis propios ojos – Freezer cerró con fuerza su puño metalizado – ¡Que venga! ¡Estoy más preparado que nunca! – rio maliciosamente.

Glova salió de su nave. Un montículo rocoso separaba su mirada de la de Freezer. Sujetó bien el escudo en su antebrazo izquierdo, que estaba totalmente cubierto. Ya no llevaba la capa con la capucha, le molestaría en la batalla. La armadura brillaba con la luz del claro día y el oscuro color azul de su traje parecía menos negro que nunca. Apretó sus puños y escuchó el sonido retorcido que producían los guantes blancos que los cubrían. Pegó un salto y cayó en la cima de aquella montaña de roca.

Pudo ver un pequeño ejército saliendo de la gran nave, pero sus ojos desafiaron únicamente los de un par figuras entre todos los guerreros que se aglomeraban. Una de ellas era de baja estatura y pudo observar que tenía zonas metálicas cubriéndole varias áreas del cuerpo.

La otra medía más de tres metros de altura, los cuernos sobre su cabeza intimidaban a cualquiera, pero lo que más impresionaba a Glova fueron sus ojos: unos ojos siniestros, fríos, llenos de confianza y curiosidad. Padre e hijo tenían unas largas colas que se movían como independientes. Sin percatarse de ello, la cola de Glova también se agitó, delicada y nerviosa. La armadura del gigante era parecida a la de Glova, pero la adornaba una larga capa morada. Ambos seres, cruzados de brazos, miraban a Glova bastante interesados.

– No es él – dijo Freezer.

– Parece un soldado de los tuyos – contestó el Rey Cold – No creo que nos estorbe.

Glova saltó y levitó hasta posicionarse a unos metros de sus oponentes. Decenas de miradas hostiles le traspasaban desde los rostros de tantos soldados armados.

– ¿Quién de vosotros es Freezer? – preguntó Glova en voz alta, aunque conocía la respuesta.

Freezer abrió los ojos. La pregunta era inesperada, pero al segundo sonrió y contestó – Eres muy insolente para hablarme como a un igual.

Glova no necesitó cambiar la mirada de su objetivo.

– Hace muchos años que no te veo en persona – dijo tranquilamente.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Freezer sonriendo y calmado. A Cold le resultaba entretenido el inciso y una sonrisa graciosa adornó su rostro diabólico.

– En realidad, no. Pero yo sí te vi una vez, cuando era un crío.

– Parece que tenemos aquí a un admirador – rio Cold.

Freezer no dijo nada.

– Cuando te vi, tenías una menor estatura e ibas en un vehículo volador – la expresión de Freezer se tornó algo más seria – Pasabas por la calle central del Palacio del monarca en el planeta Vegeta.

Los ojos de Freezer se abrieron y sorprendido, señaló a Glova - ¡Eres un saiyan! – alzó su voz mientras fijaba su mirada en la peluda cola de su opuesto.

El rostro de Cold se agravó – Debemos eliminar a toda esta basura. Hay mucha más suelta por ahí.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Freezer – ¿Eres uno de los amigos de Son Goku?

– Mi nombre es Glova, pero no conozco a ningún Son Goku.

– Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el emperador algo irritado.

– He venido a hacer venganza – Glova ni se inmutaba – Tú sentenciaste mi vida y la de mi familia; y por eso mereces morir.

La sorpresa de Freezer era innegable – Malditos simios… Un saiyan me hace frente por ser especial y ya todos creen que pueden venir a plantarme cara – cerró sus puños y sonrió – ¡Te borraré de un plumazo!

Un rayo de luz emanó del dedo índice de Freezer y una vibración metálica cortó el sonido sibilante del disparo. Glova se había cubierto con su escudo.

– Eso es – sonrió en voz baja al comprobar que el escudo cumplía su función – No eres tan especial, Lord Freezer.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

_**Por fin Glova encara al mayor tirano del universo.**_

_**¿Estará a la altura?**_


	20. Capítulo 5 (T2) - Un lugar en el porvenr

**Capítulo 5 – Un lugar en el porvenir**

Freezer se quedó inmóvil, contemplando lo que acababa de pasar.

– ¿Ese… ese escudo… ha bloqueado mi técnica? – preguntó Freezer retóricamente – Qué interesante.

– Si el escudo funciona con alguien como él, tengo una gran ventaja – pensó el joven, quien miraba de nuevo al tirano y no podía evitar fijarse en sus partes robóticas.

– ¿Todo eso te lo hizo un saiyan?

– Y será lo último que un saiyan me haga – Freezer empezó a caminar hacia su oponente, sonriendo, con cierto aire de superioridad.

Glova, en cambio, temblaba de pies y manos. Su cola abarcó su cintura y se mantuvo derecho. Freezer se paró a medio metro de él. La altura del emperador era claramente inferior a la del joven, pero eso no hizo dudar de su poder. Sus miradas, arriba y abajo, cada una ubicando las pupilas del otro.

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que te juegas, muchacho?

– Nunca lo he estado tan poco – respondió el saiyan – Pero me arriesgaré.

Entonces Freezer lanzó una patada directa al mentón de Glova, pero este la esquivó fintando con su tronco. Casi antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Glova vio tumbado a su rival sobre la arena, bocarriba. Su contraataque había sido suficientemente rápido.

El demonio se incorporó en el suelo y se restregó la muñeca por la sonriente boca para limpiar un surco de sangre que caía de ella.

– Eres un guerrero muy atento. Pero tengo algo de prisa – se levantó – Un conocido llegará aquí en tres horas y no querría darle una bienvenida poco elaborada. Terminaré con nuestro juego enseguida.

Freezer se levantó y empezó a irradiar un aura morada que hacía temblar la tierra. Glova se puso en guardia y le imitó. El emperador apareció directamente delante de él y lanzó un puñetazo directo al pecho, pero el saiyan lo esquivó echándose a un lado. Lo mismo ocurrió con los siguientes golpes que el tirano lanzaba. Todos fallaban o eran interceptados por los puños de Glova.

– ¡Ja! – celebró Freezer cuando acertó un puñetazo encajado por el rostro de su oponente, quien salió volando varios metros atrás hasta estrellarse en el suelo – Sucio mono… – añadió entonces – Yo os enseñaré que nuestra raza es la más poderosa del universo.

– Quizás sí – dijo Glova al levantarse – Pero yo no soy lo que soy por mi sangre, sino porque soy único en mi especie. – se puso en guardia, algo más confiado – Tus golpes apenas me duelen.

Era cierto. Glova recibió un puñetazo a propósito, pero no notó una diferencia radical de fuerzas, al menos en el sentido esperado. De hecho, había comprobado que su velocidad, de momento, era muy superior.

El tirano, más serio, alzó su mano derecha y lanzó una ráfaga de energía púrpura que fue seguidamente esquivada por su objetivo, quien voló en picado hacia su oponente con el pie derecho por delante.

En aquel momento, Freezer dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y la patada de Glova se hundió en el suelo, agrietándolo con furia. El demonio del frío aprovechó el momento agarrando su tobillo con la cola metalizada y tiró de él, desestabilizándolo. El desequilibrio del saiyan no duró demasiado; levitó para mantenerse firme. Su fuerza venció y Freezer fue atraído en un instante hacia Glova cuando este desplazó bruscamente su pierna hacia detrás, como si la cola del demonio estuviera pegada a ella.

El puño de Glova se estrelló directamente en el rostro de Freezer con un sonido seco y ensordecedor que tronó lanzándolo como un misil hacia Cold y sus soldados. El Rey esquivó a su hijo haciéndose a un lado, pero los soldados fueron derribados a su paso por el cuerpo del emperador que no cesó su velocidad hasta chocar con una de las patas de su propia y gigante nave, partiéndola en dos.

El rostro del emperador mostraba ira y su mirada fue terrible. Se impulsó lleno de energía, su codo colisionó contra la mano de Glova. La tensión de los dos luchadores era manifiesta. El saiyan aprovechó la postura defensiva y arremetió con una patada baja y abrumadora que se llevó por delante las dos piernas del demonio, dejando a su paso una esfera de energía inmóvil y a ras del suelo.

– _¡Pam!_ – sonó de nuevo. El porrazo embistió el costado de Freezer, quien fue impulsado hacia arriba.

– _¡Zip!_ – el saiyan apareció justo encima, cortando la trayectoria de su rival con un golpe de martillo a dos manos.

El demonio sintió aún más dolor en su espalda y, listo para caer al suelo, puso por delante las manos, pero algo surcó sus sentidos fugazmente. Algo no cuadraba – ¿Qué hace ahí una esfera de Ki? – pensó en una milésima de segundo antes de chocar inevitablemente contra ella.

La colisión creó una explosión controlada pero potente que envió a su víctima de nuevo hacia arriba. Y Glova ya lo esperaba, interceptando con una patada vertical el impulso sufrido por su rival.

– _¡Pam! _– la patada dio en la espalda y el demonio fue directo al suelo, esta vez sin más inconvenientes que la violenta colisión contra el árido suelo.

Freezer ahora, enterrado en la grieta que su propio cuerpo había provocado, hizo temblar todo lo que le rodeaba y voló con furia hacia la superficie. Cuando emergió de entre las rocas, una ráfaga de energía impactó contra su rostro no metalizado y cayó al suelo de espaldas, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

– _Arg_… - gimió el emperador, arrastrándose. Acarició levemente su fara magullada por el último ataque y comprobó que sangraba.

– Hijo de… - cerró sus puños con rabia y se levantó levitando con delicadeza – ¡Vas a morir, escoria! – pegó un salto y levantó un dedo, creando una esfera anaranjada y luminosa que se fue haciendo más y más grande.

Glova ya estaba seguro de que sus fuerzas tenían una grata diferencia, pero aún se sentía intimidado por el emperador del universo. Vaciló sin quererlo al ver la nueva técnica de su adversario.

– ¡Te destruiré a ti y convertiré este planeta en un desierto! – gritó el tirano, iracundo.

Los soldados allí presentes se alejaron de él y se acercaron sutilmente a su Rey.

Sin dudar de cómo hacer frente al ataque que se le venía encima, el saiyan alzó ambos puños bien cerrados apuntando a su oponente – ¡Oreia… - ensalzó su voz.

– ¡Ahora muere! – gritó freezer, lanzando su Supernova.

– ¡Kaiol! – sentenció Glova justo antes de que de sus puños emanara una potente ráfaga de energía cerúlea y luminosa que impactó contra la gigantesca esfera del emperador, haciendo retumbar la tierra.

La Supernova no tardó en ceder ante el ataque del saiyan y Freezer no tuvo más remedio que posar sus manos en su propia técnica, empujándola al ver que perdía potencia. Aun así, el ataque de Glova avanzaba y la resistencia de Freezer era cada vez menor mientras sus venas se remarcaban con tensión.

– _¡Zas! – _un rayo impactó en el costado del emperador, impulsándolo fuera de la trayectoria de los ataques colisionados. La Supernova fue lanzada entonces al cielo y se perdió en el firmamento junto con el Oreia Kaiol de Glova.

– No hagas estupideces – le reprochó Cold a su hijo mientras este último se levantaba del suelo – Si no fuera por mi intervención, este planeta habría estallado junto con todos nosotros.

– Sucio mono… - balbuceó Freezer, ignorando a su padre. Se levantó y con una vena resaltada en la sien orgánica se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el saiyan.

Glova le esperaba en guardia. El emperador se desplazó en el aire con una velocidad vertiginosa y cuando estuvo justo enfrente de su adversario, desapareció. Glova siguió su ultra velocidad con los sentidos y miró hacia arriba. Freezer caía como un meteorito, con el puño hacia delante, pero cuando iba a chocar con la mano de Glova, el demonio apareció de nuevo delante del saiyan, preparando un derechazo con su mano metálica.

– _¡Clonk! – _sonó un golpe seco en el escudo de Glova.

Freezer estaba en shock. No sabía cómo aquel indecente, sin ser el legendario super saiyan, podía competir contra su velocidad y contra su poder.

Glova, con el escudo cubriéndole la cara, solo tuvo que avanzar un paso certero para clavar su codo derecho en el lado metalizado de la cabeza del emperador – _¡Trom! – _resonaron las rocas que estalllaron al recibir el impacto del cuerpo de Freezer a decenas de metros de Cold y Glova.

– Eres muy resistente – gruñó Cold.

– Y Freezer un tirano malcriado – dijo el saiyan seriamente mientras miraba el surco de escombros que seguían y trazaban la dirección por donde había salido disparado su adversario – No quiere admitir que ya ha perdido. Por cierto – añadió señalando el este desde su posición – Tenemos compañía.

Cold miró a los alrededores y avistó una serie de personas volando y aterrizando en unas mesetas relativamente cercanas – ¿Quiénes son?

– No los conozco – respondió Glova – Pero me gusta tener espectadores.

Freezer llegó rápidamente hasta el área de combate. Su estado era pésimo: sus partes orgánicas tenían magulladuras y hematomas por todas partes y sus zonas metalizadas tenían un aspecto polvoriento. La superficie de la cabeza que recibió el impacto del último golpe estaba algo abollada.

– Ya estás muerto, Freezer – le reveló Glova muy confiado.

El joven saiyan se había percatado a lo largo del combate y para su gran sorpresa, de que superaba a Freezer por mucho. La velocidad que Freezer alcanzaba era abrumadora en comparación con los soldados de élite a los que se enfrentó protegiendo Glasq, pero, para él, no era más que un simple crío rabioso.

– ¿Qué dices? – masculló el demonio del frío – ¡No sabes de qué estás hablando!

Entonces Freezer levantó dos dedos y cruzó un par de veces el aire, formando en cada uno de los movimientos un tajo de energía de gran velocidad que Glova tuvo que esquivar moviéndose de un lado para otro. Cuando se detuvo, interceptó una ráfaga de energía púrpura que fue desintegrada con el escudo.

– _¡Zip!_ – Freezer apareció por detrás de su rival y casi acertó con una patada lateral. El saiyan había esperado hasta el último momento para moverse y rápidamente atrapar la cola de su oponente en un giro de esquive. Con fuerte agarre, glova lanzó al suelo a Freezer y este impactó con potencia. Una nube de polvo invadió el ambiente.

– _¡Cof, cof!_ – escuchó a su rival derribado – Malditos saiyans…

– ¿Es uno de aquellos el saiyan que estabas esperando?

El tirano miró con los ojos muy abiertos hacia el lugar que Glova señalaba con el pulgar. Divisó entonces a Vegeta, al Namekiano y al hijo de Goku, entre otros desconocidos – No, espera – pensó – Aquel calvo inútil… y Vegeta… ¿No los maté? – todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Gotas de sudor frío y sangre caían de su barbilla al suelo. Cerró su mandíbula, lleno de rabia – Esos gusanos a los que un día arrodillé ante mi poder ahora me están viendo postrado como un perro contra este bastardo malnacido.

– ¿No? – dijo Glova apuntando a su presa con el puño – De cualquier forma, tu sentencia ahora es la muerte.

– ¡Quieto, Freezer! – dijo Cold – No sigas haciendo el idiota. Te ha superado.

Glova miró a Cold – Esto no es contigo. Tú no me interesas.

– Tú a mí sí.

Freezer, débil y postrado en el suelo, fijó su mirada sorprendida en su padre.

– Suelta ese escudo y combate con alguien de tu nivel.

– ¿De mi nivel? – sonrió Glova – Eres más poderoso que tu hijo, ¿verdad?

– ¡Ja ja ja! – rio Cold – No puedes imaginártelo.

La mano de Glova tembló al soltar el escudo en el suelo – Está bien – su sangre saiyana hervía por saber el límite de su poder ahora que había superado al emperador del universo.

Freezer observaba la situación desde la izquierda del saiyan y vio el útil objeto que Glova acababa de soltar.

– Vamos – dijo Cold – Te estoy esperando.

Glova sonrió y en un instante recorrió la distancia que los separaba. Un gancho de izquierda fue esquivado por Cold quien, confiado por su primer movimiento, fue a golpear con un derechazo la cabeza del saiyan. Glova estaba probando a su nuevo oponente: se encorvó para evadir el puñetazo del gigante y pegó una patada baja a la pierna del demonio.

Cold se desequilibró y recibió entonces otra patada lateral que le lanzó lejos hasta chocar con su gran nave espacial, haciéndole un boquete al traspasar su blindaje.

Todo ello ocurrió en un corto lapsus de tiempo. Mientras tanto, desde el momento en que Glova se desplazó de su posición, Freezer había aprovechado para acercarse gateando al escudo. Estuvo a punto de cogerlo, pero el pie del saiyan, que ya había regresado, fue más rápido.

El pisotón aplastó la mano metálica de Freezer en el suelo y le hizo mirar horrorizado los ojos vidriosos de Glova.

– Asesino y ladrón, ¿eh?

En un solo segundo, el emperador vio sonreír a su enemigo y contempló cómo aquella sonrisa se apagaba formando una línea de esfuerzo en los labios que garantizaba la fuerza de su próximo ataque.

Con la pierna restante, Glova aprovechó el brazo aprisionado de Freezer para pegar un golpe fulminante que atravesó el metal del brazo robótico a la altura de su tríceps. Cientos de partículas de acero y metales duros pasaron como a cámara lenta por los ojos incrédulos del tirano.

– Hala – soltó Glova – Vuelves a ser manco.

Freezer no dijo ni una palabra. El miedo en su expresión reflejaba un estupor indescriptible. Entonces Glova colocó la planta del pie en su cara y la empujó con energía, tirando al emperador de espaldas y provocando su rozamiento con el suelo hasta que paró de deslizarse a unos metros lejos del escudo.

– No tpques lo que no te pertenece mientras juego con papá.

– _¡Pam! – _resonó el puñetazo de Cold al acertar en la cara de Glvoa.

El saiyan cayó al suelo y se incorporó dando una vuelta en el aire – Concentración – se dijo a sí mismo.

– Como puedes observar – dijo Cold – mi poder es superior a la forma original de mi hijo.

– No eres para tanto – sonrió Glova.

– Ya veremos.

Cold volvió a atacar, esta vez con una patada directa. Glova tenía en cuenta el gran alcance de su oponente. Era el doble que él y sus manos podían abarcar el cuello de un terrícola fácilmente.

– Un cuerpo tan gigante sería difícil de esquivar si su velocidad fuera igual de grande – pensó Glova mientras evitaba y paraba todos los golpes de su nuevo oponente.

– Sí. Noto que eres algo más poderoso que tu hijo – admitió el saiyan, intocable – Pero sigues estando en un nivel inferior al mío.

– _¡Plom! _– el puñetazo de Glova dio justo en el gran estómago de Cold.

– _¡Urg! – _berreó el demonio mientras rodaba su zona abdominal con los brazos y caía de rodillas y cabizbajo, situándose a la altura de Glova.

– Ahora sé que tú tampoco estás a la altura – dijo el saiyan con burla.

– ¿No? – escuchó a Cold casi sin respiración – Entonces tendré que… cambiar el curso de la batalla – levantó su rostro para mirar a Glova y este último pudo contemplar cómo se le alargaba la cara y se le desfiguraba.

– Joder… - se asustó – ¿Qué te pasa? – exclamó asqueado.

La cabeza del demonio del frío se alargó hacia atrás, abriendo paso a un par más de cuernos que crecieron en ella. Los huesos crujían y la armadura estalló, dejando paso a otros cuernos más largos que crecieron en la espalda del monstruo. Sus hombros se hicieron más anchos y alargados, simulando una armadura. Cuando se incorporó parecía aún más alto y sus extremidades más largas.

El saiyan notó que el poder de su enemigo se había incrementado notablemente y que su suerte podía cambiar si no mantenía la concentración. Por ello, subió la guardia y esperó el ataque de la nueva forma de su adversario.

– Es una sorpresa, pero no vas a desmoralizarme con una transformación.

Cond sonreía – ¿Inesperada? – preguntó arqueando las cejas y reincorporándose – ¿No sabes que mi raza superior oculta el poder con metamorfosis involutivas? – rio entre dientes el demonio – Entonces deberías saber otra cosa: esta aún no es mi forma original.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Glova. Su rostro no se agravó cuando el corazón le comenzó a bombear con mayor intensidad.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Espero que os esté gustando el combate. ¡Esto es solo el principio! ;D**_

_**Pd: en mi blog podréis ver un dibujo asociado a este capítulo.**_


	21. Capítulo 6 (T2) - Magnicidio

**Capítulo 6 – Magnicidio**

Esta vez fue Glova quien pasó al ataque y Cold a la defensiva. Cuando el saiyan fue a dar el primer golpe, Cold lo evitó volando hacia el cielo, pero fue perseguido. El siguiente intento de Glova fue a la espalda de su rival, sin embargo, este último ya se había percatado de su trayectoria y dio un puñetazo giratorio, pillando al saiyan desprevenido. Glova no tuvo más remedio que parar en seco su acometida, ya que el brazo más largo del demonio golpearía antes. Aun parándose a una distancia precavida, algo sacudió su mentón: la cola de Cold había seguido el mismo recorrido hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

– Estás condenado, muchacho – dijo Cold, animado – Pero admito que tienes un poder excepcional. ¿No eres tú el Super Saiyan del que hablaba mi hijo?

– ¿Super Saiyan? – Glova miró a Freezer. Estaba de pie, inmóvil, como en shock – Es la primera vez que combato contra Freezer. Y no sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Así llamáis al que pudo apalear al germen de ahí abajo? – se burló sonriendo – Entonces yo también soy un Super Saiyan.

Cold comenzó a atacar y Glova a esquivar los golpes que le acosaban. La sonrisa del saiyan no había desaparecido. De repente se quedó quieto y el Rey, seguro de que su golpe acertaría, sintió en su mano un dolor instantáneo que hizo que su puñetazo retrocediera.

– ¿Una explosión? – Cold se miró los nudillos chamuscados.

Glova le sonreía inmóvil y con los brazos relajados. Cold volvió a la carga, molesto. Pero la siguiente patada retrocedió dolorida, al igual que los demás golpes. Cada vez que éstos llegaban, Glova creaba con rapidez una esfera de ki entre el punto objetivo del ataque, interceptándolos con explosiones controladas.

El grito de impotencia de Cold fue un coro de gloria y orgullo para los oídos del saiyan. El demonio del frío se alejó entonces para crear un bláster que salió disparado hacia su contrincante tras un fogonazo.

Glova pegó una patada recta y hacia arriba, mandando la ráfaga lejos, hacia el cielo.

Cold jadeaba angustiado y miró sus extremidades doloridas y quemadas. Cuando retornó la mirada en su oponente, una esfera de energía colisionó a toda velocidad en su pecho, estallando y dejando una estela de humo a su alrededor. Cold agarraba su estómago del dolor, como si los órganos se le fueran a escapar en algún momento. Su boca abierta hacía deducir a Glova que el golpe le había dejado sin respiración.

– Vaya diferencia – se burló el saiyan – se nota que eres el hermano mayor de Freezer, qué fuerte estás. Pero nada me impresiona más que tu cara tan poco agraciada.

Cold se irguió lentamente sin apartar sus manos del abdomen.

– Veremos quién ríe el último – cerró los ojos antes de gritar – ¡Yiahhh!

Su cuerpo se iluminó produciendo un destello blanco como la nieve y translúcido como el hielo.

– ¡No! – en un segundo, un joven rubio de chaqueta azul apareció delante de Cold. Blandía una espada con ambas manos, su objetivo era el Rey.

Glova arqueó las cejas inconscientemente al ver al nuevo individuo de aura dorada y, con el reflejo más rápido con el que pudo actuar, lanzó una onda de energía que dio de lleno en la espalda del intruso, desviándolo hacia la izquierda de Cold.

El muchacho se paró en el aire, preocupado y alterado – ¡No dejes que se transforme!

Glova le ignoró, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo por la luz que la metamorfosis desprendía y dejó que la transformación finalizara. Cuando el viento cesó, pudo contemplar la brillante figura que ahora relucía nueva delante de él.

Era la forma que Freezer tendría si no fuera metálico en un tanto por ciento, pensaba Glova. Era blanco y el área superior de la cabeza relucía un color azul marino. Sin embargo, su altura apenas disminuyó y su rostro lucía unas facciones mucho más maduras; menos finas, pero más adultas. Los brazaletes de sus muñecas estaban decorados por unas áreas del mismo azul que le cubría la cabeza, al igual que en los gemelos.

Cold miraba serio a su rival. Notaba un potente Ki fluyendo por su cuerpo. Una energía difícil de controlar.

– Si mi forma anterior me parecía incómoda... mi forma original se me escapará de las manos. Seguro – pensó para sí – Así que acabaré con él de un golpe.

Glova sonrió al ver la nueva apariencia de Cold. Notaba cómo su poder había incrementado bruscamente, más de lo que lo hizo la transformación anterior.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Glova al joven de aura dorada.

Trunks ya había envainado su espada y ahora miraba seriamente a Glova.

Cold, a su vez, se fijó en el recién llegado. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado a punto de ser asesinado.

– ¿Es ese el super saiyan? – preguntó el Rey a su hijo desde lejos.

– ¡Es imposible! – Freezer voló hasta posicionarse a la altura de los combatientes – ¡Tú! – exclamó señalando al joven rubio – ¡No eres Son Goku pero, aun así, eres el super saiyan!

Trunks lo ignoró y se dirigió a Glova – Hay que acabar con Cold – dijo gravemente – ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Glova se percató del poder del supuesto super saiyan. Era algo diferente a lo sentido nunca, pero le interesaba aún más el nuevo nivel de Cold.

– ¿Por qué llama Freezer super saiyan a este chaval? – se preguntó Glova por un momento – No tiene cola, su pelo es dorado y sus ojos son claros. No puede serlo, es todo lo contrario a la pureza de mi especie.

– ¡No me ignores, simio! – gritó Freezer – ¡Ya estoy harto de vuestras insolencias! – Freezer parecía padecer histeria y nerviosismo tales que sus extremidades temblaban y sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, auspiciaron su ataque.

Una decena de rayos fueron disparados desde su único índice apuntando al recién llegado – ¡Tú eres mío!

Trunks desvió los rayos con su palma sin moverse del sitio.

Freezer, casi demente por la ira que le poseía, levantó su único brazo y creó una _Death ball_ – ¡Como emperador del universo, te castigo a muerte, super saiyan! – una sonrisa nerviosa brotó de las comisuras del demonio.

– ¡Flash! – el brazo de Freezer fue despegado de su propietario y, mientras caía, la bola que había formado un segundo antes se volatilizó.

Trunks se encontraba ahora detrás de Freezer, limpiando su espada con la camiseta para enfundarla.

El demonio sin brazos estaba atónito. Su sangre real brotaba por la herida limpia y su rostro boquiabierto no emitía ninguna palabra, solo gemidos, reverberaciones de un orgullo calcinado.

– T… tú... – pudo balbucear Freezer.

– _¡Shlash! _– un rayo de energía atravesó la cara del emperador y el cuerpo sin cabeza cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Trunks y Glova miraron a Cold, algo confusos.

– Tenías razón – soltó al final el Rey – Era un crío inmaduro – bajó el brazo ejecutor de su hijo – Al fin y al cabo, parecía más chatarra que otra cosa y sólo sabía comportarse como un idiota.

Glova sonrió y asintió satisfecho al ver el cadáver de freezer en el suelo.

– ¿Alguno de tus amigos se quiere apuntar a la fiesta? – preguntó Glova a Trunks, refiriéndose a los espectadores.

– No – negó con la cabeza.

– De acuerdo, entonces ve para allá y diles que no molesten – Glova hablaba cruzado de brazos – Tú también te puedes quedar con ellos. No necesito ayuda.

– No estoy aquí para ayudarte – le contestó tajante – Voy a eliminar a Cold cuanto antes.

Cold sonreía aparentemente calmado, pero su cola no paraba de agitarse. La forma original era un estado que no había usado desde hacía siglos.

– ¿Por quién sigo ahora? – dijo – Acabemos lo que hemos empezado, ¿no?

Cold dejó un reguero de energía en su trayectoria. A una velocidad impactante golpeó a Glova con su codo derecho. El saiyan salió disparado y se estrelló en una meseta lejana. Cuando se levantó entre el polvo se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por terrícolas.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo Glova mirando a los espectadores – Podéis resultar heridos.

– Eres un saiyan – dijo serio uno de ellos, cuyo peinado alzaba su pelo hacia arriba, dándole una apariencia más alta de la que realmente tenía.

– ¿Esperas una respuesta? – le contestó Glova – idos y no molestéis.

Trunks había aprovechado el ataque de Cold para pillarle desprevenido y acabar con él de un tajo de espada, pero el demonio le vio venir. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y atrapó la hoja de la espada del super saiyan entre dos dedos.

– Bonita espada – el gran pie de Cold se hundió en el estómago de Trunks de una patada que le impulsó hacia atrás.

La espada de Trunks seguía en los dedos de Cold y este último la sujetó por el mango.

Glova ya había volado hasta posicionarse a la altura de su oponente – Está claro que tu poder ha crecido.

– Y aún no has visto nada.

Cold atacó de nuevo, ahora blandiendo la espada. El saiyan no hacía más que esquivarle. La distancia entre ellos era suficiente para el demonio, pero insuficiente para Glova.

– Mierda – pensó – Con la espada tiene aún más alcance y su rapidez me obliga a mantenerme a raya sin poder arriesgarme demasiado.

Un corte rayó la armadura del saiyan, pero fue lo único que Cold pudo hacer. La velocidad de Glova no difería demasiado de la del Rey, y era lo bastante ágil como para evitar todos los mandobles que le lanzaba.

Entonces Cold paró su acometida – Si sigo así me cansaré antes que él.

Trunks apareció en guardia detrás de Cold.

– Dos contra uno ¿Eh? – sonrió – Adelante.

– No te metas, muchacho – le ordenó Glova – Eres fuerte para ser tan joven, pero no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

– No creo que puedas solo – dijo el desconocido. Sus ojos verde agua brillaban junto a su pelo – Te echaré una mano.

Entonces Cold lanzó una ráfaga de ki a Glova, quien tuvo que desviarla con esfuerzo hacia el cielo.

Mientras tanto, Cold atacó a Trunks, quien esquivó el espadazo del Rey y acertó propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Aun así, Cold no se inmutó y su combinación de golpes continuó con un rodillazo en la cara y una potente sacudida propinada con la cola en la espalda del joven. Trunks se estrelló entre las rocas del terreno llano en el suelo.

– ¡Aquí tienes, escoria! ¡No sé manejar bien esto! – acto seguido lanzó la espada con todas sus fuerzas.

Trunks se levantó y vio en un instante la espada casi inesquivable hacia su posición. La agarró por la hoja con las dos manos, pero la potencia fue suficiente como para resistir la presión de los dedos del super saiyan, y continuar cortando su trayectoria hasta el muslo, donde se clavó con fuerza.

– ¡Aargh! – se oyó el grito desgarrador.

Cold, riendo, se dio la vuelta para ver a Glova una vez más, pero éste ya estaba demasiado cerca.

El puñetazo del saiyan acertó en plena mandíbula y Cold retrocedió por la potencia.

– Le advertí que no se metiera – susurró Glova – Idiota...

– Luchemos ahora en igualdad de condiciones – propuso Cold con porte de superioridad, pero moviendo el mentón del dolor.

Glova atacó y Cold contraatacó. Los golpes no paraban de sonar por el aire. El saiyan acertaba más, pero la fuerza de Cold parecía ser superior.

Una esfera de energía se estrelló en la espalda del demonio y este último, algo dolorido, se giró levemente en pleno combate para saber de qué se trataba. Fue cuando Glova dio una patada de gran potencia en el costado de su adversario.

– _¡Urgh!_ – pudo oír gemir al gigante, que se encorvó del dolor.

– Buen control de la energía corpórea – pensó Glova para sí, animándose.

La siguiente patada fue directa a la cara y Cold salió despedido al suelo. Cayó amortiguando el golpe con los pies y las manos, pero Glova le había seguido situándose justo enfrente. La siguiente patada retiró barriendo bruscamente las manos que el Rey usaba para apoyarse en el suelo, pero el demonio siguió el recorrido de sus brazos para dar una vuelta en el aire, a ras del suelo, y atrapar con la cola el cuello del saiyan.

Glova no fue lo suficientemente ágil, por lo que solo pudo aguantar la respiración para soportar el estrangulamiento. Cold se estabilizó poniéndose en pie y alzó a Glova, ahogándolo.

– ¡Ya estás muerto, basura! – dijo el gigante blanco.

Glova pegó un puñetazo en la cola lo mejor que pudo, pero no provocó más que una mueca de dolor en Cold.

El oxígeno se le agotaba y la presión de la cola del demonio era demasiado fuerte como para deshacer el agarre.

Intentó lanzar una patada, pero no alcanzaba a darle. Mantuvo la punta de su bota enfilando a su rival, como si quisiera alcanzarle con la punta de su pie.

El demonio del frío sonrió – Qué monada. Entonces del pie brotó una ráfaga de ki que dio de lleno en el rostro de Cold.

La atadura se aflojó y Glova llenó de aire sus pulmones. Al deshacerse del nudo que le aprisionaba, el joven saiyan alzó su mano derecha al cielo y de ella salieron disparadas cinco bolas de energía azules que volaron y rodearon a los dos combatientes.

Cold se levantó con magulladuras en la cara y contempló las esferas que les rodeaban. Hizo un movimiento circular amplio y brusco con su brazo derecho; de su extremidad salió disparado un extenso chorro de energía que abarcaba el área de dos de las esferas que les rodeaban. Una evitó el ataque, como si tuviera vida propia. La otra fue destruida instantáneamente.

Seguido, Cold atacó a Glova cuerpo a cuerpo. Los puños de los dos rivales chocaban una y otra vez entre aciertos y bloqueos de los porrazos.

Una de las esferas de energía se estrelló en el costado izquierdo de Cold. Fue como un golpe más que le confundió y facilitó las siguientes pegadas del saiyan. Un rodillazo en el abdomen y un gancho de derecha hizo alzar la cabeza del demonio intentando salir del alcance de Glova, pero otra explosión azul hizo mella en su nuca, desequilibrándole y haciendo de él un blanco fácil. Glova pegó otra patada, pero esta vez no acertó. Cold ahora se encontraba detrás de él y, uniendo sus dos manos, disparó a bocajarro un potente ataque de energía púrpura.

Glova resistió, pero el ataque resquebrajó el material flexible de su armadura por la zona de los dorsales. En cuanto pudo, se incorporó del suelo. Sentía quemazón en su espalda, pero sin vacilar volvió a mirar a Cold.

Las dos esferas azules restantes bailaban alrededor de los luchadores.

– _Oreia_... – susurró Glova, apuntando a su rival con el puño cerrado.

Cold fue de nuevo a por él.

– ..._Kaiol!_ – el ataque de ki cerúleo voló hacia Cold y éste fue a apartarse hacia un lado, pero las esferas de Glova le esperaban y se estrellaron en su costado y mentón por la dirección que quería tomar.

El ataque de Glova dio en el pecho del demonio y Cold, dolido por el impacto, quiso retener la técnica. Los pies del Rey se arrastraban por el suelo, retrocediendo mientras agrietaba la tierra. Con ojos cerrados, sus manos y brazos intentaban acoger el _Oreia Kaiol_ para detenerlo. Sin embargo, la técnica parecía imparable.

La expresión de Cold era de esfuerzo inhumano. Los músculos de sus brazos parecían crecer ante tal adversidad. Las venas del gigante comenzaron a asomar, signo de tensión y ardor extremos.

En general, parecía como si el Rey se estuviera inflando. Cada vez más corpulento, aguantaba progresivamente mejor el aquel ataque. El retroceso disminuía.

Justo cuando la fuerza de Cold pudo aguantar firme la ráfaga, el monarca abrió los ojos y desvió la técnica hacia arriba con un brusco movimiento de brazos – _¡Tssua!_ – la ráfaga se perdió en el firmamento.

Glova observó a Cold – ¿Se había vuelto notablemente más poderoso en menos de un minuto? ¿Por qué parece más fuerte? – se preguntaba extrañado.

El rayo fue demasiado rápido, atravesó la hombrera de Glova como si fuera de papel. No penetró en la carne, pero por pocos centímetros.

– Vaya – se escuchó entre la arena y el polvo levantados – Si tuviera algo más de puntería, hubiera acabado ya el combate – Cold sonreía de nuevo, parecía confiado en sí mismo a pesar de sus magulladuras.

– Sois unos emperadores magníficos – dijo Glova – Hacéis gala de vuestros títulos por la caja de sorpresas que escondéis. ¡Qué poder! Una lástima que aquí un servidor vaya a exterminaros.

La sonrisa de Cold desapareció.

– Admito que eres un rival digno de mi atención – aclaró el joven – Pero creo que sé cuándo estoy en lo cierto si digo que no eres suficiente.

– _Pfm_ – bufó el Rey – Ya veremos.

Los luchadores se elevaron en el aire a pocos metros del suelo y Cold colocó sus manos cerradas en las caderas, acumulando energía.

El saiyan esperó para analizar y anticipar su ataque, pero fue demasiado tarde para lo que Cold planeaba. Puso las manos abiertas en dirección a Glova y una enorme masa de Ki salió disparada con una gran intensidad. El ataque era prácticamente inevitable; su alcance minaba un radio de medio kilómetro de ancho; todo el terreno que había a su paso era destruido. Cuando el ataque cesó, el suelo marcaba una huella uniforme que se extendía más allá de la vista, como si una enorme nave hubiera aterrizado y derrapado, dejando su rastro a su paso.

La cortina de humo y polvo era suficientemente espesa como para ocultar a Glova. Estaba en posición fetal en el aire, cubriéndose todo cuanto podía. Algo magullado por el ataque, se irguió y sonrió a Cold.

– Un ataque demoledor – le dijo desde la espesura – Prácticamente inesquivable, pero la potencia se ve reducida si no controlas bien la energía. Sí, ya noté que no controlas tu forma original como te gustaría.

Cold gruñó entre dientes y saltó de nuevo a por su oponente, ahora con todo el auge de su poder desbordante. Sentía ganas de despilfarrar todo su Ki con tal de que parara esa tensión física y psicológica a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Glova casi recibe el primer golpe, le costó esquivarlo, pero el puñetazo solamente rozó su flequillo. Esta vez los golpes eran más rápidos y fuertes y el saiyan tuvo, conscientemente, que esforzarse por acertar a su rival.

El demonio del frío hacía retroceder a Glova hasta que no pudo retirarse más. Su espalda se topó inesperadamente con una enorme roca, que le cortó el paso.

– _Ugh_ – gemió el saiyan cuando chocó contra su espalda – ¿Una roca en el aire?

– _¡Pam!_ – el gancho de izquierda llegó directamente al estómago del saiyan.

Detrás de él, la roca movida telequinéticamente se quebraba mientras el cuerpo del joven la atravesaba.

Salió disparado tras destruir la piedra a su paso y Cold siguió su trayectoria. Golpeó con la cola a Glova desde un lateral y el saiyan cayó al suelo formando un pequeño cráter a su alrededor. Una onda de energía impactó en él antes de que pudiera levantarse.

La explosión fue tronadora y los guerreros que contemplaban el combate desde lejos comenzaron a desesperarse por el neviosismo.

– ¡Jajaja! – reía Cold – ¿Ves? También yo tengo mis truquitos.

– Debemos ayudarle.

– No, Gohan – dijo Picolo – Solo estorbaríamos.

– Nunca había sentido nada como esto – pensó Vegeta para sí – Es una locura.

Glova salió de entre los escombros. Su mirada era firme y severa y su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras. Un hilo de sangre caía desde su comisura. Vio a Cold riendo en lo alto. Alzó una mano y movió su índice hacia sí mismo varias veces, provocando a su adversario.

– Claro que iré – dijo Cold – ¡Te aniquilaré y esclavizaré este planeta, como todos! – su voz era profunda y resonó por todo el desierto.

Un sonido vibrante y eléctrico sentenció el combate. La cabeza del Rey del universo caía mientras el _Kienzan_ del saiyan se evaporaba en el aire.

Glova sonrió – Te condeno a muerte.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado el combate! :D**_

_**Glova ha dejado huella en La Tierra con su intervención, pero... ¿qué más tiene que hacer en aquel insignificante planeta?**_

_**¿Seguirá su propio camino una vez conozca a los terrícolas y, más importante aún: a otros saiyans?**_


	22. Capítulo 7 (T2) - Luz eterna

**Capítulo 7 – Luz eterna**

El terreno estaba hecho trizas. El rastro del combate se había materializado en un paisaje destrozado. Pero eso daba igual, Rey y Emperador habían sido derrocados.

Glova se acercó al cadáver de Cold. Su cuerpo decapitado era robusto y musculado - Menuda bestia - susurró el saiyan.

Fijó entonces su mirada en la nave de Freezer, al otro lado del campo de batalla - Los soldados siguen vivos - pensó.

Cuando llegó allí, los terrícolas habían acabado con toda la guardia imperial. Uno de ellos, el mismo que antes le habló y que vestía una camisa rosa, volvió a hablarle.

– Exijo que me des una explicación – gruñía Vegeta – ¿Quién diablos eres y por qué no sabemos nada de ti?

Glova arqueó las cejas. La pregunta le resultó extraña y la manera de dirigirse a él no muy educada – ¿Por qué ibas a saber tú de mí? ¿No sabes que acabo de salvar tu planeta?

– Este tío no sabe ni quién soy... – pensó Vegeta para sí.

– Aunque ahora que lo dices... – continuó Glova – tu cara me suena...

– Si eres un saiyan de verdad ¿Por qué no reconoces al príncipe de los saiyans?

Entonces Glova empezó a recordar: esta persona se parecía bastante al Rey Vegeta... era su hijo. Decía la verdad.

– Quizás sea un caso olvidado, como el de Goku – insinuó Yamcha.

– Todos conocíamos la existencia de Kakarotto – le cortó Vegeta sin apartar la mirada del extraño – Los únicos saiyans que quedamos con vida somos Kakarotto, su hijo bastardo y yo.

– Entonces úneme en tus cuentas – Glova fue rápidamente hasta Vegeta y le empezó a estrangular para el asombro de los demás. Le levantó del suelo con una mano – Dame algún motivo para no matarte ahora mismo, a ti y a los que quedáis con vida.

Todos los Guerreros Z se pusieron en guardia al verlo como una nueva amenaza y Bulma se escondió detrás de Yamcha.

– _Arg_... – Vegeta gruñía intentando zafarse inútilmente del agarre.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exclamó Gohan – ¡Suéltale! ¡Hace tiempo que dejó de ser un servidor de Freezer!

Glova tiró al suelo a su presa – ¡Vaya! Un traidor, justo como yo – se agachó para hablar más de cerca a Vegeta, que ahora tosía en el suelo, casi sin respiración.

– ¿Te exculpa eso de la crueldad y el esclavismo de tu pueblo?

Todos miraron a Vegeta.

– _¡Cof! ¡Cof!_ No sé de qué estás hablando.

– ¿No te suena una raza conocida con el nombre de Tsufurs?

Vegeta abrió los ojos y miró a Glova, incorporándose y dando unos pasos hacia atrás – ¿Por qué te importa esa raza exterminada?

– ¡No, señor! Casi exterminada – dijo realzando su voz en la palabra "casi" mientras levantaba un dedo al cielo, bromista y a la vez con aire amenazante.

– ¿De qué tonterías estás hablando?

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vas a decirme que desconocías las dos familias de Tsufurs que trabajaban esclavizados para vosotros?

La cara de Vegeta expresaba sorpresa, toda aquella situación era demasiado azarosa.

– Bueno, por la manera con la que nos tratabais, probablemente no tendríamos mucha importancia para vosotros, así que no me extraña que ignores un hecho tan particular.

– ¿Por qué demonios te estás incluyendo? – Vegeta quería explicaciones y su orgullo se imponía ante el miedo que Glova le podía causar.

– Eso da igual. Me encuentro en una situación algo incómoda – Glova no parecía que hablara en broma – ¿Te mato o no te mato? Al fin y al cabo, eres el príncipe de los... ¿Dónde está tu cola? – se percató.

Vegeta bajó un momento la mirada antes de responderle – ¿Qué te importa a ti? ¿Cuál es tu maldito objetivo? ¡Has acabado con el Imperio del frío de un plumazo!

– Parece que alguien quiere hacer justicia, Vegeta – dijo Piccolo, divertido – Y este justiciero es un traidor a tu raza.

– Terrícola verde, preferiría no dar una mala impresión de mí. No soy ningún justiciero. Me llamo Glova, soy un saiyan, hijo de padres traidores; traidor, en consecuencia, y criado por una familia de tsufurs esclavizada. Tanta crueldad la pagasteis cara con la destrucción de vuestro planeta – miró de nuevo a Vegeta – Y, aun así, Freezer consiguió dividir mortalmente a mi familia. La venganza está hecha, pero el odio hacia tu sangre me anima a matarte a ti también ¿Fuiste tú, Vegeta, el que hirió a Freezer en la batalla de Namek?

– No, señor – dijo el crío que estaba junto al hombre verde – Esa persona es mi padre, él es también un saiyan, pero no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

– Es verdad – reafirmó Bulma – Goku es la mejor persona que conozco.

– Si tanto es así, pequeño, deja que lea tu mente – cuando vio la expresión algo impactada del joven, añadió – ¿Cómo te llamas, mestizo?

– Son Gohan.

– Bien, Gohan. – continuó Glova – Para saber si dices la verdad y que no sois más crueles que los saiyans que yo he conocido, dejarás que lea tu mente.

Gohan dudó. Miró la expresión de Piccolo, que le expresaba que él también dudaría en su lugar. Pero finalmente se acercó – Está bien.

Glova puso su mano en la cabeza del joven – Cuéntame lo que sepas sobre tu padre – cerró los ojos y en menos de un segundo Glova cayó al suelo de rodillas.

– ¿Qué...? – Gohan no entendía nada.

Y nada tenía sentido. Según ese crío, su padre había sobrevivido a la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta por suerte: cuando era un bebé, su nave despegó poco antes de la gran explosión. Eso significaría que el exterminio de los saiyans pasó haría más de dos décadas, cuando él sabía que pasó hacía no más de un lustro.

– Vegeta ¿Cuántos años hace de la destrucción de nuestro planeta natal?

– ¿Dónde demonios has estado viviendo para no enterarte? – Vegeta parecía molesto, impotente y ofendido.

– Contesta – ordenó Glova, tranquilo, pero con un tono hostil.

– Hace 25 años, aproximadamente.

Glova se quedó en shock ¿Qué era todo esto? El mundo daba vueltas sin sentido por su cabeza. La pregunta de Vegeta no iba por mal camino ¿Dónde había vivido durante todo este tiempo?

Entonces se tranquilizó y se incorporó – Tienes un padre honorable, Son Gohan.

– Tú, en cambio – miró a Vegeta – No me caes bien.

– _Tch_... – chistó él cruzado de brazos – No me importa.

– Goku llegará en pocos minutos – interrumpió una nueva voz. Era Trunks, que llegó al área volando a ras del suelo – Seguidme si queréis.

Un silencio incómodo.

– ¿Os conocéis? – pregunta Krillin, mirando a Trunks y a Glova.

– No – dijeron ellos al unísono.

– Tú me intrigas más que nadie – se dirigió Vegeta al nuevo miembro de la conversación – ¿Quién eres y de qué conoces a Kakarotto?

– ¿No eras rubio? – le preguntó Glova, extrañado y mirando su pelo violáceo.

– No puedo dar mi nombre, lo siento – contestó con la mirada seria, pero con cierto aire alegre – Tengo 17 años y no conozco a Goku, solo he oído hablar de él. Su nave aterrizará probablemente en unos minutos cerca de esta zona.

Acto seguido, Trunks echó a volar y todos le siguieron tras mirarse unos a los otros. Glova no se movió.

– ¡Tú también puedes venir! – exclamó el desconocido desde la distancia. La pierna derecha del espadachín tenía una gran mancha de sangre seca en el pantalón.

Glova sonrió y fue tras ellos.

Antes de pisar tierra donde el desconocido aterrizó, notaron el Ki cercano de Goku. Glova fue el primero en mirar hacia la dirección por donde provenía la energía del supuesto super saiyan.

– Ahí está – dijo Trunks.

Todos contemplaron una cápsula redonda aterrizar a poca distancia de ellos, formando un cráter enorme.

– _Phew…_ – soltó Goku al abrir la compuerta de la nave.

– ¡Papá! – saltó Gohan.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo sabíais que llegaría hoy?

– Nos lo dijo este chico – dijo Bulma, señalando a Trunks – ¿De qué os conocéis?

– Uhm... No le conozco – dijo Goku, extrañado.

– ¿Qué? Creía que nos tomaba el pelo.

Glova sentía que allí no pintaba nada y que había algo raro en ese joven desconocido, pero quería conocer al padre de Gohan, el super saiyan.

– ¿Estás seguro? Él sabía cuándo y dónde llegarías.

– Qué raro. La verdad es que Freezer supo de alguna manera que me dirigía a la Tierra y se adelantó. Noté un gran Ki que le hizo frente ¿Quién le derrotó? ¿Fuiste tú, Vegeta? ¿O fue Piccolo?

Todos callaron durante un largo segundo.

– La verdad es que este saiyan los derrotó – dijo Tenshinhan.

– ¿Qué? ¿Un saiyan? – dijo Goku fijándose en su ropa y su cola.

– Hola – se presentó él – Mi nombre es Glova. Estoy aquí para conocer al super saiyan que derrotó a Freezer en Namek.

– Él es más fuerte de lo que parece. Derrotó a Freezer y a su propio padre – dijo Piccolo – Pero todo esto no acaba aquí. Él también es un super saiyan – señaló a Trunks.

Goku miró sorprendido al joven – ¿En serio? – miró a Glova – ¿Somos tres super saiyans?

– No – aclaró Piccolo – Glova no lo es.

Glova, confuso por tanta palabrería incomprensible, exclamó – ¿De qué habláis? ¿Super saiyan? Pero si no se parece en nada a un saiyan.

– No es nada de eso – dijo Gohan – Son capaces de transformarse en guerreros formidables, son Super Saiyans – como si aclarara algo.

Todo era un mar de confusión.

– ¿Podéis ser un poco más claros? – suplicó Glova.

– Antes de nada, quisiera contarte un par de cosas, Goku – dijo Trunks – A solas.

– ¿No podemos enterarnos? – dijo Yamcha.

– Lo siento, chicos – les sonrió Goku – Ahora vuelvo.

– Está bien – sentenció Glova – Antes de irme, por favor, enseñadme de lo que estáis hablando.

Goku se dio la vuelta y vaciló antes de que el aura dorada le rodeara. Su pelo se tornó rubio y sus ojos verdes. Era un Super saiyan.Trunks, detrás de él, sonreía contemplándole.

– _Wow_... – exclamó Glova – Impresionante... – dijo con cierta exageración.

– Gracias por todo, Glova – se despidió Goku alzando su mano en forma de saludo mientras la transformación se desvanecía – Me encantaría combatir contigo algún día.

– Un placer – Glova se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta para la que estaban yendo Trunks y Goku.

Estaba fascinado por lo que acababa de contemplar, pero todo era demasiado extraño. ¿Por qué no poseían cola ninguno de los supuestos saiyans? No le interesaba nada las vidas de estos individuos y, sin embargo, le atraían ciertamente. Una verdad conectada con ellos, los únicos saiyans puros supervivientes. Debía esclarecer todo, pero no lo clarificaría allí.

– Tu nombre es Piccolo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó al individuo verde antes de continuar su camino.

Piccolo asintió.

– Goku tiene 25 años, ¿No es así?

– ¿Eh? – la pregunta le pilló desprevenido – Ehm... sí.

– Gracias – dijo antes de continuar.

– ¿Adónde te vas? – preguntó Gohan.

– A casa – concluyó él.

Llegó a su nave tras recoger el escudo que había dejado en el área de combate y se incorporó en el asiento del piloto. Pensativo, Glova se puso en contacto con Lachi y Nasera.

– ¿Glova? ¿Eres tú? – la pantalla estaba desactivada.

– Sí, soy yo.

– Hace tiempo que no nos llamas. Estábamos preocupados.

– Lo siento. Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

– Cuéntanos – dijo Nasera, con voz preocupada.

– La buena es que he hecho venganza. Freezer y su padre han muerto.

– Dios... – farfulló Lachi – Estamos muy orgullosos.

– Bien hecho, Glova – dijo Nasera – Esos tiranos no destruirán ya a más familias ni esclavizarán más planetas.

– ¿Cuál es la mala noticia? – preguntó el científico, nervioso – ¿Te han herido?

– No. No estoy herido. La mala noticia es que he encontrado en mi travesía un par de saiyans...

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Nasera.

– Así es – cortó Glova – Y sus versiones sobre la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta no concuerdan con la mía. Desde pequeño tengo lagunas de memoria y vosotros sois los que podéis aclararme todo. Si mis deducciones no me fallan, me debéis una explicación.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la conversación. Nasera fue la que habló entonces.

– ¿Mataste a esos saiyans?

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?

– No merecen la muerte desde mi punto de vista.

– Pero ¿qué estás diciendo, Glova? – se alteró Nasera – ¿No recuerdas lo que nos han hecho?

– Ellos no representan a los saiyans que fueron crueles con nosotros.

– Glova, deberíamos exterminar esa raza.

– ¡Deja de ignorar lo que acabo de decir!

Nasera estaba impresionada, paralizada.

– Me debéis una explicación, y vuestro intento por ignorar el tema me lo reafirma.

– Está bien, Glova – dijo Lachi – Por tu bien, guardamos un secreto importante para ti. Pero querríamos contártelo en persona.

– Iré para Glasq en cuanto pueda.

– Glova – dijo el doctor.

– Dime, Lachi.

– Te queremos.

Glova apretó un botón y la conexión finalizó. Echó su cabeza encima de los brazos que tenía descansando en la mesa del mando de control de la nave. Se restregó la cara en el brazo. No sabía por qué le afectaba tanto algo que desconocía. Sin saber de qué se trataba, presentía que era algo de gran relevancia.

Tras un rato, Glova consiguió tranquilizarse. Comprobó los datos del estado de la nave y se percató de que apenas le quedaba combustible.

Salió entonces y fue volando directo al gigantesco módulo espacial de Freezer. Tardó como media hora encontrar los tanques de combustible y trasladar su contenido a los tanques de su vehículo. Pero fue suficiente para llenar los depósitos del mejor combustible del imperio.

Despegó y en menos de un minuto ya se alejaba de La Tierra. En cuanto se dio un baño, Glova marcó como destino el planeta Glasq y fue desnudo directo a la cama. Estaba agotado.

A los tres días de viaje, una llamada interrumpió la soledad del saiyan.

– Señal del señor Cliv – comunicó la voz metálica de la nave.

– Abre conexión.

– Señor G., buenos días donde quiera que esté.

– No estoy en ningún planeta, Cliv.

– Ah... pues buen espacio. Me comunico con usted urgentemente porque debo advertirle que mis costos derivados a nuestro trato se están viendo mermados por diversas circunstancias. No sé si sabe que se rumorea que el Emperador y su Rey han perecido en combate.

– Algo he oído.

– Probablemente los problemas con el saiyan en Namek han hecho de todo esto un gran bulo. Pero la farsa está provocando por diversas zonas rebeldía e incluso guerras civiles en algunos planetas. El imperio está poniendo orden y eso me afecta gravemente. De momento he tenido que retirar la mitad de mis tropas de tu planeta protegido y dentro de poco no tendré más remedio que retirar el noventa por ciento restante.

– Eso no es bueno.

– Para nada. Pero me veo obligado a ello. Y requiero que cumpla la parte de su contrato inmediatamente, aunque la demora del mismo aún esté vigente, el tiempo que puedo ofrecerle se acorta drásticamente.

– Lo sé. No tuve en cuenta que fuera a hacer un viaje tan largo. Mantén un mínimo de defensas en el planeta y prometo cumplir con intereses mi parte del contrato.

– No puedo prometerle eso. Pero le comunicaré con veracidad la situación.

– Está bien. Gracias.

– Mándeme su posición y yo estimaré el tiempo de llegada hacia Gelarpa. No se demore.

– Entendido.

– Vaya – susurraba Glova para sí – Tengo que darme prisa... Ordenador – se dirigió a la nave – ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Gelarpa a máxima velocidad?

– Aproximadamente dos meses.

– Es demasiado tiempo... quizás no sea suficiente para mantener las defensas que requiere Glasq...

– He de informarle de que, gracias al nuevo combustible preparado para cosmonaves, la propulsión de emergencia de la nuestra podrá activarse durante todo el viaje – advirtió el ordenador – Con posibilidad de dañar el motor y/o los impulsores.

– ¿En serio? ¡Estupendo! – la cola de Glova se agitó como si bailara – ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaríamos entonces?

– Aproximadamente un mes.

– ¡Bien! Actívalos.

– Si el motor sufre una avería en medio del espacio el retraso demoraría más de dos meses.

– Actívalo. Esta nave está bien diseñada – dijo para autoconvencerse – No fallará.

En aquel mes de viaje Glova se prepararía para meditar y concentrarse de nuevo. No dudó entonces en contactar con Khän.

– Hice justicia, maestro. Lo conseguí.

– ¿Te pareció un duro rival?

– Sobre todo Cold, el padre de Freezer.

– Pues claro que el padre. Hiciste bien, entonces – Khän estaba enfrente de Glova, de pie. Todo lo que les rodeaba era una blanquecina nada.

– Hay otra cosa que quiero contarte.

– Las palabras sólo sobran entre causa y consecuencia.

– Encontré dos saiyans en aquel planeta. Dos saiyans como yo. En un principio los odié, pero después, no.

– El control del odio puede ser un bien útil.

– No necesité controlar nada. Simplemente me dieron igual.

– Planes fracasados abren las puertas a un destino no tan programado.

– ¿Qué planes dices?

– Serán desvelados en el momento oportuno.

– Ya... De otra cosa quería hablarte.

– Secretos familiares – dijo Khän mirando hacia un horizonte inexistente.

– Exacto – contestó Glova, acostumbrado a la adivinación de su maestro – ¿Puedes contarme algo más? ¿Algún consejo a seguir?

– Un día contemplé un crepúsculo verde esmeralda. Mis ojos fueron cegados durante una milésima de segundo antes de que todo el cielo agotara su color. Todo era negro. Las nubes estorbaban la profundidad de aquel mágico acontecimiento. Se escucharon truenos, pero ningún rayo estorbó la oscuridad. A los minutos, todo volvió a la normalidad. Mi maestro no satisfizo mis dudas ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué me sentía plenamente atrapado en la majestuosidad del suceso? – "No tienes por qué saberlo ni es de tu incumbencia, curioso alumno" – Seguí investigando por mi cuenta y descubrí de qué se trataba, sabiendo, a los años, que era plenamente de mi incumbencia. "¿Por qué mentiste, maestro?" – pregunté entonces – "No te involucraba hasta el momento en el que te respondí" – Me contestó él, sabio como pocos.

Glova se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué añadir a eso. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Khän hablar en primera persona.

– No creas en lo que confías, si no sientes valimiento en ello.

Glova calló y simplemente quiso entender. Sentía curiosidad por su maestro, tan misterioso, tan extraño. Pero segundo a segundo, supo que se sentía igual consigo mismo. Era un saiyan muy singular, capaz de detener a los reyes del universo. Y era enigmático, porque si intentaba recordar su infancia, no podía hacerlo de forma detallada; porque si se preguntaban quién era, no sería capaz de responder con seguridad.


	23. Capítulo 8 (T2) - Directo al infierno

**Capítulo 8 – Directo al infierno**

– En un minuto entraremos en la órbita de Gelarpa.

– ¡Por fin! – exclamó Glova recién despertado. Dio un salto desde su cama y se estiró todo lo que le era posible – Desactiva los propulsores de emergencia.

– _¡Plum!_ – tronó en la parte trasera de la nave, provocando una sacudida.

– Error. Impulsores inutilizados. El exceso de su uso los ha sobrecalentado y han estallado.

– Vaya... Bueno, supongo que Cliv me espera en Gelarpa. Espero que pueda arreglarlo.

La nave del saiyan avanzaba ahora lenta, pero se acercaba al planeta. Cientos de astronaves iban y venían en fila al planeta. Glova no tardó en ponerse en cola y mientras llegaba se vistió con su uniforme y con su toga oscura.

– Ficha de identificación admitida. Bienvenido, señor G.

Cuando llegó al planeta le cachearon como era costumbre y norma. Nuevas máquinas escanearon su vehículo y cuando Glova se apeó, un guardia le pidió la ficha de identificación. Todo estaba en orden.

Salió del puerto espacial y cuando se disponía a bajar los pocos peldaños hasta la calle, una persona se dirigió a él.

– El señor Cliv le está esperando. Si me acompaña, le guiaré – era un alienígena verde uniformado con un traje extraño que deducía Glova sería formal.

Le siguió sin mediar palabra. Tras caminar durante unos minutos llegaron a un portal lujoso en el que entraron. Se montaron en un ascensor de un material extraño pero pulido y cuando subieron a la planta 201, la última, el guía habló de nuevo – Pase – seguido, el ascensor abrió sus puertas y el saiyan se adentró en una habitación amueblada pomposamente.

En medio de la sala había un sillón grande, donde estaba sentado Cliv. Sus brazos descansaban en una mesa negra que soportaba varios papeles y un bonito jarrón con flores rojas.

– Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

– Humilde... ya... – se burló Glova.

– Lo sé ¿Fastuosa mejor?

– Te doy las gracias por los favores que me brindaste en su momento. Ahora saldaré mi deuda. Dime qué tengo que hacer. Ponme al día.

– Eso es – sonrió Cliv – Directo al grano. Pero dejemos las formalidades, ya hay confianza mutua.

Cogió y ordenó los papeles que tenía en la mesa. Acto seguido se los ofreció a Glova.

– Ahí se encuentran cada uno de los puntos a cumplir. Primero liberarás a un grupo de soldados de su cautiverio. Están en un lugar desconocido para ti, pero te guiaremos hasta él. El motivo por el cual te necesito es porque el sitio está custodiado por un mago poderoso que no ha dudado en aniquilar a todos los guerreros que envié, por muy fuertes que fueran.

– Nunca me he enfrentado a un mago. Quizás sea divertido – respondió Glova sin sonreír.

– No lo subestimes. Si fracasas, tu planeta caerá.

– Sí, sí. Lo sé – respondió él con confianza – Pero... ¿por qué es ese grupo de soldados tan importante?

– Las respuestas a tus preguntas no forman parte del trato. También exijo que te comprometas a hacerme un favor en compensación por la ayuda que te brindé sin que estuviera en el contrato. Ese favor no está especificado, pero me gustaría contar con tu palabra si algo en la misión falla o no cuadra en mis planes; de que me ayudarás con las complicaciones.

– Eso sigue siendo subjetivo.

– Lo sé. Pero creo que me lo debes.

– Está bien – admitió – ¿Cuándo partimos a ese desconocido lugar?

– Mañana mismo. Hoy te invito a hospedarte aquí. Estarás cómodo.

– Está bien. ¿Hay algo para comer? – preguntó el saiyan mientras su cola se movía alegremente.

Aventuras, era lo que Glova había deseado desde que era un crío. Nunca había tenido oportunidades como esta. Sentía preocupación por sus tutores, pero en el fondo no le apetecía regresar a Glasq.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Glova fue escoltado por varios soldados a una nave donde Cliv le esperaba.

– Vamos a un planeta alejado de este sistema galáctico – su piel roja brillaba impoluta.

– ¿Cuánto durará el viaje? – preguntó Glova, sorprendido.

– Lo que tardemos en llegar a una base que tengo en este planeta.

– ¿Estás de broma?

– No. Si te fijas, no hay ventanas. No sabrás cómo llegar hasta ella, y menos cómo llegar al planeta. Tengo a mi disposición unos portales de teletransporte. Tecnología única.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – le costaba creer a Glova.

– Y tanto que hablo en serio. Pero su coste aún limita el uso que le puedo dar.

– ¿Quién más dispone de esta tecnología?

– Nadie que yo conozca – Cliv sonreía. Presumir era uno de sus mayores placeres.

Cuando aterrizaron y se apearon, Glova comprobó que estaban dentro de una fortaleza metalizada. Todo su alrededor era tecnología punta.

Cuando pasaron por varias puertas con escáneres corporales, su vista no pudo evitar plasmarse en un enorme arco metalizado que decoraba la gran sala donde acababan de entrar. En el interior del arco había una película de algo que parecía agua opaca; como si una araña hubiera tejido una membrana abstracta, cercando su interior. Un sonido vibrante y relajante era desprendido por dos generadores que conectaban con aquella obra maestra mediante dos gruesos cables negros.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Glova – ¿Esto es el teletransportador?

– Así es – contestó Cliv.

Un soldado dio un comunicador a Glova, quien se lo acopló a la oreja derecha.

– Si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda, te escucharemos – le decía Cliv mientras llegaban andando hasta situarse enfrente del portal – Aunque no sé en qué podríamos serte de ayuda. Tenemos todo tipo de granadas, pero son ineficaces contra el mago.

– ¿Sólo tengo que cruzar el arco de aquí?

– Un general te explicará con detalle qué debes hacer. Suerte, señor G.

– Pues allá vamos – se dijo a sí mismo.

Glova traspasó la membrana del portal y pisó tierra árida. El paisaje era sombrío. La arena y el suelo rojo combinaban con un cielo beige cobrizo.

Aún había allí varios coches del ejército y soldados trasladando diversas cajas. Uno de ellos, que portaba un casco que cubría toda su cabeza, miraba a Glova fijamente.

– ¿Es usted el señor G.?

– Así es.

– Acompáñeme.

Se montaron en uno de aquellos vehículos y volaron hasta una zona más alejada.

– Nadie ha visto nunca al mago. Nos hace oír voces. Desintegra sin saber de dónde proceden los rayos de energía y es suficientemente rápido para apenas ser detectado por los scouters cuando desvela algo de energía. Hay quien dice que es grande y fuerte si te topas con él cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Vaya, y ¿dónde se esconde?

– En una cueva. Aquella – dijo señalando una gran caverna que sobresalía del terreno rocoso justo en la dirección hacia donde estaban yendo. El viento levantaba finos velos de arena – Tu trabajo es matar al mago y ayudar a trasladar al transporte que te enviemos a todos los cautivos del monstruo.

– ¿Qué monstruo? ¿No es un mago?

– Hay quien dice que es ambas cosas. Como ya dije, nadie le ha visto, que siga vivo, al menos.

Cuando llegaron, Glova salió del coche de un salto y le hizo un gesto con la mano al general como despedida.

– Estoy dentro – susurró al comunicador cuando se aproximó a la oscuridad de la cueva.

No notaba nada, y tampoco veía. Así que creó una bola de energía azulada y la elevó hasta la cúpula de la cueva. La luz reveló la inmensidad del interior y Glova pudo contemplar a los prisioneros. Ninguno tenía ropas propias del ejército del emperador, tampoco armaduras como los soldados de Cliv.

Eran figuras humanoides en su mayoría, pero todas estaban petrificadas.

– ¿Qué diantres... – susurró Globa – Los ha convertido en piedra...

– Cliv me envía a otro de sus cachorros, ¿eh? – escuchó Glova. Pero sabía diferenciar que, a pesar del eco que la voz producía, se trataba de una comunicación telepática.

– No – contestó el saiyan – Yo soy quien te va a sacar de esta cueva.

– Tu corazón late con la fuerza del miedo, pero no con el temor de los demás hombres.

– No soy un cualquiera.

– ¡Já! – seguido, un rayo de energía traspasó la sala directo hacia Glova, pero este último se cubrió con el escudo y, como siempre, el ataque fue dispersado.

– Qué decepción – soltó Glova – Creía que me pondrías a prueba con magia. Esto es un ataque de Ki muy corriente.

Decenas de disparos siguieron cayendo desde todas direcciones, pero Glova los esquivó, paró o desvió todos sin excepción. Aun así, no lograba ver a su agresor y le costaba sentir su energía.

De repente, notó en la espalda un golpe seco proveniente de un gran puño.

Aquello le empujó un par de pasos, pero en menos de un segundo, desde la espalda de Glova salió disparada una ráfaga de energía que colisionó con un cuerpo físico invisible.

– Tocado – rio el saiyan – No sabía que eras tan fuerte. Ese golpe ha dolido.

Tras un gruñido, Glova alzó la mano y ésta vibró al parar otro golpe invisible. El saiyan dio un paso rápidamente pateó directo hacia delante. Algo rebotó contra la pared que tenía enfrente y el joven sonrió.

– ¿Y tú has petrificado a toda esta gente? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Muéstrame tu verdadero poder.

Unos grandes brazos atenazaron a Glova. Su rival era muy fuerte. Al saiyan le costaba moverse bajo aquel agarre, pero creía que su propia fuerza le liberaría aun estando en una posición desventajosa. Se equivocaba.

Aun así, aquella atadura era insuficiente para partirle los huesos, pero la aflicción hizo que Glova actuara rápido.

Desde su rostro, una onda de Ki salió disparada, chocando con un cuerpo invisible. De la explosión brotó un gruñido de dolor. Entonces Glova pegó un rodillazo en un lugar cercano, que provocó otro quejido por parte de su rival. El saiyan abrió los brazos, deshaciendo el abrazo que le limitaba y pegó un puñetazo de gran potencia para asegurar una contusión vital, pero la diferencia de poder era más alta de la que esperaba y el golpe se tornó punzante. Notó cómo su puño penetró en el cuerpo de su oponente y vio sangre emerger de un cuerpo invisible.

Glova se paralizó, no se esperaba tan poca resistencia y sintió a su contrincante alejarse de él mientras tosía y dejaba un rastro de sangre llamativa en el suelo. Se fijó en su mano enguantada, teñida del líquido rosa que formaba parte de su combatiente y rozó sus dedos entre sí, palpando su viscosidad.

– Vaya... – susurró Glova, algo decepcionado – Parece que hemos acabado.

Algo se desplomó en el suelo a varios metros de él y empezó a emanar visibilidad. Ahora Glova veía el cuerpo de un robusto ser humanoide de rostro alargado. Su piel era verdosa y los grandes músculos de sus brazos cubrían la herida del estómago por la que fluía un escurrimiento de sangre.

– Ya no se mueve – susurró Glova – está muerto.

Ignoró el cadáver y se dirigió hacia los petrificados – A pesar de la muerte del mago... no desaparece el hechizo que les hacía prisioneros – murmuró – Quizás no está muerto a pesar de que ya no siento su energía – pensó acercándose de nuevo al cuerpo inmóvil para tomarle las pulsaciones.

– No es eso. Este tío está muerto.

Entonces fue de nuevo hasta los petrificados y los fue contemplando uno a uno. Viendo sus rostros serios, asustados y enfadados. Las miradas de la mayoría eran hostiles y con cierto aire de malignidad y de terror, si es que eso puede observarse en la mirada de una persona de piedra.

– Dan repelús – dijo para sí el saiyan, pasando por al lado de una figura rota en el suelo – Lo siento por este.

Entonces oyó barullo en el exterior y salió de la caverna para ver de qué se trataba. Muchos vehículos militares se paraban delante de él y decenas de soldados se apeaban, subiendo por la leve escalonada para llegar a la cueva.

– ¿Está despejado? – le preguntó el mismo general que le guio antes.

– Como ya he dicho, el mago está muerto, pero el hechizo que mantiene a los prisioneros petrificados no ha desaparecido.

Cuando dijo esto, una mujer de tez blanca como el hueso pasó por su lado, acompañada por varios soldados.

Sus ojos eran rojos y su nariz fina. Carecía de cabellera y sus orejas tenían forma circular, parecidas a las de Freezer y Cold en sus formas originales. Llevaba una túnica oscura, conjuntada con los colores de los tribales que decoraban su rostro. Sus miradas conectaron en un instante y Glova sintió cierto miedo. Su corazón dejó de latir, como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte atravesando su mente.

– Está muerto, general – se escuchó por el comunicador.

– ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Glova al general.

– No es de su incumbencia, señor. Ahora, acompáñeme. El señor Cliv está esperándole.

Tras una pausa y un mirar atrás, hacia la cueva donde se había adentrado aquel ser, Glova acompañó al general.

Montó de nuevo en un vehículo y le trasladaron hasta el arco de teletransporte. Lo cruzó con decisión y volvió a la base metálica.

Allí estaba Cliv, sentado y comiendo en una mesa flotante. Una segunda silla esperaba a Glova. Se sentó en ella y Cliv, que hasta ese momento masticaba, habló.

– Por lo que veo, eres eficiente – dijo, señalando con la mirada el guante ensangrentado de Glova.

– Ya lo has comprobado – sonrió Glova – ¿He saldado mi deuda?

– No logro comprender por qué los prisioneros no vuelven a la normalidad, señor G. – continuó Cliv, bebiendo de su copa – Y me gustaría que te quedaras una noche aquí para que mis investigadores descubran el origen de esta magia.

– No sabía que entre los tuyos también hubiese hechiceros.

– Una deducción muy correcta por su parte, pero obvia también – aclaró Cliv mientras se limpiaba pulcramente los labios con un paño – Gracias a mi influencia, hay bajo mi mando todo tipo de colaboradores. ¿Cómo sabes que un hechicero está a cargo de esto?

– He visto a tu hechicera entrar en aquel sitio, Cliv. Tengo ojos. Con esas pintas no hay duda de que no es una ciudadana corriente ni una soldado de élite.

– Oh. Entonces ya has conocido a Crewinch.

– ¿Ese ser de rostro frío?

– Buena descripción.

– Tan sólo cruzamos miradas y ya supe que se trataba de una hechicera.

– Tienes un don, señor G; o quizás sólo sea experiencia. ¿Qué me dice? Necesito que complete el trato.

– De acuerdo, me quedaré hasta que investigue, pero prométame que seguirá con las defensas en Glasq.

– Le doy mi palabra – sentenció asintiendo con la cabeza – Mis guardias te mostrarán el camino hasta tu habitación aquí, en esta base. El almuerzo pronto será servido.

Tras comer, Glova sintió su cuerpo pesado y sus párpados de plomo. Se desvistió y fue directo a la cómoda cama que le esperaba en su dormitorio. Necesitaba descansar profundamente.

– ¿Qué podría detener un corazón decidido y la voluntad firme de mi persona? – se escuchaba a gritos la misma voz que interrumpía a veces sus sueños, entre ecos y relámpagos.

– El espíritu de un corazón cultivado – oyó desde la lluvia otro individuo cuyo tono resultaba cercano – Recuerda, estamos ligados por vínculos tenues a la prosperidad o a la ruina.

– Si posees tú ese corazón de fuego... adelante. Derrite mi perseverancia con él – desafió.

– No comprendiste las reglas que forman el mundo, no te comprendiste a ti mismo.

– Ah… - suspiró como desesperado y enfadado – Pues yo no permitiré obstáculos que irrumpan mi maestría. Así que... adiós, maestro.

Un fugaz resplandor y todo se tornó oscuro.

Glova abrió los ojos. La ventana circular de la habitación donde dormía dejaba ver un paisaje precioso: un yermo lleno de árboles y riachuelos que reflejaban con su humedad el ambiente lluvioso del exterior. Una tormenta asolaba los cielos.

Se incorporó; estaba sudando. Se levantó y miró el reloj de la pared. Aún quedaban un par de horas para el amanecer, lo que significaba que había dormido desde el mediodía. Entones cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Khän apareció así delante de él, mirándole como siempre hacía.

– Parece que has hecho un nuevo amigo.

– No confío en Cliv.

– No deberías

– Maestro, me gustaría aprender a dividir mi mente para explorar la técnica que dejé a medias de mi aprendizaje.

– El Halio Kian.

– Así es.

– Te dijo hace tiempo que él no podía ayudarte, que debes hacerlo por ti mismo. Ni si quiera sabe si puedes lograrlo.

– Ya, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

– Descúbrelo. Medita y descúbrelo. Es algo que desconoce.

– Está bien, maestro. Me esforzaré.

En ese momento, Khän señaló hacia un lado con la mano.

Glova miró hacia aquella dirección y entre la blanca nada había un pequeño ser negro, cabezón y de ojos minúsculos. Su boca era desproporcionadamente grande y les sonreía.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó extrañado el saiyan.

– Es un intruso, pero no le conoce.

– ¿Un intruso? – se acercó a él.

El animal mostró sus dientes y le gruñó. Su cuerpo a cuatro patas era demasiado pequeño como para no sentir su aspecto ridículo.

– ¿Qué diablos eres? – se agachó.

En un instante, el monstruito abrió su gran boca y vomitó con repugnancia otro bicho igual a él.

Glova, asqueado, se incorporó. Pero sintió náuseas y cayó al suelo.

Desde la posición de loto, Glova se echó a un lado para vomitar – Joder... – masculló entre escupitajos – ¿Qué mierda ha pasado?

Se levantó y comprobó que el sol ya asomaba por la ventana. Fue a enjuagarse para después vestirse y salir de su habitación.

Un hombre le esperaba en la puerta.

– Cliv le está esperando para desayunar.

Glova siguió al sirviente hasta el comedor, donde Cliv hacía tiempo sentado y listo para escoger entre decenas de delicias servidas en la mesa. El saiyan se sentó en la silla que le asignaron y miró a Cliv a los ojos.

– ¿Y bien?

– Sírvete. Estás en tu casa.

– No tiene muy buena pinta.

– Es todo de calidad – se burló el noble.

– Hablo de tu forma de no ir al grano. Hay algo más que tengo que hacer.

– Bueno, aciertas – le contestó – Pero te equivocas si piensas que lo primero para mí no es la educación.

– De acuerdo – dijo Glova mientras cogía unos canapés y pasteles variados.

– Mi hechicera ha localizado al responsable de la magia que mantiene petrificados a mis soldados.

– ¿Debo matarle?

– Así es.

– Bueno. Pues dime su nombre, llévame hasta él y termino el trabajo.

– Puedo llevarte hasta él, pero ninguno de mis soldados va a acompañarte.

– ¿Le temen?

– Temen todo lo relacionado con la dimensión demoníaca.

– ¿Dimensión demoníaca?

– Sí. El universo del mal, el mundo de los demonios, el Makai, como quiera que lo llames. El nombre de tu objetivo es Hazam, ex–Rey de esta dimensión.

– Vaya... parece alguien importante – mordió un pastel – Desconocía que existiera un mundo así.

– Siempre hay cosas que desconocemos – señaló a una puerta donde se encontraba aquella hechicera de ojos rojos – Ella te guiará hasta allí.

– ¿Ella?

– Es de confianza.

Glova se levantó tras meterse en la boca todos los pastelillos que sostenía en la mano – Bueno – masculló con la boca llena – ¿Y a qué esperamos?

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**¡Directo al Makai! Si es que ya os lo decía el título… xD**_

_**Espero que os haya llamado la atención. Este arco que parecía tan lejano ahora nos suena a algún personaje cercano a la serie. ¿De qué irá todo este embrollo?**_


	24. Capítulo 9 (T2) - Corazón de piedra

**Capítulo 9 – Corazón de piedra**

En el laboratorio principal de Glasq todo estaba en orden. Todo, excepto los nervios de los científicos.

– La única salida es contarle la verdad – susurró triste Lachi.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – se burló Nasera – Estás loco. Nos matará.

– Simplemente hay que dejarle claro que le queremos porque le hemos cuidado como a un hijo.

– No seas tonto – cortó ella – No se lo va a tragar.

– Que le queremos y que sentimos mucho todo lo que le hemos hecho pasar – una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, pero su mano fue más rápida que la mirada de la doctora, que restregó y limpió el llanto de su semblante.

– Cállate ya. Tengo un plan – aclaró ella – Y si no sale bien, estamos muertos. Así que coopera y escucha.

La hechicera guio a Glova por un pasillo largo hasta una habitación oscura y sin ventanas. La decoración era algo sombría. Huesos varios decoraban las paredes y una mesa redonda con demasiados cachivaches destacaba en medio. En la esquina izquierda había una cama y en la derecha una cómoda con muchas cosas extrañas encima.

Crewinch llegó a la mesa y tiró al suelo todos los objetos que sostenía, menos algo parecido a un mapa antiguo y un pergamino.

Glova se sentó cuando ella le cedió uno de los dos sillones que rodeaban la mesa y puso en ella un vaso de cristal no mucho más grande que un dedal.

– Necesito una gota de sangre tuya en ese recipiente.

– Qué cliché – bromeó el saiyan.

– Abriré un portal donde sólo irá usted – siguió aclarando ella – Es un mundo muy diferente a este. La mayoría de los demonios tienen un poder que impresionaría a cualquiera de entre nosotros. No son amigables con los forasteros.

– Una pena.

– Los últimos conocimientos que he podido reunir nos confirman que el Rey está ausente, pero no sabemos si ha vuelto o si ha sido ya sustituido.

– ¿Qué más da eso? Mi objetivo es el Ex–rey.

– No lo comprendes – miró a Glova a los ojos – Allí el líder es el más fuerte. Allí, el hijo de Hazam es el más poderoso. Y vamos a aprovechar que no está, actuando cuanto antes.

– Entonces mi objetivo fue antaño uno de los más destacados.

– Y lo sigue siendo. Pero su fuerza no es la que era antes. Es ya anciano para su raza.

– Tampoco supondrá ningún problema.

– No es tan fácil, joven.

– Vamos, he matado de un soplido al monstruo que os aterraba tanto.

– Esto no es igual de simple que matar al emperador.

Glova se quedó petrificado. ¿Cómo sabía ella esa información?

– Sí – continuó – Conozco tu poder y he visto lo que hiciste – su boca no sonreía, no mostraba emoción alguna – ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí? No hay nadie más fuerte que tú en todo el imperio, pero los reyes del desconocido reino de los demonios han estado siempre a otro nivel. En sus días de gloria y juventud, no se les puede comparar a nada de este mundo.

El saiyan seguía atento, pero miraba firmemente a Crewinch. Esa mujer era peligrosa. Aun así, escuchó todo el plan a seguir y la forma de infiltración en la que debía confiar para llegar hasta el objetivo.

– Bien – siguió explicando la hechicera – Ahora abriré un portal para que puedas pasar a la otra dimensión.

Cuando Glova asintió, ella puso su mano en el pergamino de la mesa, que se iluminó rojo carmesí. Un círculo negro y blanco surgió de la nada en plena habitación y Glova se levantó para adentrarse en él. El agujero era brillante, del tamaño de una persona. Se podía apreciar color en su interior y de su circunferencia emanaban pequeños espasmos eléctricos.

– Cuando acabes tu misión, yo lo sabré – dijo Crewinch – Y abriré para ti un portal de vuelta.

– Está bien – contestó el saiyan. Pero cuando se dispuso a entrar, agarró el antebrazo de la hechicera y la arrastró de un salto, adentrándose en el portal con ella.

Cuando pisó tierra firme, Glova comprobó que el cielo que les rodeaba era rojizo y que se hallaban en un lugar rocoso, con plantas solitarias, separadas entre sí. Tal y como estaba previsto en el plan, tras aquellos montes pedregosos debería estar la ciudad principal.

– ¡¿Qué mierda has hecho?! – exclamó Crewinch cuando el portal se cerró antes de que ella pudiera llegar a él – ¡¿Eres idiota?!

– No pienso dejar que me dejéis aquí a vuestra merced – respondió calmado – Vendrás conmigo y tú me llevarás de vuelta.

– Serás imbécil... ¡No has cogido el pergamino y sin él no puedo abrir el portal!

A Glova le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda – Mierda – pensó.

– ¿Insinúas que no puedes hacernos volver?

– Así de simple, mojigato – su furiosa mirada escrutaba a Glova sin piedad.

– Cliv enviará a alguien a buscarnos.

– Pues reza porque tenga suficiente imaginación como para acertar en la idiotez que acabas de hacer.

– Bueno... aquí podré forzar a alguien que nos pueda traer de vuelta.

Durante un corto silencio se miraron mutuamente – Tú eres tonto – sentenció ella.

– Deja ya de insultar. Sígueme y todo saldrá bien.

– ¿Sabes que los demonios que se dedican a la lucha tienen un poder medio superior al de Freezer? No confíes tanto en tu fuerza, porque aquí no destacas como en tu mundo.

– Bueno – rio Glova – Entonces deberías ser un poco más optimista, porque ahora compartes destino conmigo – hizo un ademán con la mano – Andando.

Ambos usaron las capuchas de sus túnicas y comenzaron a caminar hacia el norte, hacia la ciudad principal del reino: Alemno.

– ¡Señor! – gritaba una voz a lo lejos de la habitación entre ecos de pasos rápidos – ¡Crewinch no está, y el mercenario tampoco! Han... desaparecido ambos.

Cliv se levantó de su sillón y miró al soldado – Quiero a Yigull de vuelta y quiero que traiga consigo la Blantir. Hay que comunicarse con Crewinch antes de que todo salga mal.

– ¿El... el brujo, señor?

– ¿Quién va a ser? – le sonrió Cliv – ¿Conoces a otro maldito Yigull?

– ¡En seguida, señor!

– Este saiyan es más misterioso de lo que me parecía – dijo Cliv para sí – No me gusta, pero mientras vaya dos pasos por delante, le tendré donde quiero.

La ciudad era más rústica de lo que Glova imaginó. Apenas había medios de transporte y las togas encapuchadas no eran escasas entre los viandantes. De esta manera, pasaban desapercibidos por las calles. El lugar donde debían ir se podía ver desde antes de entrar en la ciudad. Se trataba de La Torre del Dakka; así era como llamaban a los monarcas en el reino demoníaco. Era una torre de cientos de metros de altitud, que superaba las viviendas y las demás infraestructuras por más del quíntuple de sus tamaños. Aun así, toda la fachada y las formas que decoraban el gran edificio eran tétricas y sin mucho colorido.

Glova pudo darse cuenta de la cantidad de esclavos que eran utilizados. Se veían por todas partes, al contrario que demonios de alta alcurnia. O, al menos, que pudiera distinguir él.

– ¿Cómo sé si ha vuelto el Rey? – susurró Glova a Crewinch.

– Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos a La Torre – contestó ella, andando a su lado.

Pasaron por la puerta de La Torre y al frente vieron un gran mostrador con varios demonios uniformados con trajes que cualquiera del otro mundo podría definir como militares. Había varios individuos en cola hablando con ellos.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de la sala era su enorme amplitud, su decoración extravagante y un cuadro de unos diez metros de altura, cuya pintura mostraba a un demonio corpulento de tez rojiza, con pequeños cuernos en la cabeza y un gran mentón con una larga perilla canosa. Sus orejas puntiagudas combinaban a la perfección con la sonrisa soberbia que plasmaba, y su capa blanca combinaba con unos ropajes verduzcos y azules que resaltaban signos de realeza.

– Hazam está al mando, su hijo no ha vuelto aún – comentó en voz baja la hechicera.

– Perfecto, concertemos una entrevista.

Entonces Glova se dirigió a la zona izquierda de la entrada, que se alargaba en profundidad. El recorrido estaba lleno de puertas, cada una custodiada por un demonio uniformado.

Fue caminando, guiado por las instrucciones del plan, hacia la última puerta y, cuando tuvo delante al guardia, se dirigió a él.

– Tenemos una reunión con El Dakka.

– Sólo tengo registrado a un individuo – contestó el demonio rojizo con voz grave y serena.

– Ha habido un inconveniente. Si pudiera mi acompañante...

– No – le cortó – Sólo puedes pasar tú, entonces.

– Bueno – Glova miró de reojo a Crewinch – Ahora vuelvo. Ve a dar un paseo fuera, si te apetece.

Crewinch le hizo una mirada extraña; no demasiado descarada, pero suficientemente forzada para que el saiyan comprendiera que quería decirle algo. El problema era que no sabía qué.

Aun así, siguiendo con su papel, la hechicera dio media vuelta y empezó a andar. Glova, por su parte, dejó que el guardia le abriera la puerta y entró.

Era la última planta de la torre. Aquella puerta de la planta baja le había enviado al más alto piso, pudo contemplar Glova por las ventanas de la sala dónde ahora se hallaba.

La habitación era amplia y con varias estanterías repletas de enormes y antiguos libros. Al final de la sala se encontraba Hazam, en el mismo gran trono en el que le vio Glova por primera vez, cuando contempló su retrato en los mostradores.

– Siéntate – ordenó al saiyan.

Glova fue a paso ligero y se sentó en una solitaria silla enfrente del gran trono. El Rey era más alto de lo que parecía en un principio.

– Gran Dakka, quisiera present...

– No – le interrumpió Hazam con una voz anciana pero enérgica – Quisiera presentarme yo – dijo serio, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda, que descansaba a su vez sobre el trono. Sus blancos dientes destacaban por unos colmillos más grandes y afilados de lo usual – Mi nombre es Hazam el Bendito, y como intruso forastero que eres, desconoces que no soy el Dakka, sino el Gakka; no soy Monarca, sino Regente – su mirada de pupilas finas ponía nervioso a Glova – Me gustaría preguntarte cómo has podido entrar en mis aposentos. Para esto, tienes que haber infiltrado entre mis citas una reunión conmigo. Y eso hace que piense que el sistema de mi orden está corrupto, o que tú y tu gente sois muy hábiles.

Glova sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Le habían pillado y no había ni comenzado el plan.

– Pero, si has llegado tan lejos, me gustaría saber para qué es – le sonrió marcando más sus signos de vejez – Dime, forastero, ¿por qué venir y jugarte el pescuezo ante mí?

Glova calló y se dedicó a retener su mirada en la de Hazam.

– ¿No contestas? – siguió él – Bueno, déjame adivinar. ¿Te han traído para matarme? – se levantó y escrutó el rostro del saiyan – ¿Es eso? Claro que sí.

Glova no creía haber cambiado de expresión, pero tuvo que haber hecho algo inconscientemente. Hazam parecía más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

– Pues siento comunicarte que has fracasado.

Glova se levantó y en un instante Hazam había aparecido delante de él, propinándole una patada en el abdomen. El saiyan cayó en la silla, partiéndola de la potencia y terminando en el suelo.

– ¿He dicho que te levantes?

– Mi plan no ha fracasado – dijo Glova volviendo su mirada al Gakka – te tengo delante y te mataré aquí mismo – sonreía aún derribado, pero desafiante.

– No – respondió él – A menos que no te importe la vida de tu compañera.

– Mierda – pensó – ¿Por qué tuve que traerla?

– Exacto. Sabíamos de la llegada de una hechicera desde que entró en esta sagrada torre. Y tú... – le dio la espalda para volver al trono – ...mi verdugo.

– Hagamos un trato.

– _¡Ja ja ja!_ – las carcajadas le hicieron toser – ¿Estás en disposición de negociar?

– Peleemos – sonrió Glova – Si me ganas, te daré toda la información de quienes me han contratado. Pero, si gano yo, deberás soltar a la hechicera y me iré con mi misión cumplida, porque te mataré cuando te postres de rodillas ante mí.

– ¿Y por qué no te saco la verdad por medio de la tortura y os mato luego a ambos?

– Sabes que eres el único que me puede hacer frente.

– ¿Eso crees?

– Si te niegas, no tendré más opción que pelear aquí y ahora. No tendría oportunidad de salvar a mi acompañante.

– Hm... Bueno – rio maliciosamente entre dientes – En realidad sería un gran entretenimiento. Hace tiempo que no usamos el Ratrerio.

– ¿El qué?

– ¡De acuerdo! – dijo Hazam – No pienso mancillar esta sagrada torre peleando. Así que anunciaré nuestro combate a mi pueblo y lo haremos a lo grande – sonrió mirando a la nada – Hace tiempo que no damos diversión a nuestra sangre – volvió su mirada absorta en recuerdos de gloria a Glova – Acompañarás a dos de mis guardias apaciblemente hasta el Ratrerio. Nuestro combate se anunciará ahora y será dentro de dos horas.

– Me parece bien.

Glova siguió a los guardias, que llegaron como si todo estuviera programado. Salió de la Torre del Dakka y le escoltaron durante media hora por un camino subterráneo. Podía notar que había un gran barullo en la superficie. Cuando subió las escaleras de una de las bifurcaciones del túnel se adentró en una sala vacía, parecida a una gran mazmorra de arena y piedra.

– Siéntate aquí – señaló un guardia el suelo – Cuando suenen las trompetas, saldrás a combatir – entonces se puso firme y descansó su alabarda en la tierra seca.

Glova se tiró al suelo. Estaba algo nervioso y aún quedaba más de una hora para el combate. Así que se concentró y de su paladar emergió una luz roja.

Se encontraba en el espacio blanco de siempre, donde se comunicaba con Khän. Pero allí no había nadie.

– ¿Maestro? – preguntó alzando la voz – ¿Estás aquí?

Nadie respondió

– Qué extranó – susurró.

Algo llamó su atención. Era el mismo bicho negro de la otra vez. Un animal cabezón y negro, con una boca desproporcionalmente grande para su tamaño. Y a su lado había otro idéntico. Ya se acordaba: uno vomitó al otro y provocó náuseas a Glova la noche pasada.

– ¿Qué rayos sois?

Los animales le miraron, se sentaron como si fueran perros domésticos y le sonrieron, mostrando unas filas de afilados y peligrosos dientes.

– No me gustáis – les dijo Glova. Alzó su puño y lanzó un ataque de Ki a uno de ellos, quien cayó derribado.

El otro, sobresaltado por el disparo, miró a su gemelo y gruñó fuertemente frunciendo los pequeños ojos a Glova. Creció hasta doblar su tamaño de rata y vomitó seguidamente a otro clon, soltando por su boca un extraño líquido negruzco.

Glova, sentado, volvió su cara hacia un lado para vomitar. El maldito cachorro negro le repugnaba y le provocaba un extraño dolor de estómago siempre que escupía ese líquido oscuro.

Cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta que acababa de vomitar encima de las botas del guardia que le vigilaba. Ahora éste le miraba, sorprendido y asqueado.

– ¡¿Estás de broma?! – le gritó, sosteniendo su alabarda para atacar a Glova.

El saiyan reaccionó todo lo rápido que pudo reaccionar en su estado y puso por delante su escudo, escondido hasta entonces bajo su túnica. Los metales sonaron y la alabarda volvió a ascender, preparada para otra embestida.

Glova alzó su puño derecho y atravesó de una ráfaga de ki la cabeza del demonio. Su rostro tenía un agujero casi perfecto y la alabarda cayó encima del cuerpo inerte.

Glova se levantó y limpió su barbilla con la túnica. Entonces oyó las trompetas tocar.

– Pero... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – se sorprendió – Apenas he estado un rato en conexión.

Se escuchaba un clamor de cientos de voces en el exterior. Cuando salió de la sala, pudo contemplar que se hallaba en una especie de anfiteatro gigante. Cientos de demonios ocupaban sus asientos y decenas de banderas lucían un desconocido estandarte en las columnas más altas.

Glova se adentró aún más en la arena y notó cómo caía lo que parecía, por su aspecto y olor, comida putrefacta en su zona.

Podía avistar a su contrincante saliendo de la puerta contraria. Por su área caían lo que parecían ramas grises con espinas, probablemente alguna planta desconocida para él.

Entonces hizo lo mismo que el Gakka: se dirigió al centro de la arena, donde les esperaba un demonio al lado de una mesa de piedra que sostenía muchas y diversas armas. Entonces el público calló.

– ¡El forastero elige primero! – se le escuchó al demonio de las armas, sorprendiendo a Glova por su gran torrente de voz.

Glova agarró su túnica y se la quitó con una mano, tirándola al suelo y mostrando su brillante blasón.

– Yo elijo mi escudo.

Un centenar de risas se burlaban de él.

– ¡Yo escojo a Drakia y Golia! – alardeó Hazam, recogiendo de la mesa un par de espadas anchas y resplandecientes.

El mismo centenar de burlas se convirtió en clamor hacia su Regente.

– ¡Que los guerreros se separen! – dijo el demonio de las armas, que parecía ser una especie de árbitro, mientras las recogía y se alejaba de la zona de combate.

Los rivales anduvieron hacia atrás unos diez metros y, sin esperarlo, el tañido de una campana resonó en todo el lugar. El combate había empezado.


	25. Capítulo 10 (T2) - El Gran Gakka

**Capítulo 10 - El Gran Gakka**

Hazam atacó primero golpeando con una de sus espadas al escudo que Glova tenía preparado en guardia.

La segunda hoja casi rozó la cara del saiyan, pero una patada en el abdomen fue lo que empujó a Glova hacia atrás.

Cayó decenas de metros a distancia de su oponente. Ese acierto había sido crítico. No podía respirar; había acertado en la boca del estómago y la armadura saiyana no parecía haber amortiguado nada. Se levantó, dispuesto a hacerle frente, pero delante de él no había nadie.

Su instinto fue agacharse. Una de las espadas pasó rozándole la cabeza; entonces Glova aprovechó y, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, hizo de muelle con sus piernas para acertar un golpe en el pecho del demonio.

_– ¡Pam!_

Se incorporó con rapidez, pero Hazam estaba en el mismo sitio. El golpe no parecía haberle afectado.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó risueño el viejo Gakka – Eres poderoso para ser del otro mundo. Pero, sintiéndolo mucho, debo decirte... – le dedicó una sonrisa maléfica – ...que sigo siendo el mejor.

En ese momento, Hazam volvió a atacar propinando una potente patada lateral. Glova no tuvo otra opción que cubrirse con el escudo. No era suficientemente rápido como para intentar esquivar un ataque tan directo.

Por suerte, el escudo seguía haciendo efecto: la patada del rival chocó contra el metal con una fuerza minúscula. Por desgracia, el regente se dio cuenta de tal valiosa ventaja.

– _¡Ugh!_ – exclamó – Me ha dolido. Estoy seguro de que me has provocado un hematoma con ese bloqueo.

Una gota de sudor caía por la sien del saiyan.

– Tienes un escudo muy peculiar, joven. Ese será mi segundo premio por ganarte. Estoy seguro de que es una verdadera reliquia.

Glova frunció el ceño y, molesto por los comentarios de su rival, se concentró y atacó cargando y lanzando una ráfaga de Ki desde su mano abierta.

Hazam sonrió aún con las espadas en alto. Esquivó la ofensiva sin mucha dificultad y rio de nuevo. Pero el joven saiyan no se rindió; lanzó varias ondas de energía y ninguna fue capaz de tocar al demonio, aunque las dirigiera el mismo Glova para acertar en el blanco.

El demonio aprovechó su movimiento evitando las bolas de energía para acercarse a su oponente y pegarle otra patada en la cara.

El saiyan cayó al suelo con la boca sangrante. Escupió un par de veces y vio las botas de Hazam justo enfrente. Saltó rápidamente, enganchando un golpe de derecha en el mentón del demonio, pero éste sólo dio un paso atrás.

– ¿Dónde están sus espadas? – se preguntó Glova cuando no las vio en sus manos – Es mi oportunidad – pensó.

Con el escudo por delante, Glova embistió al Gakka y éste puso sus manos en el metal, soportando el atropello del saiyan.

El viejo demonio notaba cómo sus manos no soportaban la fuerza que oponía su adversario – Tiene que ser el escudo – dedujo él.

Entonces, un doble de Hazam emergió por su lateral.

Glova, pasmado por lo que acababa de ver, sólo pudo recibir el impacto de un derechazo del clon. Fue derribado entonces al suelo, aturdido por el acierto en plena barbilla. Cuando se recuperó, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el escudo en su antebrazo; Hazam lo había agarrado fuertemente mientras Glova caía.

– Bonito – dijo él, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, pasando sus dedos por encima – Mágico – El clon desapareció – Nunca había visto instrumento igual.

Glova volvió a ponerse en guardia. Pero sus expectativas estaban cambiando. Hazam era probablemente más fuerte que Cold; pero, sobre todo, era más rápido, resistente e inteligente en el combate.

– No te puedo matar – rio Hazam de forma maliciosa – Pero puedo jugar con tu vida y hacerte sufrir.

Glova esculpió su mayor cara de odio. La tensión entre sus dientes, el salado sudor resbalando sobre su frente y la sangre reseca en su comisura le daban un aspecto realmente desesperado, casi mediocre.

El regente apareció delante de él y Glova reaccionó rápido con su puño, pero insuficiente para la velocidad del demonio. Cuando se dio cuenta, otro golpe de martillo ya caía desde el cielo, acertando de lleno en la cabeza.

Cuando el derribado saiyan quiso levantarse, recibió un escudazo en plena nariz, haciéndole caer de espaldas.

Sus manos sostenían un dolor expansivo por la zona del tabique nasal. Quizás estuviera roto. De sus piernas emergieron dos bolas de energía que fueron a parar a la cara de Hazam, sorprendiéndole.

– Menuda sorpresa – dijo el demonio, como si nada – ¿Tienes algo más para divertir al público?

Agarró del cuello al herido y lo alzó en el aire.

– Contempla a los espectadores. Están dispuestos a ver un gran combate o sangre sobre la arena. Y yo no puedo otorgar el derramamiento de tu sangre, porque te necesito vivo – le tiró al suelo – Así que dame el combate que quieren ver.

Glova tomó aire y se incorporó. Cerró los ojos y al fin, se decidió. Necesitaba una estrategia urgentemente.

De un salto, el saiyan fue directo a Hazam. Éste, divertido, alzó su mano derecha haciendo aparecer en ella una de las espadas, mientras con la izquierda sostenía el blasón.

_– ¡Zip!_

Glova apareció en un lateral disparando una onda de energía que Hazam cortó con su sable.

_– ¡Zip!_

Desde el otro lateral, Glova lanzó una patada, que dio de lleno en la cara de su oponente.

_– ¡Zip!_

Enfrente de nuevo, Glova pegó un codazo directo a la nariz.

_– ¡Zip!_

Por detrás, a un par de metros de su objetivo, Glova apareció con ambos puños apuntando hacia delante – ¡Oreia Kaiol!

La potente onda de energía emergió desde sus nudillos, mientras su Ki en auge conectaba directamente con la ráfaga creada – _¡Blaam!_ – tronó al dispararse.

Una gran luz se expandió delante de Glova y un terrible sonido vibrante y metálico brotó de su objetivo.

– Joder... – susurró Glova entre suspiros. Había puesto mucha energía y confianza en su ultra velocidad para conseguir un golpe crítico, pero la rapidez de Hazam surtió efecto, cubriendo su cuerpo con el escudo de Glova y, sin saberlo, se había librado de una brutal explosión.

– ¡Oh! – exclamó el regente, sorprendido – Gran escudo para tan poca cosa como eres tú, pequeña persona.

Entre dientes, Glova maldecía su suerte. Pero por poco tiempo. El Gakka se precipitó de nuevo golpeando su sien con el mango de su espada. Glova cayó al suelo una vez más.

– ¡Levanta! – gritó Hazam, propinando una patada en el estómago de Glova que le empujó varios metros atrás.

El regente ya esperaba su caída en el lado contrario y la siguiente patada mandó al saiyan al cielo.

De nuevo, Hazam interceptó la trayectoria de su oponente y colisionó con él de un rodillazo que lo mandó de vuelta a la arena.

La armadura de Glova tenía roturas por varias zonas y su rostro magullado sentenciaba un final del combate próximo. Un hilo de sangre caía por su nariz y su ojo derecho se había hinchado, inflamado por los golpes.

– Es una pena – dijo Hazam bajando desde el cielo – Llegas aquí creyendo ser el número uno y te topas con la mayor dosis de realidad – se agachó para ponerse a la altura de su rival derribado – Si tu mundo nos interesara, yo gobernaría en él.

Lo más rápido que pudo, Glova lanzó una bola de energía directa a la cara de Hazam, pero éste estaba aún atento a sus movimientos y fintó para esquivarla. Entonces pisó fuertemente contra el suelo la mano que usó el saiyan para disparar.

– _¡Argh!_ – gritó el joven saiyan por el dolor.

– El show ha terminado, señor mercenario.

– Cuando lucho, no soy ningún mercenario – dijo Glova – ¡Soy un Saiyan! – entonces cerró bruscamente el puño que tenía encima el pie de su agresor.

Una nueva luz brillaba en el cielo. Hazam giró su cuello por curiosidad para ver la nueva estrella formada en el firmamento. Sonrió y volvió la mirada a su víctima, que ahora tenía una pinta muy extraña.

Su nariz parecía crujir y sus músculos ensancharse. Los gemidos de Glova eran terroríficos. Los dientes obtuvieron forma de colmillos y el vello del cuerpo comenzó a crecer a una velocidad pasmosa, al igual que su tamaño corporal.

– Pero ¿qué...? – pudo decir Hazam, liberando la enorme mano que aprisionaba con el pie.

Sus músculos aumentaban en volumen y su nariz se transformó en hocico. Su ropa no se rompía, se adaptaba a la metamorfosis. Cuando la transformación cesó, los monstruosos gemidos de Glova pararon. Entonces se incorporó y se levantó.

Hazam había retrocedido decenas de metros al contemplar un fenómeno tan siniestro y peligroso.

– _¡RAAAWR!_ – gritó el ozaru al cielo, a los espectadores, a su oponente, al mundo entero. Resonó en toda la ciudad y varios demonios entre el público se fueron volando, asustados.

– ¿Eres... – le preguntó Hazam sosteniendo el blasón y la espada en guardia – ¿Eres un demonio? ¿Esa es tu forma original?

– No me oíste bien antes – dijo Glova sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos gigantes – ¡Soy un Saiyan!

El gran ozaru levantó el puño y lo estrelló en el lugar donde estaba Hazam, quien esquivó el ataque por muy poco.

El Gakka empezó a volar para estar a una altura más ventajosa, pero se dio cuenta de que suponía un gran riesgo.

Las mandíbulas de Glova se cerraron justo enfrente de Hazam, que se había movido rápido en el aire para no ser devorado.

Con una finta en pleno vuelo, el regente pudo evitar la garra del gigante y llegar hasta su cara. Golpeó con un rodillazo el hocico del ozaru y éste gruñó, pero no se inmutó. Un enorme puñetazo de izquierda mandó a Hazam a la otra punta del área de combate.

– Qué resistencia – susurró el demonio – Debo tener cuidado, este golpe me ha... – se fijó en su brazo derecho. Estaba dislocado por el codo.

Soltó la espada y tiró de él con su mano izquierda, crujiendo y restableciéndolo en su lugar.

– ¡Joder! – exclamó – Su fuerza es una brutalidad.

Los pasos del ozaru retumbaban en los oídos de Hazam. Se acercaba a él, sonriendo de nuevo, o quizás enfadado, sólo veía una fila de peligrosos dientes acercándose.

El demonio lanzó una enorme bola de energía roja en llamas, pero el ozaru alzó sus manos hacia delante, la paró sin mucha dificultad y la estrujó como una nuez, explotando entre las palmas de sus garras.

– Esto es demasiado – Hazam voló bien alto – ¡Te dejaré hecho un trozo de carbón! – aspiró exageradamente y sopló hacia Glova. Sus labios despidieron un fuego infernal rojo y amarillo, rápido e intenso.

Glova, desde abajo, abrió la mandíbula y escupió una ráfaga de energía rojiza que colisionó contra el fuego y creó una explosión que ensordeció a media ciudad.

Hazam no sabía qué había ocurrido. El humo no dejaba ver nada hasta que repentinamente surgió del humo el monstruoso ozaru, golpeándole con ambos puños en forma de martillo.

– _¡Pam!_ – el regente se estrelló contra el suelo, abriendo un cráter en él. Cuando se levantó, una patada sacudió la tierra y su cuerpo, enviándole hacia arriba, donde se detuvo conscientemente.

– Esto es un gran problema – susurró entre suspiros de cansancio.

– ¡Estás muerto, Hazam! – gritó Glova, rugiendo como una bestia.

Entonces Hazam recordó cuándo había sucedido la transformación – ¡La esfera luminosa! – miró hacia el cielo, donde la luz blanquecina emanaba refulgente.

El ozaru saltó hacia su enemigo, pero Hazam fue rápido: giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó el escudo de Glova directo a la luz. Entonces notó un choque con la palma de la mano del ozaru, que se disponía a empujarlo con la mano para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

El disco metálico rebasó la esfera blanca, desintegrándola en el cielo al cortar su forma energética en dos.

Glova, que ya se precipitaba desde gran altura para aplastar a su rival, se dio cuenta e intensificó la velocidad de caída.

Hazam estaba atrapado en la palma del monstruo.

El tamaño del ozaru fue reduciéndose, pero, como un meteorito, llegó e impactó su mano contra la tierra, levantando una nube de arena y polvo.

El público se impacientaba por ver el resultado de la colisión.

Cuando la nube ya se dispersaba, pudieron contemplar a Glova en pie en su estado normal. No veían a nadie más.

Glova se encontraba en un gran cráter, y en medio del mismo estaba el cuerpo inerte de Hazam, lleno de magulladuras.

Glova se acercó para comprobar la muerte de su rival tomándole el pulso. Era verdad, Hazam había muerto.

El tañido de una campana sonó mientras el saiyan salía del cráter. Un par de demonios pasaron por su lado en dirección al cuerpo del regente.

El saiyan voló rápidamente hacia la dirección por donde el escudo había sido lanzado. En un minuto descubrió un mercado hecho trizas, con el vendedor sosteniendo el blasón, inspeccionándolo. Glova le arrebató el escudo sin dar explicaciones y volvió a la arena.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de piedra central, se sentó en ella, descansando.

– Uf... – se dijo a sí mismo – Por un momento creí que me mataría.

Otra campana más grave resonó en todo el estadio y, de inmediato, un centenar de demonios se fueron volando, pero la mayoría de ellos se arrodillaron.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

Un demonio se acercó a Glova desde la distancia y, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, habló.

– Nuestro regente ha sido asesinado en combate. Eso convierte a su asesino en nuestro nuevo Gakka, hasta que el Dakka vuelva.

Glova miró a todo el público – Estás de broma ¿no?

– A ninguno de nosotros le gusta esto. Si te vas, será mejor para todos.

– Nunca he querido reinar en ningún sitio. Y menos en este mundo lleno de maldad. Liberad a mi compañera y nos iremos.

El demonio asintió y alzó una mano hacia los guardias de entre el público gritando en un idioma desconocido.

A los pocos minutos entraron en la arena varios escoltas con la hechicera encapuchada entre ellos.

Cuando Glova miró a los ojos a su compañera pudo observar que había sido torturada. Tenía moratones y roces por la cara, que era la única parte visible de su cuerpo, exceptuando las manos.

– ¿Qué le habéis hecho? – les preguntó Glova, indignado.

– Es lo mínimo que les hacemos aquí a los brujos – dijo uno de los guardias, asqueado por la presencia de la encapuchada. Acto seguido le escupió en la túnica.

Glova saltó y sacudió la cabeza del ofensivo demonio con una patada, derrumbándolo en el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

– Aún tengo energías para asesinar a esta ciudad entera – mintió – Si volvéis a molestarnos, no dudaré en hacerlo.

Los demás demonios le miraron repugnados y se retiraron comentando entre ellos – Si no fuera por los brujos, en nuestro mundo no faltaría un Dakka ni habría tantos problemas.

Entonces Glova y Crewinch tomaron el camino de vuelta por donde habían venido y llegaron hasta la zona pedregosa. Allí se sentaron, pensando en alguna forma de volver.

– Supongo que en este mundo habrá otros hechiceros ¿no?

– Eres muy poderoso, pero sabes poco de la vida – le respondió ella – Los brujos y hechiceros de mi clase no somos tan usuales como imaginas. Si es difícil encontrarse con uno en nuestro mundo, ¿cómo crees que será en un mundo donde les han condenado?

– Vaya... – contestó Glova, desanimado – Está bien. Contactaré con alguien que puede que nos saque de este embrollo.

El saiyan se sentó correctamente para meditar y cerró los ojos. Crewinch se le quedó mirando extrañada y cuando de su paladar emergió la luz rojiza, le sorprendió.

En aquel sitio lleno de nada seguía estando el bicho negro y su clon. Ahora más grandes que antes. Nadie más estaba allí.

– ¡Qué pesados! – gritó Glova.

Los pequeños monstruos le gruñeron y el saiyan disparó a ambos, que cayeron y empezaron a derretirse, formando un charco negro y viscoso.

– ¡Khän! – gritó entonces – ¿Dónde estás? – ni un único eco respondió a Glova. Estaba solo.

Unos golpes en la mejilla sacaron a Glova de su meditación.

– Señor G. – le llamaba Crewinch – Señor G.

Glova abrió los ojos. El cielo ahora estaba oscuro. La hechicera le tenía enfrente.

– Hace frío y tengo sed. Debemos encontrar un lugar recogido.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

– No lo sé. Horas.

– ¡¿Horas?!;

– Sí. Y no aguanto más. Vámonos.

– Espera.

– No, no pienso esperar.

– Crewinch.

– ¿Qué?

– Estamos rodeados.


	26. Capítulo 11 (T2) - El fallo del héroe

**Capítulo 11 – El fallo del héroe**

– En cuanto dé la señal, les atraparemos.

– No estoy seguro de que podamos reducirle, aunque seamos muchos.

– ¿Quieres que sigan infectando nuestro mundo?

– Debemos eliminar a esa hechicera, como mínimo – se unió otra voz.

– Ya... Pero quizás...

– _¡Shh!_ – chistó el líder del grupo – Parece que el monstruo acaba de levantarse. Ha terminado su descanso.

– Deberíamos haber atacado mientras tanto – opinó su compañero.

– Quizás... Pero la ventaja de la sorpresa sigue con nosotros.

– Está agarrando a la hechicera por la cintura – dijo otro demonio a su lado.

– A lo mejor quieren yacer juntos – dedujo el otro.

– Pues mejor – susurró el líder – Pillarles infraganti será más confuso para él.

– No se quitan la ropa... ¿Lo harán de otra manera?

– ¿En qué estás pensando? Degenerado...

– Yo sólo...

– _¡Baam!_ – una tormenta de arena en miniatura se levantó con el despegue del saiyan.

– ¡Se escapan volando! – gritó un demonio de entre la multitud.

– ¡Nos han descubierto! – grita el jefe – ¡A por él!

Decenas de demonios salieron de sus escondrijos entre arbustos y rocas al rededor del área pedregosa donde Glova y Crewinch habían estado descansando.

El saiyan, sosteniendo a Crewinch por la cintura con una mano mientras ella se aferraba a él como podía, miró hacia atrás para ver cómo incontables demonios seguían su vuelo – No pueden alcanzarme – sonrió. Con su mano libre apuntó hacia ellos y disparó varias ráfagas de energía cerúlea que colisionaron aleatoriamente con algunos perseguidores.

– ¡Disparad también, idiotas! – ordenaba el líder mientras lanzaba una onda de Ki hacia Glova.

Para el joven saiyan era fácil esquivar las ráfagas de aquellos demonios. Por la rapidez de éstas y por sus potencias, Glova sentía que la gran mayoría de ellos superaban ampliamente las mejores tropas de élite del imperio, pero no llegaban a superar el poder del ex–emperador Freezer.

Tras unos minutos de persecución, Glova dejó atrás a los demonios y aterrizó en una zona algo más arbórea.

– Aquí no pasaremos tanto frío.

Crewinch, ahora más calmada por el viajecito, miró a Glova y sonrió – Si tan fuerte eres, ¿por qué no les diste combate?

– No tenía ganas de que, en un descuido tuyo, te capturaran y te tomaran de rehén.

– Ni que te importara.

– Sin hechicera no tengo manera de salir de aquí. ¿No te parece?

Crewinch ignoró su comentario, se sentó de espaldas contra un árbol grueso y de acomodó para dormir.

Glova, en cambio, levitó hasta las ramas más altas del mismo tronco y se recostó en una de ellas para ver el paisaje y caer en un sueño a la vera del viento.

La misma figura bañada por la oscuridad le brindaba su voz de nuevo. Pero esta vez era extraño, diferente. Glova supo que se dirigía a él.

_– Mis errores no son tan malos como uno puede llegar a imaginar, saiyan._

– ¿Estás... me estás hablando a mí?

– _Khän tenía razón. Eres muy perspicaz._

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Khän?

– _Bueno, podemos afirmar que esto es un sueño _– su voz era grave y el contorno de su silueta, corpulento_ – Un sueño inducido, diría yo._

– ¿Inducido por ti?

– _Sí. Claro._

– ¿Quién eres?, pues.

– _Alguien que está esperando tu regreso. Alguien con quien has compartido gran parte de tu vida._

– No sé de quién me hablas.

– _Por supuesto que no. No nos conocemos. Sólo sabes de mí a través de tus sueños._

– ¡Eres la persona protagonista de los sueños tan extraños que tengo!

– _Una buena conclusión. Sí, señor._

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– _No es tan difícil_ – rio el extraño – _Dejaré que lo adivines tú mismo._

– ¿Por qué ahora quieres conversar conmigo? – preguntó Glova, serio.

– _¿Por qué?_ – repitió él – _Pues porque siempre he querido, pero nunca pude._

– ¿Cómo contactas conmigo? ¿Por qué estás en mi cabeza, en mis sueños?

– _Vaya, vaya_ – replicó el desconocido – _Son muchas preguntas. Todo a su tiempo. De hecho, voy a hacerte una pregunta a ti, relacionada con todos estos tipos de acontecimientos_ – a Glova no le gustaba ese tipo – _¿Por qué no puedes contactar más con el viejo Khän?_

Glova calló, pero no apartó su mirada de la oscura figura, ennegrecida por una neblina oscura que no debería estar ahí – pensó el saiyan.

– _Quizás Khän te haya dejado de lado._

– Lo dudo mucho. Es mi maestro. Confío en él.

– _Quizás... _– prosiguió – _tu querido maestro piense que ya eres mayor, que ya te has convertido en todo un guerrero, que no requieres más de su aprendizaje._

– No es cierto, aún me queda mucho que aprender de él. Y Khän lo sabía.

– _O a lo mejor..._ – le interrumpió de nuevo – _es que Khän ya no existe_.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué insinúas? khän no puede morir. Es viejo, pero su alma es longeva, como la vida de cien estrellas.

– _A estas alturas tú y yo sabemos que incluso cien estrellas pueden ser destruidas._

– ¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? – exclamó Glova, alterado.

– _Ya lo sabes, joven saiyan. Es hora de irme, pero espero que soluciones tus problemas con quien te impide meditar a gusto._

Glova despertó, contemplando el amanecer rojizo en el horizonte. Mientras valoraba la belleza de tal acontecimiento, pensaba seriamente en su sueño, recordándolo antes de que se desvaneciera en su memoria. Aunque pocas veces podía olvidarlos, cuando se trataban de aquel misterioso individuo.

Había mencionado a Khän, así que él le conocía – Lo más extraño es que haya contactado conmigo. ¿Por qué ahora? – se preguntaba Glova – En un principio creí que se trataría del responsable de los bichos negros que intervienen en mi meditación. Pero eso último que ha dicho le descartaría como culpable... a no ser que haya fingido. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué contactar ahora conmigo?

Glova se masajeó la nuca. Dormir en un árbol no había sido muy cómodo – Tiene algún tipo de relación con mi maestro. Me conoce tanto como él.

– Me conoce tanto como él... – susurró para sí repitiendo lo que acababa de pensar – ¡Es él mismo! Khän me está poniendo a prueba.

Sonrió y se estiró, bajó a tierra y despertó a Crewinch, que dormía apaciblemente usando su capucha de almohada.

– Despierta, Crewinch. Ya es temprano.

La hechicera se desperezó y se levantó sin disimular su cara de cansancio.

– Me duele todo – apuntó cuando notó el dolor de los hematomas producidos el día anterior.

– Hoy debemos regresar a nuestro mundo – dijo Glova.

– Pues me gustaría ver cómo pretendes hacerlo – pero en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, su rostro expresó un gesto de atención y sorpresa idéntico al de un animal que acaba de distinguir a su depredador. Pasmada, con los ojos abiertos y la boca entrecerrada, Crewinch no decía nada más.

– ¿Hola? – Glova buscaba la mirada perdida de su compañera.

– Ya nos están buscando.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La hechicera le miró a los ojos – Noto la presencia de un brujo.

– Un brujo – repitió Glova.

– Sí – apuntó al norte con la mano – Por allí. Él debe haberme sentido y ahora viene hacia nosotros.

– ¿Le conoces? Entonces bien. A propósito – se cruzó de brazos y se tumbó en la hierba a la sombra de un árbol – ¿Qué diferencia a un brujo de un hechicero?

– No lo comprenderías – Crewinch seguía mirando hacia el norte – ¿No deberíamos adelantarnos?

– Prueba. Quizás comprenda más de lo que creas – el saiyan se acomodó aún más – Y no. Él viene hacia aquí. No hace falta caminar más.

– No malgastaré saliva explicándotelo – contestó ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

– Qué rara es esta chica... – susurró Glova al ponerse la capucha para que el sol de oriente no le molestara.

No tardó muchos minutos en verse una figura aproximarse caminando lentamente desde el norte. Llevaba un báculo en la mano que soportaba su peso al andar.

– Lo sabía – dijo Crewinch – Es Yigull.

Glova levantó la mirada para visualizar al nuevo desconocido. Iba vestido con una armadura de metal azul y plata, con plumas azules y grises que decoraban la ornamentación de los hombros. El bastón negro que usaba terminaba en una esfera imperfecta que irradiaba un rojo eléctrico y de ella colgaban varias canicas de diferentes materiales. Parecía más un guerrero que un brujo desde el concepto que el saiyan entendía por brujo.

– ¿Por qué lleva armadura? Creía que vosotros no solíais entrenaros físicamente.

– Nosotros, los magos, tenemos una clara ventaja sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a nuestros poderes, que limitan mucho y evaden ese tipo de situaciones – Crewinch hablaba en voz baja, como si no quisiera que se enterara Yigull, a pesar de estar aún a decenas de metros de distancia – Sin embargo, si conocemos a un rival capaz de llegar hasta nosotros en combate físico, deberíamos estar protegidos, ya que aunque tengamos superioridad mágica, nuestro punto débil sigue siendo el combate corporal.

– Bueno – Glova imitó su bajo tono de voz – ¿Y por qué tú no llevas armadura?

– Porque no conozco armadura capaz de frenar a quien pueda superar mis habilidades mágicas contra el cuerpo a cuerpo.

– ¿Debo suponer que ese tío sí ha encontrado una?

– La ha forjado él mismo – sentenció la hechicera mientras miraba al brujo acercarse

Cuando ya estaban a pocos metros, el brujo se presentó – Hola, Crewinch – empezó. Luego se presentó a Glova – Soy Yigull, maestro de la niebla luminosa.

Glova aguantó una risa. Aquella introducción parecía una broma, pero su semblante siguió serio y respetuoso.

El brujo parecía adulto, pero no demasiado mayor. Su barba negra llegaba hasta el pecho y sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente al saiyan.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Crewinch.

– Así es.

– ¿No eres ya mayorcita para llamar a un adulto a que te solucione los problemas? – se burlaba sin sonreír.

– Sácanos ya de aquí.

– Eso hago. De nuevo salvaré el culo a Cliv sacándoos de este sitio pestilente.

– ¿Salvarle?

– Sí – Yigull empezó a hacer círculos en el aire con la punta de los dedos – Los demonios petrificados le están dando muchos problemas.

– ¿Demonios? – se sorprendió Glova – Cliv mencionó que eran soldados.

– Cliv te dirá lo que haga falta para que sigas en su juego – se rio el brujo mientras de sus dedos emanaba una línea relampagueante que formaba una circunferencia.

El portal comenzó a seguir la ruta que los dedos iniciaron, aumentando su tamaño y tomando la forma de una puerta.

– Adelante – dijo el brujo.

Cuando lo traspasaron se percataron de que estaban en un despacho. Era el despacho de Cliv, naturalmente. Él estaba sentado en su butaca cuando los vio llega.

– ¡Por fin! – exclamó – ¿Qué os ha pasado?

– El idiota este me llevó con él a la dimensión del mal.

– No confío en ti, Cliv – soltó Glova sin parecer molesto – Y menos, tras descubrir que los petrificados no eran lo que dijiste que eran.

– Ahora forman parte de mis tropas, Glova. No te mentí. Pero tengo un problema con ellos.

– A mí ya no me interesa. He saldado mi deuda con creces – dijo el saiyan mientras se acariciaba las costillas doloridas.

– De acuerdo, señor G. – admitió Cliv – Nuestro trato queda saldado, pero insisto en hacer uno nuevo.

– No. Lo siento, Cliv – contestó seriamente el saiyan – Debo volver a mi hogar.

– Está bien. Si no puedo convencerte, te dejaré mis datos en la nave que te regalaré, para que contactes conmigo cuando necesites hacer otros negocios.

– ¿Me regalas una nave? – se extrañó Glova – ¿Por qué motivo?

– Pago bien mis deudas. Además, me aseguro de que, si hacemos un trato en el futuro, puedas venir hasta mí lo más rápido posible. Tu equipo, víveres y datos han sido traspasados de tu antigua nave a la nueva.

– Muchas gracias – contestó Glova con fingido esnobismo – Ahora debo irme.

Cliv se levantó y le tendió la mano a Glova, con una sonrisa brillante – Encantado de haberle conocido, señor G. Mis magos te guiarán hasta la nave.

Glova le estrechó la mano y le devolvió una mueca risueña – Adiós, Cliv.

El saiyan y sus acompañantes caminaron y por un gran pasillo, traspasando una gran sala de hotel para salir al exterior – Sí. Estamos en Gelarpa – se aseguró Glova, contemplando los altos y característicos edificios que bordeaban el área.

En una gran pista de aterrizaje, Crewinch y Yigull le condujeron hasta una bella nave blanca de rebordes rojos.

– Vaya – se sorprendió. Su cola se movía casi independiente e ilusionada bajo la túnica.

Glova se dirigió ahora a la hechicera, situándose justo enfrente – Un placer, Crewinch, espero que no me guardes demasiado rencor – le sonrió.

– No guardo rencor – contestó ella – Simplemente sé que eres cortito de mente – le tendió la tarjeta de control de la nave.

– Claro – rio tomándola – Un placer.

Ahora el saiyan se situó delante del brujo –Lo mismo por ti... ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

– Yigull – contestó.

– "Maestro de la niebla luminosa" – recordó Glova, aguantando una sonrisa – Un placer.

El brujo agachó la cabeza, devolviendo el saludo – Adiós, Glova.

Subió a la nave e introdujo la tarjeta.

– Bienvenido – saludó el ordenador.

Por dentro, todo era comodidad y lujo. Blanco, negro y con matices y adornos rojos. Se notaba que el tejido del asiento del piloto era de gran calidad y que el sistema informático era moderno, actualizado.

Tras ver todas las habitaciones del nuevo vehículo, activó los impulsores y despegó. Era cierto, los datos de su otra nave habían sido trasladados a esta. El recorrido hacia Glasq ya estaba instalado – Activar ruta automática al destino fijado.

– Ruta automática activada – respondió el ordenador.

– De acuerdo – se dijo cuando se quitó la túnica y el uniforme – De vuelta a casa.

El saiyan disfrutó de una gran cena y tras ducharse fue directo a una enorme cama impoluta.

– Un problema menos – susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

– _Lo tenías delante y no lo viste_ – le susurraba la misma voz que le hablaba en sueños. Esta vez, ninguna figura había que proyectara la charla. Parecía que era el mismo sueño el que se le dirigía.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Glova no entendía.

– _Tanto que te enseñó el viejo maestro, para esto. Te recomiendo que cuando termines tus deberes en el lugar al que te diriges, te hagas un favor a ti mismo y, por el bien común, vayas en busca del culpable de la muerte del viejo._

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Insinúas que Khän está muerto?

– _No insinúo nada. Te lo confirmo. Creía que tenías más luces._

– No es posible.

– _Como no empieces a comprender, jamás podrás ver lo que no te muestran los ojos._

Glova se despertó sobresaltado de su cama y salió de ella rápidamente. Estaba sudando y necesitaba calmarse.

Los efectos holográficos de las paredes mostraban un universo brillante y oscuro a su vez. Como si todas las estrellas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para brillar con la misma intensidad.

La cola de Glova se movía silenciosa, acariciando los muslos desnudos y rozando esporádicamente su espalda.

– No puede ser verdad – susurró.

Se percató entonces de que tenía demasiado húmedos los pómulos. Había llorado mientras soñaba. Si no le estaban poniendo a prueba, significaba que su maestro... No. Que su mejor amigo había sido asesinado.

No pudo resistir la tentación. Se sentó en su cama y concentró toda su mente en contactar con Khän.

De nuevo el mundo blanco. De nuevo el par de bestias, ahora unidas en un mismo cuerpo enorme. Ahora le igualaban en altura y las dos cabezas mostraban sus dientes mientras le miraban con unos ojos exageradamente pequeños, pero enfadados.

– ¡Khän! – gritó él, pero su maestro no contestó. En su lugar, contestó la criatura.

– Estás muy perdido – hablaron las dos cabezas al unísono, como si fueran una sola voz, pero con reverberación.

– ¿Quién demonios eres? – le preguntó Glova.

– La marea de tus errores, la debilidad de tus poderes y la cantidad de tus errores – de sus fauces comenzó a brotar y chorrear el mismo líquido negro que ya vio una vez.

Glova se tumbó de lado hacia fuera de la cama para vomitar. Algo malo pasaba y no sabía qué era. Algo extraño sucedía y no tenía opciones que le brindaran respuestas, o eso creía él.

A la semana, la nave del saiyan llegó a Glasq. El aterrizaje en la explanada principal de Mul Freezer fue la llegada triunfal del héroe redentor para aquel pueblo. Miles de habitantes aclamaban su regreso esperado.

Miles de voces aclamaban su nombre.

– ¡GLOVA! ¡GLOVA! ¡GLOVA!

El clamor fue homérico, memorable, digno de alabanza de los dioses. Pero, en esos instantes, el joven redentor no pasaba por los mejores momentos de su vida. Sus tutores les debían una explicación y buscar a su maestro sería la segunda faena que tenía en mente.

Necesitaba volver a ser el saiyan que se embarcó al espacio en busca de un objetivo claro, cuando notaba que su vida tenía algún sentido.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**En el próximo capítulo veremos qué tienen planeado los tutores de Glova. Marcará un hito importante para nuestro saiyan pero, ¿cómo de importante? ¿Más mentiras? ¿Confesión de una vida artificial?**_

_**Espero que os vaya gustando ;)**_


	27. Capítulo 12 - Un aliado del tiempo

**Capítulo 12 – Un aliado del tiempo**

La llegada de Glova fue de improviso. El saiyan no había avisado de su regreso hasta cuando le quedaban veinte minutos para entrar en la atmósfera de Glasq.

Aun así, en tan poco tiempo, miles de personas le habían preparado una bienvenida gloriosa. La multitud alzaba sus manos vacías hacia el cielo, mostrando su aprecio al saiyan, mostrando su respeto, mostrando su libertad.

Glova se apeó de la nave y caminó por la gran calzada. Cientos de personas arrojaban pétalos verdes al recién llegado mientras se abrían paso por la dirección que él tomaba.

Sonreía porque le entusiasmaba ver que le tenían tanto afecto. Su vestimenta le otorgaba cierto parecido al militar, el cual solía vestir Freezer, el emperador asesinado; pero no había nada más lejos de lo que era Glova.

Se dirigía al edificio más alto de la ciudad, La torre científica. Todo había cambiado mucho desde que se marchó y se alegraba que hubiera sido para bien. El ambiente de la ciudad parecía mucho más modernizado y además habían encontrado algunas minas cercanas para extraer metales útiles para la construcción.

Se paró en las puertas del edificio. Se dio la vuelta, levitó unos metros para que todos le distinguieran y alzó su voz todo lo que pudo.

– ¡Los emperadores del frío han caído!

Los gritos de clamor y euforia de la población fueron abrumadores, resonando en toda la ciudad.

Fue entonces cuando se adentró en el edificio. Sus tutores le esperarían.

En la entrada había una persona uniformada que se dirigió a él – Acompáñeme. Le están esperando.

Subieron en un ascensor hasta la planta 13 y Glova entró en un comedor. Lachi y Nasera le esperaban de pie y se abalanzaron sobre él para estrecharle entre sus brazos.

– Ya estamos todos a salvo – dijo Nasera.

– Gracias, Glova – expresó Lachi – Gracias.

El joven saiyan tuvo que aguantar un nudo en la garganta para no ceder a la situación. En el fondo, estaba ansioso por saber qué tendrían que contarle y, a su vez, presentía que debería estar molesto con ellos.

Se sentaron en la mesa para brindar por su llegada y les pidieron que les contara la historia y Glova, algo ilusionado, narró su aventura. Allí, en la sala, sentado en un sillón relativamente cercano a la mesa, había un cronista que escribía todo lo que el saiyan relataba.

Cuando la cena concluía al postre, Glova terminó su historia y no dudó un segundo en pedir explicaciones sobre su propia vida. Necesitaba oírlo ya.

Lachi hizo un gesto al cronista para que se marchara – Muchas gracias por su trabajo.

– ¿No queréis que se quede mientras narráis algo sobre mi vida real? – preguntó Glova, dejando ver su molestia relucir.

– No es eso, Glova – dijo el doctor – Te corresponde a ti decidirlo. Por ello, debes conocer la verdad primero.

– Tenemos que empezar desde un principio.

Entonces le plasmaron la verdad: "Su planeta natal fue destruido poco después de que él naciera."

Pero obviamente, necesitaban mentir para no herir su orgullo y, claro está, para continuar manipulándole: "Fue el único saiyan que fue salvado gracias a ellos, desconociendo la existencia de otros supervivientes. Y fue gracias a ellos (los doctores) que, desde la pérdida de sus familias en manos del imperio, buscaron cuidar de un nuevo hijo. Sin embargo, la extraña enfermedad que asolaba la vida de Glova hizo que tuvieran que construir aquella máquina extraña, bautizada como _Otsufur,_ donde creció bajo unos recuerdos artificiales para educar y esgrimir su personalidad. No había vivido una vida real hasta que entrenó en Glasq esporádicamente. Sólo era verdad lo acontecido en aquel planeta y lo que había vivido hasta ahora fuera de él."

Toda aquella mentira a medias estaba dicha y Glova miraba cabizbajo hacia la mesa con el plato del postre casi acabado. Una lágrima cayó en él.

El saiyan se levantó, miró a sus tutores y les habló – Por favor, llevadme hasta esa máquina. Llevadme hasta Otsufur.

Los doctores se miraron y, tras asentir entre ellos, le guiaron hasta la sala de trabajo. Allí había muchos cachivaches a medio construir en las mesas, con multitud de herramientas esparcidas por ellas. En la pared del fondo de la sala, más oscura, en una esquina, se encontraba Otsufur.

Glova, algo fatigado, caminó hasta estar a un par de metros de ella. La contempló con curiosidad y la odió en lo más profundo de su corazón, como si aquello estuviera vivo, como si su alma penetrara en su memoria, amenazante.

Entonces dio unos pasos atrás y alzó el puño apuntando al tanque de acero.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – gritó Nasera corriendo para posicionarse entre el saiyan y su objetivo.

– No me gusta – contestó Glova con su mirada fija en la máquina – No volveré a pasar por eso nunca más.

La doctora no podía avanzar hasta situarse donde quería. Una fuerza provocada por la energía de Glova se lo impedía – ¡Ya basta, Glova! ¡Si la destruyes y caes enfermo de nuevo, no habrá manera de salvarte!

– No quiero vivir dentro de esa máquina. Si mi destino es morir por mi enfermedad, así será – su respiración se ralentizaba y lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero no se percataba de ello – No pienso volver a eso.

Una especie de energía azul vislumbró el puño del saiyan, pero se apagó un segundo tras haber sido creada. Glova cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

– ¡Glova! – le llamó Nasera – El somnífero del postre ha surtido efecto, Lachi.

El doctor, casi en shock, miraba a Glova tumbado de lado – ¿Estás segura, Nasera? No sé si el plan nos beneficia – por un momento, pensar que Otsufur fuera destruida le había parecido bien, treinta toneladas de peso que quitarse de encima.

– Ya lo hemos hablado, Lachi – soltó ella – Cierra la puerta y ayúdame a meterlo de nuevo, que tú estás más acostumbrado a hacer esto.

Lachi cerró la puerta de la sala presionando una tarjeta en un panel táctil, en la pared izquierda, junto a la entrada.

Un pitido largo y horrible evidenció el encendido de la máquina – _Biiip_ – y las luces interiores se encendieron, dejando ver en la única ventana el rostro de Glova con la máscara de oxígeno y sus pelos flotar en el singular líquido que le rodeaba.

Los primeros recuerdos artificiales que instalaron en la máquina para ser reproducidos fueron muy sutiles: "Glova se ponía enfermo de nuevo y aceptaba voluntariamente volver a la máquina en unos días de indecisión."

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro. Fue el plan perfecto para no tener que ir fabricando recuerdos artificiales continuamente: una vez consentido entrar en Otsufur, Glova sabría que no insertarían más memoria irreal.

Desconociendo el tiempo que llevaba allí, una luz surgió de las profundidades. Y la luminiscencia llegó en forma de música, una música en esencia de voz.

Le era muy familiar hasta que lo recordó. Era la persona que le advirtió acerca de la presunta muerte de su maestro. En el interior de aquel tanque de acero, la mejilla de Glova se agitó de forma involuntaria, como atendiendo al sonido de su mente, un eco que le nombraba desde hacía mucho.

– _¿Cómo has vuelto a caer en estas tierras de pesadumbre y decadencia?_

– ¿Tierras?

– _Estás fracasando y ni te das cuenta, joven saiyan._

– No sé de qué me hablas.

– _No deberías estar aquí. Saliste una vez por tu cuenta. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo._

– Si salgo, moriré – pensó Glova, como respuesta.

– _No morirás, imbécil_ – contestó la voz, algo desesperada – _Deja de confiar en esos listos científicos que se hacen llamar tus padres_. _Si tuvieras mayor control sobre tu mente, podrías despertar sin problemas._

– ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? – Glova parecía somnoliento, apático, sin ganas de vivir – Ni si quiera sé quién eres.

– _No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta _– respondió – _Pero, si no confías en mí... ¿en quién vas a confiar?_

Glova calló, pero sabía que llevaba razón. A nadie le interesaba que siguiera en la máquina. No entendía por qué había aceptado. Desconocía demasiadas cosas. Después de todo, lo que decía aquella voz tenía sentido. Sabía cómo salir de allí. Quería salir. Quería salir. Quería salir…

– _¡Plam!_

La puerta de Otsufur salió volando a un metro de distancia, rebotando contra el suelo y provocando un escandaloso ruido. Todo el líquido se desparramó y el saiyan plantó sus doloridos pies en el suelo.

Se miró las manos y los brazos. Estaba escuálido y tenía decenas de conexiones por el cuerpo. Tras un fatigoso esfuerzo, fue capaz de quitárselas una a una.

Se encontraba muy débil y sentía escozor extendiéndose por toda su piel. Sin embargo, fue capaz de mantenerse en pie. No perdería el conocimiento.

Inspeccionó la oscuridad de la sala y comenzó a levitar para no sentir cómo sus pies eran mordisqueados por el dolor del tacto contra el suelo.

Parecía que era de noche. Sólo los ordenadores que conectaban a Otsufur daban luz al lugar y fue frente a ellos donde Glova se detuvo. Las señales en rojo marcaban la carencia de vida en la máquina, así como la falta de un receptor de los nutrientes y de las frecuencias vitales.

Buscó en los datos y encontró un archivo titulado con su nombre entre los primeros documentos. Al abrirlo, comenzó a leer los recuerdos artificiales que habían sucedido en su memoria. Recordó todo lo que había presenciado en un mundo ficticio, todo lo que había pasado con sus dos únicos amigos. Ahora que sabía que todo era falso, sintió aún más desdichada su alma.

– No soy… nadie – susurró para sí mientras seguía leyendo, saltándose un gran contenido, ya que era muy extenso y sólo se paraba con los hitos que más le interesaba rememorar.

Al cabo de las horas, Glova se quedó dormido encima de la mesa y cuando despertó vio a Lachi a su lado.

– Glova. ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy viviendo de nuevo – pudo pronunciar en un susurro sin fuerza antes de perder el conocimiento.

Despertó en un dormitorio iluminado y limpio, con muchos extraños obsequios alrededor de su cama.

Cuando se percató de que estaba conectado con una vía intravenosa al brazo, supo que se encontraba en un hospital.

Se lo quitó y se levantó, dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Una ropa del típico material flexible saiyano estaba doblado y bien puesto en una silla.

Se duchó en el cuarto de baño y al secarse y verse en el espejo, observó con mayor atención su cuerpo esquelético y su cara huesuda, consumida.

– Suerte que el traje se adapta a uno – susurró con voz ronca mientras se ceñía la tela azul oscura y las botas blancas.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio encontró a Lachi y a Nasera esperándole sentados en un par de sillones del dormitorio. Entonces se levantaron y le abrazaron calurosamente.

– Parece que ya estás bien ¿No? – preguntó la doctora.

– Sí, eso creo – contestó el saiyan – Pero, como siempre ocurre, me siento débil ahora.

– No pasa nada – respondió Lachi, que ahora lucía un bigote canoso – Un poco de entrenamiento y podrás volar a la velocidad de la luz.

– Sí – rio Glova – ¿Por qué hay tantos presentes?

– Aquí te adoran, Glova – le respondió Nasera – Eres su libertador.

– Es un alago, pero no sé qué hacer con tantas cosas. Ni si quiera tengo un hogar donde vivir – de repente se acordó de Khän – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que caí enfermo?

– Un año... – dijo Lachi mirando a Nasera.

– Casi dos – sentenció ella.

– Debo irme – Glova se dirigió a la salida.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A un lugar al que debí haber ido hace casi dos años.

Cuando salió del hospital, fue volando disparado hacia la cueva de su maestro.

Entonces pasó el túnel y entró en la sala del trono de Khän. Las antorchas no estaban encendidas, por lo que tenía que usar su propia energía para originar una bola que iluminara el camino. Y allí, en el suelo, estaba tirada la enorme túnica de su maestro.

– ¡Khän! – gritó Glova, haciendo resonar su voz. El eco trasladó por el túnel aquella última palabra.

La túnica estaba sucia, medio enterrada entre la arena. Y el gran asiento de roca tenía una capa gruesa de polvo. No había ninguna evidencia de vida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Entonces el saiyan, recordando a su viejo amigo, se retiró hasta el área fuera de la sala del trono, donde durmió la noche que conoció a Khän. Y allí volvió a acurrucarse, con la manta de Khän cubriendo su cuerpo. Allí volvió a dormir, con más miedo que la primera vez.

– _¿Te ha convencido?_ – le preguntó aquella voz.

– Sí – contestó Glova, sin poder mirar a quien le hablaba – Pero no sé qué hacer ahora.

– _Deja de lloriquear_ – le reprochó – _Das pena._

– Déjame en paz si no quieres aclararme qué diantres está pasando aquí.

– _No pienso dejarte en paz, porque mi vida ahora está en tus manos. Al menos, de momento. Te ayudaré, porque veo que estás tardando demasiado y has perdido un tiempo muy valioso._

– No es mi culpa – pensó el saiyan para sí.

– _Sí que lo es. Recuerda que aquí tus pensamientos son transparentes como el agua._

– Qué pesado...

– _Cállate y escucha_ – siguió la voz grave – _A Khän le han matado por ti._

– ¿Qué?

– _No me interrumpas. El caballero que te contrató está detrás de todo esto._

– ¿Y cómo demonios ha sabido Cliv...?

– _Creo que es obvio que es un hombre de recursos. Sólo un mago de gran calibre pudo asesinar a Khän._

– ¡Crewinch!

– _¿Eh? No, imbécil ¡El otro mago!_

– ¿Cuál era su nombre?... ¡Yigull!

– _Ese mismo._

– Hijo de...

– _Pero no te preocupes. Conociendo a los magos, probablemente haya encerrado a Khän._

_Seguro que está obteniendo información mágica muy valiosa poco a poco._

– Dijiste que había muerto.

– _Bueno, sí... pero... debemos ser optimistas. No lo puedo saber con seguridad._

– ¿Qué sacas tú a cambio? – preguntó Glova.

– _Mi libertad, claro está._

– ¿Cómo?

– _Conoces la Blantir, ¿verdad? Llevas un trozo de ella encima._

– En mi paladar.

– _Sí. Es una reliquia mágica y antigua muy valiosa. Acabé encerrado en ella hace milenios y es por ello por lo que puedo contactar contigo. Tú puedes liberarme, ahora que quien controla la esfera no es su dueño original._

– ¡El brujo la tiene! – cayó Glova en la cuenta.

– _Exacto._

– Pero... ¿por qué Khän no te liberó cuando poseía la Blantir? – desconfió Glova.

– _Porque no podía. Él era el dueño original de la esfera._

– No entiendo nada, pero no tengo otra opción que confiar en ti para recuperar lo que he perdido en la vida, la mitad de lo que sé es gracias a él.

– _Qué sentimental..._ – se burló la voz – _Todo puede salir bien, pero debes ceñirte al plan que me ha dado tiempo a organizar durante todo este tiempo que has estado en el limbo._

Cuando Glova despertó, sabía muy bien lo que hacer. Durante dos semanas estuvo poniéndose en forma de nuevo sin dar explicaciones a nadie, ni si quiera a sus tutores, a quienes amaba y daba gracias por la salud que le habían asegurado; al menos, por un tiempo. Y más allá de sus expectativas, descubrió gratamente que su poder había crecido.

Cuando su cuerpo tomó la forma atlética a la que una vez se acostumbró, se dispuso a contactar con Cliv.

Su tarjeta personal estaba en la nave que le regaló, por lo que fue fácil la conexión directa con él.

– ¡Pero si es el señor G.! – contestó Cliv – ¿Cómo estás?

– Muy bien, Cliv. Gracias.

– ¿A qué debo todo este honor? – como siempre, hablaba educadamente y con gestos propios de una personalidad interiormente casi preponderante.

– Necesito un gran favor, y pensé en que podías ofrecerme tu ayuda, siempre con un trato de por medio, claro.

– Bueno, ahora que lo dice, señor G., sólo hay un favor que puedes hacer por mí – sonrió – E irónicamente es el mismo que te pedí la última vez que nos vimos y que rechazaste.

– Lo que yo quiero te lo diré cuando haya cumplido la misión. Dudo que a priori me concedas mi petición, por lo que espero que, cuando veas el trabajo que haya hecho a tu servicio, te lo pensarás con mucha mayor gratitud.

– ¡Jo, jo, jo! – rio Cliv – Me encantan las sorpresas. ¿Qué pasará si finalmente no me parece justo el trato, por muy bien que hayas hecho tu trabajo?

– Entonces pensaré en otra cosa.

– ¡De acuerdo! – exclamó contento Cliv – Trato hecho, le mandaré el documento en forma digital y usted firmará según vea correcto el contenido ahora mismo expuesto.

– Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer allí? – preguntó por fin Glova.

– Pues... ¿Recuerdas los soldados petrificados?

– Sí, los recuerdo.

– Pues al parecer, se han... convertido en demonios y han echado a perder aquel planeta donde los rescataste. Son muchos y muy poderosos; se han estado matando unos a los otros todo este tiempo. No pude controlarlos. He perdido un planeta entero a manos de criaturas con poco cerebro, pero imparables.

– Por eso necesitas a alguien que los mate.

– Sí... Pero con la condición de dejar al más fuerte que encuentres con vida y, si pudieras reducirlo, sería un buen punto a tu favor – rio entre dientes.

– Está bien.

– ¿Te asusta? – se sorprendió Cliv.

– Claro que no, simplemente creo que necesitaría algo de refuerzo. Creo que me vendrían bien tus mejores magos. La última vez que arriesgué mi vida por ti casi acabo muerto.

– No creo que te sean de ayuda – ahora su habla era seria – He probado solucionar la situación con ellos, pero los objetivos parecen inmunes a la magia.

– Sí, pero pueden sacarme de un aprieto. Creo que no te costará concederme el apoyo de Crewinch y Yigull.

– ¿Así que crees que ellos son mis magos más poderosos?

– Se nota a leguas, Cliv. Créeme que lo sé – mintió – He conocido a magos muy hábiles.

– Está bien – contestó al fin – llamaré a ese par. Ya os conocéis. Pero no te aseguro nada. Son personas con muy buena posición entre los míos; si ellos no están dispuestos a ayudarte, no les puedo obligar. Aun así – sonrió – Te daré la oportunidad de charlar con ellos para que les convenzas.

– Está bien – contestó Glova – Corto la conexión.

– Un placer, como siempre, señor G – la conversación finalizó.

– Con eso me basta – susurró el saiyan para sí mientras se acomodaba en su silla inclinándose hacia atrás. Ya Cliv no podía verle, y Glova sonreía maliciosamente pensando en el éxito de su plan. Todo marchaba tal y como su reciente compañero de sueños había procurado.


	28. Capítulo 13 (T2) - Ruta hacia el maestro

**Capítulo 13 – La ruta hacia el maestro**

"Espero su regreso a Gelarpa en unos días" fue el mensaje enviado por Cliv, acompañado del documento que cerraba el trato.

– De acuerdo. Saldré hoy al atardecer – se dijo Glova a sí mismo.

Sus tutores habían estado inspeccionando la nave por petición del saiyan mientras este último entrenaba. Así, descubrieron algunos aparatos que enviaban prácticamente todas las acciones que se realizaban en el vehículo a un receptor desconocido, además de varios puntos de grabación de voz. Todo fue desinstalado para evitar el espionaje de Cliv.

– Entonces ya estoy listo – comentó Glova a los científicos, uniformado cual saiyan, tal y como vestía la primera vez que salió de Glasq.

– ¿No hay manera de que nos reveles el por qué debes marchar? – preguntó la doctora.

– No. Lo siento, Nasera. No quiero inmiscuir a nadie en este asunto.

– Déjale, anda – bromeó Lachi, alegre – ¿No ves que el muchacho conoció a alguien especial ahí fuera?

– Exacto – rio Glova – Alguien especial me espera.

Todos rieron, pero los tres estaban tristes por la despedida.

– Adiós, Glova – susurró a su hijo adoptivo mientras le abrazaba – No olvides contactar con nosotros.

– Adiós. No sé cuándo volveré, pero no será un viaje demasiado largo.

– Adiós – susurró Nasera al oído de su hijo adoptivo tras besarle en la mejilla – Eres libre.

A pesar de lo extraño que podía sonar aquello, Glova imaginó que la doctora había asimilado que ya era suficientemente mayor para hacer su propia vida.

– Sí, Nasera – respondió el saiyan, algo conmovido – Os quiero a ambos. Volveré.

El saiyan se embarcó en un nuevo viaje.

– Directo a Gelarpa – dijo en voz alta.

– Ruta automática activada. Destino: Gelarpa.

Por fin, Glova se sintió vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era independiente. Sabía que su extraña enfermedad no le molestaría hasta bastante tiempo después, o eso esperaba, tal y como ocurrió la última vez.

No había vivenciado una real existencia. Pero sabía la verdad (o creía saberla), y daba gracias por conocerla. Su verdadera vida había comenzado con el primer viaje como mercenario y asesino; y la continuaría ahora, como un auténtico vengador. Cliv y sus brujos pagarían por lo que habían hecho.

– _Pero, necesitas un entrenamiento mental, jovencísimo_ _saiyan_ – le hablaba el desconocido de sus sueños mientras, obviamente, dormía.

– Dijo Khän que para usar el Halio Kian requería dividir mi mente – contestó Glova – Y yo no sé cómo hacer eso.

– _Es cierto. El viejo quería enseñarte una valiosísima técnica para la que dudo que estuvieras preparado. En realidad_ – añadió con tono burlón – _no podrás controlarla._

– Si él pretendía enseñarme, significa que estoy listo para aprenderlo.

– _No tienes ninguna práctica entrenando el poder de la mente. La telepatía es un truco de niños pequeños, no significa que puedas aprender una cualidad tan avanzada. Además, ese viejo no lo sabe todo._

– Bueno, lo he captado. ¿Pretendes enseñarme tú?

– _Para nada. No todos estamos capacitados con el don de enseñar. Y yo nunca he sido maestro de nadie. Quítate eso de la mente. Es cuestión de capacidad; no tienes posibilidades._

– ¿Cómo voy a aprender entonces lo que Khän comenzó a enseñarme?

– _No es mi problema. Mi opinión es que necesitas un entrenamiento que ahora mismo nadie puede darte. Uno diferente, olvida el Halio Kian y busca tu propio camino._

Glova abrió los ojos. Quedaba un día para su llegada y su impaciencia le estaba matando. Pero, al menos, estaba saboreando su tiempo como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Tras levantarse, fue directo a la sala deportiva instalada. No podía mantener un nivel alto de Ki mientras entrenaba, ya que la nave no estaba diseñada para cubrir ese tipo de necesidades.

De este modo, Glova empleó su tiempo únicamente en entrenar durante muchas horas a muy baja intensidad y a descansar mientras leía datos históricos de su interés en la base de datos de la nave, ya que su meditación estaba infectada por aquel brujo, Yigull.

– No sabía que Freezer tuviera un hermano – dijo Glova para sí mientras leía acerca de la historia del milenario imperio del frío y comía de una especie de bol de conservas – ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

Haría ya medio año que Cooler había visitado el pequeño planeta Tierra para derrocar al saiyan que había asesinado a su única familia. No encontró al responsable, pero sí a alguien que parecía serlo.

Tras una dura batalla, Goku, usando el Super Saiyan, desintegró al último demonio del frío enviándolo al Sol. Claro que esto no lo sabía Glova. De hecho, la desaparición de las deidades del imperio provocó en el mismo un gran desorden público, revueltas en muchos planetas y revoluciones de cientos de razas esclavizadas.

A su vez, la duda de la muerte de los emperadores hizo resurgir y fortalecer en multitud de planetas la adoración a los Demonios del frío como dioses. Claro está, el sometimiento militar de muchos pueblos empezó a mermar sin el liderazgo claro de un vasto reino que ya empezaba a desmoronarse.

Toda aquella información acerca de sublevaciones y guerras civiles no estaba a disposición de la ciudadanía corriente. Era secreto militar, tanto como podían ocultarlo. Pero, como siempre, la expansión de los rumores crecía en todos sitios imparablemente.

La nave aterrizó y, tras pasar el control ordinario del puerto espacial, una persona uniformada se acercó a Glova para guiarle hasta Cliv.

– Sígame, por favor.

Tras un buen rato caminando, el guía le señaló la entrada a una gran mansión. Impoluta y de estilo mampuesto, se accedía a ella subiendo unas escaleras marmóreas.

Se adentró en el recibidor. El techo era alto y de un gran esplendor decorado.

– ¡Por fin está aquí nuestro salvador! – la voz surgió del piso de arriba. Por unas anchas escaleras bajaba Cliv sonriente – Estoy ansioso por verte hacer tal heroica tarea.

– Hola, Cliv. Hace ya tiempo de nuestra última reunión.

– Por supuesto – le tendió la mano y Glova se la estrechó – Estoy seguro de que has tenido muchos otros trabajos de gran relevancia por todo el sistema.

– ¿Dónde aclararemos la misión?

– Acompáñame – Cliv parecía radiante – Esos demonios de los que te hablé: son resistentes a la magia y mis soldados no pueden hacer nada. Han tomado el planeta. Obviamente desactivamos el portal para que ninguno de esos monstruos pueda llegar hasta nuestro planeta.

– Creí en un principio que eran soldados tuyos. ¿Qué les diste de comer?

– Es una larga historia. No tiene importancia – hizo un gesto con la mano, como si soltara un papel en el aire – ¿Recuerdas qué debes hacer?

– Matar a todos y dejar vivo al más poderoso.

– Pero tienes que reducirlo, al menos. Ya sabes, tenerle controlado.

– Sí – una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Glova – Pero sabes que, si son tan poderosos, necesitaré la ayuda de tus magos. ¿Dónde están?

Entonces entraron en una habitación pequeña, pero llena de estanterías. Una chimenea llameaba en la pared y a su alrededor estaban sentados Yigull y Crewinch.

– Cuánto tiempo, chicos – saludó Glova.

Yigull asintió con la cabeza y Crewinch alzó la mano con un leve gesto cordial.

Otras dos reconfortantes sillas esperaban a los recién llegados.

– Bien – dijo Cliv mientras se ponía cómodo – Estoy muy ilusionado con esto. Adelante, hablad y planead lo que necesitéis – pidió mirando a Glova.

– Sabes, Cliv. He cambiado de opinión – comenzó a decir Glova – Antes de realizar la misión, quiero proponerte lo que querría a cambio.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! – rio Cliv – Vamos allá. Suéltalo.

– Tu vida – sonrió el saiyan.

Cliv dejó de sonreír. Su expresión confusa divirtió a Glova. Tras un segundo, lanzó un rayo de Ki disparado desde los dedos de su mano que atravesó a Cliv en el centro del pecho. Su víctima voló un metro hacia atrás chocando contra la pared y cayendo al suelo, vencido.

Yigull se levantó rápidamente y asió su báculo, de cuya esfera brotó una extraña energía amarilla que, como si fuera una ola de viento, se rompió contra el cuerpo de Glova, adhiriéndose a él y haciendo su cuerpo pesado, inamovible.

– ¿¡Qué coño has hecho!? – gritó Crewinch yendo rápidamente hasta Cliv y posando sus manos en la herida. Entonces empezó a murmurar algo.

– ¿Dónde está Khän, Yigull? – exclamó Glova mientras luchaba por zafarse de la energía que le presionaba – Dímelo, bastardo, y me lo pensaré antes de mataros.

– Sabía que todo esto era muy extraño – comentaba el brujo mientras mantenía a su presa entre la extraña neblina mágica – El saiyan sabe más de lo que creíamos.

Cliv se levantó con un agujero en la ropa, pero con el cuerpo intacto.

– Vaya, vaya. Tenemos aquí a un negociador descontento – rio Cliv, acariciando la zona de su pecho recién curada por Crewinch y limpiando de su boca la sangre.

Glova le miró sorprendido – Imposible… – pensó para sí.

– Estaba de acuerdo con tu petición, pero te has excedido al intentar sentenciar el trato antes de realizar tu trabajo – sonreía burlonamente – Ahora me has faltado el respeto y morirás aquí y ahora. Un placer hacer tratos contigo ehm... ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó a Yigull.

– Glova – contestó él.

– Eso. Un placer, señor Glova.

Entonces Crewinch creó un portal en el aire y Cliv entró en él, desapareciendo al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Glova, impotente.

– Eres idiota – le dijo Crewinch – Debiste haberte olvidado del tema.

En unos segundos, la tierra de al rededor del saiyan comenzó a romperse y el aura azulada de Glova fluyó con más brío, haciendo resistencia a la magia que le inmovilizaba.

Yigull, al percatarse de ello, dio unos pasos atrás antes de hacer brillar su cabeza. Cuando Glova dispersó la extraña energía amarilla pudo contemplar al brujo con un casco acorde a su armadura. Sostenía el báculo apuntándole, amenazante.

– Decidme qué habéis hecho con mi maestro – masculló Glova, furioso.

– Tu maestro está muerto – oyó la voz de Yigull resurgir del yelmo.

– ¡Deja de mentir! – atacó acertando un puñetazo en la cara del brujo.

Yugul atravesó la pared que tenía detrás y salió disparado por el aire.

Crewinch murmuró algo y apuntó a Glova antes de saltar en dirección a Yigull. Un hilo fino y brillante había enredado todas las extremidades del saiyan y ahora éste intentaba zafarse y desenmarañar el lío – Menudo incordio de técnicas – pero descubrió que su brazo izquierdo no estaba enredado, los hilos se deshacían por donde el escudo rozaba y gracias a él se libró con suma facilidad.

Cuando se asomó por el boquete de la pared, siguiendo a sus presas, contempló que sus rivales le estaban esperando en los jardines de la mansión, una plaza enorme llena de arbustos y setos pomposos.

– Ese yelmo le ha protegido bien de mi ataque – pensó Glova para sí – Veremos cuánta resistencia opone.

– Déjalo ya, Glova – le advirtió la hechicera – Será peor.

– Te aconsejo que te vayas, Crewinch – Glova hablaba en serio – Sin una armadura mágica como la suya, morirás. Te lo aseguro – su mirada era perversa.

– No me das miedo – le respondió ella.

– Tiene razón – cortó Yigull – No estamos a la altura de un rival como éste sin objetos poderosos como mi armazón.

– Pero...

– No te metas a no ser que estés segura de que vaya a matarme.

– Está claro que voy a matarte, si lo que dices es cierto – le interrumpió el saiyan – Si asesinaste a Khän, sufrirás como el perro que eres.

– ¿No recuerdas quién soy yo? – preguntó Yigull – ¡Maestro de la niebla luminosa! – exclamó con ímpetu.

– ¡Bah! – le despechó Glova – ¡Cállate! – entonces lanzó una ráfaga de Ki con su puño izquierdo que, al impactar en el brujo, éste se evaporó como la energía amarillenta de antes y apareció en frente de Glova, colocando su báculo en su frente – _¡Gamus!_ – gritó.

Pero el joven saiyan esquivó el bastón, propinando un puñetazo en el estómago a su oponente, quien fue derribado, cayendo en el suelo estrepitosamente.

– Parece que tu armadura absorbe bien mis golpes – se burló.

– Pues sí – respondió Yigull, levantándose como si nada – Es un prodigioso objeto de gran cuantía.

Glova no pudo evitar expresar su cara de asombro.

– De hecho, hasta hace poco, era mi objeto de mayor valor – sonrió – Pero hará ya dos años que ese estatus se lo decoro a otro instrumento que cayó en mi poder – alzó la mano y en un segundo apareció una esfera de cristal en ella – ¡Una Blantir! – el yelmo le cubría casi toda la cara, pero dejaba ver sus intensos ojos centellear.

– ¡La Blantir! – exclamó Glova, notando de repente el trozo de esfera en su paladar.

– Exacto, saiyan. De tu exmaestro.

– Hijo de...

– Tan perfecta y tan imperfecta a su vez – dijo mostrando el hueco de la parte que en su día Khän arrancó para Glova – Aun incompleta, la Blantir es suficientemente poderosa para, en manos de un mago de mi nivel, hacerte suplicar clemencia.

Alzó su báculo apuntando a Glova – _¡Rauro!_ – un rayo veloz como la luz alcanzó a Glova, quien cayó de rodillas, como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera.

– _Argh..._ – pudo maldecir – ¿Qué es esto?

– Este es tu fin, señor Glova. No debiste haberte metido en un asunto de mayores. No te preocupes por Cliv, pronto él tampoco será nadie para mí.

– Estoy seguro de que, si salgo de este hechizo, podría arrebatarle la Blantir moviéndome con rapidez – pensó Glova para sí.

– Crewinch, mátale, ahora que le tengo bajo mi control.

– ¡Espera! – gritó Glova sin apenas poder mirar más que a su rival – Yo sé dónde está la porción de Blantir que te falta.

Yigull le devolvió la mirada – ¿Es cierto eso?

– Si... Si me matas ahora, nunca lo sabrás.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! – rio el mago – ¿Crees que no tengo medios para sonsacártelo? – se burló – _¡Pamea!_

Entonces Glova luchó por no dejarle entrar en su mente, pero fue en vano. Yigull penetró en ella y buscó vanidosamente lo que tanto ansiaba: el regalo de Khän estaba en el paladar del saiyan.

– ¡Ya es mío! – comentó el brujo.

El brazo de Glova se movía solo. Los dedos de su mano rozaron los labios al introducirlos en su boca. Cuando volvió a ver su mano, portaba en ella el pedazo de cristal rojo que brillaba en su paladar cada vez que se comunicaba con Khän.

Como si fuera de otra persona, el brazo lanzó el objeto al brujo, quien lo cazó en el aire.

– Gracias, joven incauto. Te debo un gran favor. Te ahorraré el sufrimiento antes de morir – entonces introdujo el extracto de Blantir en su lugar de origen. Una luz clara lo unió a ella y la esfera brilló como una estrella.

– Ya está hecho...

Yigull alzó la Blantir luminosa al cielo, pero cayó al segundo de rodillas y Glova pudo levantarse, liberado de su hechizo.

– ¡Genial! Tal y como planeó él... – sonrió Glova, estirando su cuerpo libre de ataduras.

El brujo gritaba manteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos mientras la Blantir seguía flotando en el aire, cada vez emitiendo más y más luz.

– Veamos quién se esconde entre mis sueños.

**Dos semanas antes…**

– ¿Cuál es tu idea?

_– Tengo cierto potencial telequinético. Si pudiera conectarme a su mente a través de la Blantir, donde me hallo, el plan saldría bien._

– Si no puedes salir de ella, ¿servirán de algo tus poderes?

– _Tú conseguirás mi liberación._

– ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

– _Estoy seguro de que cualquier brujo que se precie codicia poseer la esfera en su totalidad. El fragmento que le falta es clave para un funcionamiento pleno del instrumento, y él lo sabe._

– ¿Quieres que se la dé?

– _Sí. Discretamente. Los brujos suelen ser muy audaces._

– ¿Para qué?

– _No puedo salir de la esfera mientras ésta siga incompleta. Es como tener una puerta abierta ahora que Khän no está, pero no la alcanzo por culpa del obsequio que el viejo te hizo._

– Entonces si la esfera vuelve a completarse, tú saldrás. ¿Prometes entonces ayudarme en todo momento hasta que Khän vuelva?

– _Prometido. Mientras sea liberado, todo irá bien._

– Bueno. Entonces tendré que pensar cómo encararme con el mago.

– _Tranquilo. Lo tengo todo pensado, conozco a los brujos muy bien._

**En el presente…**

Crewinch hizo aparecer una red de espadas luminosas que formaba una pared entre Yigull y Glova. No se daba cuenta de que el saiyan nada tenía que ver con el dolor del brujo.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – la hechicera no entendía nada. Veía a Glova sonriendo mientras miraba a su contrincante, pero no parecía hacer nada más. Entonces se acercó a su compañero.

– Yigull, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó, mientras él gemía arrastrándose por el suelo.

– ¡Sal de mi cabeza! – ordenó él a gritos.

La Blantir, levitando, intensificó su brillo y provocó un estallido que vislumbró a todos los que allí se hallaban.

Cuando Glova se recuperó de la ceguera temporal, contempló a un nuevo ser que se encontraba justo donde estaba la esfera luminosa.

Una persona magna y alta sostenía la Blantir con la mano derecha. Estaba de espaldas a Glova y de frente a Yigull, por lo que el saiyan sólo podía ver su esbelta figura; musculada pero artística, así que parecía más delgado de lo que realmente era. Su piel blanca lucía mate una larga cola que se originaba en la zona coxígea y sus hombros brillaban resplandecientes con un color azul marino, con un extraño brillo morado.

Era la viva imagen del Rey Cold en su forma original, pero parecía algo más alto y menos forzudo. Su voz serena irrumpió entre el silencio que provocó su aparición.

– ¿Alguien sabe en qué año estamos?


	29. Capítulo 14 (T2) - El fin deun principio

**Capítulo 14 – El fin de un principio**

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó el saiyan.

– A ti no es, Glova. Me parece que tú estás más perdido que yo respecto a la fecha en la que vivimos.

– Eres un demonio del frío… – se sorprendió el saiyan, algo angustiado.

– Muy agudo. Después de derrotar a dos de mis últimos descendientes, es lógico que reacciones así ante mi presencia, que por cierto debe parecerte magnífica en comparación a la de ese tal Freezer.

Glova estaba a cuadros, de repente ya no estaba tan seguro de si fue buena idea liberar a un sujeto desconocido encerrado haría milenios.

– Tú, Yigull – se dirigió el nuevo individuo al brujo – ¿En qué año estamos?

– ¿Quién eres tú? – respondió el mago.

– Contesta – le respondió, indignado – Escoria.

Yigull se levantó y apuntó con su báculo a la nueva amenaza – No puede ser... es otro demonio del frío...

– Mierda... – susurró Crewinch – Nuestros poderes mentales nunca han surtido efecto contra ellos...

– No me lo creo... – dijo en voz baja Yigull – ¡Eres un impostor! ¡No queda vivo ningún descendiente de esa maldita familia! – avanzó y lanzó con su bastón una ráfaga de energía igual a la que usó para inmovilizar a Glova.

El recién llegado levantó la palma de la mano y la energía amarilla paró súbitamente, chocando contra una pared invisible. Entonces el objetivo del ataque desapareció para colisionar desde el cielo, directo a la cara del brujo.

Levantó una ola de piedras al quebrar el suelo bajo el peso de Yigull, quien, desesperado, se aferraba con las manos al pie que aprisionaba su yelmo y su cabeza contra la tierra.

– Mi nombre es Glacier – dijo el demonio blanco mientras los tres dedos de su pie derecho retenían con fuerza el casco del mago – Mi raza no ha muerto todavía.

Sin esperárselo, Glova vio cómo el casco mágico de Yigull cedía ante la presión que Glacier ejercía. Un corto grito precedió la muerte del brujo, resonando la rotura del yelmo junto con su cráneo sobre el suelo, que se agrietó aún más profundamente.

– ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¡Imbécil! – gritó Glova – ¿¡Por qué has tenido que matarle!?

Crewinch, asustada, creó rápidamente un portal y saltó hacia él, pero Glacier levantó rápidamente su mano apuntando a la hechicera y la encerró en una burbuja dorada.

– N... No puedo moverme – dijo ella contemplando su portal a escasos centímetros.

– Hice una pregunta y quiero que me contestes – Glacier se acercó a la burbuja mientras mantenía su mano apuntando a la misma – No es mucho pedir – dijo antes de pegar un latigazo al portal, disipándolo en el aire.

– Setecientos... Setecientos sesenta y seis... – respondió Crewinch como pudo.

– Vaya... Eso no me aclara nada... Quién lo diría. Ha empezado otra era.

– Eh – se acercó Glova malhumorado. Cuando llegó a su lado, la diferencia de alturas no le intimidaba – ¿Por qué diantres te has cargado a Yigull? Él conocía el paradero de Khän.

– Khän murió asesinado por Yigull. Por eso le he matado.

– ¿Qué? – el saiyan hablaba acelerado ahora. El pulso era mayor que antes – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Me he metido en su cabeza, por así decirlo.

Glova cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos no parpadeaban.

– Tranquilo, chico – siguió Glacier – Tendrás tu venganza. Todo es cosa de Cliv – entonces se dirigió a su prisionera – Eh, tú. Abre un portal que nos lleve hasta él. Si no haces nada extraño te dejaré vivir.

La mirada de Crewinch expresaba miedo y horror. Antes de asentir, sus ojos brillaron a punto de llorar.

– Muy bien – Glacier disipó la burbuja telequinética y la hechicera cayó al suelo – Hazlo – ordenó – Tú entrarás primero.

– Está bien... – respondió ella.

Glova, casi en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos, volvió su mirada hacia ella.

Crewinch hizo un círculo en el aire con la mano y creó un brillante portal.

– Eso está mejor – dijo Glacier, agarrando su hombro – Glova, cógete de su brazo para traspasar el portal. Nunca hay que fiarse de un mago.

Glova se levantó y, con ojos inyectados en sangre, miró al portal, decidido a dar caza a Cliv, ignorando la presencia del terrible individuo que acababa de aparecer en el mundo.

Dieron tres pasos y se adentraron en él. Estaban en una habitación lujosa y Cliv los miraba enfrente, pasmado y sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo? – pudo decir – ¿Por qué?

Dos guardias que tenía a su lado se encararon a los intrusos, pero Glova disparó con un puño a cada uno, descabezándolos de inmediato.

– ¿Es cierto que Khän ha muerto? – preguntó entonces.

– Pe.…pero... Bueno, sí... Pero fueron los brujos los que...

El saiyan dio un salto y agarró a Cliv por el cuello, levantándole del suelo y estrangulándolo.

Crewinch, asustada, dio un salto hacia atrás y entró de lleno en el portal, que empezó a cerrarse rápido y de inmediato. Cuando apenas era del tamaño de un puño, Glacier disparó un fino rayo azul oscuro del índice de su mano que entró en el portal y se perdió de vista.

Glova, tras comprobar un segundo qué había pasado a sus espaldas, se volvió a Cliv para centrarse en él.

– Te has pasado de la raya. Eres como todos los que llegan al poder; os dejáis consumir por la avaricia. Pero tu vida ya no vale nada. Tantas riquezas y tanto lujo para morir como el gusano fútil que eres.

Sólo podían oír los gemidos de la presa del saiyan, que arañaba como podía la mano que le ahorcaba.

Entonces sus brazos cayeron y sus lamentos fueron en descenso, como un mar sin la caricia del viento. Los ojos de Cliv se cerraron y sus temblores cesaron. Había muerto.

La mano de Glova se abrió, dejando caer en el suelo al ricachón. Seguido, el saiyan se sentó en uno de los asientos y encerró el rostro entre sus manos.

Glacier se acercó y se dirigió al único ser con vida en la sala a parte de él – No todo está perdido, Glova. Entiendo que el viejo era alguien importante para ti.

– ¿Desde cuándo sabes que Khän había muerto?

El demonio blanco se sorprendió por la pregunta.

– Eres más inteligente de lo que parece. No gano nada mintiendo. Lo supe desde que hablé contigo por primera vez en sueños. Poder dirigirme a ti directamente sólo podía significar una cosa: la muerte del viejo.

Glova se levantó y dio un empujón a Glacier, furioso – ¡Tú también me utilizaste! ¡Sólo querías ser libre! Seguro que Khän podía liberarte si hubiese querido. Crees que te temo y que vas a hacer el mal a tus anchas, imperando en el reino que te han dejado de herencia tus descendientes. Pero estás equivocado. Si ese es tu objetivo, lidiaré contigo y te mataré – sus ojos castaños, enrojecidos, estaban a punto de estallar – Yo me basto para destruir tu magna presencia – soltó mofándose con rabia.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! – le paró Glacier – Cálmate ¿Quieres? – le ordenó – Estás paranoico... No me interesa nada de lo que dices. Cállate y escucha – repitió antes de que Glova le interrumpiera – Claro que te he utilizado para liberarme, pero no te arrepentirás. Podemos devolver la vida al viejo.

La expresión de Glova cambió radicalmente – ¿Qué?

– ¿Recuerdas el objeto mágico, de los Namekianos?

– Ehm... Sí – respondió el saiyan, más sereno, pero igual de irritado – Freezer destruyó el planeta Namek. Tu idea es polvo.

– Pues refresca la memoria, Glova, porque en la tierra viste a un terrícola verde, que no es un terrícola, sino un Namekiano.

– ¿Cómo? – Glova recordaba haber conocido a un hombre verde de constitución diferente a la terrícola, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia desde un principio.

– Si allí siguen vivos los Namekianos, será allí, a La Tierra, donde tenemos que dirigirnos para resucitar al viejo.

El saiyan se quedó paralizado – ¿Realmente puede resucitar seres humanos? ¿Realmente cumple cualquier deseo? – se preguntó a sí mismo, pensativo.

– Tenemos que tomar provisiones y largarnos de aquí cuanto antes – dijo Glacier sujetando la Blantir, manteniéndola pegada al costado – La muerte de este idiota va a saberse rápidamente; y provocar una guerra aquí supondría un retraso muy aburrido. Sígueme.

Los dos salieron por la ventana y volaron para contemplar dónde se encontraban. Se hallaban en la misma mansión, pero en la tercera y última planta.

Desde arriba podían observar los jardines. Allí podían verse los cuerpos de Yigull y de Crewinch, a quien parecía haberle dado de lleno el rayo de Glacier.

Cuando llegaron al puerto espacial, sólo tuvieron que mostrar la identificación de Glova. Para los guardias, Glacier no existía. Los poderes psíquicos de éste fueron suficientes para evitar que supieran de su presencia.

– Cuando contemplen bien las grabaciones de las cámaras, será ya demasiado tarde – le explicaba el demonio al saiyan – Estaremos lejos.

– Ruta automática activada – informó el ordenador del vehículo – Destino: La Tierra.

La nave no tenía asientos especialmente preparados para el tamaño de un individuo tan grande, pero el gigante pudo acomodarse, no sin dificultad, en la silla del copiloto.

– ¿Y bien? – comenzó Glova desde su sitio – ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

– Te diría que sí. Pero... En caso de que la realidad fuera otra, ¿quién lo admitiría?

– Un idiota.

– Exacto – sonrió él. Ahora el saiyan contemplaba sus facciones, en las cuales no se había fijado hasta entonces. Su rostro era acentuado por un mentón fino y por una boca risueña, cálida y familiar, pero acompañada de una mirada roja y fría, propia de los de su raza.

– Dijiste que te llamabas...

– Glacier.

– ¿Eres un verdadero demonio del frío?

– Más que verdadero, me parece que ahora mismo soy el único – sonrió de nuevo.

– ¿Te puedo preguntar cómo acabaste encerrado? A lo mejor eso me aclara si debo confiar en ti o no.

– Es una larga historia – su mirada se perdió a través del cristal hacia el espacio, escrutando algo que no tiene brillo, pero que una vez lo tuvo – Mis recuerdos siguen sólidos en mi mente y la vida que me ha forjado tiene un final claro que hoy ha sido sentenciado.

Glova miró hacia el espacio también, preguntándose por un segundo si veía realmente algo o a alguien. Pero Glacier continuó hablando.

– Hace eones de mi nacimiento, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. Mi raza tiene conciencia al germinar, no como las demás. En aquellos tiempos, todos éramos una familia y vivíamos en nuestro propio planeta. No, espera – se interrumpió a sí mismo – ¿Cómo explicártelo? – se preguntó en voz alta – Éramos unidad. No había distinción entre unos y otros. Nos llamábamos padre mutuamente. Lo que tú conoces como hijo, era un padre para su gestor, porque nadie era superior a nadie, porque todos aprendíamos de todos y porque todos nos protegíamos entre todos.

Glova se puso cómodo, le estaban contando una historia que comenzó haría tanto tiempo que no podría imaginarlo – ¿Cuál es tu planeta natal? – no pudo evitar expresar su curiosidad.

– Lo llamábamos Paria – contestó Glacier mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello, como masajeándose – Era un helado astro en el que pocas razas podrían sobrevivir. Pero para nosotros, aquello era un paraíso. A lo largo de décadas, me fui convirtiendo en todo un Praio.

– ¿Un Praio? – Glova parecía totalmente metido en la narración.

– Guerreros Protectores propios de nuestra raza. Éramos la raza más poderosa conocida por el universo, nos relacionamos con otros planetas y ofrecimos escasos pero genuinos guerreros especializados para la ayuda a los tan diversos planetas que se encontraban en guerra o bajo conflicto, con el objetivo de garantizar la paz sin tiranía. Aquellos soldados fueron formados primero físicamente y, más tarde, filosóficamente. Para llegar a ser un verdadero Praio, el individuo debía distinguir la realidad del mundo y desarrollar la inherencia de diferenciar el bien del mal. Por ello, en su aprendizaje, tras superar el desarrollo físico y mental en Paria (nuestro planeta natal), los más convenientemente escogidos por sus habilidades, eran llevados a un planeta conocido como Lia, lugar de gran sabiduría, cuyos habitantes eran tan longevos como nuestra raza y cuya evolución les hacía comprender la realidad con mayor atisbo objetivo que cualquier otra.

Los ojos del saiyan brillaban mientras se perdían en la nada y lo imaginaba todo. Glacier se percató de que la mirada de Glova estaba pareciendo algo incómoda, pero continuó.

– Milenios de grandeza dieron paso a una nueva situación que en poco tiempo tomó solidez. Cada vez descubríamos más planetas y razas por el universo, y más conflictos que resolver. Por ello, resurgieron entre mi raza pensamientos oscuros. Descubrimos que algunas civilizaciones vivían correcta y pacíficamente bajo el dominio imperial, y novedosas ideas entre las nuevas generaciones provocaron que nuestra cultura fuera degenerándose y nuestros valores más antiguos se perdieron en el olvido, muy poco a poco.

La expresión de Glacier cambió. La añoranza se convirtió en nostalgia.

– Todo fue convirtiéndose en un gran caos, en grandes Imperios del frío; y los Praios, en vez de ser alabados como héroes, fueron temidos como conquistadores.

– Entonces – interrumpió Glova – ¿Llegaste a ser un Praio?

– Por supuesto. Uno de los mejores – sonrió – Pero mi visión provocó la catástrofe para el universo. Mi competencia por eliminar a los "herejes" aumentó. Y los míos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos para subrayar quién era el más brillante. O quizás, quién era el más perfecto, ahora que la consideración hacia otras razas comenzó a ser de inferioridad.

– Menuda contienda – pensó el saiyan para sí.

– Lo peor estaba a punto de ocurrir – siguió el demonio narrando la historia – Nunca supe por quién ni cómo pasó, pero comenzaron a darse asesinatos entre los Praios y, en pocos años, la guerra entre mi especie comenzó. Nos matábamos unos a los otros con la idea de forjar un imperio galáctico único, liderado por un sólo ente, creyéndonos aspirantes a dioses.

– Vaya... – Glova estaba impactado – Ni se me pasa por la cabeza la edad que debe de tener este tío – pensó.

– Entre violencia y sangre, los mayores de entre mi raza, pudiendo parar violentamente los enfrentamientos e imponer de nuevo la paz, decidieron retirarse y desaparecer junto a la población del planeta Lia. Y nadie supo más de ellos.

– ¿Los más viejos eran los más fuertes?

– Por supuesto. Las escalas de juventud de mi raza son incomprensibles para las demás. Es como comparar la fuerza de un niño con la de un adulto.

– ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? ¿Por qué no intervinieron si podían asegurar la paz?

– Porque la paz no puede imponerse. O eso exponían ellos.

– Espera un segundo... – pensó Glova – ¿Has llegado a conocer a Freezer?

– No. A través de ti, cuando combatiste contra él, pude examinar a ese tirano de pacotilla – comentó mordazmente – Para que me entiendas, Freezer sería un crío para mi especie. Y Cold, para que me entiendas, parecía finalizar su pubertad. Como bien entenderás ahora, yo soy mucho más veterano. No pude haberlos conocido.

– ¿Pero tú eres... aún joven?

– Pues no lo sé – respondió el demonio – Ya te he comentado que desconozco cuánto he vivido encerrado. Y tampoco sé si hay otra percepción del tiempo en la esfera – se miró las manos blancas – Pero... por lo que puedo deducir... soy todo un adulto.

– Entonces, por lógica – pensó Glova – él debe ser bastante más poderoso que los dos demonios del frío contra los que me he enfrentado.

– Cómo acabé encerrado en la Blantir fue algo relacionado con este último suceso – continuó – Cuando los sabios del planeta Lia decidieron marcharse con los habitantes no corrompidos de Paria, decidieron hacer una última llamada a los Praios en conflicto para convencernos definitivamente. Uno de ellos fui yo mismo. Pretendía lograr lo que mi raza se negaba a hacer: acabar con los corruptos, con los corrompidos por el poder. Para convencerme, eligieron al maestro con quien más apego tuve: Khän.

Los ojos de Glova se abrieron como platos – ¿Khän es uno de los habitantes del planeta Lia?

– Así es – aclaró el praio mientras observaba con diversión la sorpresa de Glova – Pero no me convenció y el viejo sacrificó su ida con los de su raza para mantenerme encerrado aquí, en la Blantir – su expresión se tornó algo más seria – Me condenó. Me dijo que, si yo seguía adelante con mi plan, nada bueno pasaría.

Glacier levantó la Blantir del suelo haciéndola levitar y la mantuvo justo delante de su rostro, que era reflejado en el brillante cristal.

– Qué absurdo todo. Ahora el universo me importa bien poco.

– ¿Llegaste a matar a otros praios? – se interesó Glova.

La mirada de Glacier se cruzó con la del saiyan.

– Sí, a muchos de ellos.

– ¿Y no sientes rencor hacia Khän habiéndote encerrado en la Blantir durante tanto tiempo? – desconfió el saiyan.

– No – dijo Glacier sin apartar su mirada de la de Glova – Ya no me interesa la venganza.

– No sé si creer eso.

– Es lógico – respondió en tono burlón – Mi plan ahora es resucitarle para matarle con mis propias manos – rio – Será un placer para mí.

Glova sonrió. Aunque el tono del demonio del frío era serio, éste rebosaba de sarcasmo.

– A propósito – volvió a hablar Glacier, con cierta curiosidad – ¿Crees que seremos bien recibidos en la Tierra?

– ¿Por qué no? Eran buenas personas, lo sentí.

– No sé. No recuerdo exactamente todo lo que viviste. Estaba conectado a ti porque poseías un pedazo de la Blantir, pero no te puedes imaginar el esfuerzo mental que tenía que hacer para conectar tu conciencia a la mía y así ver todo lo que hacías.

– Interesante – susurró Glova – En cualquier caso, te aseguro que eran buenas personas. Al menos, la mayoría.

– Estupendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda este trasto en llegar hasta allí? – preguntó Glacier, cambiando de tema.

– ¿Cuánto queda para llegar al destino fijado? – alzó la voz Glova.

– Tiempo estimado: 604 horas – respondió el ordenador de la nave.

– Vaya – comentó el demonio con una tonalidad aburrida y decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

Un silencio incómodo les pesó durante un largo minuto, dedicado a mirar al espacio a través del cristal en puente de mando.

– Bueno... – habló por fin Glova – ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

– No.

Espero que os guste.

Como veis, doy vida al origen de los demonios del frío de una forma que no encaja para nada con la visión de cualquiera en el mundo de DB.

¡Y de vuelta a La Tierra! Veremos lo que les depara el futuro.


	30. Capítulo 15 (T2) - No triunfo sin tenta

**Capítulo 15 - No existe triunfo sin tentación**

¡Oh! - exclamó Glacier - Con que eso es La Tierra - sus ojos se perdían en el paisaje, aún a miles de kilómetros del planeta.

\- Sí - respondió Glova poniéndose la vestimenta azulada que se había acostumbrado a usar - Es bonito el lugar. Tomaremos tierra en un minuto.

La nave aterrizó en la misma zona desértica donde dio muerte a Freezer y Cold. Orgullosos recuerdos le traían a la memoria.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - se dirigió el saiyan a su compañero.

\- Adelante - respondió él cruzado de brazos, mientras miraba por la ventana al exterior y su cola se movía al son de un ritmo indeterminado.

\- ¿Por qué Cold y su hijo tenían transformaciones? - preguntó mientras se acomodaba los guantes blancos.

\- Pues no lo sé - contestó rápidamente, pero sin mirarle - Nunca vi antes nada parecido. Mi propia biología tiene mucho que enseñarme aún. De todas formas - concluyó - No parece servir de mucho. Limita y oculta el verdadero poder.

\- Qué tontería - Glova pulsó un botón y la compuerta del vehículo se abrió lentamente hasta posarse en el suelo.

Cuando se apearon, ambos miraron hacia la misma dirección.

\- Lo notaste, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí - respondió el demonio blanquecino - Sentí su energía desde antes de entrar en el sistema solar.

\- ¿Quién será?

\- Ni idea, pero supera por mucho las expectativas que tenía de este planeta.

\- ¿Será ese el poder del Super Saiyan? - susurró Glova.

\- ¿Super? - rio Glacier - ¡Menudo poder! Te sobrepasa ampliamente.

\- No digas tonterías. Cuando el super saiyan intentó ayudarme en el combate contra Cold, fue bastante inútil.

\- Quizás también hayas subestimado el poder de tu raza.

\- No lo creo - la cola del saiyan se agitaba feliz, como si pensara por sí misma, dándole confianza a su propietario.

\- ¿Vamos hacia allá?

\- No, vayamos por allí - contestó el saiyan apuntando otra dirección - Reconozco el Ki del super saiyan que intervino en mi combate hace años.

Volaron a gran velocidad y en pocos minutos localizaron una alta torre que tuvieron que sobrepasar para llegar hasta un terreno flotante justo encima de la misma. Glova sentía sus nervios agitados, algo extraño estaba pasando en el planeta. ¿Por qué allí se hallaban los pocos saiyans que existían? ¿Qué los había llevado a acoger a los namekianos? ¿Qué los relacionó con Freezer?

Sus pies pisaron el llano del semicírculo donde resplandecía el Palacio de Kamisama. Justo en frente estaba Piccolo, el namekiano, con los mismos ropajes con los que se presentó a Glova; y Trunks, el saiyan de pelo lacio que ahora caía por su cuello. Vestía un conjunto parecido al traje saiyano que Glova llevaba, sólo que el color era de un azul más claro y la armadura no llevaba hombreras. Detrás de la capa blanca del namekiano adulto había otra cría de su especie, de mucha menor altura, que se escondía con miedo.

Los rostros de los guerreros expresaban asombro y seriedad.

\- Es lo que dedujimos - comentó Piccolo a Trunks - Es otro familiar de Freezer.

\- Lo que nos faltaba - respondió el mestizo - No importa. A estas alturas no nos dará problemas – Pero entonces reconoció al saiyan que le acompañaba.

\- Hola - se presentó Glova - No creo que me recordéis.

Goku y Gohan aparecieron en un instante entre las dos parejas. Ambos rubios y con ojos verdes, estaban en estado de super saiyan.

Glacier y Glova se miraron mutuamente, preguntándose de dónde habían venido.

\- ¿Eres otro hermano de Freezer? - preguntó Goku seriamente, mientras miraba sin miedo al recién llegado.

\- No - respondió Glacier, tajante.

El rostro de Goku cambió y su mirada pareció confusa - Ah... ¿Eres... su madre?

\- Eh - intervino Piccolo - Tú eres el saiyan que salvó La Tierra de Cold y Freezer.

\- Eso es. Querría presentarme de nuevo. Me llamo Glova y, a pesar de que él sea un demonio del frío, no tiene malvadas intenciones - "O eso quiero creer" - pensaba también.

\- Yo me acuerdo de ti - dijo Gohan, sonriendo y dando un paso hacia él - Yo soy Son Gohan.

\- ¡Son Gohan! - exclamó Glova con sorpresa al recordar al crío bajito de la última vez - Has crecido mucho y veo que también eres... un super saiyan... - cada vez que venía a La Tierra, descubría nueva información de interés - Así que los mestizos son capaces de usar esta nueva forma dorada - recapacitó en milisegundos.

\- ¿Por qué habéis venido? - preguntó Trunks sin apartar la mirada de Glacier.

\- Necesito el objeto divino de los namekianos - contestó Glova - Nuestras intenciones son buenas - Añadió cuando previó la desconfianza en los ojos de Trunks.

\- ¿El objeto divino? - se preguntó Goku.

\- Se refiere a las Bolas de Dragón - intervino Piccolo - Pero no podemos entregároslas, las vamos a necesitar.

\- ¿No hay manera de que nos podáis ayudar? - insistió el saiyan recién llegado.

\- Sólo podrán estar a disposición cuando les hayamos dado uso.

\- ¿Cuándo será eso?

\- Verás, Glova - empezó explicando Piccolo - La Tierra está en peligro. Miles de personas ya han muerto en manos del bioandroide que pone en riesgo al planeta.

Glova se sorprendió - ¿Alguien puede dar batalla a estos individuos tan poderosos? - pensó para sí - Esto es de locos. Quizás sea ese el Ki que siento a órbitas de distancia.

\- Su nombre es Cell - siguió el namekiano - Dentro de siete días comenzará un torneo de artes marciales que él mismo ha bautizado como Los Juegos de Cell. Estamos entrenando para librarnos de su amenaza y tenemos la intención de utilizar las Bolas de Dragón para resucitar a todas las víctimas.

\- Comprendo - respondió el saiyan, alegre por confirmar que podían resucitar no sólo a una, sino a muchas personas - ¿Si os ayudara a enfrentar a Cell, me dejaríais usar el objeto namekiano?

\- Sin problema - dijo Gohan, sonriente.

\- Esperad - instó Trunks - No podemos fiarnos de él - señaló con un leve gesto al gigante blanco.

\- Confiad en él al igual que confiáis en mí. Si nos traiciona, yo mismo terminaré con su vida.

\- Tranquilo, Trunks - añadió Goku - No te preocupes por él. No es como Freezer. Lo noto.

\- Gracias - respondió Glova - A propósito ¿Puedo saber cómo un bioandoide puede equipararse a vosotros? Sois todos super saiyans. Parecéis dioses con estas pintas.

\- Nuestra amenaza es una creación que posee todas nuestras células - explicó Piccolo - Las mías, las de Goku, las de Vegeta... e incluso las de Freezer y Cold.

El rostro de Glova lo decía todo: no tenía ni idea de qué diantres hablaba. ¿Células de tanta gente? ¿Un semi-ciborg? ¿Quién es capaz de construir un guerrero tan excesivamente poderoso?

\- Durante muchos años nos han estado espiando con la finalidad de extraernos células sin percatarnos mediante nanorobots. Cuando Cold e hijo llegaron a La Tierra, también fueron objetivo para la obtención de células de seres poderosos para la creación del guerrero perfecto.

\- Qué brutalidad. Espero ver hasta dónde puede llegar.

\- Estás desfasado - se alzó la voz de Vegeta, apoyado en una columna del palacio - Te has quedado atrás - añadió.

\- Tú eres Vegeta, si no me equivoco.

\- Bien, chaval. Me recuerdas esta vez. Pero repito: aquí no pintas nada. Y nadie confía en ese tipo - dijo refiriéndose a Glacier, quien miraba fijamente al príncipe de los saiyans – No molestéis. Será lo mejor.

\- Toda ayuda es bienvenida, Vegeta - argumentó Goku, mirando más a Glacier que al saiyan.

\- La última vez que os vi... - continuó Glova - ...el super saiyan no llegaba a mi altura. ¿Piensas que puedes hacerme frente? Dudo que hayas obtenido tal nivel en unos pocos años.

\- Es una larga historia - comentó Gohan.

\- Te lo resumiré - intervino Trunks, suspirando - Todo comenzó hace tres años, precisamente el día que visitaste La Tierra por primera vez...

La narración duró largos minutos de explicación, incredulidad por parte de Glova e incomodidad por parte del viajero del tiempo. A medida que Trunks contaba la historia de su vida, otros guerreros Z llegaron a la Atalaya, preocupados por las nuevas presencias de Ki.

Krillin, Tenshinhan y Yamcha escucharon a Piccolo describir la situación de los recién llegados mientras éstos atendían anonadados la explicación del mestizo de pelo largo.

\- Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos - sonrió Glova a Goku.

\- Hoy nos toca entrenar - respondió él - ¿Verdad, Gohan? Podríais venir y practicar con nosotros.

\- Me parece buena idea ¿Qué te parece, Glacier? - miró al gigante blanco, quien asintió con una leve sonrisa.

\- Me gustará ver la cara de Cell cuando vea a los dos nuevos compañeros que tenemos entre nosotros - rio Yamcha.

\- Cell habrá percibido sus Kis - añadió Tenshinhan - Probablemente ya sepa que están aquí.

\- Bueno... pero seguro que le sorprenderán igualmente. No sabe lo poderosos que son. Además, tenemos a otro super saiyan en el equipo.

Glova se sintió incómodo. Él no era un super saiyan, pero era igual de fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Acaban de decir que quieren entrenar. Creo que eso llamará su atención.

\- Piccolo - Goku interrumpió la conversación - ¿Qué ocurre si entramos más de dos personas en la sala del espíritu y el tiempo?

El namekiano, algo divertido por la pregunta, sonrió - Pues que su función respecto al tiempo se vería inutilizada.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó - ¿Qué os parecería entrenar allí?

\- ¿Para qué? - tuvo que preguntar Glova.

\- Es un sitio ideal para luchar, créeme.

\- Además - continuó Piccolo - Cell no percibirá vuestros niveles de combate si peleáis en otra dimensión.

Una sonrisa plasmó el rostro del saiyan de Gi naranja. Claro que el bioandroide no les percibiría, pero lo que realmente deseaba era un combate sin barreras contra el guerrero que derrotó a Freezer sin requerir el descubrimiento del super saiyan.

\- Vamos allá, entonces - insistió Yamcha - A mí también me gustaría ver ese lugar.

Los allí presentes caminaron hasta la puerta que los llevaría a otra dimensión. Piccolo la abrió y pasaron uno a uno. A medida que todos entraban, iban notando el aumento de la gravedad y el cambio en el ambiente; estaba más cargado y respirar en él era más costoso.

\- Vaya... - se sorprendió Krillin - Me siento muy agobiado de repente.

\- Entrenar aquí debe ser duro - añadió Tenshinhan.

\- Impresionante - susurró Glova al ver el área exterior del Palacio. Todo era blanco. La luminosidad del espacio existía en él mismo, sin haber sol, sin haber luna, sin haber estrellas que brillaran en el firmamento blanquecino, como un hueso barnizado que lo envolvía todo.

Glacier miraba el simple paisaje con cierta diversión, lo cual Glova consideró extraño - Y yo que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo - pensó.

Goku se alejó unos metros de la pomposa infraestructura que guardaba la única puerta de entada y salida. Cuando ya estaba a cierta distancia comenzó a estirar las piernas - Sorprendido ¿eh? Es perfecto para entrenar.

\- Me gusta - tras pedir a Glacier que sostuviera su escudo, Glova se acercó a su oponente - Cuando quieras, comenzamos - le sonrió.

El luchador rubio se posicionó para luchar y todos los espectadores, incluido Vegeta, aunque no lo pareciera, se emocionaron por el comienzo del combate.

\- ¿Él no... se transforma? - preguntó Yamcha.

Glova saltó hacia delante, impulsándose y dejando un surco de Ki a sus espaldas. Cuando fue a dar el primer derechazo, Goku lo esquivó fintando hacia un lado y golpeando a Glova con la rodilla en pleno vientre. El golpe no fue demasiado potente, pero había sido certero y dejó sin respiración a Glova por un segundo.

Cuando se recuperó, el super saiyan ya caía con un codazo, el cual esquivó por los pelos impulsándose hace atrás.

\- No - contestó Trunks - No sabe transformarse en super saiyan.

\- Esto es serio - pensó Glova. Entonces abrió una mano y de ella salieron despedidas cinco esferas de energía que le rodearon - Parece que nuestros niveles no están tan desiguales. Pero dudo que conozca el arte de combate de la energía corpórea.

Goku no ocultó su sorpresa - ¿Qué pretende? – pensó.

Glova volvió a atacar, pero el super saiyan bloqueó su patada con el brazo e intentó patear la cabeza de su oponente, pero Glova se agachó, evitando el golpe mientras barría las piernas de Goku mediante una patada baja giratoria. Este último aprovechó la levitación para no caer y pegar un gancho de izquierda en la mandíbula de Glova, quien salió volando por el golpe.

A su vez, una de las esferas de energía estalló en la espalda de Goku, que le empujó hacia delante, por donde otra esfera de Ki se le acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Alzó raudo su mano y lanzó una onda de energía que chocó contra la de Glova, haciéndola estallar antes de acertar en el blanco.

Por su parte, Glova se acariciaba el mentón, como si se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, pero volvió a levantarse.

\- Parece que es más rápido y fuerte que yo – meditó realmente confuso – Pero quizás tenga una oportunidad si peleo con concentración.

Esta vez fue Goku quien atacó de forma frenética, golpeando a Glova mientras éste intentaba esquivar los golpes. Aun así, la manera de pelear del super saiyan era bastante inteligente, sus movimientos eran oportunos y certeros, lo cual hacía de su técnica una ofensiva difícil de predecir.

Las tres esferas restantes fueron directas a las espaldas de Goku, pero éste pegó un salto y las bolas energéticas siguieron su recorrido, cambiando de dirección a centímetros de distancia de su controlador.

\- Uf... - suspiró Glova - Por fin un respiro - pensó - Es muy bueno. Aún no le he tocado...

Goku se paró en seco en el aire y puso una mano abierta entre la esfera que le perseguía y él, pero la bola de Ki evitó el bloqueo moviéndose hacia su rostro, estallando en la cara del super saiyan, seguido de la esfera restante.

Glova sonrió y luego observó. La cara de su rival no estaba magullada. Al contrario, le miraba, desafiando la sonrisa que se le borraba al cabo de los segundos.

\- ¡Qué resistente! - susurró el saiyan.

\- ¿Nos dejamos de calentamientos?

\- Me está tomando el pelo - pensó Glova, molesto - Tú lo has querido - Sus manos empezaron a lanzar más y más esferas de energía que perseguían a Goku allá por donde intentaba zafarse de ellas. Poco a poco, el super saiyan tenía menos espacio para escapar; las bolas de energía estaban siendo muy rápidas y se pegaban unas a otras, formando varios mantos de esferas que, en pocos segundos, rodearon al saiyan. Estaba sin escapatoria dentro de una circunferencia creada por esferas de Ki. Entre ellas había un hueco más grande de lo normal por donde no cabía ninguna persona adulta y desde donde se podía ver la posición de Glova, quien ahora alzaba sus puños a la diana.

\- ¡Oreia Kaiol! - gritó.

De sus nudillos escapó una potente ráfaga de energía cerúlea que atravesaba el aire directo al hueco de la esfera que había atrapado a Goku.

\- ¡Vaya! - susurró Piccolo.

La ráfaga de Ki entró por el hueco, colisionando con su interior y haciendo explosión, motivando al círculo de energía a estallar a su vez.

\- _¡Boom! ¡Baam!_ \- las explosiones en el cielo blanco tintaban el entorno de un color amarillo azulado.

\- Veremos cómo has aguantado eso - murmuró Glova mirando al cielo.

Pero su objetivo no estaba allí. Goku se encontraba justo delante y su puño se elevó desde el suelo hasta el estómago del oponente.

_\- ¡Pam!_ \- la cara del saiyan expresaba la sorpresa y el dolor que sentía.

Glova cayó al suelo de rodillas, con las manos en el vientre, intentando respirar.

\- Eres un gran luchador - le felicitó Goku mientras posaba una mano a su espalda - Está más o menos a tu nivel ¿Verdad, Piccolo? - alzó su voz dirigida a sus compañeros.

Piccolo, sorprendido, no respondió - ¿Esta es la diferencia que nos separa, Goku? - pensó para sí - Es abrumadora.

\- Y... ¿Cómo es tan fuerte sin ser... un super saiyan? - preguntó Tenshinhan.

\- Nadie lo sabe - respondió Piccolo sin apartar la mirada de los luchadores.

\- _¡Coff!_ \- Glova se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo sin parecer derrotado.

\- No entiendo - pensó él - cómo alguien puede amenazar a estos guerreros. Glacier tenía razón, el Super saiyan me ha superado.

\- Tu turno, hm... Glacier - se dirigió Goku al demonio del frío.

\- No voy a combatir con nadie - dijo él con voz suficientemente potente como para que se enteraran los demás espectadores de su alrededor, pero insuficiente para que Goku lo oyera.

\- _¡Tsk!_ \- masculló Vegeta - Ya ha visto que no está a nuestra altura.

\- Lo has hecho bien - comentaba Goku a Glova mientras volvían con los demás - Tu forma de pelear es bastante creativa.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Goku miró al saiyan, era casi de su altura. Por un momento, no supo a qué se refería - Ah... Hablas de la Transmisión instantánea.

\- ¿Transmisión instantánea? - repitió Glova - ¿Te teletransportas?

\- Sí - sonrió el super saiyan - Lo aprendí en un planeta lejano.

\- Sorprendente... - susurró el saiyan.

\- No sabes qué decir - le habló Glacier telepáticamente - De un día para otro has dejado de ser el guerrero más poderoso de este mundo para estar varios puestos por debajo.

\- _¡Bah!_ \- respondió Glova mentalmente, dedicándole una mirada molesta - Cállate.


	31. Capítulo 1 (T3) - Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 1 – Entrenamiento**

La patada de Piccolo fue directa al pecho de Glova, tirándole al suelo.

Al dar una voltereta hacia atrás, el saiyan recobró el equilibrio y se impulsó con las puntas de los pies. Su puño derecho alzado hizo prever al namekiano el golpe, pero paró antes su acometida para abatir con un rápido izquierdazo la mejilla derecha del luchador verde.

Piccolo escupió sangre al suelo blanco y saltó rápidamente hacia atrás. Lanzó sus dos manos hacia delante, con forma de garras. Glova, sorprendido por el alcance flexible de los brazos de su adversario, se colocó de lateral y abarcó con sus brazos en forma de candado las largas extremidades de su adversario.

Las manos de Piccolo no se quedaron quietas, sobrepasando al saiyan por detrás. Sus muñecas, al mismo tiempo, hicieron que las palmas pudieran apuntar justo al dorsal del objetivo.

Dos poderosos ataques de energía fueron recibidos por la ancha espalda de Glova. La explosión empujó al saiyan hacia Piccolo, quien le esperaba posicionado para, probablemente, dar una dura patada.

No tenía otra escapatoria; si soltaba los brazos, Piccolo los usaría en el mismo instante en el que aflojara el agarre. Así que optó por lo seguro: del pecho del saiyan emergió una luz azulada que se transformó en una gruesa ráfaga de energía – ¡Oreia Kaiol! – gritó.

– ¡Mier...! – sólo pudo exclamar el namekiano.

– _¡Bam!_ – un gran estallido sacudió aquel mundo solitario.

Cuando el combatiente verde se levantó, apuntó con su mano al frente, mientras la otra sostenía su muñeca, como si la preparara para el retroceso que originaría un arma nuclear en miniatura.

Glova le miraba cruzado de brazos, divertido. Su armadura estaba chamuscada y el traje azul roto y magullado por varias partes.

Fue entonces cuando Piccolo se percató de que había sido rodeado discretamente por seis esferas de energía que se movían constantemente. El Gi púrpura del namekiano también estaba hecho trizas por varias zonas, sobre todo por el pecho, donde acertó el último ataque del saiyan. El agujero en sus ropajes dejaba ver un torso herido y sangrante.

– _¡Yiah!_ – exclamó cuando hizo estallar dos de ellas atravesándolas con unos rápidos rayos escarlatas surgidos de sus pupilas.

Las otras cuatro esferas, en cambio, continuaron sus trayectorias directas hacia él.

Tuvo que hacer varias piruetas para esquivarlas todas y lanzar una ráfaga de energía que hizo destruir otra esfera de Ki, pero un puñetazo inesperado envió a Piccolo hacia las tres esferas restantes, que explosionaron en la espalda y el costado del namekiano.

Cayó al suelo rendido, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Glova se acercó a él y se dejó caer en el suelo – Goku estaba en lo cierto. Nuestros niveles son muy similares.

Piccolo sonrió costosamente mientras miraba de reojo bocabajo a su compañero – Tu técnica de combate... la energía corpórea o como se llame... te da segundos de descanso muy valiosos para tomar aire.

– Así es – Glova miraba al cielo sin nubes, que se mezclaba con el suelo en un falso horizonte – Supongo que cada uno tenemos nuestras ventajas, ¿Eh? – cogió un brazo de Piccolo – Eres de goma – se burló.

– Bah... – se tumbó bocarriba – Viejos trucos que ya de poco sirven contra adversarios como el que nos enfrentamos – dijo masajeándose la sien.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Tiene mis células.

– Es verdad. No me acordaba.

– Y su factor regenerativo es muy superior al mío.

– ¿Eres capaz de regenerarte? ¿Como un reptil?

– Ajá... Pero en pocos segundos, a costa de una reserva de energía importante. Y lo peor es que, teniendo las células de Goku y Vegeta, ese monstruo debe ser prácticamente invencible...

– Si te digo la verdad, me molesta más que pueda regenerarse. Tener las células de dos super saiyans no es algo que me impresione.

Piccolo miró de nuevo a su acompañante – No les temes.

– No. Parece que han olvidado el verdadero poder de los Saiyans – su cola apareció danzando entre los dos.

– El Ozaru...

– Exacto – veo que no es nuevo para ti. Eso significa que han usado antes la transformación.

– Cuando Vegeta vino a La Tierra como vasallo de Freezer, intentó conquistar el planeta para hacerse inmortal con las bolas de dragón. Yo morí en la batalla, pero me contaron que tuvieron que enfrentarse a esa forma de simio gigante, cortando su cola. Goku y Gohan también pudieron en su día, pero yo mismo tuve que arrancársela al pequeño porque perdía el control. Lo mismo pasó cuando Goku no era más que un crío

– Fuisteis unos insensatos. No os imagináis el arma que perdieron.

– Aun así – continuó Piccolo – Vegeta afirma que el poder de un Ozaru no puede rivalizar con el del super saiyan.

– Eso que me lo diga a la cara. Estoy seguro de que puedo con él.

– Se nota que eres uno de ellos – dijo Piccolo levantándose.

– ¿Por? – aquel comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

– Eres igual de competente en el combate. Te molesta haber perdido contra Goku, pero tienes otro as en la manga.

– Tengo más de uno – señaló al palacio – ¿Viste el escudo que traje conmigo? Es muy especial. Mañana entrenaré contigo usándolo y verás de lo que te hablo – entonces miró los grandes relojes de arena que custodiaban la única infraestructura del lugar – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en La Tierra desde que entramos?

– Pues si llevamos una semana entrenando, en la otra dimensión no habrá pasado más de media hora.

– ¿Y tú estuviste un día entero aquí solo? Qué aburrimiento.

– ¿Una semana? – se sorprendió Glacier – ¡Pero si no han pasado ni treinta minutos!

– Lo sé – rio Dende, quien había superado un poco la desconfianza hacia aquel demonio del frío.

– ¡Qué interesante! Este lugar es bastante asombroso. Me gusta. Dijo paseando con el pequeño por el borde de la superficie de la Atalaya – ¿En serio puedes ver lo que pasa en cualquier parte del planeta? – preguntó mirando las nubes que rodeaban la estructura.

– Sí – contestó él – Más o menos. Hace un día que soy el Dios de La Tierra. El anterior Dios, Kami–sama, se unió con Piccolo para formar el guerrero que es ahora, con el objetivo de parar a Cell antes de que absorbiera a los androides que necesitaba para adquirir su forma perfecta.

– ¿Puedes mostrármelo?

– ¿Eh? – Dende no comprendía a qué se refería.

– Contémplale desde aquí; yo le avistaré a través de ti.

Entonces el crío caminó unos metros al oeste para mirar hacia abajo – Le veo.

Glacier se agachó y posó la mano en su cabeza verde sin tocar sus antenas y cerró los ojos. La misma imagen que Dende podía generar era reflectada en su mente.

– No se ha movido desde hace días – informó el namekiano.

– Ya le veo. Sorprendente.

– ¿Qué es sorprendente?

– Esa criatura. La miro y casi puedo sentir su poder y la conexión que tiene con mi especie.

– A mí me da miedo.

– Te entiendo, pequeño – apartó la mano de su cabeza – Pero, como Dios, debes dar ejemplo y superar tus temores. Tenlo en cuenta – se levantó y se dio la vuelta para regresar al Palacio, pero se encontró de cara con un ser negro como el carbón que portaba un lujoso turbante blanco – ¿Y tú quién eres?

– ¿Preparado?

– Esta vez iré en serio desde el principio – dijo Piccolo maliciosamente, mostrando su colmillo característico cuando sonreía.

Glova posicionó el escudo y le desafió con la mirada – ¿A qué esperas?

El namekiano se abalanzó sobre Glova y golpeó al escudo con el canto exterior de la mano – _¡Blam!_ – resonó en el metal, pero apenas inmutó al saiyan. De hecho, ahora su mano resentía un dolor creciente, como si fuera su extremidad la que hubiera recibido el impacto.

Glova aprovechó la reacción de sorpresa de su adversario para girar y acertar con una patada en plena cara, tirando a Piccolo al suelo y colocándose de nuevo de forma defensiva, con el blasón por delante.

– Es como si absorbiera el golpe – mencionó el namekiano al levantarse mientras se masajeaba la mano dolorida.

– Algo así.

Entonces Piccolo alzó sus brazos, formando con su cuerpo una cruz. De sus manos salieron disparados dos ataques de Ki que tomaron una dirección circular hacia Glova, su objetivo. Este último tomó la misma posición que el namekiano, con una mano abierta y con el escudo en la otra, haciendo que los ataques chocaran estrellándose sin ningún efecto en la palma diestra energizada y disolviéndose antes de tocar el metal protector en la zurda.

Pero en el instante en el que las dos ráfagas llegaban por los laterales, Piccolo lanzó por los ojos un par de finos rayos rojos que acertaron en el pecho del saiyan, provocando su caída de espaldas.

El namekiano pegó un salto y desde el aire unió las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos entre sí, como si enjaulara una esfera invisible dentro de ellas. Una luz emergió del centro de sus palmas y lanzó una bola de energía de un tamaño mayor al que se esperaría a priori. Fue directa a Glova, que ya se levantaba, pero a mitad de camino el ataque se partió en dos cuando el escudo del saiyan lo traspasó girando como si fuera un disco. Sin parar su recorrido, el blasón atizó la frente de Piccolo, quien cayó al suelo, como un trapo.

– Ahí tienes mi arma genuina – dijo Glova con dos pequeños agujeros en la armadura que dejaban escapar algo de sangre. Aun así, podía observarse que no eran heridas profundas

**A miles de sistemas planetarios de allí...**

– La última vez fue visto en el planeta Rown, hace 2 semanas – comentaba un sujeto de constitución terrícola a otro de más alta estatura, pero más delgado y de piel naranja. Ambos disfrutaban de una copa en un camarote de lujo dentro de un gran pub oscuro – Mató a varios héroes de alto prestigio y se marchó.

– ¿Qué robó esta vez?

– Nada, que sepamos. Lo más extraño es que parece ser que hizo lo mismo en otro planeta... Ice4 – leyó en su cuaderno holográfico – Al menos, así lo sospechamos. Allí murieron los más duros de entre la población izosca, con unas heridas y un estado cadavérico muy similar al de los héroes asesinados en Rown.

– ¿Sabes qué significa eso, Toser? – contestó el otro.

– Hm... No – respondió tras pensar un poco.

– Significa que ya lo ha encontrado.

– ¿Qué? – se sorprendió – No puede ser.

– Entonces ¿cómo explicas ese extraño comportamiento? – acercó la copa a su simple nariz para oler la bebida antes de saborearla – No sabemos cuántos planetas ha visitado ya con el mismo objetivo.

– ¿Entonces crees que no cabe otra posibilidad? – Toser parecía algo más nervioso de repente.

– Ojalá no sea así... – masculló molesto – Cliv fue un imbécil. Si hubiera hecho lo que le aconsejamos, aún estaría con vida y quizás tendríamos la situación bajo control.

– No sé, Oriam... Debimos haber contratado nosotros al saiyan.

– Quizás aún podamos hacerlo... Tenemos toda la información que Cliv descubrió sobre él a nuestra disposición.

– Sí. Pero si le enfadamos, nos matará a nosotros también.

– Cliv era un negociante demasiado clásico y tradicional; cometió el error de conocerle en persona. Yo no tengo intención de hacer tratos cara a cara. Nuestra seguridad está a resguardada.

– También podríamos elegirle a él en vez de a uno de esos monstruos.

– Ya lo hemos hablado, Toser – le cortó Oriam – El controlador sólo funcionará con mentes débiles y simples – su mano de tres dedos dejó la copa vacía en la mesa – Ahora debo hacer los preparativos – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Si estoy en lo cierto, la cuenta atrás ya ha empezado.

– Menuda putada... – masculló Toser marcando un número en el cuaderno holográfico – Mándame el controlador hoy mismo – ordenó cuando supo que le escuchaban desde la otra línea – Dentro de poco lo necesitaremos.

**Al mismo tiempo, en La Tierra...**

Glacier mataba el tiempo observando el Planeta desde la Atalaya junto a Dende.

– Magnífico planeta, pero el ser humano anda algo perdido.

– Siempre existirá el mal para que el bien subsista, o eso he aprendido.

– Con mucha razón, pequeño.

– ¿Tú no deseas luchar? – preguntó Dende sin reparos.

– Me gustan las artes de combate – sonrió – pero no me atrae la idea de un combate a muerte.

– ¿Ni si quiera por la vida de un planeta?

El demonio del frío miró al chico y se sentó en el suelo, dejando las piernas colgando al filo de la Atalaya – Ya he luchado por más de un millar de planetas. Ya he ensuciado demasiado mis manos.

– Creo que toda muerte que evite un mal de nivel planetario está bien justificada.

– Es posible. Pero no me arriesgaré a volver a asumir tal responsabilidad.

– Si te gusta superarte a ti mismo, ¿por qué negarte a entrar en aquella sala?

– No lo entenderías. Ahora mismo tengo ganas de descansar entre la hermosura de este planeta. Quiero sentirme libre de estrés – se tumbó en el suelo, de espaldas – Ya entrené mucho en su día, y volveré a hacerlo cuando lo añore.

**Y en otra dimensión...**

– ¿Ves? – comentaba Glova sentado en el suelo con su ropa hecha jirones – Usar esta sala hiperbólica sin alguien con quien entrenar debe ser aburrido y, sobre todo, poco productivo.

– Puede que tengas razón – contestó Piccolo a su lado, también con un look harapiento – Quizás desperdicié el año que entrené a solas aquí.

– Pues sí.

– De todas formas, no conocía a nadie de mi nivel con el que entrenarme. Los terrícolas como Krillin, Yamcha o Tenshinhan no están ya a nuestra altura.

– Supongo que entonces no tenías opción. Pero en un año podemos entrenar mucho. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé si tú me enseñas a mí.

– De acuerdo – sonrió Piccolo – Está claro que deberías haber venido antes. A propósito – se limpió sudor de la frente – Glacier está de nuestra parte, ¿Verdad?

– Sí. Sé que cuesta creerlo, pero confío en él. Aunque no te mentiré; no estoy del todo seguro.

– ¿Por qué no quiere entrenar en esta sala?

– No lo sé, pero se ha pasado toda una eternidad encerrado. Dudo que le interese meterse en otro mundo solitario.

– ¿Encerrado?

– Sí, en otra dimensión que, por lo que sé, debe parecerse a esta. Llena de Nada, con Nada a su alrededor.

– ¿Quién le encerró?

– Es una larga historia, pero tenemos tiempo hasta recuperarnos para el siguiente entrenamiento, ahora te la cuento – se levantó – Voy a por un refresco – volvió su mirada a su compañero namekiano – Agua, ¿verdad? – Él asintió.

– Me caes bien. Te echaré hielo y todo.

A la mañana del día siguiente, la puerta de la habitación del espíritu y del tiempo fue abierta. Piccolo y Glova salieron tal y como entraron. Sus ropas estaban en perfectas condiciones y nada aparentemente había cambiado en ellos.

Mr. Popo les esperaba con Glacier y Dende a su lado.

– Bienvenidos – les recibió este último – ¿Habéis progresado mucho?

– Claro que sí – dijo Glova sonriente.

Piccolo miró de reojo a su compañero. Estaba seguro de que no sería suficiente para combatir al bioandroide.

– Los dos – continuó la respuesta del saiyan – Hemos mejorado gracias al trabajo en equipo.

– ¿Podréis con Cell? – preguntó el niño namekiano.

– No te cueles, pequeñín – contestó Glova – Ni Piccolo ni yo hemos enfrentado a su nueva forma.

La sonrisa de Dende se desvaneció – Bueno, no pasa nada. Confío en vosotros.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar? – se dirigió Glova a Glacier – Aún puedo estar ahí dentro un día más.

– No me interesa.

– Vamos, será divertido.

– Quizás para ti.

– Bueno. Como prefieras.

Cell, mientras tanto, no se movió – Qué aburrimiento. Quizás diez días fueron demasiados...

Los cuatro días restantes a Los juegos de Cell, Piccolo y Glova descansaron físicamente y sólo entrenaron entre ellos a través de la meditación.

Glacier, a su vez, se entretenía con Dende. El pequeño no paraba de contemplar los bellos paisajes que el planeta ofrecía a ojo del dios, y el gigante blanco disfrutaba de las vistas con él. Ambos descubriendo un nuevo mundo lleno de vida y muerte.

El tiempo pasó rápido para los futuros participantes del torneo, pero lento para el anfitrión del mismo. Así, el día en el que la cuenta atrás acabó, fue él quien mayor emoción sentía.

– ¿Quiénes serán esos dos nuevos luchadores? – se preguntaba Cell – ¿Cuánto habrán mejorado todos? – pero, sobre todo, y lo que más le animaba – ¿Estará Goku a la altura? – sonreía – Rápido, chicos, el torneo empezará dentro de pocos minutos – pensó para sí.

**_Nota del autor:_**

_**Perdonad la espera. **_

_**¡Volvemos con la tercera temporada de Dragon Ball Redemption! Espero que os vaya pareciendo cada vez más interesante =D**_

_**Los Juegos de Cell están servidos. ¿Cómo transcurrirán esta vez?**_


	32. Capítulo 2 (T3) - Los Juegos de Cell

**Capítulo 2 – Los juegos de Cell**

En aquel planeta desértico donde Glova liberó a ciertos individuos del hechizo de Hazam, el caos triunfaba.

Allá, los sujetos despetrificados por la magia demoníaca dejaron en poco tiempo grandes cicatrices en la geografía del planeta. Lucharon unos con otros, intentando mantener la supremacía del más fuerte entre ellos. Finalmente, pocos quedaron de entre aquel centenar. Y de aquellos, la mayoría sobrevivieron peleando para mantener territorios concretos. Los más fuertes se permitían el lujo de andar un poco a sus anchas y los más inteligentes de escondían para matar a sus rivales por sorpresa. No eran personas, eran bestias con formas relativamente humanoides.

Una de ellas, de ojos rojos y piel azulada, de fuerte constitución, se adentraba por uno de los oasis de mayor esplendor de entre los escasos que podían verse en aquel astro arenoso.

Una fuerza inmensa placó al intruso, empujándolo al exterior de la pequeña área vegetal.

– _¡Rahhhh!_ – rugió el enorme monstruo, salido de entre la arboleda más alta, feliz de haber acertado al nuevo forastero. Era más grande y su rostro poseía una maliciosa expresión natural plasmada en su negra faz.

– ¡Blah! – masculló el golpeado, levantándose y mostrando su fornido cuerpo.

El monstruo negro alzó sus brazos hacia atrás e hizo surgir de la arena una gran cúpula de energía blanquecina que cubrió todo el oasis. Aquel sería su territorio. Sonrió y volvió la mirada a su rival, que ya corría tomando potencia para confrontar al oscuro gigante de ojos blancos. Cada uno de sus pasos hacía temblar la tierra, generando pequeñas ondas y dunas bajo las huellas que plantaba.

La colisión fue tremenda, pero el monstruo más grande resistió el embate y pegó un golpe de martillo con ambas manos a su rival, partiendo su espalda de inmediato. Seguido, el gigante lanzó lejos el cuerpo herido del monstruo verde, que se levantó con dificultad mientras sus lumbares se regeneraban. Sus heridas emanaban un vapor extraño, y cuando estuvo preparado, fue de nuevo a cargar contra su enemigo.

El gigante, sorprendido por la resistencia de su oponente, fue a golpear de nuevo, atravesando esta vez el pecho del monstruo verde en plena embestida, pero este último generó de su espalda un gran garfio de hueso que penetró en el cráneo del enorme monstruo oscuro. Un aura negra surgía de su herida e iba siendo consumida por aquel arpón.

Un brutal grito de horror se elevó en la cruda atmósfera de aquel planeta y cubrió de alegría al depredador.

– Ñihihi... – rio el monstruo verde, cuyo color fue tornándose más oscuro – Mío... lugar...

En La Tierra, en otra punta del universo, la tensión era máxima.

El primer luchador que llegó a Los juegos de Cell fue el aclamado Mr. Satan, el campeón de las artes marciales del planeta. Su patética entrada triunfal no inmutó la atención del bioandroide, que vio llegar a Vegeta hasta situarse enfrente del ring.

A16, el androide creado por el Doctor Gero, fue el segundo en llegar al lugar, con la misma seria expresión de siempre.

– Vaya, Número 16, me sorprende verte aquí... de una pieza – sonreía Cell.

A los pocos segundos, un grupo de estelas apareció en el cielo. Eran Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Trunks, Yamcha, Piccolo, Glova y Glacier.

– Menuda sorpresa – exclamó el anfitrión del torneo – ¿Quiénes sois? Llevo preguntándomelo desde que llegasteis al planeta – obviamente, se dirigía al nuevo saiyan y al desconocido demonio del frío.

– Somos posibles ganadores del torneo – le desafió Glova con la mirada, sin devolverle una sonrisa.

Glacier se cruzó de brazos y permaneció callado, como si no se dirigieran a él.

– Así que habéis recurrido a seres de los que no tengo información – se burló – Eso hará esto más interesante. Es otro saiyan, por lo que veo. Y, sorprendentemente, un pariente de Freezer se ha incorporado a vuestra compañía. Aún más interesante.

Un comentarista hacía su trabajo alrededor de los participantes, grabando a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero, de prácticamente toda la población mundial, aquellos allí presentes eran los únicos que no atendían a sus puntualizaciones.

– ¿Quién será el primero? – dijo por fin Cell al deshacerse de Satán de una bofetada cuando este último se disponía a participar.

Goku, por su puesto, entró en el impoluto ring, preparado para combatir al enemigo – Iré yo primero.

La pelea empezó y a Glova le costaba seguir los movimientos. El poder que distanciaba a los luchadores de él mismo parecía ser mucho mayor al que podía esperarse. El saiyan echó un vistazo a la reacción de Glacier: éste estaba muy concentrado en la pelea y hasta podía decir que parecía sorprendido.

Tras el primer intercambio de golpes, los combatientes se propusieron dejar el calentamiento.

– _¡Woosh!_ – el Ki de Goku desconcertó a todos los espectadores. El viento que provocaba su radiante aura dorada levantó una gran nube de polvo y arena, pero la de Cell no se quedó atrás: al expandir su energía, provocó el mismo efecto, algo más potente.

Fue entonces cuando el combate estalló. Los golpes colisionaban en el cielo y en el ring, generando impactos ensordecedores.

– Madre mía... – murmuró Glova, sintiendo el combate como si se librara en sus propias carnes.

Entonces observó discretamente las expresiones del grupo. Destacaba el rostro de Vegeta, a quien, entre dientes, parecía no agradarle lo que veía. Yamcha, Krilin y Tenshinhan parecían algo asustados por la lucha titánica. Con tensión, intentaban seguir todos los movimientos.

Gohan, Trunks y Piccolo contemplaban la pelea con seriedad y concentración. La presión del destino de La Tierra se hallaba ahora mismo sobre los hombros de Goku. Pero, si él fallaba, ellos serían los siguientes en soportarla.

Finalmente, y ya sin discreción alguna, Glova miró a Glacier, que observaba la lucha. No parecía excitado, pero sus ojos brillaban con una luz poco habitual, como si una fuerte emoción los inquietara.

– Menudo nivel... – dijo el blanquecino al fin.

– Recién llegamos a un planeta y ya nos quedamos atrás ante esto – Glova sonrió – Aunque no sé si debería preocuparme – su mirada se cruzó con la de Piccolo. Este último, sin comprender muy bien la diversión del saiyan, le devolvió una sonrisa forzada, creyendo saber a qué podía deberse. Sin embargo, acto seguido frunció los labios volviendo su atención al combate. No parecía muy seguro del as en la manga de Glova, a pesar de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

Aquel día en la sala del espíritu y el tiempo, Glova demostró estar muy por encima de Piccolo, si quería.

– ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó el Ozaru mirando desde arriba al pequeño namekiano.

– Su... su energía es... abrumadora... – balbuceó él contemplando a su nuevo oponente.

– Pruébame – le instó el saiyan transformado.

Piccolo saltó hacia delante y fintó entre las piernas del gigante para acometer entre algún hueco, pero la enorme cola del simio le golpeó antes, enviándole a muchos metros de distancia.

El namekiano se recuperó, pero tuvo que esquivar una enorme bola de energía rojiza que estalló en el suelo, justo a su lado, provocando una explosión que le sacudió como si un soplido de viento impulsara a una hormiga de su lugar.

Piccolo se levantó tras reponerse de la conmoción, horrorizado, contemplando cómo aquel ataque energético se consumía en el suelo, entre llamas de colores burdeos y rosados – ¡Podrías haberme matado! – gritó a Glova.

– Lo siento – se disculpó el gran gorila con voz grave y monstruosa – Hace años que no uso mi transformación y no estoy acostumbrado a ella – parecía casi una broma ver a la bestia pidiendo perdón.

– Ahora veremos cómo de resistente eres – Piccolo se llevó dos dedos a su frente y tras unos cortos segundos, disparó con ellos un potente rayo dorado rodeado de una espiral infinita – ¡Makankosapo!

El ataque impactó veloz contra el enorme pecho de Glova, quien se aventuró a dejarse golpear por esa extraña técnica.

– _¡Ugh!_ – gruñó el Ozaru mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Piccolo, al no saber si le había atravesado, se acercó al Ozaru. Después de todo, un agujero tan pequeño no sería inconveniente para un saiyan.

– Menuda potencia, Piccolo – alzó la voz Glova – Podría haber penetrado mi carne de no ser porque supero tu poder ampliamente. Pero noto que esta técnica es algo especial, ¿quién diría que proviniera de ti? Apuesto a que llegas a acertar en mi forma ordinaria y me atraviesas como si fuera mantequilla.

El namekiano se fijó mejor y vio cómo sangraba un punto redondo y apenas profundo del pecho de su compañero. – Menuda bestia...

En el presente: Cell, en mitad del enfrentamiento, decidió que las reglas debían ser cambiadas y destruyó el ring de una sacudida de Ki.

El combate podía continuar, pero ahora la victoria se conseguiría mediante rendición o muerte. Así, el espectáculo prosiguió de forma intensa.

El Kamehameha de Goku dio de lleno a Cell tras usar la transmisión instantánea tan inesperada, colocándose justo enfrente del bioandroide.

– ¡Cuidado, Goku! ¡Puede regenerarse! – le advirtió Krilin.

El cuerpo de Cell, sin cabeza ni brazos, se levantó de un salto y de sus mutilaciones brotaron sus carencias en un segundo, mojadas de una sustancia orgánica, obviamente producida por la regeneración.

Para el asombro de todos, el combate continuó a plena potencia. Impetuosos ataques eran disparados unos contra otros, motivando la tensión entre los espectadores.

Los luchadores estaban cansados y sus energías aún brillaban alrededor de sus cuerpos cuando peleaban, pero tras un corto diálogo entre ellos, Goku alzó su voz para que todos pudieran oírle – ¡Me rindo!

– ¿Pero qué demonios está diciendo? – maldijo Vegeta, sorprendido y nervioso.

– ¿En qué está pensando? – masculló Piccolo.

– Vamos, Goku – rio Cell – Estoy seguro de que Vegeta y Trunks han mejorado bastante, pero no hay nadie que llegue a tu nivel.

El super saiyan sonrió – Ahora que he comprobado tu nivel, estoy seguro de que podrá derrotarte.

– Hm – sonrió el androide – ¿Te refieres, quizás, a los dos nuevos extraños?

– Goku sabe que no tengo intención de meterme en este asunto, ¿verdad? – preguntó Glacier en voz baja a su compañero.

– Eso creo – respondió Glova, algo nervioso – ¿Qué pretende hacer? – se preguntaba inevitablemente.

– ¡Es tu turno, Gohan!

Todos miraron anonadados al joven super saiyan. Nadie creía que aquello fuera posible y todos opinaron al respecto. Naturalmente, Glacier y Glova, algo apartados del grupo de guerreros Z, también comentaron todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Crees que va en serio? – preguntó el saiyan.

– Eso parece – Glacier no apartaba su mirada de Goku – Es joven para ser tan poderoso.

– ¿Significa eso que Gohan es más fuerte que Goku? Me cuesta creerlo.

– En cualquier caso, Cell ha perdido energía tras la pelea. Quizás el pequeño tenga posibilidades.

– ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ¡Las semillas no son para él! – gritó Krilin a Goku cuando este último lanzó una a Cell.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Glova a Trunks – ¿Qué le ha dado?

– Las semillas senzu reestablecen la energía y sanan las heridas de quien las toma.

– Qué idiota – añadió Glacier, cruzado de brazos y mirando cómo el bioandroide se maravillaba por el efecto de aquel mágico alimento – Si queríais derrotar a ese ser, deberíais haber subido uno por uno al ring y cuando estuviera debilitado, atacar todos juntos reenergizados por esas semillas.

– No comprendes el orgullo saiyano – le interrumpió Vegeta – Un saiyan que se precie jamás aceptaría una pelea injusta.

– Yo a eso lo llamo idiotez – reafirmó el gigante blanco – Cuando se trata de salvar la vida a manos de un monstruo como ese, si no puedes huir, deberíais plantear soluciones, no poner en práctica valores morales de subjetiva pretensión.

– Yo tampoco se la hubiera dado – añadió Trunks, nervioso ante la nueva situación. El combate iba a dar comienzo.

La pelea comenzó y la emoción saltó por los aires. Gohan era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar a Cell, pero éste aún no se había puesto serio. Tras un cabezazo en la frente de su adversario, el bioandroide lanzó a su víctima hacia unos montículos rocosos, a larga distancia de allí.

– ¡Vamos, Goku! ¡Vuelve al combate! – le insistió él – Toma una senzu y continuemos seriamente.

Pero entonces se percató de que Gohan seguía en pie. Tras un momento de incredulidad, ambos luchadores comenzaron a dialogar entre ellos.

Nadie excepto Piccolo sabía de qué hablaban.

De repente, el combate continuó. Cell acometió numerosos golpes que hicieron mella en el aspecto de su oponente. Pareciera que partiría los huesos del pobre crío.

Cuando Goku y compañía se decidieron para intervenir por el reproche de Piccolo a un mal padre, el bioandroide dejó caer a Gohan al suelo. Había pensado usar una mejor táctica para hacerle rabiar. Fue veloz y arrebató con rapidez las senzu de la mano de Krillin, volviendo seguidamente enfrente de Gohan.

Parecía que la situación se complicaba. El objetivo de Cell cambió a ser los compañeros de su oponente, y Goku no había tenido la molestia de tomar una semilla tras su combate. Estaba aún exhausto.

Ante todo pronóstico, el androide 16 fue directamente hacia Cell, por detrás, y le atrapó entre sus brazos.

– Es sorprendente que se mueva tan rápido y no expela ni un atisbo de energía – opinó Glacier.

– ¡Pretende autodestruirse! – oyeron exclamar a Krillin – Pero... Bulma se deshizo de su bomba cuando le reparó...

– ¿Y no lo sabe? – comentó Glova volviendo su atención al robot – Qué putada... –

El androide voló en pedazos tras una ráfaga de energía emergida de la mano de Cell, quien pateó su cabeza cuando cayó a su lado, lanzándola lejos. En ese instante miró al grupo entero – Vosotros sois los siguientes – rio mientras los contaba.

El aguijón de su cola se expandió y de su interior salieron disparados 9 criaturas con altura de niños de diez años. De hecho, sus voces no parecían de alguien mayor, pero las risas que emitían irradiaban a su vez una maldad desbordante.

– ¡Khikhikhi! – reían todos mientras miraban con malicia lo que les rodeaba.

– Aquellos son vuestros objetivos – ordenó Cell – Hacedles sufrir, no dudéis en matar, si os place.

– ¡Cuidado! – advirtió Goku – ¡Son muy poderosos!

Los Cell juniors se repartieron los espectadores equitativamente, y éstos les esperaron con la guardia en alto. Tanto Vegeta como Trunks se transformaron en super saiyans para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza, pero pronto descubrirían que sus fuerzas estaban muy igualadas.

Glova se encontró con uno de los Cell juniors, que le sonreía burlonamente a pocos metros de distancia – ¿Cell nos envía a sus hijos? – el saiyan disparó una ráfaga de energía, pero fue esquivada con suma facilidad y, sin esperárselo, percibió al crío a su lado, mofándose de él moviendo sendas manos en la cabeza, antes de alzar una pierna para propinarle una rápida patada. Glova dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendido de haber evitado el ataque, pero descubrió entonces que no era mérito suyo. Glacier aguantaba la pierna del pequeño con su mano fuertemente cerrada en ella.

Aquel Cell junior, enfadado, intentó golpear al enorme alienígena, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Glacier estrelló al pequeño en el suelo y golpeó duramente con su puño, levantando una pequeña capa de polvo.

Desde su perspectiva, Glova pudo evidenciar entonces que la cola de su compañero balanceaba como un trapo el cuerpo sin vida de otro Cell jr. Y, hasta que no comprobó que su último puñetazo había sido mortal, Glacier no dejó caer su presa al suelo.

– Son muy rápidos – comentó Glova – ¿Cómo has...?

– Supongo que querrás ayudar a los demás – le interrumpió.

Glova miró al grupo. Estaba recibiendo una buena paliza. Todos a excepción de Vegeta y Trunks, caían como muñecos de entrenamiento una y otra vez.

– Sí, me he comprometido con ellos – dijo antes de salir volando con el escudo presionado a su costado.

Glacier cruzó los brazos al pecho y contempló de nuevo a Cell, quien le miraba, sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar.

El primero que recibió la ayuda de Glova fue Piccolo, que, tirado en el suelo, recibía puntapiés de un Cell jr. La patada acertó directamente en la cabeza del crío, haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo a pocos metros. El saiyan tendió una mano a su compañero verde y le ayudó a levantarse.

– Vamos – le animó – Juntos, podremos con él.

Cuando el pequeño levitó para ponerse en pie, sólo vio a su agresor: Glova le esperaba con el escudo por delante. El pequeñín sonrió mostrando los dientes y voló con potencia hacia él. El puñetazo que dio se quedó en nada; su muñeca parecía haberse partido por el golpe contra el escudo y Glova casi ni se había inmutado.

– _Arh_... – masculló confuso.

Desde detrás de Glova, unos brazos anormalmente largos salieron a la vista, agarrando con fuerza los del Cell jr. para inmovilizarle. Entonces Glova bajó el escudo con la zurda para mostrar el ataque preparado con su diestra: un rayo cerúleo iluminó el rostro de su objetivo – ...Kaiol!

– _¡Blam!_ – la explosión llamó la atención de los demás Cell juniors, quienes dejaron de agredir los cuerpos derrumbados de los luchadores más debilitados.

Krillin, Tenshinhan, Yamcha y Goku, dejaron de sufrir la tortura de los pequeños demonios verdes. Éstos, divertidos, fueron a ver lo ocurrido.

En el suelo, delante de Piccolo y Glova, se hallaba uno de los hijos de Cell, con las manos ensangrentadas en la cara, gritando de dolor. Entonces los otros cuatro pequeñajos les rodearon, todos con risas igual de diabólicas, todos con miradas llenas de maldad y sadismo.

– Tenme esto – pidió Glova al namekiano, ofreciéndole el grandioso escudo de su brazo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Eliminar nuestros problemas – de sus manos brotaron dos esferas de energía blanca y las lanzó al cielo en diferentes direcciones. Cuando sus puños se cerraron, las bolas estallaron en dos luces algo parpadeantes, pero intensas.

El rostro de Glova se tornó siniestro bajo la luz de sus lunas – ¡Se acabó, Cell! – gritó mientras su voz cambiaba gravemente a cada palabra.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**¡Glova va a darlo todo! **_

_**Espero que os guste :)**_

_**Pd: **_

_**Disculpad mis tardanzas ocasionales.**_


	33. Capítulo 3 (T3) - Contagio

**Capítulo 3 - Contagio**

– Eso es... – susurró Trunks, impactado ante aquel suceso.

– Luz lunar... – murmuró Vegeta, respondiendo a su hijo, sin darse cuenta.

Los combates habían cesado para contemplar la situación.

El gran Ozaru completaba su transformación, rugiendo como una bestia salvaje. Cuando alcanzó su tamaño común, de un rápido pisotón aplastó a tres de los Cells Jrs. que estaban ensimismados por el espeluznante cambio.

De un salto, Glova cayó a cierta distancia de Cell, aunque su voz llegaba a los oídos de más de un kilómetro a la redonda.

Piccolo, al ver que los tres hijos de Cell seguían maltrechos en el suelo, pero vivos aun habiendo sido prensados por el peso de Glova, apuntó a dos de ellos y traspasó sus cabezas con dos Makankosapo. Cuando el pequeño Cell restante vio sus intenciones para con el tercer hermano derribado, propinó rápidamente un puñetazo al namekiano, dejándolo k.o. al instante. Sin embargo, no continuó peleando. Otro combate llamaba mucho más la atención a todos los allí presentes: el gran Ozaru desafiaba a Cell.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! – expresó Cell su sorpresa al ver a tan gran oponente – Creía que esa transformación de simios ya estaba más que desfasada.

– La mía, no – sonrió con afilados colmillos.

– Eso espero. Querría un digno adversario, y no parece que Gohan pueda ser de mi agrado – dirigió una mirada de superioridad al malherido crío – ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi nuevo contrincante?

– Glova.

– De acuerdo, Glova – continuó el bioandroide – No sé qué haces en este planeta, pero admiro tu valor al enfrentarte a una muerte segura.

– Se acabó la cháchara – la enorme mano de Glova se alzó y originó en su palma una esfera de energía rojiza – ¡Empieza el combate! – gritó lanzando su ataque al objetivo.

Cell, divertido, esquivó la gran bola de Ki dejándola atrás y fue directo hacia el gigante.

– No oigo ninguna explosión – pensó rápidamente el bioandroide – Su ataque aún no se ha estrellado.

Mirando de reojo a sus espaldas, pudo observar que ahora cientos de esferas del tamaño de su cabeza le perseguían desde muchas direcciones. La gran esfera se había dividido y ahora le seguía como un enjambre de avispas.

Glova, mientras tanto, no se quedó quieto. Cuando las bolas de energía habían rodeado las posibles escapatorias de su rival, abrió su mandíbula, mostrando unas fauces poderosas y disparó desde su garganta un grueso rayo de luz rosada que emergió relampagueante y chocó con la guardia de Cell, a quien empujó hasta el suelo, provocando allí una gran explosión. Muchas esferas habían sido arrasadas por el ataque y por su víctima en su recorrido, pero otras seguían flotando ahora alrededor de su controlador.

Cell se levantó con semblante serio. Su cuerpo parecía magullado, pero irradiaba tranquilidad – Menudos métodos de lucha.

– Pues acabo de empezar.

El gran ozaru desprendió una gran intensidad de Ki azulado antes de saltar volando a toda velocidad hacia su rival.

El puñetazo quebró el suelo donde hacía una milésima de segundo se encontraba Cell. La patada fue recta al hocico de la bestia, mandándola hacia su derecha, directa al suelo.

Sin esperárselo, Cell recibió el impacto y las explosiones de las esferas restantes que acompañaban hasta hacía un instante a Glova.

– Qué molesto – pensó a pesar de que el daño había sido mínimo – ¿Por qué sus ataques son tan difíciles de captar?

Glova se levantó y se limpió con la lengua la sangre que brotaba de su orificio nasal. Subió entonces la guardia y esperó entonces a su contrincante.

– ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso? – susurraba Vegeta entre dientes – El ozaru no es equiparable al super saiyan.

– El tamaño le da una ventaja considerable en potencia y resistencia – comentó Glacier a su lado, que había aprovechado la distracción del combate de Glova para pillar al Cell junior con el que estaba luchado Vegeta y estrangularlo con su cola.

Los cuatro hermanos restantes se percataron de ello y pasaron de nuevo al ataque, pero ahora se dirigieron hacia Trunks, Vegeta y Glacier. Los demás guerreros Z se encontraban rendidos o malheridos, contemplando la nueva pelea de titanes.

–_ ¡Blam! _– un ataque de energía explotó en el pecho de Glova, provocando un quejido tosco.

Cell fue raudo hacia su oponente derribado, pero, entre el polvo y la arena levantada, no consiguió ver la enorme cola que le embistió como si fuera otro ser independiente.

El gigante aprovechó el momento y voló hacia el cielo y, cuando ya estuvo a cierta altitud, provocó a Cell – ¡A ver si eres capaz de resistir esto! – exclamó llevándose dos dedos a la frente. Una luz amarilla empezó a irradiar con furia en ellos.

– Así que esas tenemos – rio Cell, imitando su ataque.

– ¡Makankosapo! – gritaron los dos al unísono.

Los ataques chocaron provocando un sonido ensordecedor, pero la monstruosidad del tamaño del Makankosapo de Glova se hacía notar, tomando ventaja en el enfrentamiento.

El bioandroide notó que su ataque cedía, así que decidió usar más potencia y agarró su antebrazo con la mano libre, como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Fue entonces cuando la técnica de Glova comenzó a retroceder, y lo hacía más rápidamente de lo que pudiera estimar.

Sin esperarlo, una esfera rojiza conocida ya por el bioandroide apareció justo en su cara y le estalló con fuerza. Su ataque se desvaneció en el aire y el grueso rayo de Glova continuó el recorrido del Makankosapo desaparecido de Cell. Una gran explosión permitió a Glova descansar. Aquella confrontación de técnicas había sido anormalmente intensa y agotadora. El monstruo insecto era un gran oponente.

Cuando el humo desapareció, todos pudieron ver a Cell, cuyo tronco había sido separado del cuerpo. De su tren inferior tan sólo quedaban sus pies tirados a un lado y a otro.

Desde su parte superior brotaron las piernas y las alas de las que carecía y se puso en pie.

– Muy bien – dijo – Tendré que ponerme algo más serio.

El ozaru le sonrió y se preparó para la acometida de su adversario. Cell fue muy concentrado hasta Glova y, esquivando su gran guardia, propinó un derechazo en la mandíbula y seguido una patada en el pecho que le derribó.

Ver cómo Cell derrumbaba a un gigante como aquel era una alucinación para los humanos que allí seguían, pasmados y con la boca abierta – Son... más trucos... – balbuceaba Mr. Satán.

Cuando Glova se levantó, tenía a su adversario justo delante. Expulsó por su boca una gran ráfaga rosada de ki que no dio en el blanco; Cell ahora se movía más rápido que antes, y era un problema mayor. Siempre que atacaba, Glova erraba el golpe, era una verdadera molestia.

Los cuerpos de los cuatro Cell juniors estaban esparcidos por el terreno cercano a Vegeta, Trunks y Glacier, sin cabeza o estrangulados.

– Se está cansando – comentó Vegeta, magullado por su propia pelea – Ya lo dije, el ozaru no es comparable al super saiyan. Cell está jugando con él.

– Supongo que tienes razón – admitió Glacier.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Trunks ayudando a Goku a sostenerse en pie ¿Le ayudamos?

– _¡Tch!_ – masculló Vegeta de brazos cruzados.

– No creo que podamos hacer mucho en estas condiciones – comentó Goku – Lo siento, amigos. No sabía que esto podría pasar.

– Debiste haberlo dado todo en el combate, imbécil – se quejó el príncipe de los saiyans.

– No lo entiendes, Vegeta. Me esforcé al máximo.

En el campo de combate, el gran Glova lanzaba con rapidez puñetazos, pero ninguno daba en el blanco, Cell se movía cual mariposa al rededor del peligroso fuego, pero sin quemarse; con fluidez y soltura suficientes como para impresionar a su presa.

El bioandroide, como un cohete, arrolló la pierna de Glova, quien cayó al suelo, agotado. Entonces Cell se situó encima del morro y, cruzado de brazos, le habló.

– Tenías razón, eres poderoso para ser un ozaru. Con tus habilidades de combate, serías un gran adversario... si consiguieras lo que todos ellos han conseguido – señaló con el pulgar a Goku, Vegeta y Trunks.

– _El super saiyan_ – resonó en la cabeza de Glova.

– _¡Clap!_ – con un rápido movimiento, el ozaru aplastó a Cell entre ambas manos, como si cazara a una mariposa – Te estrujaré – susurró mientras se ponía en pie.

Sus manos no tuvieron más remedio que ceder ante la nueva esfera que presionaba entre sus palmas. La barrera de Cell creció y creció, y Glova no pudo hacer nada para mantener encerrado a su oponente.

– De acuerdo – masculló Cell, algo impaciente – Nuestro combate ya no tiene sentido. Me entretuviste al principio, pero he de reconocer que Goku me divertía más.

Cayó en picado y acertó una patada en el estómago del gran ozaru y después lanzó varias ondas de energía que alcanzaron el blanco protegido por una guardia enorme que ahora de poco servía.

– Mierda, sus ataques son muy dañinos... Poco podré resistir si continúa así – pensó Glova, soportando lo mejor que podía las explosiones de Ki – Ya sé. Tendré que usar...

El ozaru saltó y lanzó un gran número de bolas de energía de una sola sacudida. Fue simple para Cell esquivarlas y desviar las más cercanas.

Ya en tierra firme, Glova paró de nuevo para fijar a su oponente. Su armadura estaba destrozada por muchas partes y sus guantes y ropajes elásticos estaban rotos por varias zonas y ennegrecidos por las explosiones encajadas.

Cell le miró desde lejos y no pudo evitar mofarse – Estás en desventaja, es obvio.

– ¡Pero tú ya eres mío! – rujió Glova.

Decenas de Kienzan habían rodeado a Cell y apenas dejaban escapatoria.

– ¿Crees que serás más rápido que yo? – rio Cell, preparando su mano en su lateral, como si estuviera a punto de desenfundar.

Glova sonrió. Sangraba por la boca y cualquiera diría que su estado era pésimo, pero no se dejó amedrentar por el cansancio y las heridas. Su trampa había tenido éxito y cortarle en pedazos sería lo ideal para destruir cada parte de su cuerpo sin que se moviera.

Apuntó con la mano abierta hacia su objetivo. Cuando sus dedos empezaron a cerrarse para hacer mover a los discos que rodeaban a su oponente, Cell, veloz como nadie, apuntó al gigante con sus dos índices y comenzó a disparar una andanada de rayos púrpuras.

– _¡Dadadada...!_ – Todos y cada uno de los disparos dieron en el blanco, traspasando completamente el cuerpo del ozaru, quien cayó fulminado por el ataque.

Bocarriba sobre la áspera tierra, Glova carraspeaba escupiendo sangre por sus fauces. Veía en el cielo la clara luz lunar que su técnica desprendía, bañada por la de un sol poniente del atardecer. Notó una terrible explosión detrás de sí; la gran destrucción de un planeta a sus espaldas, y se sintió protegido por la cápsula donde se hallaba, abrazó su peluda cola y se acurrucó esperando que nadie pudiera herirle jamás.

El enorme cuerpo de ozaru dejó de temblar y de toser sangre. Muy poco a poco, fue volviendo a su forma normal.

– Mierda – murmuró Glacier – Ha muerto.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó por detrás Piccolo tan furioso como desesperado, quien había recuperado el conocimiento hacía un rato.

– _¡Yiaaahhh!_ – el grito de Gohan resonó potente como nunca y sus lágrimas salieron despedidas de su rostro cuando una poderosa aura dorada de Ki le envolvió presa de unos espasmos eléctricos que iban y venían. Su pelo, ahora más erizado, y su mirada, ahora más profunda, erradicaron casi por completo las facciones infantiles de su rostro.

– ¡¿Qué!? – balbuceó Vegeta.

– ¡Ha cambiado! – murmuró Cell, sorprendido.

– Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho – alzó la voz Gohan mientras se acercaba lentamente a su oponente.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Cell – Así que al fin muestras tu verdadero poder. Hará esto más interesante. Compartiría media senzu contigo para estar ambos en buenas condiciones, pero tu amigo me partió en dos cuando jugaba con él y las perdí.

– ¿De verdad es Gohan? – masculló Piccolo, anonadado.

– Me cuesta creerlo – admitió Vegeta.

– ¿Habéis oído qué ha dicho Cell? – continuó Piccolo, algo nervioso – No tiene las senzu. Las perdió luchando contra Glova – señaló el cráter provocado por el enorme Makankosapo del ozaru – Iré a por ellas.

– Ya voy yo – dijo Glacier, dando un pequeño salto para volar – Pero estoy seguro de que ya habéis ganado. Ese niño tiene un poder excepcional

– Te mostraré ahora de lo que soy capaz – dijo Cell, algo intimidado por el nuevo aspecto de Gohan – _¡Yiaahh!_ – su aura se expandió haciéndose notar.

– ¿Y? – fue la respuesta del joven.

Cell atacó sin más dilación, golpeando la cara de Gohan con un puñetazo directo, pero el super saiyan apenas se inmutó. El combate continuó con todo a favor de Gohan, quien optó por jugar con él en vez de acabar con su existencia de una vez por todas.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – alzó Goku su voz – ¡Acaba con él, Gohan, es peligroso!

– Sólo estoy empezando – rio el crío.

Mientras tanto, Glacier pudo recoger un par de semillas del suelo, aunque le llevó unos minutos encontrarlas entre piedra y tierra. Así, volvió con Goku y compañía.

– Tengo dos ¿Quiénes las necesitan?

– Dámelas, las repartiré entre Yamcha, Krillin y Tenshinhan – propuso Trunks – Son los que menos han podido defenderse. Goku, ¿quieres media? Así la división sería exacta.

– No, gracias, Trunks – respondió Goku sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

El bioandroide había crecido un metro de alto y ancho. La misma transformación que Trunks podía usar, la estaba aprovechando Cell. Sin embargo, la velocidad seguía estando muy limitada, tal era la debilidad de ese estado corpulento.

Una patada de Gohan provocó a Cell vomitar algo, era la androide #18.

Los rostros de todos los allí presentes mostraban su sorpresa, no sabían qué estaba pasando, y Cell aún menos cuando volvió a su forma semiperfecta.

– _Ahh... Ahh..._ – el bioandroide suspiraba angustiado tras ver en qué circunstancia de alerta se encontraba. Estaba acabado. Todo había terminado para él. Ni si quiera el Dr. Gero hubiera podido atisbar el poder de aquel crío – Esto no puede estar pasando.

– Es el fin, Cell – le sonrió Gohan.

– _¡Uooohh!_ – gritó Cell de rabia. Entonces comenzó a hincharse – Nu nu nu nu...

– ¿Qué diantres...? – maldijo Glacier – No entiendo nada.

– En un minuto estallaré – rio Cell sin parar de crecer como un globo – ¡Pero me llevaré a todos vosotros y a la Tierra conmigo al infierno!

Para Glacier, la despedida de Goku fue corta, pero intensa.

– Lo hiciste bien, Gohan. Dile a tu madre que lo siento.

– _¡Zip!_ – se teletransportó llevándose al inflado Cell con él.

– ¡Mierda! – lloraba Gohan derrumbado – ¡Fue mi culpa! Jamás debí haber dudado en acabar con él.

Tras un minuto de llanto, una tormenta de arena les engulló a todos.

– _¡Zas!_ – un rayo púrpura traspasó el pecho de Trunks.

– Imposible... – murmuró Piccolo.

Cell se hallaba enfrente de ellos en su forma perfecta y, sabiendo que a los presentes se les pasaba por la cabeza la pregunta de "por qué no estaba muerto", respondió con suma facilidad, sorprendido más que cualquiera por los hechos.

– Las células namekianas... – repitió Glacier tras oír la explicación del malvado.

Vegeta atacó como un loco por la muerte de Trunks, pero Cell resistió sin problemas su frenesí y le mandó al suelo de un puñetazo – ¡Uno menos! – gritó al lanzar un ataque de Ki apuntando al derribado.

Si no hubiera sido por Gohan, Vegeta hubiera muerto. El ataque chocó con el hombro derecho del joven, dejando inutilizado su brazo.

– Qué idiota – se burló Cell – Ya no vale la pena jugar más. Terminaré con todo de una vez por todas.

Entonces Gohan notó una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Era Glacier, que miraba fijamente al monstruoso Cell – En tus condiciones, poco podrás aguantar – afirmó – Yo no quise luchar, pero parece que las circunstancias me obligan a ello. Es mi turno.

Glacier dio unos pasos al frente y encaró al bioandroide, cuya aura ahora emanaba pequeños atisbos de electricidad muy parecidos a la reciente forma de Gohan.

– ¿Quieres luchar? – se sorprendió Cell – No querría infravalorarte, ya he visto cómo te deshiciste de mis hijos sin demasiados problemas, pero conozco a los demonios del frío y sus poderes no son gran cosa, individualmente, por supuesto – añadió – La fusión de células que me creó es, con toda seguridad, la mejor combinación.

– Yo no soy ningún demonio – intervino él – Soy un Praio.

Ambos se acercaron caminando hacia el contrario y se pararon cuando se tenían a dos palmos. Por segunda vez, Cell se enfrentaba a un oponente más alto.

– No sé de qué estás hablando, pero da igual lo que seas o cómo quieras llamarte. Tu vida termina aquí, junto con los terrícolas.

– Comprendo que quieras terminar con esto – dijo Glacier – Ya debería haber acabado de otra manera. Me toca a mí hacer justicia.

– Jujuju – rio Cell – Lo intentarás.


	34. Capítulo 4 (T3) - Luz de esperanza

**Capítulo 4 – Luz de esperanza**

El campo de batalla era esclarecido por una luz anaranjada que se fugaba progresiva y muy lentamente. El sol había comenzado a hundirse en las profundidades del horizonte desértico y Cell sonreía triunfante.

Glacier se movió rápido y su puño se hundió en el estómago de su adversario.

Los golpes resonaban en el aire, haciendo temblar el suelo constantemente.

– No puedo creerlo – susurró Piccolo, ahora al lado de Gohan – Está plantándole cara...

El joven super saiyan miraba anonadado a Glacier, que paraba los golpes de aquel temible adversario e intentaba acertar alguno propio.

– Quizás aún queden esperanzas – dijo Krillin, que ahora llevaba el cuerpo de la androide 18 en los brazos.

– _¡Blaam!_ – una ráfaga de energía esquivada estalló en el suelo, haciendo temblar la tierra.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Cell – Me sorprende que puedas encararte conmigo. Nada de esto tiene sentido, pero da igual ¡Mi victoria es inevitable!

Glacier recibió un gancho en el abdomen que le hizo gemir en el acto. Un segundo golpe le mandó directo al suelo, rebotando en él y derrapando entre polvo y piedra.

– No te confíes – advirtió Glacier levantándose mientras se limpiaba la barbilla de sangre púrpura con el dorso de su mano – Acabarás perdiendo por hablar demasiado.

Cell recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el pómulo por su izquierda – _¡Arg!_ Pero... ¿Qué? – en ese momento pudo advertir a otro enemigo a su lado, o más específicamente, el mismo. Glacier estaba allí, a dos escasos metros de distancia.

Todos los guerreros Z estaban contemplando la escena, boquiabiertos. Acababan de presenciar cómo Glacier había dado un rodeo por el lateral de su contrincante mientras este último parecía embobado sin percatarse de ello hasta haber recibido el golpe.

– ¿Cómo lo ha... – se preguntó Krillin.

– Glacier le está confundiendo de alguna manera – dedujo Piccolo.

– Todos los que no entrenan esto – el praio señaló su propia sien – acaban siendo vulnerables.

Cell volvió su mirada hacia el Glacier del suelo, y allí seguía, sonriéndole.

– Siento que está allí abajo, pero el que me ha golpeado está aquí mismo, sin emitir ningún tipo de energía – pensó el bioandroide para sí, sorprendido, pero aún con un gesto de concentración en su rostro.

Glacier fue el siguiente en atacar. Su clon, desde el suelo, desapareció para situarse a espaldas de su oponente y así acometerle desde dos frentes.

Los primeros golpes acertaron plenamente, ya que Cell atacaba y se cubría mecánicamente del enemigo al que sentía, pero le costaba seguir al otro Glacier, por lo que conformaba demasiada presión.

Entonces se percató de que no estaba dañando al verdadero enemigo. Se libró de la intensidad del combate con una pequeña barrera y seguido brotó de su cuerpo otro Cell.

– ¡Es... es mi técnica! – exclamó Tenshinhan al verle una utilidad en su contra después de tantos años.

Fue entonces cuando Cell pudo atacar a los dos Glacier de manera simultánea.

– ¿Uno de los dos Cell lucha contra un Glacier invisible? – preguntó Yamcha.

– No – susurró Piccolo, seguro de su respuesta – No sentimos a un segundo Glacier, pero parece que Cell sí.

Gohan miraba serio el combate, avergonzado e impotente, como cualquiera de sus compañeros.

– ¿Cell duplicado no debería poseer la mitad de su poder original? – recordó Krillin.

– Ajá... – afirmó Tenshinhan.

– O ha mejorado tu propia habilidad – supuso Piccolo – o antes no luchaba seriamente contra Glacier, porque sigue defendiéndose bien.

– Eso pretende Glacier – comentó Gohan – Fíjate bien – Cell está cansándose. Por un lado, está malgastando fuerzas contra un adversario que parece existir en su cabeza, y por el otro, recibe el ataque directo de Glacier, que gana terreno con firmeza.

El verdadero Glacier, tras asegurar la pérdida de energía del Cell contra el que combatía, empezó a acertar más confiadamente. Cada puño que movía iba derecho al cuerpo de su oponente, asegurando el impacto con certeza y agilidad.

Después de unos minutos de sufrimiento, Cell hizo volver a su clon al cuerpo de origen.

– Eres muy hábil – dijo Cell tras escupir sangre – Es a ti a quien debo atacar – Aunque note el tacto, el ruido, la imagen y el Ki en esa copia barata, sé que no es real. Tú mismo me lo has dicho, está en mi cabeza – sonrió tomando aliento – Sentía el bloqueo de los golpes de esa imagen falsa, pero he podido esquivar y defenderme de ella sin problemas, al contrario que contigo. Por eso mismo estoy seguro de que no eres capaz de hacerme percibir daño con ella.

– Sabía que te darías cuenta tarde o temprano, pero no sabía cuándo – respondió Glacier – Aun así, como siempre, me ha rentado usar esta habilidad– sonrió – Es incómodo mantener una réplica en tu cabeza durante tanto tiempo, por cierto.

Unos cortos segundos hicieron notar a los espectadores el cansancio que estaba provocando la lucha titánica entre los combatientes. Sus suspiros eran cortos y profundos, intentando tomar un oxígeno que no necesitaban para vivir, pero que era esencial para recuperar energía.

– Admito que me has sorprendido dividiéndote de esa manera – continuó el praio – Pero finalmente ha actuado a mi favor.

– Sí – el semblante de Cell parecía reservado – Has conseguido agotarme en cierta manera, pero me he hartado de jugar. Ya he arriesgado demasiado con todos vosotros – sus dientes mostraban un alegre semblante, confiado y malicioso – Ahora comprenderás de qué hablo.

Glacier se puso en guardia, pero no pudo evitar acongojarse ante la expresión de poder de su adversario. Cell desprendió su potente aura, adornada con los fugaces rayos que chasqueaban a su alrededor.

– Oh... – masculló el praio – Esto será difícil.

El puñetazo de Cell fue rápido y Glacier tuvo que hacer un amago arriesgado en el último momento para esquivarlo. Sin embargo, la siguiente patada fue ineludible, y la precedieron múltiples golpes.

La paliza se alargó gracias a la destreza de Glacier, pero todos los espectadores se convencían ya de quién era el más fuerte.

– Perderá – murmuró Krillin.

Gohan bajó la mirada, abochornado, pero se encontró con la mano de Piccolo sosteniendo algo entre sus dedos. Era media senzu.

– Aquí tienes – le dijo el namekiano – Es lo único que queda.

– No... no sé...

– Escucha, Gohan – le interrumpió alguien desde otro mundo. Gohan abrió los ojos mientras su mirada seguía postrada en aquella semilla. Había reconocido la voz, era su padre – Sé que puedes hacerlo. Sin ti, La Tierra está condenada.

– El sacrificio de Goku será en vano si ahora no luchas – aportó Piccolo, como si escuchara también el dilema que estallaba en la cabeza del pequeño super saiyan.

Glacier fue derribado de nuevo, pero con una pequeña onda de choque, evitó una dolorosa colisión con el suelo. Se irguió de nuevo (no sabía cuántas veces había tenido que levantarse en los pocos minutos que Cell tomó la delantera) y, magullado como una bestia esclavizada, sus ojos se tornaron negros y brillantes por completo. Rápidamente alzó sus manos y seguido toneladas de suelo y rocas se alzaron justo delante, interponiéndose entre la acometida de su enemigo y él.

Las piedras no resistieron nada. Cell atravesó el muro que les separaba como si fuera de agua, pero Glacier se había movido con agilidad. Ahora estaba justo encima y entre los dedos de su mano derecha, una esfera con aspecto de un enaltecido átomo morado apuntaba a su víctima – _¡Yiaah!_ – exclamó disparando el dardo de Ki.

– _¡Blaaam!_ – una gran explosión llamó la atención de todo el mundo. El viento que provocó levantó una tremenda ola de polvo. Pero los guerreros Z despegaron y alzaron sus vistas para contemplar la escena sin ningún obstáculo.

Glacier estaba levitando a varios metros del suelo, donde ahora podía entreverse con esfuerzo un enorme cráter debajo de la nube de arena levantada en el aire. Sus ojos volvían a ser del color sangriento de su raza.

Parecía haberle dado de lleno, pero, poco a poco, Glacier tomaba distancias, previniendo un ataque que quizás no podría prever.

Y hacía bien, porque de entre aquella polvareda, un cuerpo decapitado, sin alas y con un solo brazo voló veloz hacia su rival, con la mano alzada en forma de garra. Llegó con gran potencia hasta Glacier, cuyo intento por defenderse fue demasiado lento. La palma izquierda de Cell agarró el cuello de Glacier y de su mutilación brotó con fugacidad el mojado brazo restante, que aprovechó su recorrido para impactar con crueldad sobre la cara de su enemigo – _¡Pam!_

El praio cayó con seca brusquedad sobre la árida tierra y gimió cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo ante una superficie sólida. La sangre brotaba a raudales de su nariz y de su boca.

Intentó levantarse, pero el mareo del momento sólo le permitió tumbarse de lado para poder escupir debidamente el líquido púrpura que ahora emanaban sus labios.

Cell llegó justo enfrente (ahora con una húmeda cabeza) y se cruzó de bazos, superior, pero con el orgullo herido.

– Eres muy diestro para el combate – admitió el androide con forma de insecto – Tu manera de pelear ha sido muy ingeniosa, pero contra un poder perfecto, no hay nada que hacer. Me has irritado más incluso que Gohan, contra quien sentí una impotencia insoportable. Debiste haber entrado en el ring el primero.

Una discreta y costosa risa de dolor surgió de Glacier, quien tosió enseguida, escupiendo restos de sangre.

– ¿Te quedan fuerzas para reír? – se burló Cell.

– No tienes ni idea – rio Glacier – Yo he visto la perfección, y estás muy lejos de ella.

– No importa. Que esas sean tus últimas palabras, demonio del frío, me encargaré de que tu vida me devuelva toda la energía que me has arrebatado durante el combate – en seguida, de su espalda asomó un fino aguijón dispuesto a penetrar el cuello de piel blanca.

La cola se acercó al objetivo, pero chocó contra una barrera violeta que la repelió con un grave chasquido.

– _Auch_ – se burló Cell – Ya tu resistencia es inútil. Tan sólo alargará tu sufrimiento y lo inevitable.

– _¡Pam! _– la patada de Gohan llegó rápida en plena mejilla y empujó a Cell bien lejos, provocando su colisión con unas grandes rocas a cierta distancia.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Gohan a Glacier.

– Bueno – empezó él sentándose más cómodamente – Aún no lo tengo claro, pero creo que es el segundo combate más duro que he tenido – el tono con el que hablaba le restaba seriedad al asunto.

Gohan volvió su mirada hacia Cell, que se levantaba, algo cansado por el polvo de la zona.

– Es hora de la revancha, Cell.

– Vaya, vaya – dijo él levantándose de nuevo – De manera que ahora sí quieres luchar – rio – No importa si estoy más o menos cansado, el resultado será el mismo.

– No te lo creas – dijo Glacier a Gohan mirando al suelo mientras respiraba profundamente para coger aliento – Te lo he dejado medio muerto.

– ¿Eh? – irrumpió Cell – ¡Puedes mover el brazo!

Gohan movía y estiraba un poco el hombro para calentarlo y asegurarse del efecto de la media semilla, la cual había regenerado gran parte de sus heridas, pero apenas había reestablecido sus energías.

Entonces el super saiyan se puso en guardia.

– Vamos allá.

Cell sonrió y atacó. El encaje de golpes era mutuo. Las fuerzas de los luchadores volvían a ser equitativas a ojos de los espectadores.

– Parece que tenemos una nueva esperanza – puntualizó Krillin, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza de la androide en su regazo.

El sonido martilleante de los choques entre los rivales era intermitente y abrumador. Un puñetazo de Gohan se clavó en el costado izquierdo de Cell, y seguido una patada le tambaleó en el aire. Cell hizo un amago con el tronco para girar sobre sí mismo y acertar con una patada circular en el rostro de Gohan, que fue a parar al suelo.

Una onda de energía roja surgió de la mano de Cell disparada contra el cráter donde Gohan se hallaba, pero del mismo salió disperso un Kamehameha que colisionó contra la esfera del bioandroide y se la devolvió a una velocidad impactante.

Cell, sorprendido, usó la transmisión instantánea para esquivar el ataque de energía repelido y situarse al lado de Gohan, pero éste fue ágil y esquivó un puñetazo, propinando a su vez un codazo en la cara de su adversario.

Ambos luchadores parecían querer terminar de una vez con el combate y los ataques de los dos eran brutales y concentrados. Ningún embate era lanzado si el acierto no era prácticamente seguro, ningún esquive era pretendido sin la confianza de ser exitoso, convirtiéndose de otra forma en un intento de bloqueo. Aquello era una paliza mutua, y nadie sabía cómo terminaría.

– Sé cómo terminará esto – le contestó Glacier a Piccolo, que ahora estaba a su lado – Pero no me agobies, necesito un respiro.

– Eres el único que puede ayudarle – insistió él – La Tierra está perdida si no lo haces ahora.

– ¿Acaso tienes media semilla para mí también? – preguntó en tono sarcástico y con los ojos cerrados, como si meditara sentado en el suelo – Necesito unos minutos más. Si no, mi intervención podría ocasionar mi muerte. Y tengo mi vida por más estima que este hermoso planeta.

– _Grrr_... – gruñó Piccolo – Aquí tienes – dijo mientras su mano apuntaba a Glacier desde la altura. En un instante, transmitió a través de ella una especie de aura blanca que reposó en el cuerpo del praio hasta desaparecer – Es la energía que me queda.

– Interesante – dijo Glacier – Gracias, pero no sé si te das cuenta del combate que acabo de librar. Estoy agotado, necesito descansar un poco más.

– Entonces toma la mía – dijo Krillin justo detrás mientras imitaba lo que hacía un momento hizo Piccolo.

– La mía también – oyeron a destiempo las voces de Tenshinhan y Yamcha.

Gohan recibió un rodillazo en la sien que le mareó en un instante, pero supo reaccionar y devolvió el golpe para abrir distancia – ¡Masenko! – gritó. Una explosión del ataque en tan corto trecho de su objetivo empujó también a su lanzador.

Gohan dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de caer de pie en tierra. Cell, al contrario, se encontraba en el suelo a varios metros de él, levantándose como un zombi.

– Maldito mocoso... – se quejó Cell – He perdido mucha energía – pensó – Pero también noto que Gohan empieza a desfallecer, sus golpes no son tan fuertes como antes.

– ¿Qué harás tras destruir el planeta, Cell? – le cuestionó Gohan – ¿Irás en busca de más retos en otros planetas? Vamos, admítelo, no hay más personas que puedan hacerte rivalidad.

– Una cosa es cierta – le respondió – Tienes asumido que destruiré este estúpido asteroide, y te aseguro que lo haré – se puso en posición flexionada, con las manos hacia atrás, como si envolviera una esfera que poco a poco se hacía real – Ka... me...

– ¡Gohan! – escuchó el joven en su cabeza – ¡Vuela alto, despégate del suelo!

Acto seguido, Gohan saltó para situarse en el aire.

Pero entonces Cell se posicionó aún más alto, teletransportándose al cielo – Ha... me...

– Oh, ¡mierda! – exclamó Krillin – ¡Otra vez! ¡El muy cobarde se asegura de que Gohan recibe el impacto de su ataque! ¡Si no, lo hará La Tierra!

– ¡A tu derecha! – escuchó Gohan la voz Glacier – ¡Cógelo!

Son Gohan atrapó entonces en el aire el objeto que le había arrojado. Era un escudo de metal fulgente – ¿Qué rayos hago yo con esto? – pensó él, nervioso por la amenaza de un kamehameha a plena potencia de Cell.

– ¡Confía en el escudo! – le habló de nuevo Glacier mentalmente – ¡Te protegerá!

– ...HAA! – exclamó Cell, disparando un grueso cilindro de energía azulada directo a Gohan.

Para todos los espectadores, una serpiente cerúlea chocaba con la posición de Gohan, formando una dispersión del Ki relampagueante: el ataque de Cell se dividía ante la protección del escudo, formando la figura de una maléfica garra de mil dedos que parecía querer atrapar a su presa, pero que no conseguía cerrarse nunca.

Cell, al notar que, de alguna manera, Gohan estaba resistiendo su ataque más potente, no dudó más y apostó todo en aquel gasto de energía – _¡Yiaaah!_ – el cilindro se engrosó aún más y los rayos dispersos de la energía del ataque se alargaron proporcionalmente.

Gohan estaba sosteniendo el escudo a la altura de su frente, temía aún que el blasón resistiera la brutal ráfaga. Con todo, no le costaba demasiado mantenerlo en alto, así que sus temores desaparecieron en gran medida.

Pudo ver entonces a su alrededor la energía del Kamehameha dividida en gruesos rayos que le rodeaban. Unas vistas aterradoramente maravillosas.

Por fin, Cell paró de lanzar su recia ofensiva. Agotado y sin fuerzas, vio cómo Gohan sostenía en alto un escudo, que brillaba blanco como la nieve reflejando la luz de las lunas artificiales que aún resplandecían en el cielo.

En ese momento, el sol ya había desaparecido por completo en el horizonte y no había ningún astro más que iluminara la batalla, sólo las estrellas que, desde lo lejos, tintineaban como luciérnagas pegadas a un cielo sin final.

Todos los allí presentes volvieron sus miradas a las dos luces que aún con vida en medio del cielo, iluminaban el campo de batalla, haciendo recordar por un momento a Glova, caído en batalla.

– Eso es... – suspiraba Cell – imposible...

Gohan bajó el escudo, sorprendido tanto como su oponente – Se acabó. No tienes fuerzas para continuar.

El bioandroide sonrió, tomando aliento – Tú tampoco, Gohan, lo he notado.

– Pero yo sí.

Aquella voz sorprendió a espaldas de Cell, cuya expresión de terror era clara y evidente. Cerró sus puños antes de mirar hacia atrás, preparado para dar todo lo que le quedaba por dar.

**_Notas de autor:_**

**_Disculpad la demora. Estos días he tenido ciertos problemas técnicos._**

**_¡Espero que os guste la batalla! En el blog original podéis encontrar dibujos hechos por mí ;)_**


	35. Capítulo 5 (T3) - El mejor deseo de todo

**Capítulo 5 – El mejor deseo de todos**

– ¿Y dice usted que no puede luchar ahora? – preguntó el comentarista de fino bigote a Mr. Satan.

– _¡Ayy!_ – gimió él cuando se dio cuenta de que había parado de fingir dolor para enfocar su atención a lo que sucedía entre los combatientes – ¡Cuánto me duele el estómago, mamá!

– ¡Esto es horrible! – se dirigió a la cámara, lleno de polvo – Nuestro héroe Mr. Satan padece un maléfico dolor de barriga que le impide participar en el torneo. Nuestras esperanzas recaen en aquel grupo de valientes que osan desafiar a Cell en... en el aire.

– ¿Otra vez tú? – replicó Cell a Glacier – Creía haberte dejado agónico en el suelo.

– Ya he dado las gracias a todos los allí presentes por prestarme sus energías para acabar contigo.

Cell miró hacia los guerreros Z. Entre ellos se encontraba de pie Vegeta, sujetando su brazo dislocado.

– Sí – continuó el praio – Sin la ayuda de Vegeta, probablemente tendrías un respiro más duradero. Quizás deberías haberle matado cuando tuviste ocasión.

Los ojos de Cell temían un final más posible del que tenía planeado hacía unos minutos.

– ¡Bastardos! – maldijo entonces – ¡Aún me quedan energías para matarte!

Cell dejó bullir su energía, creando de nuevo un aura amarillenta que se adornaba a sí misma con espasmos de electricidad, haciendo resonar la fluctuación del Ki. Entonces emprendió una carrera directa a Glacier, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de golpear, notó un fuerte arrastre hacia atrás, parando su acometida en seco. Era Gohan, que velozmente le había alcanzado y sujetaba su pie con fuerza.

– ¡Maldito renacuajo! – gruñó – ¡Suelt...

– _¡Plam!_ – Glacier pateó su cara bestialmente, haciendo que la mandíbula del bioandroide se despegara tajantemente de su rostro y saliera volando.

Gohan y Glacier emprendieron una somanta de golpes a Cell, quien intentaba defenderse sin mucho éxito. La coordinación de los dos oponentes era abrumadora; además, la energía del bioandroide había sido mermada excesivamente debido a su último Kamehameha, en el que apostó una victoria segura.

En un instante, Cell cubrió su cuerpo con una barrera esférica, que repelió el frenesí de sus contrincantes. Glacier y Gohan la rodearon y esperaron.

El aspecto del villano era pésimo. Su lengua colgaba sangrienta de su cara sin mandíbula inferior, su piel amoratada y polvorienta hacían de su apariencia aún más deplorable.

– Callado me gustas más – se burló Glacier – seguro de la victoria.

En un segundo, Cell regeneró su boca al verse humillado – Mierda – pensó – Me está empezando a fatigar regenerar una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Esto se me va de las manos y no poseo una segunda bomba en mi interior. Debo... debo huir... ¿Pero a dónde? No percibo otras energías desde aquí. Me encuentro embotado y cansado... y mi barrera no durará eternamente...

En un instante, los ojos de Glacier se volvieron oscuros como el carbón, refulgentes como una perla en la profundidad del océano.

Entonces apuntó con las manos abiertas a Cell – Gohan, dispón tu mejor ataque.

El super saiyan, tras un segundo de vacilación, se alejó unos metros y se preparó. Sin exclamar ningún sonido, el Kamehameha surgió entre las palmas del joven, brillando con intensidad, haciéndose a cada segundo más luminoso.

– ¿Qué? – Cell dio la espalda a Glacier para contemplar al joven que le miraba con desprecio. Pero algo le distrajo más – ¿Por qué mi barrera sigue en pie? – pensó para sí – Quiero librarme de ella, pero no consigo hacerlo – entonces tocó con las manos la esfera en la que se encontraba y sus palmas fueron repelidas con dolor.

– No es tu barrera – dijo Glacier, que seguía apuntando a Cell – Ya no.

El peligroso oponente estaba sorprendido. Los poderes de Glacier le desconcertaban: estaba manipulando su propia barrera. Lo más irritante era que estaba seguro de alguna forma de que lo hacía a través de él mismo, pero no sabía cómo detenerle – ¿Crees que me tienes atrapado? – entonces se llevó dos dedos de la mano derecha a la frente. Podía teletransportarse al lado de Vegeta, su Ki se percibía a Kilómetros a pesar de haber prestado gran parte de su energía a Glacier – Adiós.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, la mirada oscura de Glacier había penetrado en su mente y no le permitía hacer la Transmisión instantánea – ¿Qué? Oh, no... Serás... – desesperado y nervioso, volvió su mirada a Gohan, que parecía ya preparado para lanzar su gran ataque.

– Cuando te diga, dispara – ordenó Glacier a su compañero, quien asintió seriamente.

– ¡Cobardes! – exclamó Cell, desesperado y con venas resaltadas en el cuello.

De entre las palmas de Glacier emergió una concentración de luz púrpura, que parecía ser rodeada por diversos aros del mismo color.

– ¿Preparado? – gritó en voz alta mientras su energía y la de Gohan chillaban al oscuro cielo – ¡Ya!

Los dos luchadores lanzaron sus ataques con gran furor. El Kamehameha de Gohan apenas había chocado con la barrera cuando ésta se esfumó como si fuera una pompa de jabón, permitiendo su recorrido.

El ataque de Glacier se extendió cilíndrico hacia su objetivo. Era violáceo y en el interior de la ráfaga parecía que giraba sin parar una infinita tira de ADN.

Cell no tuvo más remedio que oponer resistencia a los dos ataques al mismo tiempo. Abrió sus brazos y cada mano resistió un impacto de energía, provocando un fuerte sonido envolvente, como el de una cascada que descarga su agua contra las rocas.

– _¡Yiaaah!_ – gritaba Cell, furioso, resistiendo lo insostenible.

La superioridad de los ataques en su conjunto comenzó a sobrepasar la obstinación de Cell y las ráfagas comenzaron a traspasar los huecos entre los dedos de sus manos.

De un momento a otro, su palma derecha (que resistía el ataque de Glacier) empezó a ceder y su piel comenzó a desintegrarse. Al poco tiempo, Cell se vio superado, y su chillido fue cubierto por el choque entre los dos ataques, que ahora se encontraban en confrontación, con el bioandroide en el centro de la misma.

– ¡Nooo...! – el grito de exasperación predominó por un instante al ruido que provocaba el potente flujo de energía.

Los ataques de Gohan y Glacier se enfrentaron durante un largo minuto, hasta que la técnica púrpura del praio comenzó a ganar terreno al cerúleo Kamehameha de Gohan, quien ya sentía su extenuación al límite.

Ambos pararon de atacar al unísono y el punto de confrontación estalló de forma ensordecedora, provocando una onda expansiva que tambaleó a los guerreros Z y que arrastró por el suelo a los humanos que se esforzaban por mantener en directo el combate.

La gran tormenta de arena desprendida por el enfrentamiento dejó de molestar a los espectadores, que ahora escrutaban entre el polvo del aire para conocer el verdadero resultado de la batalla. Todos excepto Krillin y Vegeta emprendieron el vuelo para acercarse y contemplar la escena.

– Ya... ya no noto su Ki – murmuró Piccolo.

– Yo tampoco – dijo Tenshinhan, que le seguía.

Al acercarse vieron a Gohan y a Glacier ya en el suelo, separados por la misma distancia a la que habían combatido.

Gohan se tiró al suelo de espaldas y su pelo se ennegreció rápidamente.

– Parece que todo ha terminado – susurró Glacier.

Apenas lo podían creer, el monstruo del Dr. Gero ya no existía. Una brecha de luz relució dentro del corazón de todos ellos.

Aquella misma noche, todos cargaron con los cuerpos de Trunks, Glova y la androide 18; todos excepto Vegeta, quien se fue solo, con el orgullo roto.

– ¡Sal, Shenron! – ordenó Dende.

Las siete bolas del dragón comenzaron a iluminarse y a flotar para despegar al cielo negro, invocando al dragón divino.

La expresión de Glacier era de asombro y sin poder ocultarla, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poder contemplar con mayor detenimiento a la enorme criatura.

– Antes de resucitar a Glova – intervino Tenshinhan – ¿Sabemos sus intenciones? – miró a Piccolo – ¿Cómo nos aseguramos de que no son malas o codiciosas? Imaginad que desea la inmortalidad y en realidad es otro saiyan con avaricia y sed de poder. Nuestros problemas no habrían hecho más que empezar – se dirigió a Glacier – No te ofendas, pero no os conocemos de nada.

– Eres un desconfiado, Ten – le contestó Krillin – Nos ha ayudado a matar a Cell, ha muerto por nosotros.

Glacier parecía obnubilado contemplando a Shenron, quien, impaciente, les llamó la atención con su grave voz – Perdonad, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Formulad vuestros deseos.

– Tranquilo – dijo Piccolo – Tuve la oportunidad de charlar con Glova durante un año entero acerca de su vida. No creo que se haya inventado nada y sus intenciones son buenas.

– Está bien – contestó él, más calmado.

– ¡Queremos que resucites a todo el mundo que haya sido asesinado por Cell! – exclamó Yamcha.

De repente, Trunks y Glova se despertaron y miraron a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué ha...? – susurró Glova mirándose las palmas de las manos, cubiertas por los chamuscados guantes blancos. Pero un gigante dragón interrumpió su pregunta.

– Te lo explicaremos todo – le dijo Krillin – Ahora, como prometimos, pide tu deseo.

– Yo... – se levantó Glova para mirar uno a uno a todos los presentes – Deseo que devuelvas a la vida a Khän, mi maestro.

Los ojos rojos que miraban a Glova desde las alturas se iluminaron por un momento – Es fácil. Deseo concedido – contestó Shenron – Adiós.

El dragón desapareció para dejar en el aire siete esferas brillantes que se esparcieron por el planeta.

El cielo volvió a adornarse de estrellas y el Palacio de Dende era la única fuente de luz que les permitía distinguirse los unos de los otros.

– ¿Ya... ya está? – no pudo evitar preguntar Glova.

– Glova, hemos ganado – le habló Gohan.

– Sí, debiste haber visto a Glacier en acción – mencionó Krillin.

– ¡¿A Glacier?! – se sorprendió el saiyan – ¿Me he perdido cómo luchaba Glacier?

– ¡Y cómo combatió Gohan! – dijo Yamcha con énfasis – Fue todo un espectáculo digno de su padre.

Entonces un silencio incómodo superó a la alegría de la victoria.

– ¿Qué os pasa? – Glova miró por todas partes, buscando a alguien que faltaba – ¿Dónde está tu padre?

De esta forma, le explicaron con detalles todo lo sucedido tras su muerte y él los compadeció por la pérdida, pero también les felicitó por tan gran hazaña.

Krillin, Ten y Yamcha se despidieron entonces, y Gohan y Trunks volvieron a las casas de sus respectivas madres.

– Estáis invitados, si os place, a pasar la noche – animó Dende a Glacier y Glova.

– ¿Cuál es tu plan? – le preguntó el praio – ¿Quieres ponerte ya en marcha?

– Mi plan es... – dudó el saiyan – No lo sé... No, qué va. Nos quedaremos aquí y mañana pondremos rumbo a Glasq.

– De acuerdo – contestó Glacier caminando hacia el palacio – Por mí, bien. No me gusta viajar.

Aquella noche Glova cenó como nunca antes lo había hecho – Volver de la muerte da apetito – decía mientras mordía un muslo de pollo – ¿Vosotros no coméis?

Todos excepto Piccolo estaban sentados alrededor de una impoluta mesa redonda, y ninguno más que Glova engullía alimento. Dende sonreía.

El namekiano, apoyado en el marco de la entrada de la habitación, contemplaba la bella noche ensimismado y pensando en todo lo acontecido en un sólo día.

– Nosotros no necesitamos alimentos – dijo Dende – sorprendido por el apetito de los saiyans.

– ¿Tú tampoco? – preguntó Glova al alto Glacier – Desde que te conozco no te he visto comer nada.

– ¿Eh? – parecía algo distraído – Ah, no. Muy de vez en cuando – entonces se levantó y se fue al patio del palacio para echarse en el suelo, al borde de una caída de Kilómetros desde la Atalaya. Allí el viento soplaba con mayor libertad y las vistas hacia lo lejos dejaban entrever un conjunto de luces provenientes de algún pueblo lejano.

– ¿Dónde... duermo yo? – preguntó Glova – No me digas que vosotros tampoco dormís...

– Tranquilo – le calmó Dende con una sonrisa – Mr. Popo te guiará a tu dormitorio.

– Gracias por la hospitalidad – se levantó – Hasta mañana.

Cuando Glova despertó, la duda volvió a su cabeza ¿Qué hacer ahora? Todo dependía de la resolución de una duda.

– ¡Buenos días! – saludó a Dende y a Glacier, que estaban sentados en el filo de la Atalaya, mirando hacia abajo, a la Tierra.

– Este planeta es genial – le dijo Glacier, retirando su mano de la cabeza del crío – Está lleno de vida extraña por todos sus rincones.

– Extraña para ti, quizás – rio Glova – Hay muchos planetas como este. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Dende – dijo entonces cambiando bruscamente de tema.

– Haré lo que pueda por resolverla – respondió él, amigable.

– ¿Puedo utilizar de nuevo las bolas de Dragón? – Glacier volvió su mirada a su compañero, curioso por la pregunta.

– Hm... claro, pero tienes que buscarlas por todo el planeta. Además, no serán útiles hasta dentro de un año.

– ¿Un año? ¿Se han esparcido por todo el planeta? – se sorprendió Glova – Eso no me lo contó Piccolo.

– ¿Podemos saber para qué las quieres de nuevo? – preguntó el namekiano adulto, que apareció de dentro del palacio.

– Veréis... Tengo una extraña enfermedad que me limita durante varios años. Si el Dragón puede cumplir cualquier deseo, querría que me curara.

– Está bien, dijo Piccolo, quien ya conocía aquellos datos sobre el saiyan.

– Bien – Glova se cruzó de brazos – Supongo que vale la pena esperar unos años de búsqueda…

– No te preocupes por eso – le tranquilizó Piccolo – Bulma, la madre de Trunks, tiene un radar con el que podrás encontrarlas fácilmente en cuanto estén activas.

– ¡Genial! Entonces viajaré por el planeta durante un año completo y luego buscaré las esferas del Dragón. ¿Cómo llego hasta la casa de esa tal Bulma?

– Acércate – le pidió Dende a Glacier cuando se situó en otra punta de la atalaya, mirando a la inmensidad de las nubes.

Glacier llegó hasta él y posó su mano en la cabeza del crío.

– Es justo allí.

– De acuerdo – sonrió Glacier.

– ¿Entonces me acompañarás? – preguntó Glova a su compañero.

– Pues claro, quiero ver este mundo con mis propios ojos.

No pudo evitar sonreír – Piccolo, antes de partir – mostró sus demacrados guantes puestos y exhibió su armadura rota, llena de agujeros y líneas fracturadas – ¿Podrías... tal y como hiciste en la sala de entrenamiento?

– Claro – Piccolo dio un chasquido con los dedos y la vestimenta saiyana volvió a su normalidad, restaurada por completo.

– ¡Gracias! Pues allá vamos – saltó al vacío con una mano alzada, despidiéndose de todos – ¡Volveremos dentro de un año!

Al llegar a casa de Bulma, se encontraron allí con todos los guerreros Z reunidos. Pudieron despedir de esta manera a Trunks, que se disponía a volver a un futuro alternativo.

– Perdonad por mi desconfianza – se disculpó Trunks con ellos antes de meterse en la máquina del tiempo – Sin vosotros, no hubiéramos podido derrotar a Cell.

– No hay nada que reprochar, Trunks – le sonrió Glova, aunque Glacier no se inmutó; pasivo, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Tras ello y tras despedirse de todos los demás, consiguieron prestado el radar y comenzaron su viaje por todo el planeta.

La travesía por La Tierra fue provechosa para el saiyan y para el praio, quienes se fueron conociendo poco a poco. Exploraron el bello planeta por todos sus rincones y vivieron durante un año entero buscando sin prisas las Bolas de Dragon.

Un día cualquiera, volvieron a casa de Bulma para devolver aquel chisme – Aquí tienes – dijo al ofrecerle el radar a su dueña – Te agradezco la ayuda que nos has prestado.

Cuando volvieron a la Atalaya ya era de noche y el cielo volvía a desvelar algunas estrellas en el firmamento.

– Ahí tenéis – dijo Glacier desenrollando el final de su cola, donde había ido sujetando las esferas que ahora juntas parpadeaban brillantes.

Dende llamó al dragón y éste volvió a salir de la nada, oscureciendo el cielo con su divina presencia.

– Gracias, Dende – dijo Glova antes de acercarse al Dragón.

– ¿Cuál es vuestro deseo? – preguntó él.

Su voz resonaba en las cabezas de todos los presentes con gran reverberación y acústica y, aun así, el corazón del saiyan hacía temblar rítmicamente sus tímpanos y sus piernas le flaquearon cuando tragó saliva. No quería trabarse cuando hablara.

– ¡Deseo que me cures de la enfermedad que padezco! – gritó, animoso.

– No puedo hacer eso – la cara de Glova se transformó – En estos momentos no padeces ninguna enfermedad.

– ¿Qué? – Glova miró al suelo, casi en shock por lo que acababa de oír – ¿No estoy enfermo?

– _Ahhg..._ – suspiró Glacier – Es todo una gran mentira.

Glova le miró, nervioso. No sabía qué hacer, y tampoco sabía qué se proponía Glacier cuando avanzó dos pasos al frente.

– ¡Deseo que Glova conozca todo lo que no recuerda y todo acerca del mayor engaño de su vida!

– Está bien – contestó Shenron.

Los ojos de Glova centellearon a la vez que los del dragón. Su mirada de preocupación fue directa al suelo. Se desplomó de rodillas y su escudo, ceñido como siempre al antebrazo, resbaló haciendo ruido al caer.

Sus puños se cerraron mientras su cerebro recopilaba una inmensa cantidad de información escondida. La cabeza empezó a dolerle y uno de sus puños golpeó el suelo, enterrándose al instante en él, mientras la otra mano apretaba con fuerza su cráneo, sujetándolo como si le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

– ¡NOOO! – las lágrimas brotaron rápidamente de sus ojos vidriosos su grito resonó en todo el lugar, provocando un eco aterrador. Su potente Ki tambaleó a Dende y le hizo caer de espaldas. Entonces el llanto del saiyan precedió todo y hundió su rostro entre los brazos desmoronados por el suelo. Su aura se tornó dorada y pareció más real. El inamovible peinado saiyano se tiñó rubio y se erizó de forma espontánea. Sus iris castaños escondidos entre los brazos relampaguearon verdes, refulgiendo entre el sollozo.

Glacier, Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popo estaban anonadados. Ninguno de ellos excepto el praio sabían qué ocurría. Shenron, en cambio, no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho.

– ¿Cuál es vuestro segundo deseo? – preguntó seriamente.


	36. Capítulo 6 (T3) - El Pacto

**Capítulo 6 – El pacto**

Una nueva existencia se sumaba a la que creía que era su legítima vida. Glova dejó de airar su Ki e intentó calmarse como podía.

– ¿Ne... necesitáis un segundo deseo o algo? – preguntó Piccolo, sorprendido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo – Shenron no esperará eternamente.

Glacier, al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba a la advertencia de Piccolo, miró al dragón a los ojos y volvió a formular un deseo.

– Quiero que adaptes nuestra nave espacial: necesitamos que no requiera combustible y que pueda ir el triple de veloz, manteniendo su seguridad intacta.

– De acuerdo – le contestó el dragón, cuyos ojos se iluminaron rojos por un momento.

Las esferas mágicas se esparcieron de nuevo por el planeta y el cielo volvió a la normalidad. La luna comenzaba a verse en cuarto creciente, pero lo que más iluminaba la Atalaya era la energía dorada de Glova.

La cola del super saiyan se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura, cosa que no acostumbraba a hacer a menos que peleara.

Glacier se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro – Tranquilo – intentó consolarle – Al menos, ya no hay nada que te sea escondido.

– Necesito estar a solas – levantó su mirada, cruzándose con la de Glacier – Perdonad – se disculpó a los demás con un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces despegó provocando un fuerte sonido y su estela de oro se perdió en el cielo.

– ¿Qué le ocurre? – no pudo evitar preguntar Piccolo.

– Es largo de explicar y no sé muchos detalles – Glacier aún seguía con los ojos puestos en el resquicio que su compañero dejaba tras de sí – Por eso, os recomiendo que os pongáis cómodos si queréis escuchar lo que creo que ha sido de la misteriosa vida de este saiyan.

– ¿Por qué? – se preguntaba – Por venganza.

Ya sabía la respuesta. El Dragón divino le había implantado el recuerdo y la memoria de lo que había acontecido. Y también una especie de terrible sensación de que aquella era la pura verdad, que nunca podría borrarla de la mente.

– ¿Por qué yo? – se decía a sí mismo – Por casualidad.

No, aquella respuesta no se la había regalado Shenron, pero tal era su desdicha que necesitaba recriminar a alguien más que a sus amados tutores ¿Qué mejor que culpar a algo tan abstracto como el azar? ¿Desde cuándo creía él en las casualidades? ¿Desde cuándo no? Su mente era un tremendo caos.

Cogía velocidad para dar la vuelta al precioso mundo en el que volaba, como hizo en aquellos días de entrenamiento en Glasq (Un nombre impuesto por otro tsufur responsable de su supervivencia y de su complicada vida – maduró en un instante, casi sorprendido de saber tantos detalles que hacían de la realidad una inmundicia).

Se zambullía en el mar y salía a la superficie como un torpedo luminoso. Desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba así cuando se percató de que el Sol le reconfortaba secando su ropa mojada por la salada agua de las olas. Se acopló en una roca costera y dejó que el viento del océano azotara sus agotados ojos y su rostro reseco por las lágrimas.

Ya su aura no le rodeaba, pero su peinado rubio no podía pasar desapercibido y su nuevo estado ciertamente le fascinaba. Su cola volvió a desenrollarse y comprobó que era del mismo color de su cabello. Brillaba rubia, como si fuera la de otro animal, diferente a cualquier saiyan. Acarició los pelos de la misma como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que aquel color no fuese real.

Entonces miró al cielo y cerró los ojos verdes. Su peinado cambió y volvió a su estado original al igual que la cola, que ahora parecía dejarse mesar por el viento.

Tras un largo suspiro, sus ojos se abrieron castaños y pareció como si viese de otra manera el mundo. Localizó el Ki de Glacier y volvió de nuevo al palacio de Dende.

Allí, el praio le esperaba sentado, cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar. Ambos percibían que estaban enfrente del otro.

– ¿Qué sabías de todo esto? – le preguntó Glova con pesadez en la voz, sin vacilar.

– Nada claro – contestó él, sin abrir los ojos – Supe de alguna forma que algo no andaba bien, al igual que lo supuso Khän, pero en realidad no podíamos asegurarlo hasta que al viejo se le ocurrió algo y parece dedujo más de lo que yo podía imaginar.

– ¿Qué dedujo?

– Nada bueno – continuó Glacier – El viejo tiene unos poderes asombrosos, quizás no para defenderse, pero no he visto a muchos que estén a su altura. Me dijo que desde que te conoció, sabía que andabas errado entre una selva de confusión y que tus tutores no eran tan estimados como tú creías.

– ¿Charlabas con él encerrado en aquella esfera?

– Pues claro que charlaba con él. Por pesado que me pareciese, el viejo era el único ser con quien podía hacerlo. La soledad es peor de lo que uno puede imaginar.

– Está bien, continúa.

– El día que él entró en tus sueños supo que no era un sueño normal.

– Los recuerdos artificiales... – le susurraba su propia voz en la cabeza.

– Supo que tus tutores te estaban manipulando de alguna manera, engañando a tu memoria. Supongo que por eso quiso que entrenaras la mente. Aun así, nunca adivinó cómo operaban en ti y en tus recuerdos o, al menos, nunca me lo contó.

– Otsufur – oyó entonces, emergiendo aquella máquina en los ojos de Glova, como si la viera justo delante.

Pareciendo un acto compulsivo, Glova se acarició fuertemente uno de los brazos, justo donde recordaba haber tenido insertado uno de aquellos cables. Rememorando cómo una mano conocida le conectaba a aquel espantoso ataúd. La voz de Glacier le desconcertó.

– ¿Iba bien encaminado?

– ¿Eh? – el saiyan parecía embobado, sobresaltado por la pregunta. Ahora Glacier le miraba, sentado en la misma postura.

– ¿Que si iba bien encaminado?

– El viejo – insistió él – ¿Su deducción era precisa?

– _Erm..._ – se dejó caer en el suelo a su lado y dio un suspiro entrecortado y nervioso – Es difícil de explicar.

– No tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres – le dijo su compañero restándole importancia – No espero tanta confianza hacia mí.

– ¿Quieres que te cuente mi vida?

– Si te digo la verdad, echo de menos una buena historia. De esas historias que me contaban cuando tan sólo era un crío, llenas de valores crudos como la vida misma. Y he pensado "¿Qué mejor manera de escuchar algo parecido que la historia de tu vida?" Siendo sincero, aquí hay muchos tipos extraños, pero dudo que hayan tenido una existencia tan compleja como la tuya.

Glova miraba al suelo, algo impactado por tantas nuevas sensaciones.

– Si lo prefieres, volvamos ahora a la nave, pero a mí me gusta este planeta – dijo Glacier, cambiando de tema – Yo no tengo prisa.

– Nací en el planeta de los Saiyans – Glacier sonrió – El planeta Vegeta, un gran planeta rojo gobernado únicamente por mi propia raza, pero hubo un tiempo en el que no era así...

El saiyan narró todo lo que el dragón Shenron le había hecho ver e intentó ser breve, pero su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos por cada nuevo recuerdo, como si todos los hitos de su memoria fuesen cruciales para su vida. Su respiración fue dura y pesada en un principio, pero a medida que iba explicando lo ocurrido en un cercano pasado, su voz dejaba de temblar y comenzaron a brotar gestos de sus manos para acompañar la narración, asegurando un mayor detenimiento de lo que explicaba. Mientras más avanzaba en la historia, más se daba cuenta de que le hacía bien contarla. Estaba gritando al mundo la injusticia de una deplorable vida por medio del relato. Lloró y cerraba su puño enfurecido cuando recordaba sucesos sobre la gran mentira; reía y secaba sus lágrimas cuando rememoraba los días de entrenamiento con Khän.

Cuando terminó de exponer su memoria ya era tarde y el cielo anaranjado remarcaba suavemente las hermosas nubes que adornaban el horizonte.

– Qué corto – comentó Glacier, que hasta entonces había prestado toda su atención al saiyan.

– ¿Corto? – se extrañó Glova – Llevamos horas aquí sentados.

– Las historias de las que hablé perduraban durante varios días – sonrió – Pero entiendo que te parezca mucho tiempo. Aun así, ha sido muy gratificante. Es una de las más originales que he escuchado.

– Gracias – sonrió Glova, divertido y sarcástico – Qué halagador.

– Estoy seguro de que a Piccolo también le ha encantado – alzó el praio la voz para que evidenciar aún más la presencia del namekiano.

Piccolo salió de detrás de una impoluta columna blanca del palacio.

– No... pude evitar saber más sobre vosotros – cierto aire avergonzado hacía mella en sus palabras.

Glova no aguantó la carcajada y Glacier sonrió junto con Piccolo.

– ¿No tenéis hambre? – preguntó de repente Glova – Llevo horas sin comer nada.

Tras un buen atracón, Glova y Glacier se dispusieron a partir y se despidieron de Piccolo, Dende y Mr Popo.

– Gracias por todo, amigos – Glova les sonrió y levitó para emprender el camino a su nave.

– Adiós – Glacier se agachó para posar su mano en la cabeza de Dende – Sé que nos volveremos a ver. Cuídate, pequeño.

Sobrevolaron varias ciudades antes de entrar en la zona desértica donde se hallaba la nave espacial. Parecía la misma, pero cuando entraron en ella, algunos mandos de control habían cambiado como por arte de magia.

– Vaya – se sorprendió Glova – Gracias, Glacier, fue una buena idea. Con estas velocidades llegaremos a cualquier rincón del universo en poco tiempo.

– Lo hice pensando en mí – admitió él – No me gusta ir de viaje.

Glova se sentó y puso en funcionamiento los motores del vehículo tras un profundo suspiro. La pantalla del puente de mando se encendió, mostrando un único mensaje recibido hacía meses.

– ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó el saiyan antes de pulsar en la pantalla para abrirlo.

El mensaje se abrió y en la pantalla apareció una persona delgada sentada, ensombrecida por luces que no permitían ver más que el cuerpo enchaquetado y las manos del extraño.

Glacier y Glova se miraron, buscando en los ojos del otro alguna aclaración de quién demonios era aquel ser y enchaquetado.

– Un placer, señor G. Me presentaré con el nombre de Cleff.

– ¿Cleff? – murmuró Glacier – Me suena... ¿No era ese el nombre del que te contrató como mercenario? – se extrañó.

– No – Glova frunció el ceño, serio – Pero se parece.

– Verás – continuó la grabación – Probablemente no te has olvidado del poderoso Cliv, gran inversor al que mataste.

– Ya empezamos... – comentó el saiyan con pesadumbre en sus palabras – Sabía que habría represalias.

– Resulta que todos sus grandes negocios nos afectaban a varios inversores. Tranquilo, no nos ponemos en contacto contigo por haber asesinado al bueno de Cliv, sino porque dejaste sin cumplir un importante trato por escrito que, en resumen, nos afectaba a más de uno. Cumple con tu palabra y considérate pagado con la muerte de Cliv. Pulsa el botón de Aceptar o de Negar para responder este mensaje y yo me pondré en contacto con usted para aclarar los detalles, porque le guste o no, ha firmado un trato.

El video se cortó y Glova no contestó al mensaje.

– Paso de prestarles atención.

– Esa gente parece tener muchos recursos.

– Me da igual, que vengan y se enfrenten a mí. Puedo destruir sus planetas de residencia en un segundo.

– Pareces algo alterado.

– Qué va – Glova puso en marcha la nave y marcó el destino: Glasq.

Cuando hubieron transcurrido unas horas de viaje, una llamada despertó a Glova, que se levantó de la cama, adormilado, y fue hasta el asiento del piloto.

De pie, delante de la pantalla, se encontraba Glacier, curioso por la situación.

Glova pulsó un botón y una imagen apareció en una pantalla que ocupaba gran parte del cristal de pilotaje. Era un símbolo extraño que no podía identificar. La llamada no usaba cámara alguna, sólo audio.

– Al habla el señor Cleff. Si me oye, señor Doom G., le gustaría saber que tiene más que perder de lo que piensa. Sabemos que ha recibido el mensaje, pero está obligado a contestar.

– No les tengo miedo. No aceptaré seguir colaborando con alimañas como ustedes.

– _Ah_... – suspiró él – Seré claro. No me importan tus opiniones respecto a nuestro modo de actuar. Verás, todos los datos de Cliv son nuestros. Así que, señor Glova, no nos obligue a hacer algo innecesario.

De repente, en la pantalla aparecieron dos imágenes de video.

– Estás viendo esto en vivo y en directo.

Eran dos celdas blancas, pero sucias por el descuido. En cada una de ellas moraba una persona. Eran Lachi y Nasera, ambos desplomados por el suelo de sus respectivas habitaciones y con sendos grilletesde hierro en los cuellos. Ver sus aspectos desaliñados, el sufrimiento en sus ojos y sus cuerpos hambrientos fue un disparo certero en el corazón de Glova.

Los ojos del saiyan se nublaron de odio y su puño se cerró de nuevo.

– Espero que te suenen – continuó la voz – Oh, un momento, tengo otra llamada. Te dejo la videocámara activada para que te asegures de que los reconoces. En un segundo vuelvo. Recapacita bien tu respuesta.

Glacier volvió su mirada a Glova – ¿Son...

– Sí – contestó la voz casi diablesca de Glova – Son mis tutores.

El praio volvió a fijarse en los dos moribundos que estaban siendo grabados.

– ¿Quieres ir a rescatarlos?

Glova no respondía. Se dedicaba a mirar la pantalla.

– Creía que les odiabas después de saber qué te hicieron.

– ¡Joder! – maldijo Glova, airado. El pelaje de su cola se erizaba mientras su mirada perdida escrutaba el video.

– Perdona – se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Cleff – Ya estoy contigo de nuevo. Como puedes observar, yo no daré mi aspecto, ninguna de mis posibles localizaciones ni mi nombre. Llámame desconfiado, pero tú por aquí tienes fama de asesino. ¿Sabes? Desde un principio dudamos de tu vida como mercenario. Un mercenario de tu altura debería ser conocido a nivel intergaláctico. Y, para colmo, has firmado un trato y no lo has cumplido, asesinando al contratista. Eso no lo hace ningún mercenario que se precie. Quizás sí un pirata galáctico… Volviendo al tema – masculló tras una corta pausa, como si se hubiera percatado de que se estaba yendo por las ramas – ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

– ¿Cómo sé que no les haréis nada?

– Si haces tu trabajo, yo prometo devolverte a tu familia sana y salva.

– Primero quiero tener pruebas de que están vivos. Esto puede ser otro montaje.

– Está bien. Te lo demostraré. Dime qué quieres que hagan y se lo ordenaré al instante.

Glova dudó, pero tras pensarlo rápidamente dijo – Quiero que le digas al doctor que se levante y a la doctora que se siente en su cama y quiero que les entreguen una botella de agua a cada uno.

– Qué tierno – comentó Cleff – Daré el mensaje.

Pudieron oírse dar aquellas órdenes y al minuto las cámaras captaron exactamente lo que Glova había pedido. Eso incomodó al saiyan. Por una parte, no quería que ellos murieran, pero saber que estaban ya muertos le hubiera evitado la tensión de reconocer que están sufriendo maltratados, sin alimento.

– ¿Convencido?

– Ajá.

– Bien. Te recuerdo entonces el trato que debes cumplir. Quizás se te haya olvidado después de tanto tiempo. Te paso las coordenadas de aquel planeta llamado... No – se aseguró – No está bautizado. Bueno, ya me entiendes. Esta vez no irás a Gelarpa para usar el portal, viajarás por tu cuenta directamente. Allí rescataste a unos seres petrificados y más tarde les liberaste de su hechizo matando a un poderoso demonio. Toda una hazaña, así que no te costará realizar el trabajito que nos debes: ve allí, localiza a los animalitos y retén al más poderoso de entre todos ellos.

Las coordenadas te guiarán hasta el lugar en el que tienes que aterrizar.

– ¿Cómo sé que no faltarás a tu palabra?

– ¿Qué? – se extrañó Cleff, divertido – Me da igual si confías o no, es tu única alternativa si quieres ver a estos dos viejos de nuevo con vida.

El silencio de Glova hizo entender quién dominaba la situación.

– Entonces aceptas el trato – interpretó Cleff.

– Sí – confirmó el saiyan.

– Perfecto. Cuando llegues, habrá uno de mis soldados esperándote para darte un par de instrucciones. No le mates – rio – no conseguirías nada con ello. Hasta la vista, Glova.

La transmisión se cortó y Glova pegó una patada a uno de los sillones de la sala, haciéndolo volar hasta un rincón de la misma.

– ¡Mierda!

– Sigo sin comprender por qué lo haces – insistió Glacier.

Glova configuró el trayecto hacia las coordenadas que Cleff le había enviado.

– Ordenador – alzó su voz – ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el viaje a máxima velocidad?

– Tiempo estimado: 351 horas – contestó la voz robótica.

– Debe estar lejos – asumió el praio – Dos semanas de viaje con esta velocidad… Esto es ridículo. Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba.

– No creo que puedas llegar a entenderme – los ojos del saiyan realzaban la angustia que sentía – Son muchos sucesos en muy poco tiempo. No puedo aclarar mi mente ahora mismo.

– Ya me doy cuenta – le reprochó Glacier.

Glova se sentó en la silla del piloto, meditativo.

Glacier, por su parte, hizo levitar y colocar en su sitio original el sillón que su compañero había pateado hacía un minuto y se sentó en él, dejando escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Te diste cuenta de que te transformaste en lo que llamáis super saiyan? – cambió de tema intentando animar el ambiente.

– Sí – Glova no parecía demasiado entusiasmado.

– Si tu ozaru era tan poderoso, ¿qué nivel tendrá tu super saiyan, Glova?

El saiyan miró de reojo a Glacier, una leve sonrisa en potencia se vislumbraba en una de sus comisuras.

– Ya veremos – dijo entonces Glova, en el fondo emocionado.

**_Nota del autor:_**

**_Parece que los problemas de la aristocracia galáctica continuarán molestando a Glova. Nuestro protagonista está en deuda con ellos._**

**_Espero que os esté intrigando._**

**_Gracias, por cierto, a 6lockrock por su review. Con felicitaciones así siempre sé que será un placer continuar con la historia :)_**

**_Finalizo este Pie de página para confirmaros que cualquier duda que tengáis, vayan surgiendo o, simplemente, tengáis ganas de comentar, será respondida por mí en cada capítulo siguiente, siempre en este apartado de "notas de autor"._**

**_¡Un abrazo a todos!_**


	37. Capítulo 8 (T3) - Recuerdo desvelado

**Capítulo 8 – Recuerdo desvelado**

**En una gran nave espacial...**

– Toser – llamaba Oriam desde el comunicador de una lujosa nave a su compañero – Al habla Oriam.

– Te escucho.

– El saiyan está en ello, cumpliendo la misión. Ahora mismo debe estar matando a esas abominaciones a nuestro cargo.

– ¡Perfecto!

– El chantaje emocional siempre es lo más útil contra tipos duros como él.

– Buen plan, Oriam. Nada original, pero bueno al fin y al cabo.

– Menos mal que estoy yo para salvarnos el culo – rio él.

– ¿Qué ocurrirá con sus familiares?

– Ahora mismo están en una lanzadera en su planeta de origen. En cuanto Glova nos entregue al monstruo, los soltaremos y el trato quedará saldado.

– Está bien – suspiró Toser – Perfecto.

**Allá en un inhóspito planeta no bautizado...**

El Sol aún bañaba el horizonte con un tinte cobrizo, pero el constante viento arenoso parecía mucho más calmado.

– Hala – suspiró Glova soltando a su presa maniatada en el suelo, justo delante de su nave – ¡Glacier, ya he vuelto!

La compuerta de la nave se abrió y por ella bajaron Glacier y el soldado vestido de negro.

– Lo siento. Este tío no sabe nada.

– Vaya... – el saiyan creía en la posibilidad de que el soldado tuviera alguna noción sobre los líderes que le comandaban, pero aquel saliente de esperanza se había roto. No parecía que hubiera alguna manera de llegar hasta ellos.

– Sé quién es y dónde encontrar a su capitán, pero como vayamos de uno en uno escalando por una jerarquía de comandantes, quizás jamás terminemos.

– Lo sé – respondió Glova – Sería una mala idea.

Tras un segundo de silencio, Glacier volvió a hablar.

– Parece que te ha costado un buen rato – le sonrió – Y veo que te ha parecido más difícil de lo que pensabas – añadió señalando su armadura chamuscada.

– Bah – le quitó importancia – Ahora te contaré. Antes de nada, libera a éste para cumplir mi parte del trato.

Un brillo recorrió los ojos de Glacier y un pequeño espasmo sacudió la cabeza del soldado, aún cubierta con su casco oscuro.

– ¿Eh? – se preguntó asustado – ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Te has desmayado al ver al monstruo – se burló Glacier – Eres todo un militar.

Aquel soldado parecía atónito. Padecía una laguna mental. No recordaba qué había estado haciendo desde que cedió el localizador al saiyan.

– Aquí tienes al bicho este – Glova se dirigió a él – Es el más fuerte que encontré – mintió – Ya puedes decirle a tu superior que cumpla con lo prometido.

El soldado, aún vacilante y confundido, siguió las órdenes asignadas y encadenó con unos gruesos hierros inmovilizantes de pies y manos al monstruo púrpura de pantalones oscuros.

Cuando pulsó un botón desde un mando a control remoto, las cadenas levitaron y levantaron al ser, manteniéndole en el aire, bocarriba. Su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás y la posición le hacía abrir la boca, mostrando su lengua azul y sus blancos dientes, de entre los que destacaban unos afilados caninos. Su maligna expresión ahora irradiaba inocencia bajo la sombra de la inconsciencia.

De esta manera, el cuerpo del monstruo acompañó levitando al soldado hasta el portal, el cual se encendió justo cuando el militar se dispuso a sobrepasarlo.

En cuanto se cerró, Glova y Glacier volvieron a la nave.

– Qué calor – se quejó el saiyan cuando entró en su vehículo e hizo cerrar la escotilla.

– Y que lo digas – admitió el praio – Es un planeta muy templado.

Glova se desvistió y se fue a la ducha mientras alzaba la voz para que Glacier pudiera oírle desde el puente de mando.

– El primer monstruo que vino a atacarme superaba mi poder con creces – comenzó a explicar Glova – Era el más poderoso de todos.

Glacier no pudo evitar arquear las cejas – Sorprendente – susurró mientras jugaba sentado con un cachivache de decoración.

Glova dejó que el chorro de la ducha masajeara su espalda mientras miraba al suelo, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

– Casi uso mi transformación contra él, pero no me hizo falta al final.

– ¿Tu transformación de super saiyan?

– No – suspiró Glova – Aún no sé cómo controlar eso.

– ¿Por qué no te hizo falta transformarte en primate gigante?

– Un montón de monstruos nos rodearon. Muchos rostros, muchas formas. Todas con una única intención.

– Matarte – supuso Glacier.

– No. Querían asesinar al monstruo que me estaba plantando cara.

– ¿Todos contra uno? – se extrañó Glacier – ¿Los cincuenta y cuatro?

– Eran más de sesenta. Y ni aun así pudieron reducir a su objetivo – Glova salió de la ducha, secándose con una impoluta toalla blanca. Antes de volver con Glacier, se vistió con unos pantalones y se estiró como pocas veces hacía – Aquel monstruo mantenía a raya a los demás bichos. Yo les dejé hacer su trabajo.

– Comprendo – Glacier intentaba recrear la escena en su cabeza.

– Cuando transcurrieron las horas y la mayoría de los adversarios estaban muertos, usé mi metamorfosis y me libré de los restantes, capturando al más fuerte de entre todos ellos.

– Vaya, qué fácil lo pones.

– Aún no he terminado – le cortó – Cuando recogí mi escudo de la arena, ese monstruo violeta se tragó a mi presa.

– ¿Cómo? – le desconcertó – ¿El mismo que...

– Sí. El monstruo que he entregado se tragó al más poderoso. Tras ello, no resistió si quiera una de mis patadas. No es el más fuerte que encontré, pero tampoco había nadie más vivo.

– ¿Cómo que se lo comió?

– Se lo tragó haciendo aparecer un extraño agujero en su pecho. No me pidas detalles, no tengo ni idea de lo que son esos bichos.

Un pitido llamó sus atenciones. Era una llamada. Cuando Glova contestó, la voz habló sin dilación.

– Gracias, señor Glova. Un trato es un trato. Sus familiares se encuentran ahora en el mismo planeta de donde los sacamos. Es un placer haber hecho negocios con usted.

– Te advierto una cosa, Cleff – la voz del saiyan parecía amenazante – Si me mientes y no están allí, te las verás conmigo. Y te encontraré.

– Para su información, no le temo lo más mínimo – le contestó seriamente – Es imposible que pueda encontrarme. Sólo tiene un nombre falso con lo que empezar a buscar. Pero confíe en nosotros. No somos tan traicioneros como puede llegar a pensar. Simplemente, nos gusta el orden.

La transmisión se cortó y Glova intercambió una mirada nerviosa con la calmada expresión de Glacier.

– Bueno, entonces ya podemos volver – murmuró el saiyan dejándose caer en el asiento del piloto.

– Aún no.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque tenemos un polizón – Glacier señaló la esquina de la nave. Pero allí no había nada. O, al menos, no se le veía hasta que apareció la figura de una persona, como si hubiera estado camuflada en la pared.

Glova se levantó rápidamente y apuntó con su puño al extraño. Entonces pudo observarle mejor: era una mujer de pantalones negros holgados y algo sucios por la arena del planeta. Eso significaba que, efectivamente, provenía de aquel lugar. Su piel era literalmente blanca, tanto como la de Glacier, pero con un brillo inusual. Su figura era fina, aunque sus músculos se realzaban claros ante la luz artificial de la nave. No llevaba ropa en su mitad superior; sus pechos no eran demasiado prominentes, pero su musculatura los hacía firmes. Su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos brillaban con el color de la pirita y miraban fijamente a Glova y a Glacier, desafiantes. Ella también les apuntaba con sus manos en alto.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó Glova, amenazante.

– Mi nombre es Akkaia – respondió ella, nerviosa por la situación, pero totalmente alerta.

– ¿Por qué te has colado en mi nave? ¿Qué quieres?

Glacier no había cambiado de postura en el sillón.

– Quiero salir de aquí – le contesta ella.

– ¿De dónde?

– Del planeta. Quiero que me llevéis a cualquier otro sitio.

– ¿No es este tu planeta natal?

Akkaia negó con la cabeza.

– No puedo ayudarte. No puedo confiar en ti.

– Por favor – su voz no tembló, pero la desesperación se hacía tangente en sus palabras.

Glova miró a Glacier y éste se levantó, recordando a todos su alta figura. Entonces se acercó a ella.

– No te resistas mentalmente a mí. Si lo haces, lo sabré.

La mujer dejó de apuntarles con las manos, pero su expresión confusa evidenciaba que desconocía lo que aquel gigante se proponía a hacer. Al igual que Glova.

– Te haré sólo un par de preguntas – continuó Glacier inclinándose para mirar fijamente los ojos de la muchacha – ¿Tienes oscuras intenciones contra nosotros? ¿El único objetivo de haberte colado en la nave es el de huir a otro planeta?

La chica de piel clara se sorprendió por la pregunta y notó cómo aquel ser, de alguna manera, le vigilaba desde dentro de su cabeza. Podría resistírsele e intentar impedir que continuara haciéndolo, pero sabía que no le beneficiaría.

– No – contestó ella – No tengo otras intenciones contra vosotros. Y sí, vine para salir de aquí, nada más.

Glacier sonrió y se irguió, dándole la espalda para volver a su sillón.

– Dice la verdad – concluyó.

– ¿Qué? – cuestionó anonadado el saiyan – ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo has...

– Sí, estoy seguro – le interrumpió.

Glova volvió a mirar a aquella mujer y deseó por un momento tener los poderes de Glacier. Él no podía saber si le mentían con tan sólo mirar a los ojos. Eso le hubiera servido hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Quieres que se quede? – le preguntó a Glacier.

– Me alaga que me consideres alguien a quien tener en cuenta para tomar esta decisión, pero esta es tu nave y tú decides. A mí, sinceramente, me da igual.

Akkaia los miraba mientras conversaban y cuando tuvo una oportunidad para insistir, no dudó.

– Por favor – se dirigía a Glova.

– Uf... – suspiró él – De acuerdo. Pero te adaptarás a mis normas.

La chica respiró calmadamente – Gracias. Prometo no ser una carga.

– No pienso desviar mi ruta – prosiguió el saiyan. Te aguantarás y viajarás a mi destino.

– No me importa.

– Aun así, yo no he desvelado tus intenciones como ha hecho mi compañero. No confío en ti. Así que no hagas ninguna tontería que pueda hacerme pensar lo contrario a lo que te conviene.

– Vamos, Glova – le dijo Glacier – Está más asustada que tú por embarcarse en una travesía con nosotros. Lo he notado. Relájate.

Ella echó una mirada hostil al praio, ofendida por su comentario.

– No tengo miedo.

Glova se frotó la sien y se sentó en el sillón paralelo al de Glacier.

– Bueno – su voz parecía cansada – Entonces acomódate, supongo. En el baño podrás ducharte si te apetece y en el armario hay ropa de material elástico–adaptable que puedes usar.

– Gracias – contestó seriamente ella.

Entonces se fue directa al baño y desde la sala de mandos donde se hallaban Glacier y Glova, pudieron oír el sonido de la ducha.

– Parece realmente necesitada – dijo Glova al levantarse – Supongo que, si estás en lo cierto y no es peligrosa, esté bien echarle una mano. No tiene ropa y puede que no haya comido en días. Nadie querría vivir en este planeta.

Puso en marcha el vehículo y activó la ruta a Glasq. Cuando la nave ya había despegado, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, al lado de su compañero.

– Me duele la cabeza...

– Será de tanto pensar.

– ¿En serio crees que no nos causará problemas?

– Yo no dije eso.

– Déjate de bromas. Ya hemos despegado y antes dijiste que no era peligrosa.

– Y no lo es. Pero no veo el futuro – le sonrió.

– A veces me recuerdas a Khän – bromeó Glova sin abrir los ojos.

– Qué ofensivo – se burló.

Entonces Akkaia volvió a la aquella habitación. Llevaba la misma coleta rehecha y sus pantalones estaban limpios. Al igual que su piel, que ahora lucía más radiante.

– Perdonad por haber sido tan brusca antes. Supongo que os debo una.

– ¿No... quieres ropa nueva? – le preguntó Glova.

– ¿Ropa nueva? No, gracias. Estos pantalones aún me sirven.

– Bueno – se extrañó – Quería decir ropa de cintura para arriba.

– ¿Para qué? Aquí se está mucho mejor que en ese planeta, pero no tengo frío.

– Ah... – el saiyan parecía sorprendido – ¿Tú no lo ves raro? – le preguntó a Glacier

– ¿Me ves ropa puesta? – contestó él.

Akkaia se sentó en el sillón restante, enfrente de ellos. Les separaba una mesa blanca de baja estatura. Entonces se fijaron en que se había descalzado.

– Me presentaré en condiciones. Me llamo Akkaia, soy de una raza ya extinta, así que no la conoceréis. ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros?

– Yo soy Glova – se presentó el saiyan – Y pertenezco a la raza saiyana.

– No la conozco – entonces dirigió su mirada al praio.

– Glacier, así me llaman.

– Glova y Glacier, gracias de nuevo.

Akkaia no retiraba la vista si la miraban fijamente. Eso tranquilizó al saiyan.

– ¿Eras una esclava o algo por el estilo y te abandonaron en ese planeta? – preguntó Glova.

– No.

– ¿Y cómo acabaste allí?

– No lo sé. Caí presa de un hechizo y cuando desperté, me encontré en este caluroso astro, rodeada de cientos de seres que, como yo, habían estado inmersos en un profundo sueño. Seres a los que, por cierto, has dado muerte hoy.

La sorpresa de Glova le hizo rabiar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres uno de esos monstruos?

– No todos somos monstruos – contestó molesta.

– Sabía que me daría problemas – dijo mirando de soslayo a Glacier – Lo sabía.

– ¿Problemas? – se extrañó Akkaia, ahora más acomodada en su asiento.

– Mi misión era mataros a todos y entregar vivo al más fuerte. Y ahora estás tú aquí. Si lo descubren... – entonces se recostó de nuevo – Bah... Qué más da. Dudo que lo descubran. Y ya estoy harto de todo este embrollo.

Glacier ignoró el comentario de su compañero.

– Quizás si nos cuentas cómo acabaste hechizada nos desvele un poco más sobre los planes que tiene Cleff sobre el monstruo que les ha entregado Glova.

– Ya sabes qué le pasó, Glacier – le cortó el saiyan – El demonio Hazam les convirtió a todos en piedra con un hechizo. Esos aristócratas ya no me interesan en absoluto.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – Akkaia parecía preocupada.

– Los mismos que me han contratado para acabar con todos vosotros, me contrataron hace unos años para matar a Hazam y deshacer su magia.

– ¿Has matado a Hazam? – sus ojos de brillo metálico se abrieron como platos – Es imposible...

– Es la verdad ¿No me viste luchar transformado en una gigantesca bestia contra los otros seres como tú? En ese estado me fue fácil.

– Te vi, pero aun así... – la mirada de Akkaia se perdió en el suelo, pero no tardó en volver a Glova – ¿Por casualidad has matado también a su amo?

– ¿A su amo? – se extrañó el saiyan – ¿Qué amo podría tener el regente del mundo de los demonios?

– ¿Regente? – repitió ella en un murmullo – ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado petrificada? – preguntó retóricamente.

– Pareces sorprendida.

– Yo... – no sabía qué decir – Sólo es que...

– Cuéntanos tu historia – intervino por fin Glacier.

La chica dudó y ordenó sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Entonces aceptó.

– No sé hace cuánto tiempo hace de esto, pero antes de convertirme en piedra, yo no era como soy ahora. Vivía en mi planeta natal felizmente hasta que un brujo apareció. Poseía un pequeño grupo de soldados que en pocos años desoló todo cuanto yo conocía. Los escasos que apresaban eran tratados como basura y cuando capturó a toda mi familia… – un corto silencio lleno de vergüenza se apoderó de ella – Yo fui la única que aceptó trabajar para él a cambio… a cambio de una gran mentira.

– ¿Por qué le interesaba tener civiles voluntarios como sirvientes? – preguntó Glova, cautivado por la historia – ¿Para qué pedir lealtad si podía esclavizar?

Entonces Akkaia suspiró de nuevo, dolida por el recuerdo.

– Aquel brujo pretendía crear al ser más poderoso del universo para dominar como nadie gobernaría en la cronología de la historia cósmica – un aura misteriosa oscureció su narración – Su nombre era Bibidí.

Glacier se acomodó en el sillón – No me suena de nada – pensó para sí.

– Yo aún desconocía sus intenciones, pero en aquel entonces, él necesitaba a personas para intentar crear al ser imbatible. Los que aceptamos trabajar para él fuimos moldes de esa creación perfecta; y para realizar aquel oscuro conjuro, el brujo necesitaba que la voluntad de los moldes no fuera contraria a sus deseos, porque así lo requería el hechizo. De esta forma, Bibidí fue probando suerte. Mi transformación, como todas las demás, fue un fracaso; mi tono muscular, mi tez y mi color de piel... mi cuerpo mutó gracias a la magia y me convertí en un todopoderoso ser. Yo me sentí invencible, pero cuando él testó mi poder, resulté no ser más que otro fracaso.

– ¿Testar tu poder? – preguntó Glova.

– El brujo tenía un grandioso siervo, el rey del mundo de los demonios: Hazam.

La sorpresa de los oyentes fue notoria.

– ¿Hazam con un brujo? – se extrañó Glova – Qué extraño – pensó para sí – En la dimensión demoníaca odiaban a los brujos.

– Hazam era el gran Dakka, y, como ya suponéis, tenía una fuerza inimaginable. Me hizo combatir contra él y caí rendida a sus pies. Jamás olvidaré su sonrisa de superioridad, cómo miró a su amo Bibidí y cómo negó con la cabeza confirmándole que no daba la talla – bajó la mirada, como si le avergonzara aquello – Fue entonces cuando el brujo dio la señal y Hazam me escupió en la cara. En un principio creí que simplemente me seguía humillando, pero después me percaté de que mi cuerpo se convertía en piedra. Su saliva era mágica y quedé petrificada... hasta que hace unos años tú le mataste, y yo volví a respirar.

**_Notas del autor:_**

**_Espero que os guste._**

**_Ha sido un capítulo calmadito, pero hay un nuevo miembro a bordo de la nave y tiene algo que decir sobre la trama de este fic _**

**_:)_**


	38. Capítulo 9 (T3) - Vuelta al hogar

**Capítulo 9 – Vuelta al hogar**

El trío estaba en camino, pero el viaje de vuelta a Glasq sería largo.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esta nave tenía tanta información? – masculló Glacier, entusiasmado mientras miraba la pantalla de mando, leyendo sobre la historia del imperio del frío y de la dominación del antiguo rey Cold.

– No sabía que te interesara la historia que instruye el Imperio del frío sobre sí mismo – contestó el saiyan antes de pegar otro bocado a su almuerzo.

– En realidad no demasiado, pero es mejor que no hacer nada. Además, un mes de viaje enlatados entre estas paredes de metal será tedioso y agobiante.

– ¿Qué tal es el lugar al que vamos? – preguntó Akkaia mientras saboreaba su comida.

– Desértico, poco habitado y con escasa vegetación – le contestó Glacier con media sonrisa.

La expresión de Akkaia se tornó seria – Qué desilusión...

– Tal y como Glacier lo describe y sin faltar a la verdad – admite Glova – parece que es una copia del planeta que acabamos de dejar atrás, pero no se parece en nada: sus temperaturas no llegan a ser tan altas y la vegetación va en aumento gracias a la mano agrícola del único pueblo que allí vive en paz. La ciudad, por otra parte, posee tecnología moderna, instalada hace años por el mismo imperio del frío.

– Algo es algo – contestó ella antes de seguir comiendo más animada.

Las horas transcurrían lentas y la presencia de Akkaia en la nave parecía crear una subconsciente nube de incomodidad a los otros pasajeros, quienes no conversaban como de costumbre. Y el escaso diálogo entre ellos parecía no incumbir a la nueva.

– ¿Crees que podemos comunicarnos con Khän a través de la Blantir? – preguntó Glova a Glacier.

– Debes tener claro un par de cosas sobre la Blantir – contestó él tras un suspiro – Usar una esfera mágica no es como pilotar una nave. Ni tú ni yo tenemos conocimiento ni aprendizaje de cómo usarla; y pocos lo tienen en realidad.

– Bueno, tú te comunicabas conmigo a través de ella, ¿no es cierto?

– Sí y no. Fui capaz de comunicarme contigo porque tú llevabas un pedazo de Blantir y, a su vez, yo me encontraba encerrado en una dimensión dentro de la misma esfera. Fueron mis poderes telepáticos los que se percataron de que había alguien más aparte de Khän con el que podía contactar. Y, aun así, el viejo no me lo permitía. Te recuerdo que no pude establecer una conversación directa contigo hasta que murió.

– ¿Entonces tenemos que esperar a llegar allí para saber si está vivo?

– ¿Aún no te lo crees? Tú reviviste gracias al poder del Dragón.

– Tienes razón – sonrió Glova – No presencié mi resurrección, pero estoy aquí.

– Espera un segundo – intervino Akkaia, anormalmente interesada en la historia, como si se tratara de un cuento y no de la vida real – ¿Has dicho que has estado muerto?

Por un momento, Glova se había olvidado de la presencia de la invitada.

– Sí – dijo con cierto orgullo herido, pero intentando ocultarlo – Nos enfrentamos a una criatura mucho más mortífera que ese tal Hazam.

– Me cuesta creerlo – respondió ella.

– Por lógica – se unió Glacier – si Glova mató a Hazam y fue derrotado por este individuo conocido como Cell, el primero está muy por debajo del segundo.

– Aún no estoy convencida de que tu Hazam fuera el mismo que el mío.

– Ya, claro – respondió el saiyan sarcástico – ¿Cuántos Hazam pertenecientes a la realeza demoníaca existen?

La chica calló, recordando el pasado mientras vivenciaba un presente paradójico e irónico.

Las horas pasaban, y cada vez que Glova se levantaba de la cama, Akkaia ya solía estar preparándose el desayuno, charlando con Glacier. Así, siempre conversaban los tres y pareciera que los temas jamás se acababan. Cada uno provenía de un mundo diferente y todos poseían un punto de vista curioso para los demás. A pesar del ambiente más animado, Glova sentía cierta apatía y nerviosismo ¿Qué haría cuando llegara a Glasq? ¿Qué debía hacer con sus tutores? Esos que salvaron su vida por motivos totalmente ajenos a él. Esos que utilizaron su existencia para hacer realidad deseos de venganza. Esos que forjaron su personalidad con odio, miedo y falso amor.

Pensar en ello le atormentaba y la compañía de sus compañeros de viaje era lo único que le evadía.

Akkaia había notado cierta pesadumbre en sus ojos y en su habla a pesar del esfuerzo del saiyan por aparentar normalidad. Glacier, por su parte, no necesitaba de sus poderes telepáticos para saber lo que le ocurría a Glova.

– Me voy a dormir, chicos – dijo una vez Glacier.

– ¿Tú a dormir? – se extrañó Glova – No sabía que durmieras. Nunca te he visto haciéndolo.

– Y pocas veces lo verás de nuevo – sonrió – No lo necesito a corto plazo, pero, ya que no estoy haciendo nada de provecho en esta nave, echaré una cabezadita para no tener que hacerlo en un futuro en lugares más interesantes.

– Qué rara es tu raza – comentó Akkaia mientras Glacier se iba a un dormitorio alzando la mano en forma de despedida y agachando la cabeza para pasar por el arco de la puerta.

Glova siguió de pie, apoyado en el marco de una ventana, mirando el monótono espacio interminable. Entonces notó cómo sus vellos se erizaban con incomodidad desde la nuca hasta las piernas. Giró su mirada para encontrar la mano de Akkaia sujetando su cola.

– ¿Qué diantres haces? – pidió explicaciones algo inquieto y abochornado.

– Perdón – dijo ella soltándole bruscamente.

– Es molesto para un saiyan – le reprochó Glova – ¿Qué pretendes?

– Nunca había visto una extremidad que surgiera de la espalda.

– Glacier también tiene. He visto decenas de razas con ellas. ¿En qué mundo has vivido?

– Parece que en uno muy distinto al tuyo – respondió ella, sin señales de vergüenza.

Tras un corto silencio, la chica habló.

– ¿Cuál es tu historia? – preguntó de repente.

Glova se quedó algo pasmado. No se esperaba la pregunta. A pesar de los debates que habían tenido en grupo sobre diversas costumbres de sus tan diferentes culturas, nadie había hecho una pregunta tan directa y general a su vez.

– ¿Mi historia?

– Sí, yo os conté cómo llegué hasta aquí.

– No puedo resumir lo que soy ahora en tan pocas palabras.

– Pero puedes contarme cómo has terminado matando por dinero.

– No fue dinero lo que pedí a cambio.

Sin extenderse en la narración, Glova tuvo alguien a quien contar por segunda vez su verdadera historia.

– Veo que la vida no es cruel sólo para el que merece crueldad – murmuró ella cuando parecía haber concluido el relato.

– La crueldad no aparece y desaparece como por arte de magia – los ojos de Glova brillaban sumergidos en el paisaje cósmico del exterior – La crueldad es cometida por personas de carne y hueso.

– Entonces... ¿Tus tutores están esperándote en Glasq, al igual que tu maestro?

El saiyan asintió sin parpadear.

– Un encuentro aciago y otro alegre – sonrió ella.

– Aún no sé cómo responder a esto y aun así el momento se acerca.

– Bueno, al menos eres capaz de ubicar tu vida. Yo, por el contrario, no sé adónde me dirijo y tampoco sé qué haré cuando llegue ¿Tendré que forjar una nueva vida?

– No es tan difícil – contestó él – Te lo dice alguien con dos medias vidas hechas.

Akkaia sonrió y posó su mano blanca en el brazo de Glova.

– Gracias por la charla – dijo antes de levantarse.

– ¿Te preocupa que el brujo que te esclavizó siga vivo? – Glova seguía mirando al exterior, pero estaba sereno.

La expresión de la chica cambió de sonrisa a asombro por la pregunta inesperada.

– Hm... Sí, supongo que algo sí que me asusta. Aquel brujo tenía la capacidad de hacer con sus creaciones lo que le diera la gana. Si quería, podía mantenernos en cualquier lugar sin mover un dedo, o aprisionarnos con su magia, pero la idea de convertirnos en piedra era muy tentadora. Deduzco que éramos sus trofeos.

– Pues tranquila – continuó Glova – No sé si tendrás pensamiento de quedarte con nosotros, en nuestro planeta, quiero decir, pero debes saber que estarías con los seres más poderosos del universo. Glacier tiene tropecientos millones de años y me contó que pocas veces había visto a alguien tan poderoso como al que nos enfrentamos en el planeta llamado Tierra. Pero finalmente pudo acabar con él.

– Ese tal Cell...

– Sí. Su Ki era impresionante – dijo recordando con emoción cómo el bioandroide superó sus expectativas cuando lo vio oportuno – Y yo conseguiré ser tan fuerte como Glacier, o más.

– Pareces muy seguro de ello.

– Está en mi sangre – continuó Glova – Los Saiyans somos una raza guerrera y poseemos más potencial del que imaginé hasta hace un tiempo. Conseguiré controlar el estado de Super Saiyan – su puño se cerró inconscientemente y su cola rodeó su cadera, como si se dispusiera a combatir en ese instante.

– Suenas ridículo – respondió ella – ¿Super saiyan? Parece sacado de un cuento.

– Es real. Y si te quedas finalmente en Glasq, lo comprobarás – una sonrisa pícara surgió de su rostro decaído, pero no se la dedicaba a nadie. Era una sonrisa involuntaria nacida de las profundidades de su corazón. Había redescubierto el objetivo de su existencia, la superación de sí mismo – Me toca mover ficha.

Glacier descansó durante más horas de las que podrían esperarse Glova y Akkaia. Aun sin la presencia del praio, los dos compañeros fueron entablando cierto acercamiento y la incomodidad entre ambos llegó a desaparecer en un par de días. Akkaia era a veces demasiado cortante para Glova, pero poco tardó él en darse cuenta de que era un comportamiento natural, sin ninguna mala intención.

El praio, en posición de loto, flotaba sobre el suelo de su habitación a oscuras mientras dormía. Su gruesa cola blanca rodeaba sus piernas, como una serpiente que subía enroscada abrazando su espalda hasta acabar en su pecho. Llevaba prácticamente una semana descansando en aquella postura.

– "Llegada en 70 horas al destino deseado" – emitió la voz de la nave.

Aquella voz le despertó. Entonces sus párpados se abrieron y las pupilas se adaptaron a la escasa luz del lugar. Sus iris rojizos brillaron tras haber reposado tras años sin poder hacerlo plenamente.

– Ya queda menos – susurró con voz sosegada

**En un lejano planeta, dominio de Oriam…**

En una misma habitación, estaban sentados tres personas: Toser y Oriam que, como en su día Cliv, controlan una gran propiedad planetaria y poseen un vasto ejército que actualmente lucha por gobernar todo el antiguo imperio de Freezer. La otra persona tenía barba y bigote prominentes y vestía de forma elegante. Se llamaba Onel; su influencia y capacidad militar y territorial igualaban, más o menos, a las de sus compañeros.

Entre aquellas tres potencias, la extensión gobernada por el imperio del frío hacía años estaba siendo reconquistada y los planetas que habían conseguido la independencia a través de la rebelión eran de nuevo subyugados gracias a la fuerza militar. Sus planes de extensión abarcaban el objetivo de procurar la inmortalidad de sus respectivas naciones a costa de los recursos y las vidas de los demás.

De cualquier manera, aquello no era más que imagen política, los tres líderes coincidían claramente en un aspecto: ellos eran los que tenían el poder, y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden bajo sus mandatos, se requería una amenaza mayor que soldados y armas, se requería la presencia de un ser superior a cualquier luchador que resista la embestida armamentística de sus tropas. La imagen de Freezer aterrorizaba a cualquier planeta, y ellos pretendían lo mismo.

– Parece que el controlador de mentes ha resultado todo un éxito – recalcó Toser mientras contemplaba por un ventanal de cristal cómo el monstruo púrpura disparaba solamente a los droides de entrenamiento que ellos le encomendaron.

– Por eso pedí que vinierais en persona – respondió Oriam – De un día para otro, poseemos una de las armas más mortíferas del universo. Y debemos planear cómo utilizarla bien. Se acabaron los mercenarios y los ejércitos.

– ¿Sabes ya el paradero del brujo? – preguntó Onel – Si dices que ya encontró aquella cosa... Podría ser un problema.

– No lo sé – Oriam pulsó unas teclas de su pulsera y de ella emergió un holograma que mostraba una parte de la galaxia – Esa rata se va moviendo de lugar en lugar y es complicado seguirle el rastro. Aun así – varios puntos del mapa se iluminaron – conocemos dónde ha estado hace dos días.

– Parece que esto no llega buen puerto – afirmó Onel sin cambiar la expresión de su cara mientras le daba una calada a algo parecido a una pipa de tabaco.

– Tranquilo – habló Toser – Cuando le localicemos, iremos rápidamente hasta su posición, y entonces nuestro monstruo le hará papilla. Acabaremos con las amenazas de nuestro reinado de un plumazo.

– No creo que debamos confiarnos tanto – interrumpe Onel de nuevo – Según nuestros informadores, es muy probable que Dabra, el Rey de los demonios, esté bajo sus órdenes. Y no tenemos medios de asegurar que el poder de nuestro... lo que sea eso – dijo mientras miraba a aquel ser violeta desde la ventana – sea mayor que el de ese demonio.

– En cualquier caso, es nuestra única baza – recalcó Oriam – No poseemos un plan B para hacer frente a Babidí. El saiyan no querrá colaborar, y enfadarle sería catastrófico.

– ¿Qué pasaría si no lográramos acabar con el brujo? – preguntó Toser.

– Probablemente con el tiempo consiguiese despertar a su criatura, y sería el fin de nuestro dominio – respondió Oriam.

– ¿Puedo preguntar cómo conocéis lo relativo a esa peligrosa criatura? – preguntó Onel, algo irritado.

– Antiguos documentos que describen las últimas acciones de los mismos dioses contra un peligro universal – le respondió Oriam seriamente – Y pruebas de que aquello ocurrió de verdad.

– Aún me cuesta creerlo, pero si vosotros lo decís... – respondió él mientras dejaba escapar humo de una especie de tabaco de su pipa – Lo dejaré en vuestras manos.

**En el planeta Glasq...**

La nave no aterrizó en plena ciudad. Glova sabía que la presencia de Glacier alarmaría a toda la población debido a su indiscutible parecido con los demonios del frío que habían conocido y prefirió presentarle más adelante, como un gran aliado, en el momento propicio.

Para que ningún radar se percatara de su llegada, el saiyan había activado con antelación los inhibidores de la nave. Sin saber muy bien porqué, no quería que sus tutores supieran de su llegada hasta tenerlos delante.

Las dunas de arena se dispersaban por el viento que desprendía el vehículo al aterrizar. Akkaia miraba con curiosidad todo ese desierto a través de la cristalera del piloto.

– Pues ya hemos llegado – dice Glova al notar la pequeña sacudida al pisar tierra.

– ¡Por fin! – exclamó Glacier.

La escotilla bajó y el praio se apeó el primero. Sus pies desnudos se cerraban notando la arena templada entre los dedos.

– Glacier – Glova le siguió, llevando consigo la Blantir en una mano y el escudo en la otra – Recuerda que no deben verte si no queremos armar escándalo.

Akkaia, mientras tanto, se había bajado y pisado tierra firme. En el horizonte podía verse una gran zona boscosa, un lujo para sus ojos. Desde que despertó, todo lo que había visto era arena y rocas.

– Iremos primero a ver a Khän – dijo Glova – Seguidme.

Con el saiyan por delante, los tres caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta un anormal hundimiento de arena.

– Aquí es – Glacier apuntó al suelo y subió el dedo con un movimiento rápido.

Una tonelada de arena se elevó como si fuera un solo grano, destapando un túnel subterráneo de pared más rocosa. Cuando el praio bajó el brazo, el montículo de arena se desmoronó a unos metros del hoyo descubierto, formando una elevación del terreno.

Saltaron y se adentraron en el subsuelo bajo la luz de una esfera de energía controlada por Glova. Recordó entonces la primera vez que caminó por allí, con una luz similar y con cierto miedo a lo desconocido. Los recuerdos le invadieron e ignoró cuánto tiempo habían caminado ya cuando vio a lo lejos una luz, entonces dispersó la suya.

– ¿Allí es? – preguntó Akkaia algo desesperada por llegar a algún lugar.

– Ajá – fue la respuesta del saiyan antes de continuar andando, como abstraído.

Llegaron a una pequeña habitación contigua iluminada por una especie de lámpara de aceite que colgaba de la pared. El saiyan se dirigió directamente hacia una de las esquinas. Allí, en una bifurcación de la pared, se hallaba una puerta polvorienta.

La cruzaron y se adentraron en una gran sala iluminada por una docena de antorchas. Al final de la misma se hallaba Khän sentado en su gran trono de piedra.

– Vaya... – susurró Akkaia inconscientemente al sentir la penetrante mirada de aquel ser que les esperaba bajo un halo de misterio.

Se acercaron los tres a paso ligero y cuando estuvieron a dos metros de distancia, Khän se levantó, mostrando su gran cuerpo arropado por la misma túnica oscura de siempre. Aunque, enfrente de Glacier, su tamaño no imponía tanto.

khän dio un paso adelante y tocó con su índice la frente del saiyan mientras le miraba a los ojos.

– Tu mente ahora es clara y cristalina, todo gracias al poder de una magia divina – entonces bajó el brazo y expresó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Glova abrió sus brazos y le abrazó hundiendo su cabeza entre el pecho del gigante – Te eché de menos – dijo entonces.

Cuando se despegó, vio cómo Khän seguía sonriéndole, pero la voz de Glacier interrumpió el momento.

– Ahora devuélveme lo que es mío – el praio alzaba una mano dirigida a Khän, esperando recibir algo.

Glova se dio la vuelta y contempló extrañado de hito en hito a los dos tipos enormes que se miraban. Glacier le sacaba una cabeza a Khän, pero este último no parecía inmutarse, tan solo le miraba con naturalidad.

– Perdiste la propiedad que desea tu mano, desde hace millones de años.

– No me importa tu juicio – su mano se movió plantando la palma dirigida a la cabeza de Khän – Obtendré lo que es mío, porque me lo gané.

– ¿Qué hacéis? – Glova levitó y se puso entre el praio y Khän – Cálmate, Glacier.

– No te metas, Glova – de repente, el saiyan salió disparado hacia un lado hasta chocar con la pared – Tiene algo que me pertenece.

La mirada de Khän seguía siendo amplia y penetrante, pero los ojos de Glacier eran más fríos que nunca.

**_Notas del autor:_**

**_¡Espero que os guste! _**

**_Disculpad la demora y disfrutad :D_**


	39. Capítulo 10 (T3( - Estrellas de hielo

**Capítulo 10 – Estrellas de hielo**

Glacier nació hace millones de años en un planeta helado conocido como Paria, donde la vegetación era cristalina y la nieve alimentaba a la extraña fauna con sabores dulces como la miel.

Lo primero que preguntó al nacer fue su nombre, tal era la curiosidad que sentía por sí mismo.

– Glacier – le contestó su padre mientras le abrazaba con amor tras su gestación.

Desde el principio, los grandes adultos supieron que había en él un gran potencial, pero los parios eran una especie única que había alcanzado ya miles de logros imbatibles, principalmente en las artes marciales y psíquicas, que les hacía mental y brutalmente superiores a cualquier otra conocida hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, sabían que no poseían esas capacidades por fines egoístas.

Hacía ya casi tres milenios antes del nacimiento de Glacier que descubrieron el planeta Lia, donde conocieron a unos seres tan longevos como ellos, pero con una sabiduría diferente, mucho más real a cualquier otra. De esta manera, a cambio de protección, los parios tuvieron el honor de formar a sus mejores soldados bajo la sabiduría de los lianios.

Solo los Parios que superaban una serie de pruebas de forma perfecta eran escogidos para tal travesía y únicamente si superaban el largo camino de aprendizaje del planeta Lia, serían nombrados Praios: una especie de sincero reconocimiento por sus excelentes habilidades y un cargo de alta responsabilidad.

Glacier, desde sus primeros días de vida, tuvo interés en formarse para ser un verdadero praio, y no dejó de entrenar cuerpo y mente para así cumplir su sueño.

Y por ello conoció a Fridio, el único de entre su región con el que podía darlo todo en los entrenamientos. Llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos y, aunque competían entre ellos por obtener la plaza y el adiestramiento en Lia, cada uno le deseaba lo mejor al otro. Siempre que Fridio era derrotado, Glacier chocaba suavemente la frente con la de su compañero en señal de agradecimiento. Siempre que Glacier perdía, Fridio posaba su mano en el pecho de su contrincante en señal de respeto.

Las pruebas de selección se realizaban una vez cada década y solamente eran escogidos los cien jóvenes parios más excepcionales. Se trataba de un difícil examen dividido en varios retos que englobaban los desarrollos físicos, mentales y teóricos.

Aunque vivían en la misma área geográfica, los dos amigos no tuvieron que encontrarse en las pruebas de combate, y eso fue lo que marcó sus destinos. A pesar de que los retos mentales y de sabiduría eran más complejos (en teoría), un combate perdido hubiera significado para ellos prácticamente la exclusión de la plaza.

De esta forma fueron aceptados de entre los cien de aquella tanda y al año fueron trasladados a Lia en una gran nave espacial. Allí le confirieron un tutor a cada persona y pronto comenzaron sus adiestramientos como futuros praios.

Khän, el maestro de Glacier, vio un fuego interno de gran intensidad tras esa piel nevada, pero su saber no llegaba a ver más allá. Desconocía si aquella llama sería positiva o negativa, y por ello sabía que tenía una gran responsabilidad entre sus manos.

Aquella formación duró un par de siglos, como era habitual, y pocos de entre los cien elegidos llegaban a superar las enseñanzas para ser nombrados praios. Glacier y Fridio continuaron entrenando juntos y enlazando una amistad inmaculada.

– Cuando seamos Praios independientes, nos uniremos para realizar las tareas planetarias más complicadas – propuso Glacier, tras terminar un combate de entrenamiento.

– Tendremos que usar un nombre que nos represente – rio Fridio.

– Los guerreros de plata – votó su compañero.

– Qué va, los guerreros del espacio – eligió Fridio mientras reía con su mejor amigo.

Llegó por fin la etapa de la juventud en la que tendrían que superar los retos de Lia que les convertirían en lo que siempre habían soñado. Se trataba de un examen casi sagrado, tanto para el planeta Paria como para el planeta Lia, debido a su inmensa importancia para el cosmos. Los Praios serían los protectores del universo, aquellos que ayudarían a planetas dominados por la opresión, aquellos que intentarían enseñar una ley justa allá donde se les requiriera, aquellos con el poder y la responsabilidad suficiente de salvar vidas y matar otras para lograr fines puros si era necesario.

Las pruebas mentales y de erudición fueron las primeras por su mayor relevancia. Si las superaba, el aprendiz debería plasmar todo su conocimiento a través de un único combate en el que demostraría su valía como praio.

Los maestros de Lia, aprovechando la situación, decidieron que lo más adecuado sería un enfrentamiento entre Fridio y Glacier, que ya habían aprobado los retos anteriores. El suspenso no dependía de quién ganara o perdiera, se trataba de algo mucho más complejo.

Diez jueces rodeaban el campo de enfrentamiento y veinte ojos juzgaban a los dos competidores.

Las miradas rojas de aquellos mejores amigos se cruzaron de nuevo, con respeto y frialdad. Cuando tintineó la campana, sus cuerpos lo dieron todo en la lucha. Los golpes y los esquives enseñados durante años eran medidos milimétricamente y las técnicas de control y relajación de los impulsos que desarrollaron con sus respectivos maestros eran analizadas con precisión por los mejores magistrados de Lia.

Tras varias horas de duro combate, Fridio fue declarado ganador y el encuentro finalizó.

– Sobresalientes – afirmó uno de los jueces tras unos minutos de conversación con los demás.

Los amigos se miraron y se abrazaron llenos de felicidad.

– Lo hemos conseguido – le susurró Glacier mientras intentaba no llorar.

– Por fin – sonrió Fridio.

La celebración del renombre de los Praios que superaron las pruebas de ese siglo fue más numerosa de lo habitual: cinco personas, de cientos que lo intentaban, habían superado las expectativas.

Normalmente, cada siglo, un Kaioshin visitaba el planeta para entregar en persona una gema traída de la misma tierra sagrada de los dioses, bien era reconocida por ellos la labor de los Praios por fomentar el equilibrio en el universo. En aquella ocasión, la Kaioshin del Oeste fue quien se presentó.

Fridio fue elegido representante del grupo para la ceremonia, y a él se le entregó la piedra de color morada, que era de todos los Praios, pero que residiría en el más excepcional de aquel rito.

En ese momento, Glacier pudo contemplar la verdadera divinidad a través de sus ojos, y percibió el temible Ki sagrado que rodeaba a la Kaioshin allá por donde anduviera, a pesar de su mirada armoniosa y risueña.

Finalmente, el rito concluyó con una reverencia a la diosa y una reverencia plural, en la que los presentes mostraban la igualdad como seres a pesar de las diferencias terrenales.

Glacier y Fridio formaban parte del todo más fino y esencial de su sociedad. Continuaron aprendiendo de sus respectivos maestros y en menos de un año comenzaron sus primeros proyectos: un planeta requería destruir a un monstruo que amenazaba con exterminar a todo ser vivo, otro planeta en inminente guerra requería una mediación a la que todos respetaran, uno amenazado por demonios venidos de otros mundos, otro en peligro de contaminación crítica por la maldad de altos aristócratas, otro sucumbido bajo una guerra mundial...

La vida de un praio era ajetreada y cada misión conllevaba años de implicación. Todos los astros que visitaban conocían el significado de la presencia de un praio gracias a la gran fama universal de estos héroes.

Los dos amigos, desde aquel entonces, pocas veces tuvieron ocasión de volverse a ver y sus aprendizajes continuaron día tras día, mientras llevaban a cabo sus misiones correspondientes y se comunicaban telepáticamente con sus maestros. Aun así, cada vez que sus caminos volvían a cruzarse, sus corazones brillaban de alegría.

Lamentablemente, a los pocos siglos, el número de planetas que requerían la ayuda de los praios aumentaba a medida que descubrían más y más astros habitados. Los praios no eran suficientes y un sentimiento de rebeldía surgió entre los corazones de los más jóvenes. Algunos comenzaron a infravalorar las enseñanzas de sus maestros y al cabo de los siglos el egoísmo mostró la verdadera cara de los nuevos praios, que se opusieron a cumplir con sus misiones y comenzaron a trabajar de forma independiente.

Una norma básica entre los Parios era la de no enfrentarse a un igual de gran diferencia de edad debido al enorme distanciamiento de poderes que había entre los más adultos y los más jóvenes. Por ello, al cabo del tiempo, promovieron campañas de concienciación encabezadas por praios de una edad cercana a la de los rebeldes. Sin embargo, solamente originó una mayor tensión entre los dos bloques.

A los pocos años de aquello, sin saber bien cómo ni quién comenzó, se desveló que hubo soldados praios asesinados a manos de los praios rebeldes, y eso generó una guerra entre, en un bando, las generaciones más recientes que una vez encabezaron las campañas de concientización y, en el otro bando, los jóvenes praios rebeldes.

Glacier y Fridio estuvieron entre los primeros; siempre iban juntos a los conflictos y sus manos se mancharon de sangre de su misma especie, por primera vez.

Fue entonces cuando los rebeldes comenzaron a forjar el terror en los planetas y a dominarlos individualmente gracias a su poder e influencia. Así, en pocos lustros, los guerreros conocidos como praios empezaron a ser llamados "Demonios del frío" por el universo.

La guerra duró unos siglos hasta que los Parios y los Liarios decidieron dejar de intervenir.

– No es la solución – dijeron simplemente – La muerte no solventará nuestros problemas.

Entonces lideraron un programa de reagrupación de los praios pacifistas, como primer aviso – Nos iremos – anunciaron los Parios adultos y los Liarios.

– ¿Marcharnos? ¿Adónde? – exigía saber Glacier.

– A la senda correcta – contestó su maestro Khän.

– Dices de exiliarnos de nuestros propios planetas sin saber realmente cuál será nuestro destino. No cuentes conmigo, maestro. Prefiero exterminar a todos los que han mancillado nuestra raza.

Entonces Khän descubrió que la luz que brillaba tan intensamente en el interior de Glacier era negra como el Katchin.

La guerra sólo continuó entre los praios rebeldes que, cegados por un sentimiento de superioridad y poder, desafiaban a los demás que les hacían competencia para lograr la supremacía personal. Solamente unos pocos praios como Glacier mantuvieron su ofensiva, intentando eliminar a todos los demonios del frío para salvaguardar el verdadero nombre que una vez tuvieron para el universo.

Fridio, por ejemplo, pretendió seguir el camino que sus maestros tomarían hacia la paz del exilio e intentó convencer a su mejor amigo para que se uniera.

– Por favor, Glacier – insistía él – No servirá de nada. Son millares, y tú sólo eres uno. Te matarán antes de cumplir tu objetivo.

– ¿Ya has olvidado que somos praios sobresalientes? – contestó Glacier – Ninguno ha sido capaz de hacer peligrar mi vida.

– Los habrá – comentó Fridio – Y el viaje de nuestros padres se hará una única vez.

– Comprendo que no quieran intervenir por la fuerza, pero... – vaciló indignado – ¿Exiliarse? Nuestros padres no temen a los demonios del frío, son cucarachas para ellos.

– Matarlos a todos no es tu destino – Fridio habló serio – Lo sabes, nuestros maestros dicen la verdad: se destruirán mutuamente hasta su extinción.

– Khän me dijo una vez que yo era un ser especial, que cambiaría el rumbo del universo – confesó Glacier – Y estoy convencido de que este es mi momento, aunque él lo niegue, porque realmente lo desconoce.

Glacier se mantuvo firme en su convicción y continuó retando a los demonios del frío que localizaba para plantarles cara y matarlos. Ninguno fue capaz de infundir temor en su corazón, y decenas cayeron bajo su técnica y poder. Tantas fueron sus víctimas que perdió la cuenta. Los planetas en los que combatía quedaban derruidos o con cicatrices geográficas irreparables. Y no fueron pocas las víctimas civiles que sufrieron por las intensas luchas.

Una vez aterrizó en un planeta donde sabía que se hallaba otro demonio del frío, pero cuando llegó a él, ya estaba muerto, encontrando a Fridio al lado de su cadáver.

– ¿Por fin has entrado en razón? – le preguntó alegre Glacier.

– No – vengo a darte una última oportunidad – Fridio hablaba casi con clemencia – Los nuestros y los Liarios se van dentro de un mes. Tiempo de sobra para volver.

– No voy a huir, Fridio – la leve sonrisa de Glacier desapareció – Creí que comprendías mi objetivo.

– Esto se te está yendo de las manos.

– Lo siento, amigo. No me harás cambiar de opinión.

– Ah... – suspiró Fridio – Mi maestro también me reveló parte de mi destino, y debo hacer que pares, o provocarás una situación catastrófica. Además, sé que, si no puedo convencerte, tendré que ocuparme de ti.

– ¿Quieres matarme? – Glacier parecía dolido, pero aún más, enfurecido.

– ¿No me darás otra alternativa? – le preguntó su mejor amigo mientras subía la guardia.

– Vamos, Fridio – Glacier estaba serio – No pienso matarte, pero si me atacas, pagarás las consecuencias.

– No tengo otra opción – contestó Fridio muy apenado, mientras de sus dedos índice y corazón se iluminaba un punto blanco – Yo sí iré a matar. Lo siento.

– ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Glacier – Con que esto va en serio... ¿De verdad usarás tu Oreia Kaiol contra mí? – su mirada se tornó fiera y desafiante – Habrás creado la técnica de la muerte, pero yo he desarrollado el Halio Kian. Tu rayo no me tocará mientras sepa qué vas a hacer – se puso en guardia – Supongo que es hora de ver quién de los dos ha progresado más en todos estos siglos.

La batalla comenzó y el planeta se resintió. El choque entre dos poderes tan iguales era abrumador. A los pocos minutos, la escasa fauna de aquella área huyó de la batalla o murió en el intento entre explosiones y ondas expansivas. El cielo se tornó oscuro y los cumulonimbos trajeron una gran tormenta al lugar.

Cada golpe que acertaban dolía más que cualquier otro que se hubieran dado en sus infinitas luchas pasadas, era un dolor penetrante que llegaba hasta el corazón.

El Oreia Kaiol poseía la capacidad de matar a quien acertara, tal era la habilidad de Fridio, un guerrero superdotado, que jamás supo realmente cómo logró crear aquella técnica; diera donde diera, aquel ataque era siempre mortal. El rayo era blanco, pero su grueso interior era burdeos, y no emitía ningún sonido al recorrer el espacio, solamente al ser disparado: un rápido y fuerte chasquido, como si un pequeño petardo detuviera por un momento todo el ruido de alrededor.

La habilidad diestra de Glacier, por el contrario, se trataba del Halio Kian, una técnica creada hacía milenios por la raza paria, pero que muy pocos llegaron a desarrollar debido a su dificultad psíquica. Glacier, gracias a su destreza y pericia, fue capaz de sobrepasar los límites conocidos hasta la fecha. El Halio Kian activaba un tipo de Ki único, mediante el cual podía entrar en la mente del rival para analizar lo que iba a hacer en los siguientes instantes. La debilidad de esta técnica era su limitado uso, ya que normalmente, los que han sabido usarla únicamente lo pudieron hacer durante unos segundos, ya que requiere una concentración muy intensa, y al ser una técnica de combate, el usuario debía saber relajarse en circunstancias difíciles. Además, cuanto más se usaba en un corto período de tiempo, más agotaba mentalmente.

Glacier podía llegar a mantener la técnica durante un par de minutos seguidos. Mientras la usaba, sus ojos se tornaban oscuros como el carbón y su mirada parecía perdida, pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

Fue la batalla más larga librada en todos los siglos de vida de aquellos luchadores. Los rayos de una lluvia apocalíptica caían como nunca y los truenos fueron la música de la beligerancia.

Ya no sentían sus nudillos ensangrentados y tampoco sus rostros magullados. Los ataques de energía escaseaban en el combate tras veinte horas de intensidad bruta.

El Halio Kian evitó decenas de veces el Oreia Kaiol de Fridio y, aunque errado, cada tiro afligió como un puñal en el alma, rompiendo el amor que Glacier sentía por su mejor amigo.

Fridio disparó de nuevo, pero Glacier, esquivando el tiro, llegó exhausto hasta él y con un derechazo traspasó su costado acertando al corazón. Tan rápido como entró, el puño se retiró del tronco herido. Glacier parecía asustado y sorprendido, no imaginó la consecuencia de ese último ataque. Fridio, agotado, cayó al suelo embarrado de espaldas y miró al cielo, que comenzaba a escampar.

Glacier se dejó caer de rodillas, extasiado y en shock. Sostuvo la cabeza de su amigo entre sus brazos e intercambiaron sus últimas palabras.

– Gracias – susurró Fridio mientras posaba su mano en el pecho de su verdugo.

– Lo... – su compañero apenas podía hablar – Lo siento – una lágrima helada como la escarcha resbaló de la fría mirada de Glacier hasta caer en el rostro de Fridio.

Este último levantó el puño izquierdo y lo abrió, ofreciendo a Glacier lo que portaba: La gema morada que le fue entregada por la Kaioshin del Oeste.

– Ahora es tuya – murmuró sin fuerzas.

En cuanto recogió la piedra de su palma, esta cayó de una sacudida al suelo y la mirada de Fridio se congeló en el cielo, reflejando el dolor de su amigo, pero sin poder advertirlo.

Glacier posó su frente en la de su camarada caído. No se levantó hasta haberse tranquilizado. Llevó su cuerpo al mar y lo soltó en el bravo océano.

– Adiós, amigo. Nunca podré olvidarte – y supo entonces que aquellas palabras supondrían más dolor que alegría en su interior.

**_Notas del autor:_**

**_Pausamos la historia del presente para indagar en el pasado de Glacier y en la época de oro y decadencia de los demonios del frío, los parios. Me parece importante para la historia. _**

**_Resultó muy entretenido de escribir, espero que os haya parecido igual al leerlo._**


	40. Capítulo 11 (T3) - Un bramido libertador

**Capítulo 11 – Un bramido libertador**

En aquella especie de templo bajo tierra, Akkaia no sabía qué hacer. Estaba nerviosa. En un instante, todo aquel compañerismo que vio entre Glova y Glacier parecía haberse apagado.

El praio seguía apuntando amenazante con su mano al maestro de Glova a quien, según le había contado el saiyan, habían resucitado.

– Entrega lo que me pertenece – insistió Glacier, calmado.

Khän le dio la espalda y se sentó en el trono de nuevo – La Blantir – pidió entonces.

La cola de Glacier se elevó con la esfera envuelta y se la dio.

Mientras tanto, Glova ya se había levantado del suelo. El golpe de Glacier había sido certero, pero sabía que no había golpeado sin control. Muy serio, volvía caminando hasta ellos.

Khän sostuvo la esfera en su regazo y posó su mano en ella.

– Hizo un juramento y no puede darte lo que deseas.

– Siempre hay una forma, viejo, y lo sabes.

– Así es – su gran mano golpeó a la Blantir, partiendo un pequeño trozo de ella. Cuando lo alzó, todos pudieron observar que dentro del trozo de cristal transparente arrancado se encontraba una joya morada de gran belleza – Pero le es imposible ofrecértela.

– Ya he cumplido condena – continuó Glacier, ignorando a Glova, que volvía a su lado – He pasado una eternidad encerrado, he salvado al universo del terror de un ser de gran maldad, he logrado traerte a la vida y he aprendido de mis errores ¿Qué más debo hacer?

– No puedes hacer otra cosa que escuchar lo que abrirá las puertas a tu deseo – Khän alzó la mano, ofreciéndole a Glova el pequeño trozo de Blantir – Debes hacer de Glova un héroe tan verdadero como aquel al que perdiste.

Glacier miró a Glova, molesto por lo que acababa de concluir Khän, pero a la vez sorprendido y curioso por la situación.

Glova tomó el cristal sin rechistar, pero desconocía lo que estaba ocurriendo – ¿Qué hago con esto?

– Úsalo bien, como la última vez – le respondió Khän.

– ¿Me lo pongo bajo la lengua? – se extrañó – Pero... este tiene algo en su interior.

– De momento, te pertenece – aclaró su maestro.

Glacier bajó la mirada y comprendió la situación.

– ¿Cómo que de momento? – Glova intentaba unir hilos – No entiendo nada... ¿Esta gema es lo que estás reclamando?

– Sí, pero, aunque me fastidie, el viejo tiene razón – posó su mano en la cabeza de Glova – Debo crear lo que destruí. Debo hacerte brillar.

– No... te sigo.

– Seré tu entrenador – concluyó Glacier, mirando de reojo a Khän – Así, con algo de suerte, la joya será mía de nuevo.

– ¿En serio? – Glova parecía ilusionado, aunque confuso – ¿Para qué necesitas esta piedra?

– No la necesito, simplemente es mía.

– Entonces... – continuó Glova ignorando todo aquel lío – ¿Me pongo el cristal bajo la lengua, como la otra vez?

Khän asintió y sonrió – Buena suerte.

– ¿Te vas? – preguntó incrédulamente Glova.

– No.

– Ah... Me había parecido una despedida.

– ¡Ejem! – intervino Akkaia, cansada de tanta cháchara sin ningún sentido para ella.

– Perdona, ella es Akkaia.

La chica alzó la mano para saludar.

– Tú has nacido dos veces, al igual que Glova... – le dijo el viejo.

– ¿Qué?

– No te preocupes, no siempre se le entiende – aclaró Glova.

– ¿Aquí viviremos? – preguntó la chica, incómoda por la situación y por el árido lugar.

– ¡Mis tutores! – pensó Glova entonces.

– No. Aquí no. Nos vamos – le dijo entonces a Akkaia – Glacier no puede venir – le explicaba – Alertaría a toda la ciudad por ser familia de los Demonios del frío.

– Entiendo – contestó recordando el resumen de lo que había vivido Glova – Nos vemos – saludó a Glacier y Khän, que los miraron aburridos hasta que desaparecieron por la entrada de la sala.

– Un asunto interesante el tuyo con ese muchacho – comentó Khän.

– ¿Cómo ha sido estar muerto? – le preguntó Glacier, con cierto tono preocupado y sarcástico.

– Como volver a nacer.

– Definitivamente – sentenció el praio – No temo a la muerte.

El viejo maestro sonrió.

Glova corrió y salió volando del subsuelo, seguido por Akkaia.

– Creía que tu maestro sería alguien más...

– ¿Menos raro? – concluyó su frase – Yo tuve miedo la primera vez que le vi. Tu reacción es lo normal.

– Es como si me conociera... Como si mirara dentro de mí.

– Como si fuera de la familia – murmuró el saiyan, embobado mientras los altos edificios de la ciudad crecían a medida que se acercaban.

– No, no me refería a eso.

– Perdona, estoy algo nervioso – su voz parecía perdida, parecía que no le perteneciera – Mis tutores están en la ciudad.

El Sol brillaba intensamente, como era habitual en Glasq; y la ciudad, aunque transitada, no percibió la presencia de los dos recién llegados, ya que sus velocidades no dejaban imagen que recibir ante los ojos de la ciudadanía.

Su rapidez les condujo en un suspiro a la puerta de un gran edificio. Se trataba del gran edificio de ciencia donde Lachi y Nasera trabajaban y vivían desde el día en que aquella ciudad dejó de ser propiedad del imperio del frío.

Entraron y se encontraron con el guarda del edificio, que, impresionado por ver de nuevo al héroe de la ciudad, se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

– Es un honor tenerle de nuevo entre nuestro pueblo.

– Gracias – se limitó a decir Glova – ¿Están aquí mis tutores?

– ¿Se refiere a Nasera y a.…? Ehm... – vaciló incómodamente mientras intentaba no posar su mirada en el pecho desnudo de la recién llegada.

– Sí ¿Dónde están? – insistió el saiyan.

– Ehm... En el hospital, señor... Sus estados parecían graves cuando les dejaron aquí.

– Gracias – dijo él entonces, cortante, mientras daba media vuelta y gesticuló a Akkaia que le siguiera – Si veo que se encuentran recuperados, tendré una charla con ellos.

– Parece que no fueron tratados demasiado bien – comentó ella.

– Lo supuse – dijo él sin mirar atrás – Pero sabía que no los matarían. Se recuperarán.

Cuando llegaron al Hospital, los encargados les guiaron a la sala especial donde los científicos estarían siendo tratados de la mejor forma posible.

– Señor Glova – se le dirigió el médico cuando este se disponía a abrir la puerta – Antes, debo comunicarle que el doctor Lachi... falleció hace unos días.

La mano de Glova se había suspendido en el aire, a mitad de recorrido de pulsar el botón que abriría la puerta.

La cabeza del saiyan se agachó levemente, como si contemplara algo en el suelo invisible para los demás. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sus dedos temblaron involuntariamente.

– Su cuerpo no soportó las consecuencias de la tortura a la que había sido sometido durante tanto tiempo – añadió el médico con un tono apacible – Lo siento.

Akkaia se cruzó de brazos e intentó dejar espacio a Glova caminando hasta la ventana más próxima y contemplando las vistas mientras el sol bañaba su blanca piel con su dorada luz, haciendo resaltar el color pirita de sus ojos – Qué tensión – pensó mientras procuraba no mirar al saiyan. Aun así, no pudo aguantar mucho. A los segundos vio de reojo al médico, pero Glova ya no estaba con él; había cruzado la puerta.

Nasera abrió los ojos vidriosos, su boca estaba tapada por una máscara de oxígeno y su aspecto reflejaba con exageración los defectos de la edad que, junto a su menor tamaño, la hacían parecer mucho más debilitada. Cada brazo tenía acoplada una vía.

En cuanto reconoció a Glova, su expresión facial se tornó animada y exaltada.

– Lachi ha... – pudo balbucear a través de aquella máscara.

– Sí – contestó él, seriamente – Lo sé.

Los ojos de Nasera se cerraron con dolor y se abrieron para mirar de nuevo a su hijo adoptivo.

– Sabes, Nasera – comenzó Glova – Hace meses visité un planeta lejano. Allí hay una criatura mágica a la que puedes pedirle un deseo, cualquiera.

Nasera sonrió vagamente, con apenas fuerza en su expresión.

– De locos, ¿eh? Pero tan real como la muerte – continuó aparentemente calmado – Fui merecedor de aquel deseo, y le pedí con todas mis fuerzas que me curara de aquella rara enfermedad que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo os causó a Lachi y a ti para mantenerme vivo.

La facción de Nasera se volvió seria, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir, expectante por lo que estaba escuchando.

– Aquel ser me aclaró que no padecía ninguna enfermedad – su labio tembló al decirlo – Además de eso, me desveló toda la información referente a mi pasado y a mi relación con vosotros, mis queridos tutores – los ojos de Glova no se apartaban de los de Nasera, que intentaban evitarlos a toda costa – Entonces me percaté de lo mucho que os amé a cambio de una identidad, de un nombre y de una vida. Y no fui para vosotros nada más que eso... – una lágrima resbaló por su pómulo mientras apretaba sus puños enguantados – Fui una espada que forjasteis, fui el arma de vuestra venganza... No fui nada más que eso.

Nasera gimió intentando balbucear algo, pero Glova siguió hablando.

– Sí, salvasteis mi vida. Pero a la vez me la arrebatasteis. Fui vuestro experimento.

La doctora suspiró tras la máscara, como si todo aquel monólogo le afectara.

– Ojalá Lachi estuviera vivo. Me gustaría haberle visto una vez más y escuchar sus justificaciones que seguro intentaría dar. Quizás me hubieran reconfortado, aunque supiera que no son más que mentiras. Al menos, sé que diría algo, si pudiera.

Un silencio incómodo aisló la sala y el saiyan reaccionó.

– ¡Mírame! – le ordenó.

Nasera posó sus ojos en los de Glova y tendió su mano temblorosa, en forma de disculpas.

– Al final lo conseguisteis y aun así quisisteis más de mí – continuó ignorando la mano – Creasteis a un super soldado e intentasteis manejarme y manipular mi personalidad en torno a vosotros, pero eso no ha sido tan fácil – entonces Glova se percató de que lloraba y usó su manga para deshacerse de sus lágrimas – Parece que el destino tiene un extraño sentido del humor – comentó entonces, contemplando las vías y la máscara que llevaba la paciente y la mantenían con vida – No he venido a perdonar. Vine a deciros que soy libre. Por fin, después de toda una vida de mentiras, lo soy.

Nasera parecía inerte, pero sus ojos seguían pestañeando mientras contemplaba a Glova.

– Aun así. Os doy las gracias, aunque Lachi no esté aquí para escucharme, por haberme enseñado todo lo que aprendí de vosotros. Ya no... – tragó saliva, esperando que aquel nudo en la garganta desapareciera – Ya no os necesito.

Nasera entonces alzó la mano hasta quitarse la máscara de oxígeno por un momento para pronunciar claras (no sin esfuerzo) sus palabras roncas – Lachi… y yo. Te queríamos – entonces su mano libre se alzó con temblor, pasiva, pidiendo profundo perdón, esperando una respuesta del saiyan.

Glova desnudó su mano del guante que la cubría y vaciló más de una vez, también tiritando, antes de posarla en la de Nasera. Sintió cierto calor y dejó de temblar; el calor del recuerdo. Se sentía en cierta manera protegido, correspondido por ella. La tsufur sonrió suavemente, sin mostrar su dentadura. Entonces habló de nuevo con voz débil.

–Lachi... Fueron ellos... Debes acabar con todos – justo después volvió a tapar su rostro con la máscara.

Glova agachó la mirada, retiró su mano como con miedo y la metió en el interior de su capa para sacar un objeto metálico que dejó sobre las piernas arropadas de Nasera – Adiós – terminó el saiyan antes de dar media vuelta y salir por donde había venido.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Nasera hizo un esfuerzo por erguir su cabeza para contemplar lo que tenía entre sus rodillas. Era el scouter que Lachi dio por primera vez a Glova, cuando no era más que un crío. Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada con un suspiro y cerró sus cansados ojos.

El saiyan continuó caminando, sin percatarse de que Akkaia estaba detrás, siguiéndole por los pasillos del centro médico.

– ¿Estás bien?

– He dicho todo lo que debía – concluyó él.

Al salir del edificio, dos largas filas de personas esperaban a cada lado al héroe Glova. Cada individuo portaba una flor del desierto entre las manos.

El saiyan mantuvo su palma derecha, aún desnuda, en el pecho como muestra de agradecimiento y comenzó a caminar. A medida que iba sobrepasando a los ciudadanos, estos iban dejando caer la flor que sostenían.

Akkaia estaba sorprendida. Ella seguía a Glova por detrás e imaginó el gran bien que había hecho el saiyan por la población, la cual mostraba su respeto de forma unánime y absoluta. Aquel camino de flores fue la imagen más bella que había contemplado.

Cuando sobrepasaron a todos los ciudadanos, aquel héroe levitó seguido de su compañera y se despidió con un saludo de todos los presentes, cuyas miradas le siguieron con una expresión de respeto y apoyo hasta que su figura se perdió en la lejanía de los cielos.

– ¿Sabes volver hasta la cueva de Khän? – preguntó Glova a Akkaia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Querría estar un rato a solas.

– No te preocupes – entendió ella, quien posó una mano en su hombro antes de continuar el vuelo.

Glova salió disparado y atravesó la zona boscosa tan familiar, aquella que había sido una vez su hogar. Llegó hasta un área rocosa, cercana a un manantial, hasta hallar una cueva: la cueva donde sus tutores y él se habían refugiado ante el peligro de la población del imperio, hacía ya años.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro, pero Glova no tardó en crear una esfera luminosa de energía. En la profundidad de la cueva encontró piezas y partes de aparatos metálicos en parte oxidados y, en un rincón cercano a la pared de irregular forma, un gran cuadrado en el suelo de un color algo más blanquecino que el resto del terreno y, a su lado, unos cables gruesos llenos de polvo y arena. Allí fue donde la máquina Otsufur estuvo instalada, allí fue donde Glova estuvo sobreviviendo durante varios años mediante cables y sufrimiento.

Se tiró al suelo de rodillas y la luz se apagó.

A su lado, sin él saberlo, estaba Akkaia, quien le había seguido sigilosamente, ocultando su cuerpo gracias a sus poderes.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, la luz volvió y el saiyan salió de la cueva hasta llegar cerca del manantial.

En ese momento, Akkaia pensó que era hora de dejarle realmente a solas y se fue con la misma discreción con la que había venido.

Glova no tardó en tirarse al pequeño lago y dejar fluir su energía. El agua no paraba de circular y burbujear al rededor del saiyan. Un círculo de aquel líquido transparente discurrió en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, rodeándole mientras sus cabellos y su cola bailaban con la fuerza del viento.

En un segundo, alzó su cabeza y rugió con fuerza al cielo. Su voz irrumpió la tranquilidad del desierto a kilómetros a la redonda; el grito fue un bramido libertador.

Cuando paró, el agua cayó por la gravedad y empapó la cabeza y el tronco de Glova. Por fin era una persona libre; no había cadenas del pasado que le atenazaran ni mentiras sobre su vida que le martirizaran. Por primera vez en su mente había comprendido quién era realmente.

La luna en cuarto menguante iluminaba como podía la extensión de dunas y vacío del desierto. Ya caída la noche Glova se sentía mejor, más tranquilo.

Se adentró en la cueva de Khän y abrió la puerta que le conduciría hasta la sala del trono de su maestro.

Justo enfrente del asiento de piedra, de pie, le contemplaban sus tres compañeros. Khän, Glacier y Akkaia sonreían y esperaban que se acercara a ellos.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – se extrañó Glova.

– ¿De verdad quieres seguir entrenando? – cuestionó Glacier.

El saiyan, algo confuso, asintió.

– ¿Quieres controlar el estado de Super Saiyan? – preguntó el praio, cruzado de brazos.

– Sí – sonrió él, algo más confiado.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Khän – Ya no hay ningún peligro en el universo.

Glova agachó la cabeza y pensó un momento antes de responder – Aún no soy el mejor.

Khän amplió sus comisuras y dio un paso adelante – Akkaia y Glacier te ayudarán a conseguirlo.

– El viejo también cooperará – le llamó la atención Glacier.

– Así que ya sabes quién eres – afirmó seriamente Khän.

La mirada de Glova se perdió en los grandes ojos de su maestro – Un saiyan... Un verdadero saiyan – pensó para sí mientras sonreía y rozaba con la lengua la pieza de Blantir de su paladar.

**_Nota del autor:_**

**_¡Espero que os guste!_**

**_Glova se ha quitado un gran peso de encima. Un peso con el que ha cargado durante toda su vida._**


	41. Capítulo 12 (T3) - Bajo control

**Capítulo 12 – Bajo control**

En el planeta donde Oriam vivía, también entrenaba diariamente la obediencia de su arma secreta: Purple fue llamado. Se encontraba en una habitación sellada y llevaba en la calva cabeza un fino casco compuesto de tres prolongaciones, como una delgada garra que atrapaba el cráneo de aquel ser. Sin este aparato, el monstruo creado por el milenario brujo Bibidí estaría probablemente destruyendo cada cosa que viera por delante. Aun así, él era consciente de que su mente estaba siendo sometida neurológicamente y, aunque llevaba semanas intentando zafarse del casco, su voluntad no se lo permitía. Sin embargo, aquella noche, mientras todos dormían, un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia anormales se apoderaron de su conciencia e hizo un esfuerzo titánico por librarse de lo que le obligaba a ser un sirviente de Oriam. Ninguno de los ingenieros responsables del aparato controla–mentes podría haber previsto el tipo único de cerebro contra el que iba a ser testado y, quizás por simple casualidad, el sistema falló por poco.

Su mano violácea llegó hasta su nuca con rapidez y pulsó temblando el botón que sostenía una correa ajustada al cuello y permitía que el casco en forma de garra se mantuviera firme en su cabeza. Su brazo bajó deprisa, obedeciendo la orden del aparato, aún en funcionamiento.

Estaba sudando, pero lo más difícil ya había pasado. Haber aflojado el casco había sido brutalmente complejo para él.

Comenzó a mover de forma brusca la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro. Respiraba con dificultad, sus impulsos parecían dañarle, su voluntad pretendía ser otra, pero a lo largo de las semanas había aprendido a soportar aquella tensión inhumana.

El casco resbaló un poco, suficiente como para permitir cierta libertad al monstruo.

Por fin, se liberó completamente del aparato y tuvo el instinto de destruirlo, pero aquellas semanas de sumisión habían despertado cierta madurez y paciencia en aquel ser. Sonrió y se abrochó la correa en el brazo.

La alarma sonó con intensidad. Las luces rojas por los pasillos significaban que Purple había forzado y abierto su celda sin autorización.

Oriam despertó sobresaltado y, nervioso, se vistió rápidamente. Debía llegar sin demora hasta la sala de al lado, donde había una carísima nave espacial preparada para huidas de emergencia.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, vio a aquel ser violáceo que durante tantos días había estado bajo su control. Dio unos pasos atrás y se fijó en que no llevaba puesto el controla–mentes, sino que lo sujetaba con la mano izquierda.

– Perdóname la vida – suplicó Oriam – Te lo ruego – dijo de rodillas, muerto de miedo.

Al minuto, varios soldados llegaron ante la puerta del dormitorio y apuntaron a su interior con armas pesadas y amenazantes – ¿Señor? ¿Está bien? ¿Señor?

– Tranquilos – les contestó Oriam sentado en su sillón, de espaldas a los guardias. A su lado se encontraba Purple, quieto y contemplando junto al ricachón las vistas de su habitación, que daban a un precioso paisaje con una pequeña cascada.

– El monstruo se ha escapado, señor ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

– En absoluto, tan solo ha sido una equivocación. Le di a este botón sin quererlo – del sillón salió a la vista su mano, que portaba un mando, con un botón rojo en medio – Esto hace que el monstruo venga hasta mí en cualquier caso de emergencia.

– De acuerdo, señor. Escoltaremos al monstruo a su celda de nuevo.

– No os preocupéis – concluyó Oriam con voz calmada – A partir de ahora, el monstruo será mi guardaespaldas y estará conmigo en todo momento.

– Eh... – carraspeó el soldado – Como usted ordene, señor.

– Retírense – ordenó Oriam.

– Sí, señor – los soldados volvieron a sus puestos tras cerrar la puerta, más tranquilos al pensar en una posible lucha contra aquel terrible guerrero, del que ya conocían su potencial.

– Lo has hecho muy bien – le susurró Purple a Oriam, quien miraba desde su asiento por la ventana, pero a ningún punto fijo en concreto – Ahora me contarás unas cuantas cosas.

Oriam asintió. Tenía el casco puesto en la cabeza y bien sujeto por el cuello.

– Soy consciente de que has charlado con tus colegas de por qué soy tan necesario para tus planes. Así que aclárame – sonrió – ¿Por qué perseguís a ese brujo? ¿Por qué perseguís a Babidí?

**Mientras tanto, en Glasq...**

– ¡Demasiado lento! – le decía Akkaia mientras esquivaba los ataques de Glova y le daba golpes en las zonas más desprotegidas.

– ¡Quién diría que fueras tan rápida! – masculló el saiyan mientras intentaba acertar con sus puños.

– Sin tu transformación en simio gigante, hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo – le respondió propinando otro suave toque en el costado de su oponente.

La mano de Glova había agarrado la muñeca de su contrincante justo después de aquel golpe – Pero aprendo rápido – con la mano de Akkaia aprisionada, voló para pegar una patada a la máxima velocidad a la que pudo ir, pero no fue suficiente. La guerrera se agachó con maña y, desde abajo, pegó una patada a la espalda de Glova, quien cayó como un trapo al suelo arenoso del desierto, dolorido por el golpe.

– Uff... – se quejó mientras acariciaba su espalda buscando una postura en el suelo que le resultara más cómoda – Habría menos diferencia si me dejarais usar el arte de la energía corpórea.

– Te lo prohibimos a conciencia – respondió Glacier, que se acercaba caminando – Ya has calentado.

– Eso creo – dijo Glova mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con la mano enguantada.

– La clave de la transformación en super saiyan – explicó Glacier – es la ira.

Glova no fue el único sorprendido, Akkaia y Khän miraron a Glacier con confusión.

– ¿Aprendiste eso en La Tierra? – le preguntó Glova.

– Lo lógico es pensar que tu ira desbloqueó aquella forma cuando te transformaste en super saiyan en el Palacio de Dende – Glacier alzó una mano para que nadie le interrumpiera – Además, Gohan, el hijo de Goku, no superó sus limitaciones de super saiyan hasta que un acontecimiento excedió su furia: tu muerte. Aquello acrecentó su enfado, la muerte de un miembro del grupo aumentó su miedo a perder a sus seres queridos, lo sentí. Por último, antes de que todo esto ocurriera, Cell y Gohan tuvieron una conversación muy interesante.

– ¿Tú los escuchabas? – cuestionó Glova – Estaban bien lejos.

– Al igual que Piccolo, yo los oí perfectamente. Cell creó aquellos soldados para hacer sufrir al grupo y despertar el poder de Gohan, cosa que no ocurrió hasta que tú moriste.

– ¿Entonces debo enfadarme?

– Así es. Y creo que estos momentos de tu vida forman una oportunidad ideal.

Glova miró con seriedad a Glacier, pero bajó su mirada rápidamente – Quizás tengas razón.

– Tal y como hizo Gohan – aclaró Glacier – Haz estallar tu energía y concéntrate en lo que más te enfada.

El día transcurrió con el mismo entrenamiento: una y otra vez, el saiyan hacía crecer su energía con furia mientras sus gritos envolvían el cielo. Tanta intensidad y poder desprendido durante tantas horas pareció crear cambios en el clima. De hecho, una gran nube oscura fue creciendo sobre sus cabezas y al cabo de más horas, los truenos acompañaban los bramidos del guerrero saiyano.

Ya de noche parecía que algo espectacular fuera a suceder, pero Glova dejó de expeler energía y cayó al suelo, derrumbado y agotado.

El único que aún estaba enfrente del saiyan era Glacier.

– Nadie dijo que fuera fácil – murmuró él.

Al día siguiente, Glova se despertó en una cama del hospital de Mul Freezer.

– Ah... – gruñó – Me duele todo.

Akkaia, que estaba a su lado devorando un plato preparado por el centro médico, reaccionó.

– ¡Por fin! No sabes lo aburrido que es este sitio. Cómete tu almuerzo y sigamos entrenando.

– ¿Me desmayé?

– Eso dijo Glacier – aclaró con la boca llena – Supongo que es normal, después de estar todo el día así.

El saiyan se levantó con cuidado. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos – No sé si esto servirá de algo.

– Deja de quejarte, sólo has entrenado un día.

Cuando llegó a la cueva de Khän, Glacier le esperaba, preparado para hacer lo mismo que había hecho el día anterior: vigilar pacientemente el entrenamiento de Glova.

– ¿Cómo sabes si esto dará resultado, Glacier? Si desbloquear el estado de super saiyan se obtuviera mediante un simple ataque de ira, mi propia raza hubiera descubierto la forma de hacerlo hace cientos de años.

– Corrígeme si me equivoco – le contestó él – pero la sociedad saiyana que vivía en el planeta Vegeta no era demasiado poderosa, quizás el estado de super sayian requiriese un potencial que no muchos poseen. Además, creo que no solo consiste en hacerte rabiar, sino también en controlar esa rabia, utilizarla en tu beneficio.

– Supongo que tiene sentido – asumió Glova, tras meditarlo un segundo. Pero arrastró aquellas palabras sin muchas esperanzas.

– ¿Entonces a qué esperas? Subamos a la superficie.

Los días siguientes fueron copias del primero. El cuerpo de Glova fue acostumbrándose al entrenamiento y, a las pocas semanas, sus reposos fueron menos duraderos. No necesitaba tantas horas de descanso para el mismo tipo de ejercicio.

De esta forma, a veces, en su tiempo libre se introducía en el gran bosque, donde entrenó por primera vez en su vida, cuando no tenía más de cuatro años. Aquellos recuerdos le traían buenas sensaciones y olvidaba todo aquello que diariamente debía recordar e intensificar para hacer estallar su furia.

Uno de esos días, Akkaia le siguió y se sentó a su lado mientras contemplaba una pequeña extensión de tierra rodeada de árboles, decorada con lianas y hojas que colgaban y caían.

– Aquí empecé a sentirme poderoso. Imaginándome como un futuro soldado de la élite de Freezer.

– ¡Qué expectativas! – se burló ella.

– Jamás hubiera pensado que asesinaría al emperador. Es de locos – Glova miró al cielo nocturno – Creo que... si mis tutores no me hubieran metido en esa máquina, yo jamás hubiera llegado donde estoy ahora.

– Es probable – le respondió Akkaia – Si es cierto eso de los zenkais de los Saiyans, está claro que tu poder no sería la mitad de lo que actualmente es.

Diversos insectos hacían ruidos que mantenían alejado cualquier silencio que pudiera concebir la conversación.

– Aun así – continuó ella – El mérito sigue siendo tuyo. Estoy segura de que no muchos lo hubieran soportado. Mírame a mí. Mi poder proviene de la magia de un brujo, pero ahora me pertenece, me da igual quien diga lo contrario: soy yo la poderosa, y es la realidad.

Cuando volvió su mirada, el saiyan la besaba en los labios. Sorprendida, Akkaia se retiró.

– ¿Qué... significa esto para tu raza?

– Eh... – Glova se quedó en blanco. Aún no sabía, en aquel momento, por qué lo había hecho.

– Me arriesgaré – dijo entonces ella, abalanzándose sobre el saiyan. Con rapidez vertiginosa, Akkaia empujó a su compañero hasta caer al agua.

El placaje les había conducido hasta el pequeño manantial que circulaba en aquella zona selvática. La luz de la luna incompleta relucía en aquella charca mientras el abrazo se extendía más allá de la pasión de ambos, mientras la cola de Glova abarcaba la cintura desnuda de Akkaia, mientras los brazos de ella abarcaban su espalda.

Los lazos entre los dos compañeros se habían hecho más fuertes cada día. Akkaia era la única con la que podía estar mientras Glova descansaba en el hospital y, aunque pasaba el resto del tiempo con Khän y Glacier, su atracción por la muchacha era clara.

Akkaia, por su parte, supo desde un principio que aquel saiyan le interesaba, pero, sin saber realmente por qué, jamás pensó en hacer de aquellos sentimientos una realidad. Quizás fueron las complejas circunstancias. Nunca pensó demasiado en aquello. Fue casual, natural.

A los días siguientes, Khän y Glacier notaron desde el principio, de alguna manera, el vínculo del día anterior, pero no lo comentaron. De hecho, tomaron la situación como algo meramente normal.

– A calentar – ordenó Glacier.

Combatir con Akkaia se hizo más fluido desde entonces, sus movimientos volvieron a ser más encadenados, sus ataques y sus defensas con el escudo fueron, salvando las distancias, más inteligentes que los métodos de su contrincante, quien, a pesar se poseer un gran poder, jamás había aprendido artes marciales. El resultado del combate no fue diferente, pero Akkaia notó que tuvo que dar más de sí que de costumbre.

– Este Glova es al que él entrenó – dijo Khän refiriéndose, claro, a sí mismo.

– Yo también quiero saber moverme como él – exigió Akkaia mientras irónicamente esquivaba una patada – Entréname, Glacier.

El praio miró extrañado a la muchacha, pero en cuanto dedujo a qué se refería, cambió sus planes.

A partir de entonces, mientras Glova se concentraba en su ira, Akkaia aprendía del praio, quien le empezó a mostrar cómo luchaba un verdadero artista marcial. Los movimientos, los puntos de concentración que orientan en la batalla, la búsqueda de la debilidad del adversario y la búsqueda de puntos fuertes en uno mismo.

Al cabo de meses y meses de entrenamiento en los que el grupo completo fue conociéndose entre ellos mientras todos practicaban, la técnica de Akkaia llegó a mejorar notablemente, aunque Glova parecía no avanzar.

Mientras Glacier y Akkaia peleaban, una patada de la chica dio directamente en el mentón del praio, desviándole el rostro hacia el lado contrario. Glacier, sin quejarse lo más mínimo, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la dirección donde Glova estaba. Aun a kilómetros de distancia, notó que algo extraño sucedía, el Ki del saiyan cambiaba.

– Volvamos con Glova – dijo Glacier, con voz serena.

– Podrías fingir al menos algo de dolor – le reprochó Akkaia mientras despegaba.

Ambos se pararon en el cielo nublado para contemplar desde las alturas a su compañero.

Khän estaba a pocos metros del saiyan, y su túnica vieja bailaba hacia atrás por la energía desprendida de su pupilo.

– ¡Ahhhh...! – Glova gritaba con rabia, como siempre había estado haciendo, pero esta vez su aura sufría un cambio, el Ki de Glova parecía dorado al mecerse al viento, mientras los truenos resonaban en el desierto. Las venas del guerrero se le exaltaban por el cuello y la sien y sus ojos parecían no poseer iris ni pupila del blanco que resaltaban. Su cabello se erizaba cada vez más, al igual que los pelos de su cola, que iban en sintonía tornándose rubios intermitentemente.

Un cúmulo de espasmos eléctricos y un sonido explosivo cedió el grito del saiyan. Tras un destello luminoso, su cuerpo parecía otro. El azul marino de su traje saiyano parecía más claro de lo habitual debido al aura dorada que le rodeaba. Sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos relucían un argénteo color verde. La luz que desprendía el super saiyan era una verdadera llama en la plena oscuridad de aquel páramo.

– Es imposible... – balbuceó sorprendida Akkaia – Su... Su poder es colosal...

– Así es – confirmó Glacier mientras la áurea luz bañaba su media sonrisa.

Glova miró sus propias manos temblorosas, rodeadas de un Ki sorprendente. ¿Lo había conseguido? ¿Estaba ya a la altura de los demás saiyans de La Tierra?

Al calmarse, el aura desapareció, pero su aspecto continuó siendo el mismo. Su cola apareció rozando el costado derecho, como si presumiera del nuevo pelaje.

– ¡Lo he conseguido! – gritó entre suspiros, intentando tomar aire.

Khän se acercó a él y posó su gran mano en su cabeza, alborotando el nuevo peinado – Aquel que entiende, con seguridad abrirá su mente.

Glova sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza.

**En aquel mismo instante...**

– De acuerdo, sacrifiquemos discreción a cambio de rapidez. Ampliaremos los esfuerzos de búsqueda y estrecharemos nuestra distancia con el brujo – confirmó Onel desde su nave – Espero que no te equivoques. La misión de nuestros espías estaba avanzando hasta ahora.

– Nuestro tiempo se acaba – responde Oriam.

– ¿Puedes aclararme por qué diantres llevas capucha? – preguntó Toser a Oriam en la misma videollamada.

– No es de tu incumbencia. Tengo… pruebas de que pueden estar espiándonos.

– ¿No eres un poco exagerado? Nunca mencionamos datos cruciales en estas llamadas – insiste Toser, también desde su nave – Además, ¿quién iba a plantarnos cara ahora que estamos unidos?

– Deberías preguntarlo al revés, compañero – contestó Oriam desde la oscuridad de su capucha – ¿Quién no iba a estar en nuestra contra?

Entonces Oriam cerró la conexión.

– ¿Compañero? – se extrañó Toser.

– Creo que esconde algo – dice Onel – Vigílale, le conoces más que yo y te será más fácil encontrar pistas sospechosas.

– Eso haré, por el bien de ambos. Tener nuestra arma secreta en sus manos quizás sea una tentación demasiado fuerte para nuestro socio.

Purple se encontraba en la misma habitación de Oriam.

– Bien – felicitó el monstruo al encapuchado – Veo que esto puede llegar a buen puerto.

**_Notas del autor:_**

**_¿Qué poder habrá dominado Glova? ¿A qué altura estará? Las cosas se complican para los aristócratas de la galaxia._**

**_¡Espero que os guste!_**


	42. Capítulo 13 (T3) - Todo por un sueño

**Capítulo 13 – Todo por un sueño**

– Ayer por fin lo conseguiste – le hablaba Glacier a Glova en el mismo terreno de entrenamiento de siempre – Veamos si hoy lo logras de nuevo.

Al lado de Glacier se encontraban Akkaia y Khän, esperando ver otra vez aquella energía dorada.

Glova, a varios metros de distancia, se concentró de nuevo y expelió su energía que a los pocos segundos se tornó brillante como el sol de aquella mañana.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó triunfante el super saiyan.

– Estupendo – continuó el praio – Es hora de testar tu poder ¿Quieres hacer los honores, Akkaia?

– Ni lo sueñes, Glacier – se quejó ella – Noto perfectamente que me supera por mucho. Hazlo tú. Desde que llegamos no has hecho más que mirar.

– Tienes razón – admitió – Pero era más emocionante ver cómo entrenaba contigo que hacer yo mismo de entrenador. Ahora parece que soy la persona más apropiada para esto.

– Pues aquí me tienes, Glacier – sonrió él abriendo los brazos y mostrando su nuevo y brillante aspecto.

– Como he dicho: tan solo calentaremos. No te excedas, debemos examinarte con detenimiento.

– Está bien.

Glova atacó a Glacier y este comenzó a defenderse bloqueando los golpes de su oponente.

– Este estado te proporciona un poder excepcional – comentó Glacier mientras paraba varias docenas de patadas y puñetazos.

El super saiyan se separó de él para coger distancia y volvió a acometer con velocidad. El praio, previsor, saltó esquivando su frenesí y cayó en picado hacia su contrincante, pero este evitó la patada que venía desde el cielo y, dando una voltereta en el aire, golpeó con fuerza la cara de Glacier, que fue derribado al suelo con un fuerte sonido.

Cuando Glacier se levantó, su contrincante le esperaba en guardia.

– Está claro que no controlas bien tu fase de super saiyan – rio mientras se acariciaba el mentón, lugar donde recibió el último golpe.

– Ya aprenderé – recalcó Glova antes de lanzarse de nuevo a por su rival.

Glacier paraba todos sus ataques y controlaba perfectamente los movimientos de su adversario. El enfrentamiento fue demasiado rápido; Akkaia estaba anonadada al ver que ambos pudieran llegar a semejante nivel.

Khän, por su parte, contemplaba con una expresión de indiferencia el combate (claro que aquella era su expresión natural) y tras varios minutos inmóvil, sus ojos expresaron algo extraño: realización. Entonces volvió caminando a su hogar subterráneo.

Cada día llevaban a más el potencial que aún quedaba por descubrir de aquella transformación. A la semana de práctica, Glova comenzó a usar la técnica de la energía corpórea en los entrenamientos, y Glacier notó la diferencia.

– Has despertado mi interés en el combate, Glova – comentó Glacier mientras volaba esquivando con dificultad algunas esferas de energía que buscaban su colisión en él.

– Me alegro – respondió el saiyan mientras las controlaba a la vez que rodeaba a su oponente para cortar su trayectoria – Supongo que necesitabas a alguien de tu nivel – entonces una de las esferas dio en el blanco, estallando en la cara del praio.

Glova aprovechó el momento y, apareciendo en un instante justo enfrente, proyectó una rápida patada que falló por poco. Glacier, a pesar de haber sufrido el impacto, no se había atemorizado, manteniendo la calma en todo momento y así mismo su concentración en el combate.

El saiyan sonrió. Sabía que estaba a la altura de su compañero, aunque no quisieran esforzarse al máximo.

Justo después, Glacier propinó un golpe con la palma de la mano en el pecho de Glova, empujándole para abrir distancias. El tamaño de Glacier le permitía una clara ventaja respecto al alcance de sus golpes.

Ambos en guardia, se disponían a continuar, pero Glacier se relajó y con un gesto de su mano señaló la detención del combate.

Cuando pisaron la templada arena del lugar, se acercaron y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

– Llegó la hora de hacer que comprendas mi técnica predilecta – le dijo Glacier – El Halio Kian.

– ¡Vaya! – se emocionó Glova – ¿Realmente puedo hacer eso?

– No he dicho nada parecido. Para empezar, debes buscar una relajación y concentración tales que harán de tu mente dos mentes.

– Entendido.

– ¿Entendido? – rio el pario, escéptico ante la simplicidad de su discípulo – Tras ello, deberás entrar en la mente del otro, como si quisieras comunicarte con él. Sin embargo, una vez dentro, deberás sentirte él.

– ¿Sentirme él? – se extrañó Glova.

– Sentir que el otro eres tú. No hay forma de saber a qué me refiero hasta que lo notes por ti mismo.

– Khän ya intentó enseñarme la técnica, pero no me dijo más que dividiera mi mente.

– El viejo conoce la teoría, pero no la práctica. Y eso es lo que voy a mostrarte. Ahora me meteré en tu cabeza, no te resistas, pero concéntrate para entender qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

Tras el asentimiento del saiyan, los ojos de Glacier se volvieron negros como el carbón y Glova se concentró en cómo su compañero actuaba en su mente.

Entonces la percibió: una sensación indescriptible, un sentimiento nunca antes reconocido. No era tristeza, ni ira, ni alegría, ni euforia... Aquella emoción se hallaba por encima de las que había advertido hasta ahora, en toda su vida.

– Comprensión – sonaba en su mente – Voy un paso por delante de lo que piensas, dos pasos de lo que pretendes y tres pasos de lo que haces. Te leo porque soy tú y tú puedes hacer lo mismo con cualquiera, pero debes buscar esta sensación y no hay manera ni pistas que seguir. Debes explorar tu mente para hallarla.

– Lo intentaré – abrió los ojos Glova, ilusionado.

Tras horas de concentración sin moverse un milímetro, Glacier parpadeó; cuando abrió los ojos la luz rojiza volvió a refulgir bajo el brillo del sol.

Glova abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo con una expresión de claro agotamiento. Miró a su compañero y sintió su extenuación, estaba sudando y se sentía sin fuerzas.

– No deberíamos habernos quedado bajo el calor del desierto, no tuve en cuenta las diferencias fisiológicas entre nosotros. Te has deshidratado y tu esfuerzo te ha dejado apenas sin energías.

Glova calló de espaldas sobre la arena, semi–inconsciente. Entonces el praio lo cargó entre sus brazos y sobrevoló el árido terreno hasta el lago situado en el interior del área selvática. Allí soltó al saiyan, quien a los segundos emergió tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

– ¿Pero qué…? – soltó entre tos y tos, mirando por todas partes para situarse.

– Bebe un poco y sal de ahí, quiero mostrarte algo. Ya hemos entrenado suficiente por hoy – le dijo mientras salía caminando del lago y su cola se deslizaba rozando el líquido a sus espaldas, como si fuera el nado de una serpiente.

Extrañado por la reacción de su compañero, Glova se refrescó y siguió a Glacier hasta unos árboles cercanos, donde se sentaron a la sombra.

– ¿Sabes por qué debo redimirme? – le preguntó seriamente Glacier.

– No – contestó el saiyan, que dejó caer su espalda al tronco del árbol – Nunca me lo has contado. Como parecía algo personal entre tú y Khän, no pregunté.

– Tú eres la herramienta con la que eximiré el error más grave que cometí.

– Si tu intención es ser abstracto, lo estás consiguiendo. Khän dijo algo de que debías hacer de mí el héroe que perdiste, es lo único que recuerdo.

– Eso es. Espera, te lo mostraré todo para que lo entiendas – entonces se acercó a él – Reposa tu mano en mi cabeza.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Glova hizo caso y recorrió la mente de Glacier. Comenzó a ver cientos de imágenes secuenciadas por segundos; estaba, prácticamente, viendo el pasado:

"Una vez muerto Fridio, Glacier volvió a su nave y puso rumbo a Lia. El maestro de su mejor amigo le había puesto en su contra, y lo pagaría caro.

La nave aterrizó en la explanada donde Glacier estaba acostumbrado a apearse. Sin embargo, el planeta era diferente: no había rastro de vida, los bellos fuegos que iluminaban los edificios y los grandes templos estaban extinguidos y no sentía presencia de vida alguna. Un cielo gris espesamente nublado mantenía un ambiente lúgubre por toda la ciudad.

– ¿Han adelantado el gran viaje? – se preguntó Glacier al apearse de su vehículo, algo molesto al no poder hacer frente al maestro de su amigo caído en combate.

– Así es – respondió una voz familiar.

– ¿Por qué no te has ido con los demás, maestro? – respondió Glacier sin volverse, reconociendo de inmediato la procedencia de aquellas palabras.

– Si estás aquí solo... significa que traes muerte en tu camino – dijo Khän, ignorando la pregunta por un momento.

– Pusisteis a Fridio en mi contra – comenzó a decir Glacier – Pero eso no me importa tanto como la misión que le encomendasteis.

– Nadie le obligó a tomar su decisión, del mismo modo que a ti tampoco.

– ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes comprendéis mi elección? – cuestionó aún sin volverse – Estoy preparado para equilibrar el mal que mi raza está causando.

– Caerías tarde o temprano.

– ¿Qué podría detener el corazón decidido y la voluntad firme de mi persona? – le reprochó Glacier, dolido al recordar que incluso su compañero cayó ante su poder. Un trueno resonó en el cielo.

– El espíritu de un corazón cultivado – contestó Khän – Recuerda: estamos ligados por vínculos tenues a la prosperidad o a la ruina.

– ¿Acaso posees tú ese corazón de fuego? – rio Glacier.

– No comprendiste las reglas que conforman al mundo. No te comprendiste a ti mismo.

– No pienso tolerar obstáculos ante mi disposición. Así que... adiós, maestro – entonces se dispuso a volver de vuelta a su nave.

Pero otro trueno irrumpió en la conversación a la vez que el grito de khän – ¡GLACIER!

El praio se detuvo y tornó su mirada hacia Khän. Pero este último tenía entre sus manos algo que el guerrero nunca había visto en persona antes: una esfera cristalina de color oscuro pero brillante.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Glacier sorprendido – ¿No será una...?

– ¡En el nombre de los dioses! – contestó Khän.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, la esfera comenzó a irradiar una luz más blanca que las estrellas. El fulgor que desprendía era tal que el tono de todo lo que la rodeaba era blanco y las formas a los ojos sólo se diferenciaban por sus irregularidades y sombras, no por sus colores.

– ¿¡Qué!? – el praio sintió una atracción inamovible hacia la esfera. En el mismo instante en el que toda aquella luz le englobó, sintiendo que estaba equivocado, desconociendo realmente por qué.

Entonces escuchó aquellas palabras dirigidas a él por la Kaioshin del Este.

– Nadie sabe cuándo, pero este no es tu momento – le dijo con su diligente voz.

Notó cómo la hermosa gema violeta que aprisionaba en su mano derecha se desvanecía por sí sola, como humo entre sus dedos.

– Y aquí permanecerás – escuchó de la boca de Khän – hasta que completes tu expiación y repares el mal que has causado. Hasta que sea tu momento.

De repente todo alrededor de Glacier tomó el tono de un espejo que reflejaba el espacio, la nada. Pisaba el vacío y sus sentidos primarios no atisbaron nada.

A partir de ese momento, aquel repudiado moraría solo en un mundo dimensional en el interior de aquella esfera.

Glova abrió los ojos y retiró la mano de la cabeza de su compañero.

– Desde entonces – dijo Glacier – solamente entablé conversación con el viejo y mis días de reflexión se convirtieron en un martirio, por lo que opté por entrenar mi mente, el único alivio que encontraba en una dimensión como aquella.

– _Wow_... – fue lo único que respondió Glova. Estaba anonadado – ¿Qué pasó entonces con la guerra entre praios?

– No lo sé con certeza. Me da la impresión de que Khän tenía razón, que se destruyeron unos a otros hasta poder contarse con dedos de una mano. Según lo que pude ver y oír a través de ti, Freezer y Cold eran los últimos de mi raza.

– El año que conviví con Piccolo en aquella sala de entrenamiento – le interrumpió Glova – me contó muchas de las aventuras y peligros que han ido padeciendo nuestros amigos de La Tierra. Mencionó lo que pasaron contra Freezer y la impresión que tuvo de Cold, pero nombró además a un tal Cooler, hermano de Freezer, que quiso enfrentarse al saiyan que había matado a su familia. Goku fue quien tuvo que hacerle frente y quien le derrotó.

– Entonces quién sabe... – dijo Glacier – Quizás aún quede alguien por el universo perteneciente a mi raza. Aunque eso ya no importa, nuestra era terminó.

– Supongo que somos especies en peligro de extinción – bromeó el saiyan.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Glacier rápidamente, alzando su mirada atenta hacia el norte.

Glova percibió al instante aquella energía, un Ki maligno que había surgido de la nada a miles de kilómetros de su posición, hacia el norte. No, se percató, eran varios.

**A años luz de allí...**

– ¿Cómo que prefieres no enviarnos los mandos de control? – preguntó Toser – Estás empezando a molestarme, Oriam. Que tengas al monstruo en tu poder no te permite romper nuestro pacto.

– No te conviene provocar una guerra contra nosotros dos – añadió Onel, desconfiado.

– Tranquilos – insistió Oriam, atendiendo a la grabación encapuchado – Tan sólo os invito a que vengáis a buscarlas. Tarde o temprano encontraremos a Babidí, y Purple obedece de forma automática a todo lo que cualquiera le ordene a menos que se estén utilizando estos mandos – entonces mostró a la cámara una fina corona circular.

– Por eso mismo fueron creadas tres, y nos pertenece una a cada uno – añadió Toser.

– ¿No os dais cuenta de que, si a mí me pasara algo a manos de ese brujo, el monstruo estaría bajo sus órdenes? Ese sí que sería el fin de nuestros sueños.

– ¿Qué propones entonces? – preguntó Onel.

– Propongo que vengáis hasta aquí y que, llegado el momento de enfrentar a Babidí, estéis los dos cerca para que, si a mí me pasara algo, vosotros continuéis controlando a nuestro monstruo – sonrió Oriam – Si no fuera así y yo acabara muerto, el brujo lo tendría fácil para subyugarle.

– Nunca nos hemos visto en persona por motivos de seguridad – intervino Toser – ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a traspasar esa barrera de confianza?

– En ese caso – continuó Oriam – tendré que arriesgarme, pero vosotros tenéis tanto que perder como yo. Recordadlo. Hacedme saber si cambiáis de opinión, caballeros, pero no voy a arriesgarme mandar a un viaje cósmico vuestros dos mandos. Ahora mismo, esto vale demasiado.

Entonces cortó la emisión.

Purple, sentado a pocos metros de Oriam, sonreía – Ya caerán en la trampa – susurró – Haz que tus sirvientes traigan el almuerzo.

– Enseguida – respondió Oriam. Al levantarse, su capucha cedió, dejando ver su cabeza cubierta por el casco que controlaba su mente.

– No olvides que no pueden verlo – le recordó Purple mientras contemplaba a su marioneta caminar hasta una pantalla de comunicación situada en la pared de su pomposo dormitorio.

– Sí, señor – dijo él antes de cubrir de nuevo su cabeza.

El monstruo púrpura sonrió de nuevo.

– Tengo hambre.

**_Notas del autor:_**

**_Espero que os sorprendan las nuevas circunstancias que van saliendo a la luz._**

**_¡Disculpad la demora! :D_**


	43. Capítulo 14 (T3) - Instinto

**Capítulo 14 - Instinto**

Akkaia había llegado antes. Ella contemplaba a un trío de personas de piel rojiza y orejas puntiagudas que parecían recién llegados. Tras ellos, un portal dimensional de color oscuro se cerraba lentamente, produciendo chispas a su alrededor.

Uno de los tres recién llegados levantó su mano en dirección al cielo, donde se suspendían en el aire Glova y Glacier. Tenía aspecto decrépito, con pelo largo y cano, sustentado en un largo cayado.

– Ya dije yo que no nos costaría encontrarlo – comentaba el más alto de los tres.

– Ya – el de más baja estatura, pero también el más corpulento, asintió serio.

Glova y Glacier pisaron tierra firme y se situaron junto a Akkaia.

– ¿Quiénes sois? – preguntó Glova – ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

– ¿Eres tú el asesino del Gakka?

– Son demonios... – susurró Akkaia, sorprendida.

– ¿Buscáis venganza? – cuestionó el saiyan, tranquilo – No tenéis nada que hacer.

– Es él – comentó el demonio más viejo con una voz rota.

Entonces los otros dos se arrodillaron, descansando una rodilla en el árido terreno.

La expresión de incredulidad de Glova y Akkaia apenas se comparaba con lo divertida que encontraba Glacier la situación.

– ¿De qué va esto? – preguntó Akkaia, confusa.

– Eso me gustaría saber – añadió el saiyan.

Los dos jóvenes demonios se levantaron y, sin alzar la mirada del suelo, el más alto habló.

– Como mano ejecutora del Gakka, ahora tiene una responsabilidad que cumplir.

– Lo aclaré tras aquella batalla. No me interesa reinar en ningún sitio, y menos en vuestro mundo.

– Ya supusimos esa respuesta, pero no estamos aquí para hacerte el nuevo Gakka.

– Ve al grano.

– Nuestro mundo está muy dividido, nuestros clanes están en tensión bélica continua. Sin nadie en el reinado, los demonios más poderosos están empezando a luchar entre ellos para incorporarse a la fuerza como nuevo Dakka. En poco tiempo estallará el caos.

– Creía que era eso lo que os gustaba.

– Con respeto – intervino el demonio de menor estatura sin sonar muy respetuoso– Vuestro mundo no sabe nada del nuestro. El odio forma parte de nuestra naturaleza, pero todo el mundo sabe que el caos destroza cualquier sociedad. Queremos que...

Entonces el demonio más alto le dio un codazo en la cabeza sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

– Necesitamos – recalcó el menor, dolido por el golpe – que usted, por favor, nos ayude a recuperar al Dakka.

– Olvidadlo – le cortó Glova – No pienso ayudaros.

Tras unos segundos en silencio intentando contener el rencor que desprendían sus miradas, el más alto habló.

– Creíamos que los tuyos valorabais la compasión y el amparo al necesitado.

– Eso es cierto – añadió Glova – Pero también tenemos en cuenta valores como la justicia. Y vosotros – su tono fue cortante – no merecéis mi ayuda.

– Os dije que no serviría de nada – se mostró malhumorado el demonio más alto, dándose la vuelta para volver. No tuvo más remedio que pararse en seco al percatarse de que el portal ya no estaba.

– Él nos ayudará – insistió en susurros el viejo demonio.

– ¿No te sientes responsable por lo que hiciste? – le preguntó el menor – Mataste al único demonio que unía a todos nuestros clanes a través del respeto, el único demonio que quedaba en nuestro mundo con sangre directa de la realeza.

Esto llamó la atención del saiyan y el demonio se percató de ello.

– Generaciones enteras morirán en guerras.

– No lo hice por diversión – pero el ser de tez rojiza había conseguido abrirle una pequeña brecha de culpabilidad.

– ¿Por qué motivo el Dakka no está con vosotros? – preguntó Akkaia, curiosa.

– Hace siglos que un brujo conocido como Babidí tomó su mente por malas artes y ahora le utiliza para cumplir sus planes – respondió el demonio de menor estatura con una expresión de verdadero asco.

– Tal y como hizo con Hazam hace millares de años – aportó el viejo demonio.

Akkaia se quedó paralizada, no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Los recuerdos de su pasado resurgieron como _flashbacks_ en su cabeza.

– No es el mismo brujo – dijo ella entonces.

– ¿Qué? – los demonios se miraron mutuamente, algo sorprendidos.

– Fue Bibidí el que controló a Hazam hace miles de años. Ahora su hijo, Babidí, es el que manipula al descendiente de Hazam.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó el más alto de los recién llegados.

– Yo fui una de sus víctimas, uno de sus experimentos. Conozco bien a Bibidí y a su familia...

– Fascinante – aportó Glacier sin percatarse de haberlo dicho en voz alta – Cuesta creer que todo esto sea pura casualidad.

– Deberíamos ayudarles – opinó Akkaia. Entonces el demonio anciano sonrió pícaramente.

– Akkaia – intervino tajante Glova – Esto es serio.

– Escuchad – le interrumpió ella. Entonces cogió de los brazos a sus compañeros y los apartó unos metros alejados de los demonios – Babidí aprendió de su padre. Tiene muchas habilidades y si está usando a alguien tan poderoso como el Dakka será por el mismo motivo por el que lo hizo su padre: quiere crear un monstruo muy peligroso y, si lo consiguiera, todos estaríamos en peligro. Matarle solo aportará beneficios para el universo. Me dan igual estos demonios, pero debemos hacerlo por el bien del mundo.

– Parece que tus palabras guardan algo de rencor – sonrió Glacier.

– Claro que guardan rencor – aclaró ella, como si fuera obvio – Quiero acabar con su vida yo misma.

– Necesito meditarlo – comentó el saiyan.

– Yo iré – dijo ella – Con o sin vosotros.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para hablar con los demonios.

– ¿No crees que puede ser interesante enfrentarte a ese tal Babidí? – le preguntó Glacier.

– No estoy convencido de esto. Cuando pienso en perseguir a alguien por el universo, dejo atrás mi entrenamiento, entre otras cosas.

– Sé a lo que te refieres – Glacier se dio la vuelta y despegó – Pero piénsalo bien. ¿Sólo entrenas por ti mismo?

El demonio más viejo abrió un portal similar al que habían visto cerrarse y los tres demonios entraron sin despedirse. A los segundos, el portal se cerró.

– Tienes dos semanas para decidir si me acompañarás – le dijo Akkaia, seria – Tienen que prepararse para la persecución. Una vez listos, volverán – su cuerpo levitó y se dirigió al lugar selvático, donde a veces dormitaba.

La noche había caído y la temperatura descendía rápidamente. Cuando la media luna desprendía su luz en el cielo, Glova ya había recorrido un buen trecho de desierto.

Iba descalzo y sostenía sus botas en las manos. Caminaba arrastrando los pies por la arena, sintiendo un mar de rocas bajo sus piernas. Pensaba en el pasado, en el presente, pero no en el futuro.

Cuando llegó a aquel túnel que tantos recuerdos le traían, lo cruzó lentamente hasta llegar a la sala donde Khän le esperaba sentado en su trono.

– Te estaba esperando.

– Maestro, no sé si sentirme culpable por el asesinato del regente de los demonios – le comentó deduciendo que estaría ya al tanto de lo ocurrido – Tampoco sé si está bien apoyar la venganza que tanto ansía Akkaia. Mi experiencia fue placentera, me sentí bien viendo sufrir a Freezer, separando la cabeza del cuerpo de su padre... – mientras hablaba, su cola se tensó, como si estuviera reviviendo aquella batalla – Pero tú me enseñaste a observar. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, siento que mi venganza fue un fraude, al igual que la vida que me acompañaba.

– No todo acto está bañado por la luz escarlata de la rabia – interrumpió Khän – En ocasiones, el color del diamantino invencible de la justicia la hace relucir. Pero – le miró fijamente – no solo temes tu vida, también la de Akkaia.

– Así es – susurró, algo avergonzado el saiyan – No sé si apoyar esta cruzada.

– Recuerda, pequeño, que el corazón aprende, pero sólo lo importante de lo que no es capaz la mente.

– No sé qué quieres decir con eso.

Khän sonrió, pero únicamente con los labios.

– Acompáñale – dijo el gigante mientras se levantaba.

Cuando llegaron hasta una pared, Khän posó su mano en ella y esta cedió con un suave chasquido, como si pequeñas piedras cayeran por un corto acantilado silíceo.

La sala donde entraron era todo penumbra, excepto por una hermosa fuente de luz: una fuente de la que emanaba aquel fuego en estado líquido, el zumo de los dioses, según Khän lo denominó hacía años.

– Tu escudo te representa – dijo el gigante – Debes observar qué reflejo da él de ti. Es su consejo.

Glova elevó ligeramente el blasón. A la luz de aquella fuente, su metal refulgía un precioso color ambarino, intermitente y cambiante como una llama.

– Sé que debería comprender eso, pero creo que no ayuda – se burló el saiyan.

– ¿Alguna vez hiciste caso al instinto que llevas dentro?

– ¿Mi instinto? – intentó comprender Glova – Supongo.

– ¿Sabiendo en el mismo instante que estás haciendo caso a tu instinto?

– _Hmm_ – dudó él – Creo... creo que sí.

– ¿Y aun así lo llamas instinto? ¿O quizás al razonarlo deje en esencia de serlo? – entonces señaló a la fuente – En ocasiones, esta energía fluye en vuestro interior, pero no os dais cuenta. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa un animal hasta que se percata de que, sin respirar, muere? Más aún: hasta que comprende que su objetivo ha sido cumplido.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Debe marchar.

– ¿Crees que es el destino de Akkaia ir en busca de la venganza que ansía?

– No, pequeño, él debe marcharse.

Glova miró a Khän a los ojos. Supo a qué se refería, un pinchazo de dolor cruzó su costado.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó sin querer creerle – No puedes irte ahora. Aún tienes mucho que enseñarme – su voz temblaba levemente.

– Mientras la luz bañe tus sentidos, no será la luz de él la que se esfume entre dos... – entonces le tendió su mano abierta, con una sonrisa que no dejaba mostrar sus dientes.

– ...amigos? – sentenció el saiyan procurando acabar con rima mientras el nudo de su garganta se hacía insoportable.

La mano enguantada del saiyan agarró la gran palma de Khän, que envolvió por completo el puño de su aprendiz.

La presión era anormal en un apretón de manos, pero Glova reconocía aquel gesto.

– ¿Es esto un signo de despedida? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

– _Uhmm_ – pensó Khän sin apartar la mirada intimidante de los suyos – Más bien... de amistad – sonrió el gigante.

Sin preverlo, Khän recibió rápidamente un abrazo. El más fuerte que hubo recibido. En un instante tenía la cabeza de Glova aplastada en su pecho. A pesar de la túnica, sintió las lágrimas humedecer el fino ropaje.

Cuando el saiyan le dejó ir, Khän le dirigió una última mirada, aquella que siempre ponía en todo momento, tan especial como ordinaria.

El gigante subió el escalón que desnivelaba la fuente del suelo y acto seguido introdujo el siguiente pie en el hermoso líquido – Adiós – Su cuerpo iba desvaneciéndose, formando parte de aquella sustancia, igual que una ráfaga de humo dispersada en el suave viento del atardecer.

Glova se derrumbó de rodillas delante de la fuente. Su corazón resentía ahora un hueco que siempre había sido sustituido por su maestro. Ríos de enseñanza y sabiduría perdidos por sus recuerdos añoraban un pilar en el cual grabarlos a fuego.

Tumbó el escudo delante de sus piernas y dejó caer su cabeza y brazos en él. Allí echado, intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el vacío que sentía en aquellos instantes. Prefería estar dormido, casi prefería estar en uno de los recuerdos artificiales que marcaron su vida tan falsamente.

Tras unos minutos entre el silencioso sonido de la fuente de fuego, el saiyan de vestimenta azulada se reincorporó en su cubículo de arena. Al hacerlo, vio su rostro en el escudo, bañado por la única luz intangible del recinto rocoso.

Con el reverso de su guante se restregó los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y se irguió con calma. Recogió su blasón y salió de aquella sala por la misma puerta movediza por la que entró, la cual se cerró con el mismo chasquido que cuando se abrió. Glova sintió entonces que, aunque quisiera volver a entrar en aquella habitación, no podría hacerlo.

Volviendo por donde había venido, vio el trono de Khän desde detrás y escuchó un ruido sordo, como si algo pesado cayera al suelo. Entonces vio, en efecto, algo rodar que salía desde la posición del gran asiento de piedra. Era la Blantir.

En un segundo la recogió y se sentó en el lugar de su maestro, acarició el cristal de la esfera y se limitó a mirar su profundo vacío hasta que encontró una magulladura. Sabía que la parte que le faltaba a la esfera estaba en su paladar, y entonces valoró aquel regalo.

– Siempre has sido de lágrima fácil – comentó Glacier, que acababa de entrar en aquella sala.

Tras alzar un segundo la mirada, Glova volvió su vista a la esfera.

– La primera vez que te vi en persona casi lloras cuando supiste de la muerte del viejo – recordó Glacier su primer día en el mundo tras eones encerrado – ¿Quieres hablar de algo que te adolece?

Cuando el saiyan negó con la cabeza, Glacier suspiró aliviado.

– Menos mal, nada me apetecía menos.

– Khän se ha ido – murmuró Glova con pesadez.

La expresión de Glacier cambió – ¿Cómo que se ha ido?

– No volverá.

– ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento? No tengo intención de ser tu maestro hasta el fin de tus días ¿Y qué pasa con mi piedra? - añadió preocupado – Me imagino que el hechizo que la ata a la Blantir desaparecerá como bien dijo, ¿No?

Lo cierto era que en aquel momento nada le importaba demasiado al joven saiyan. Su amor por Khän punzaba intensamente. Un amor que nunca nadie le había dado y que se robusteció durante años, ahora quemaba como el katchin candente.

Metió los dedos en su paladar y extrajo como si fuera un aparato bucal aquel trozo transparente de Blantir que contenía en su interior la joya púrpura. Brilló con una luz azulada mientras lo hacía. Cuando lo sostuvo en su mano, se lo lanzó a Glacier – Aquí tienes.

El praio, sin saber muy bien qué era hasta que el objeto llegó hasta su palma izquierda, lo interceptó con precisión. Pero entonces sintió dolor.

_– ¡Ahhh!_

Glova no pudo ignorar aquel grito. Cuando volvió su mirada a su compañero, este abarcaba una de sus manos con la otra. El pedazo de Blantir estaba en el suelo, reconocible gracias al reflejo de la luz de las antorchas que adornaban la sala.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó confuso.

– Es el hechizo del viejo – dijo cabreado. Pocas cosas le habían producido tanta quemazón – No puedo tocarla hasta que me la merezca – por el tono de voz, parecía irritado – A saber cuándo demonios me pertenecerá…

Con la cola, Glacier dio un preciso golpe a la porción de Blantir, que fue arrojada hasta Glova, quien la atrapó en el aire y le echó un ojo, por si había algo raro en su interior; como si pudiera escrutar en las profundidades del cristal el poderoso hechizo que escondía.

– ¿Qué decisión tomarás? – preguntó Glacier – ¿Lo has meditado ya?

Intentaba desviar el tema de la ida del viejo, pero tan solo recibió un gesto negativo por parte de su compañero.

– Vamos – intentó animar Glacier mientras se acercaba al trono de piedra – El viejo ya ha hecho mucho por el universo, y la huella que ha dejado en ti aún hará más. Me lo dijo él.

Glova tornó sus ojos a él, interesado por lo que acababa de decir.

– Tú también estabas destinado a algo, según lo que me has contado sobre tu juventud – objetó Glova.

– Quizás perdí mi oportunidad, pero créeme. Aún hay retos que superar. Aún no hemos alcanzado nuestra meta – guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la salida.

El saiyan se quedó solo, pero se había calmado. Intentó dormir en aquel asiento incómodo, pero no podía.

No era una mala postura, tampoco era la vigorosa piedra donde intentaba descansar.

Pasaron horas hasta que abrió los ojos antes de cerrarlos para caer en un profundo sueño – Sí – se dijo a sí mismo – Mi instinto.

**_Nota del autor:_**

**_Disculpad la demora! Tuve un problema con la página web. El siguiente lunes tendréis el próximo capítulo sin falta :)_**

**_Espero que os esté gustando._**


	44. Capítulo 15 (T3) - Un plan diferente

– Seamos sensatos – argumentó Glova – La forma más idónea de perseguir al brujo es viajando en nave espacial.

– No nos gustan vuestras máquinas – añadió el demonio más alto de toga roja y negra.

En una taberna de Mul Freezer estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa seis personas muy extrañas. La mitad, encapuchadas.

Una muchacha sin nada que cubriera su torso llamaba la atención por su esbelto cuerpo, radiante y blanco como el algodón, y también por sus ojos brillantes del color de la pirita.

Sentado a su lado, un saiyan, al que todo ciudadano de aquel pueblo reconocería de no ser por su capucha, conservaba en la mano una jarra de bebida parecida a la cerveza.

A su izquierda, un portentoso ser de algo más de dos metros, cubierto enteramente con una gran sábana que escondía su rostro y cuerpo, observaba tranquilo la conversación, sin nada que aportar. Su gran cola era imposible de pasar desapercibida, pero desde hacía unos meses la ciudad había comenzado a realizar comercio espacial con otros planetas pacíficos y ello había traído gente nueva y extraña para todos. Nadie era tan maleducado para preguntar de dónde venía.

Ocupando la otra mitad de la mesa redonda, cada uno con un vaso entre sus manos, rellenaban tres sillas unos demonios con muy malas pulgas. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, sabían que debían cooperar si querían la ayuda que les ofrecían los tres primeros.

– ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta mí? ¿Cómo me encontrasteis? – insistió Glova, cuya túnica no podía camuflar las grandes hombreras de su armadura saiyana.

– Tu sangre – aclaró el demonio más viejo, un chamán que acababa de dejar su báculo en el suelo – La mayor parte de la sangre que había en el campo de batalla era tuya.

– Sí... – rememoró él – Hazam fue muy persistente – dijo mientras recordaba el dolor de los hematomas que le produjo aquel demonio – Entonces ¿Puedes rastrear a quien quieras si tienes su sangre?

El viejo demonio negó con la cabeza, sacó una piedra del bolsillo y la dejó caer en la mesa. Al fijarse mejor en ella, podían ver que tenía un pelo incrustado de alguna manera.

– ¿Eso es un pelo? – pregunta Akkaia.

– Del Dakka – afirmó el demonio de menor estatura.

– ¿Te guías con eso? – preguntó incrédulo el saiyan al viejo encapuchado.

– Ajá.

– A propósito – interrumpió Glacier por primera vez en la conversación – ¿Cuál es el nombre del Dakka?

– Dabra – dijeron los tres demonios al unísono y con un respeto reconocible por el tono de sus voces.

– Está bien – comentó Glova intentando obviar aquel gesto de fanatismo – ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Le localizas y nos abres el portal para plantar cara a él y al brujo?

El viejo negó de nuevo con la cabeza – No. Vosotros conocéis mejor que nosotros este mundo. Vosotros viajáis en vehículos espaciales. Vosotros no podéis traspasar mis portales, no sois demonios. Esta es vuestra ehh... – miró hacia arriba, como si la palabra que buscara estuviera escrita en el techo de aquella cantina – Brújula – y al mismo tiempo apuntó con el dedo a la piedra.

– ¿Quieres que le busquemos en el espacio guiados por una brújula rudimentaria? Esto es increíble – murmuró – ¿Tu mundo sabe lo amplio que es el mío? – se burló.

– Nuestra nave es rápida – dijo Akkaia – Y no necesita combustible – añadió al recordar la historia sobre el dragón mágico de La Tierra y sus deseos concedidos.

– Maldita sea... – susurró el saiyan.

Akkaia posó una mano en la rodilla de su amante. Cuando este la miró, supo que pedía a gritos esta oportunidad.

– De acuerdo – dijo Glova – Pero ¿Cómo sabremos que estoy cerca?

– La piedra te lo dirá – aclaró el demonio chamán.

– ¿La piedra habla?

– ¿Qué hacemos cuando tengamos a Dabra delante? – quiso saber Akkaia – ¿Matamos al brujo y volvemos a este planeta?

– Rompéis la piedra – aclaró el viejo chamán – Entonces un portal se abrirá y nosotros apareceremos cuando estemos listos. Entre todos, liberaremos al Dakka.

– Babidí es mío – les aclaró Akkaia con seriedad.

El viejo la miró sin comprender.

– Se refiere a que dejéis que ella le mate – concretó Glova ante la confusión del demonio.

– No eres la única que pide venganza – le dijo el demonio más alto tras beber un trago de su vaso – Todos nosotros tenemos nuestros motivos para odiarle.

– Ignoraba que necesitarais alguno – se burló ella.

Miradas de rencor surgieron de los demonios hacia aquella sabionda, pero los tres compañeros ya se habían acostumbrado a ellas, eran muy naturales y superaron aquella incomodidad.

Cuando los tres demonios se fueron, el trío se dirigió a la nave de Glova. Era suficientemente espaciosa para tres personas. Desde la ida de Khän, la caverna donde se alojaban dejó de estar iluminada, como si su presencia fuera la que mantenía fresco y cómodo el lugar y el fuego incesante en las antorchas que lo decoraban.

Aquella nave era indudablemente más confortable y mantenía las habitaciones a una temperatura agradable para todos los presentes, más o menos.

– Partiremos mañana al atardecer – dijo el saiyan – Quiero entrenar hoy, ya que no voy a poder hacerlo durante el viaje encerrado en esta nave ¿Te unes, Glacier?

– Encantado.

Lo cierto es que Glacier había vuelto a animarse en este aspecto. Cuando resurgió de la Blantir, su espíritu marcial estaba desolado. Solo pretendía disfrutar libre de la vida del universo. Pero ahora que Glova estaba a su altura, comenzaba a llenar aquel vacío que tantos años de soledad y sedentarismo le habían creado.

Cuando terminaron con el entrenamiento, Glacier se fue a ducharse en la nave. Glova, por el contrario, fue a tomar un baño en el manantial de la zona selvática al que estaba tan acostumbrado.

Además, allí Akkaia le sorprendía de vez en cuando y hacían de aquellos baños noches mágicas.

Su relación con aquella mujer era sumamente extraña. Desconocía realmente qué era él para ella. Nunca se expresaron cariño con palabras y dudaba de si la conexión que le unía sentimentalmente a ella era mutua. Aun así, él la amaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Esa misma noche, mientras Glacier meditaba en su habitación y Akkaia dormía apaciblemente, Glova salió de la nave y voló lejos de allí, hasta la otra punta del desierto.

Le gustaba la soledad del desierto nocturno, era algo que siempre había apreciado. Le apasionaba ver las infinitas estrellas pintadas en el firmamento y, por un instante, se sintió solo. Se sentó en el suelo y pasó allí cerca de una hora cuando, de repente, algo surcó su mente tan rápido como la luz.

Se levantó algo dubitativo y su aura desprendió un hermoso color dorado, su pelo se erizó y su cola imitó aquellos cambios. Miró a la luna en cuarto menguante y sus ojos casi lloraron de la emoción. Sus pelos se erizaron más y sus labios no pudieron evitar sonreír.

– ¿Qué pasaría si... – susurró para sí.

Alzó su mano y creó una bola de energía luminosa. La lanzó al cielo y, cuando estaba a cientos de metros de distancia, la esfera estalló en una luz irradiante a la vez que el puño de Glova se cerraba. Los rayos Blutz caían sobre el tonificado cuerpo del super saiyan, pero la mirada de este caía al suelo. Su cola estaba hiperactiva y su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía muy bien por qué.

Le daba miedo mirar, algo le decía que lo que iba a acontecer nunca lo había experimentado.

Entonces dio el paso y miró al cielo. La luz blanca bañó sus ojos verdes y estos reaccionaron. Sus iris verdes se dilataron sin abarcar todo el ojo, sintió cómo sus músculos se inflaban, su lengua rozó los grandes colmillos que crecían en su dentadura y su armadura se adaptaba a cualquier cambio.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, sus gemidos se hicieron graves y se postró en el suelo de rodillas ante aquella estrella en miniatura.

– Algo era diferente – notaba él. La sensación de metamorfosis estaba durando demasiado. No aguantaba aquel dolor tan intenso y no pudo evitar rugir al cielo, pero aquel no era el aullido de un ozaru.

A los pocos segundos se desplomó en el suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

En el cielo, la luna artificial seguía iluminando el cuerpo de un saiyan que volvía a la normalidad.

**Al mismo tiempo…**

Una nave aterrizó en Nuevo Namek, pero no pasó desapercibida por los guerreros namekianos del planeta. Sabían de la llegada de extranjeros a sus tierras.

Aquello formaba parte de su trabajo. Desde el genocidio namekiano por parte del exemperador Freezer, la lozana sociedad namekiana, tomando un nuevo mundo creado por el dragón divino de La Tierra, había adoptado serias medidas de protección y prevención. Los guerreros namekianos se habían centrado en entrenarse duramente por orden del Gran Patriarca Muuri y en cuanto supieron de la presencia forastera no tardaron en reagruparse con el líder de su pueblo.

– Intrusos – exclamó uno de ellos.

– No podemos dejarnos llevar por el terror, hijos míos – sentenció Muuri – Id en son de paz y si dudáis de sus malas intenciones, expulsadlos de nuestro hogar.

– Entendido, Gran Patriarca – asintió seriamente el más esbelto y alto de los siete guerreros.

– Cargot – se dirigió Muuri a él – Si os veis superados, comunicádmelo mentalmente y os enviaré refuerzos Estaré atento – puso su mano en el hombro del soldado namekiano – Confío en vosotros.

Tras asentir con la cabeza, Cargot salió volando, dejando tras de sí una estela de energía blanquecina. A él le siguieron los otros seis guerreros, dispuestos a casi cualquier cosa por proteger el preciado planeta.

No tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar hasta la nave espacial. Los namekianos caminaban para acercarse a lo que parecía que era la puerta del vehículo. Sus pasos eran firmes y abrieron espacio entre ellos para intimidar a los recién llegados.

– ¿Quiénes sois? – preguntó Cargot con voz grave – Identificaos.

Nadie contestó, pero en su lugar la gran puerta se abrió y comenzó a deslizarse produciendo un leve ruido gaseoso.

En el arco de la puerta se encontraba una persona con pintas de luchador. Su cuerpo era fino pero fornido y su cabeza ovalada y blanca recordaba a un huevo de dinosaurio. Su mirada maliciosa y amarilla inspeccionaba el lugar y a cada uno de los namekianos que rodeaban la entrada de la nave.

– Identifícate – ordenó Cargot de nuevo.

Los demás namekianos notaban como él que no podía ser nadie con buenas intenciones. Mostraban sus colmillos expresando una dentadura desafiante.

– Vaya, vaya – habló por fin el alien vestido con un ceñido disfraz negro y con una armadura blanca que cubría su torso– ¡Menudo recibimiento! – su voz era nasal y desagradable.

– No lo volveré a repetir – protestó el líder del escuadrón de namekianos – Identifícate ¿Qué haces en nuestro planeta?

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo – intentó tranquilizar el forastero – Mi nombre es Pui Pui. Y vengo en son de paz a pedir prestadas las bolas de dragón namekianas.

Entonces Cargot pudo ver a través de sus palabras que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

– Ni hablar. No sois bien venidos aquí – dijo, suponiendo que había más hombres en la nave – Idos y no sufriréis ningún daño.

– Necesitamos vuestra ayuda – insistió Pui Pui con cara de pocos amigos – Un gran amigo fue encerrado por la maldición de...

– ¡Basta! – sentenció Cargot – Sé cuándo alguien tan ruin está mintiendo. Olvida este planeta y márchate.

– Me parece que no me comprendéis – dijo enojado el intruso – Si no nos ayudáis, os forzaremos a hacerlo – entonces sonrió con su gran boca.

Cargot se puso en guardia – ¡Preparaos! – le advirtió a su pequeña tropa.

Los seis guerreros se pusieron a la vez en guardia deslizando la pierna derecha hacia atrás y subiendo los brazos, amenazantes.

– Parece que lo habéis ensayado – rio Pui Pui – Muy bien. Os presentaré a mis amigos.

De la nave salieron una veintena de soldados de diferentes razas extraterrestres con la misma vestimenta que Pui Pui. Y se colocaron en cuña justo detrás de él.

Al observarlos, Cargot advirtió un punto que tenían todos aquellos intrusos en común. Sus frentes estaban marcadas con una gran "M" negra.

– _Grrr_ – gruñeron los namekianos como bestias salvajes.

– Estáis en desventaja numérica – replicó de nuevo – Rendíos y os perdonaremos la vida a todo el mundo. No habrá muertes. No mataremos a vuestras mujeres y niños – naturalmente, aquel tipo desconocía la asexualidad de la raza namekiana.

Las fieras caras de los guerreros namekianos lo aclaraban todo. No iban a ceder las bolas de dragón por las buenas.

– Está bien – sonrió Pui Pui – En realidad esperaba que os negaseis. ¡Atacad, soldados!

Los veinte intrusos saltaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Pui Pui seguía de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces comenzó el intercambio de golpes. Aquellos soldados no estaban a la altura de los guerreros namekianos y, aunque les superaban en número, no parecían ponerles en serio problemas.

Pui Pui se dio cuenta de ello cuando Cargot hundió sus manos en el pecho de dos de sus hombres al mismo tiempo mientras estos cargaban contra él.

– Tendré que mancharme las manos – susurró él.

–_¡Pam! _– la patada dio directamente en la frente de Cargot, quien cayó al suelo llevándose por delante a uno de los soldados enemigos.

– Él es más fuerte que los otros.

Los soldados de Pui Pui caían rápidamente, pero su líder acababa de entrar en acción y comenzó a repeler la ventaja que llevaban los namekianos en la batalla.

– ¡Deshaceos rápido de los soldados! – ordenó Cargot mientras se abalanzaba a Pui Pui. Sus puñetazos no daban en el blanco y en un esquive rival, encajó un duro gancho en el mentón que le hizo volar hacia atrás y caer en el suelo verduzco.

Pui Pui sonrió satisfecho por su acierto, pero se percató que ya estaba solo. Los seis namekianos se habían encargado de matar a la veintena de soldados. Y acababan de barrer el suelo con sus cuerpos.

Entonces Cargot se levantó y se restregó la muñeca por la boca para limpiar su sangre púrpura – Estás acabado.

– Ya veremos – una gota de sudor recorría la sien de Pui Pui, que ahora se veía solo contra siete namekianos furiosos.

Todos atacaron a la vez. Sus garras no paraban de moverse en todas direcciones y el malvado alien no tardó en recibir los primeros golpes: tras una esquiva frenética realmente habilidosa, una patada de Cargot acertó en su mejilla y lo siguiente fueron acometidas de todos los namekianos. Como si se estuvieran pasando una pelota de tenis, Pui Pui era arrojado con potentes golpes entre los guerreros que le hacían frente.

Cuando cayó al suelo y tomó aire, Pui Pui no dudó en gritar a la nave – ¡Trapio! ¡Horror! ¡Ayuda!

Los namekianos pudieron captar un haz de luz que parpadeó en el interior de la nave y a los segundos salieron dos soldados con trajes idénticos al exterior de la nave.

– ¡Vaaya! – dijo el más alto de los dos, que medía cerca de dos metros – No todos los días requiere el jefe nuestra ayuda.

– ¡Ahora sabréis lo que es bueno! – previno Pui Pui a los namekianos, que seguían con la guardia alta, analizando a los nuevos enemigos – ¡Atacad!

Los dos nuevos rivales cargaron contra los namekianos y en seguida se percataron de que ambos tenían un nivel de pelea parecido al de Pui Pui.

Trapio, un alienígena robusto y mirada rojiza, comenzó a dar pelea a dos namekianos al mismo tiempo, mientras que Horror, el soldado alto y de gran envergadura, tuvo que ser contenido con tres namekianos.

Pui Pui se encaró sonriendo y confiado a Cargot y el namekiano restante.

– ¡Vete de aquí, Ende! – le ordenó Cargot a su hermano, que se disponía a enfrentar de nuevo a Pui Pui.

– ¿Qué? – se extrañó alterado él – No puedo dejarte ahora, Cargot.

– No puedo comunicarme con Muuri. Me imagino que tú también lo habrás notado – añadió al ver la expresión de alarma de su compañero – Necesitamos refuerzos si queremos evitar que ninguno de nosotros muera hoy.

Tras asentir con firmeza, Ende despegó hacia el lado opuesto a sus enemigos, en dirección a la aldea más cercana.

– ¡Estás solo! – exclamó Pui Pui abalanzándose hacia Cargot.

El namekiano se rodeó de un Ki blanquecino y embistió también, confiando en que la paliza recibida anteriormente por su adversario le haya cansado lo suficiente.

Los puñetazos de Cargot eran bloqueados en su totalidad y Pui Pui comenzaba a ganar terreno. Sin esperarlo, el namekiano lanzó una ráfaga dorada de su palma derecha que dio directamente en el torso del rival.

Pui pui cayó derribado al suelo, pero se levantó sin demasiada dificultad.

– Parece que guardas trucos bajo la manga, pero yo también me sé unos cuantos – acto seguido le apuntó con la punta de sus dedos y de ellos comenzaron a salir disparadas numerosas esferas de energía.

Cargot no tenía más remedio que esquivarlas. Su velocidad le estaba fallando debido al cansancio al que estaba siendo sometido, apenas tenía tiempo de respirar.

Al fin, uno de los disparos dio en el blanco. El primero acertó en el hombro y una decena de esferas estallaron por todo su cuerpo. Cargot cayó rendido al suelo.

_– __¡Jajajaja!_ – celebraba Pui Pui, pero la carcajada no duró mucho. Uno de los cinco namekianos restantes se interpuso entre el compañero caído y Pui Pui.

– Trapio ha caído – evidenció cuando vio su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre.

En esos momentos Horror estaba combatiendo contra cuatro de los namekianos al mismo tiempo.

– Esto va mal – pensó Pui Pui para sí mientras observaba la situación.

Para colmo, en el horizonte llegaban tres namekianos más acompañando a Ende.

– Mierda – maldijo Pui Pui.

Uno de los tres acompañantes se acercó a Cargot y reposó sus manos en él durante unos segundos, curándolo. Entonces este se repuso y se levantó, sin un rasguño.

– ¡Es magia! – se quejó Pui Pui – ¡Horror, retirada!

Entre los cuatro namekianos, postraron de rodillas a Horror en el suelo y uno de ellos le provocó un tajo en el cuello con un golpe cortante. El gigantón cayó entre la hierba, sin vida.

Cargot se adelantó y se ofreció a ayudar al único namekiano que estaba tendido en el suelo.

– Está muerto – descubrió, serio y vengativo – Ahora lo pagarás con tu vida.

– No sabía que tendría que llegar a esto – dijo Pui Pui acorralado – Pensé que erais una raza pacífica.

Entonces apuntaron todos al objetivo preparados para lanzar sus ataques de ki más potentes, pero de repente el malvado alien interrumpió de nuevo gritando con un tono desesperado.

– ¡YAKON!

**_Notas del autor:_**

**_¡Así finalizamos la tercera temporada de DBRedemtion!_**

**_Nuevas aventuras. Nuevos movimientos de adversarios que ya conocemos. ¡Espero que os esté gustando!  
Daré una semana (dos como mucho) de descanso para poder trabajar en los capítulos sin tener que hacer ningún tipo de parón inesperado en las publicaciones. En esta época estoy más liado de lo normal. ¡Así que disculpad y disfrutad!_**


End file.
